Adicto a Shûichi
by Ashley Vulpix
Summary: Shindô Shûichi tiene montones de fans. Entre ellos se encuentra un fan obsesivo que hará lo que sea para hacer a Shûichi suyo [Cap 22 arriba! Lo sé, cuesta creerlo]
1. Capítulo 01

Buenas!!! Este es mi primera traducción de algún fic (digo mía cuando en realidd le pregunté a medio mundo xD). La historia original es de la gran Kadzuki Fuchoin, una adorable chica de Malasia! (Busque la historia original en la sección en inglés de Gravitation o entre mis historias favoritas). La historia me cautivó desde el primer capítulo, y al ir leyendo el resto me fue emocionando más y más. Espero les guste tanto como a mí y que odien con todo su corazón a Eiji igual q yo !

Disclaimer: Addicted to Shuichi fue escrito originalmente por Kadzuki Fuchoin, NO-ES-MÍO. Y ya q tamos lavándonos las manos, ni a Kadzuki ni a mi nos pertenece Gravitation TxT, es de la grande y única Murakami Maki-sensei!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mina san, Konnichiwa!

Estoy de regreso con mi cuarto fic de Gravitation! La idea vino a mi mente una noche de insomnio y decidí ponerla en palabras. Espero lo disfruten!

Dedicado a AshuraAkuma, Suisho-Foxeyes y Asma

* * *

Eiji giró la manilla de su puerta y entró en la habitación. Ubicó su portafolio en el piso alfombrado mientras encendía las luces. "Tadaima, Shûichi sama". Murmuró sonriéndole al enorme póster en la pared. Junto a éste se encontraban otras cientas imágenes de Shûichi: Shûichi en concierto, Shûichi participando en un programa de concursos, Shûichi trabajando, Shûichi jugando distintos deportes y toda clase de posibles cosas que Shûichi pudiera estar haciendo. 

Eiji observó fijamente su colección con orgullo. Su habitación pronto estaría completamente llena de pósteres. Lo complacía el estar viviendo solo. A su madre definitivamente le hubiese dado un ataque si descubriese su fanatismo por la estrella pop. Eiji ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto dinero había invertido en revistas con fotografías de Shûichi. Tenía 3 copias del Álbum de Debut de Bad Luck. En su refrigerador no había más que barquillos de fresa, los que comía muy lentamente mientras observaba sus conciertos de Bad Luck una y otra vez.

Se acercó al póster gigante y apretó sus labios en el rostro sonriente y angelical de Shûichi. Se alejó tras besarlo, recordando al tal Yuki Eiri, el amante de su Shûichi quien ya había devorado su hermosa boca millones de veces. La ira y frustración le hacían apretar los dientes, preguntándose como, en su sano juicio, Shûichi sama pudo enamorarse de alguien como él. No cabía duda, era el escritor de las novelas mas famosas y populares bendecido con una belleza demoníaca y talentos que nadie jamás podría tener; sin embargo, comparado con su Shûichi sama, ¡Yuki Eiri no era nada!

Dejando de lado esos incómodos pensamientos, Eiji tomó su toalla y se dirigió al baño contiguo. Hechó a correr la ducha e imaginó que podría ser como una ducha con Shindô Shûichi. Sonrió felizmente mientras pensaba en su plan. "Pronto lo llevaré a cabo" dijo en voz alta.

* * *

"Yuki, hoy voy a conseguir un nuevo teléfono". Shûichi se sentó en la cama y observó a Yuki, buscando alguna reacción en él. 

El reloj de la mesa marcaba las 9 de la mañana. Shûichi acababa de despertarse junto a Yuki tras la noche de pasión que habían vivido juntos. Para sorpresa de Shûichi, Yuki no le había dicho nada más después de hacer el amor; en lugar de eso, lo sostuvo cerca de él y se durmió.

Yuki abrió uno de sus dorados ojos y murmuró con tono adormilado "¿para qué?"

"Así podrás contactarme más fácilmente" le contestó sencillamente Shûichi, sonriendo al adormilado rubio.

"Hm... como quieras" murmuró Yuki entre las almohadas mientras se volteaba. "¿Qué modelo tienes en mente?" preguntó Yuki

"No lo sé. Ya le pediré a Hiro algunos consejos. Él es mejor que yo en estas cosas. Además tiene un amigo que dirige un negocio. Él podrá ayudarme. Shûichi se apoyó sobre su codo y jugueteó con los suaves y dorados cabellos de Yuki.

"Bien" Yuki respondió tan serio como si le estuviese dando permiso a Shûichi para salir con Hiro. "Tienes dinero para comprarlo?"

"Soy una superestrella, Yuki. Por supuesto que tengo dinero". Shûichi lo miró haciendo pucheros.

"Seh... Una superestrella con talento cero que aun así gana dinero de esas insoportables fanáticas". Yuki se volteó para encontrarse Shûichi y prosiguió molesto. "Me pregunto que anda mal con el gusto de las jóvenes japonesas de estos días" dijo el rubio mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su frente.

Shûichi golpeó levemente a Yuki en su pecho, pretendiendo lastimarlo. Sonrió ampliamente por unos momentos antes de responder "Sí, me pregunto que anda mal con ellas. ¿Cómo es posible que tan solo piensen en comprar alguna de las novelas románticas sin sentido de Yuki Eiri?"

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron sorprendidos "Que?!... pequeño mocoso". Intentó atrapar a Shûichi, pero los movimientos del pelirrosa fueron muy rápidos. Logró escapar sin ser atrapado y se escabulló al baño para tomar una ducha.

* * *

"¿Shûichi, oíste la noticia?" le susurró Hiro al vocalista cuando éste entraba a la sala de grabación. 

"¿Qué noticia?" preguntó confundido el pequeño

"K san tuvo un accidente"

El pánico hizo estremecerse a Shûichi en un instante. "¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Cayó desde una escalera mientras reparaba las tejas del techo. Se rompió la espinilla izquierda". Hiro cogió su guitarra y tomó asiento.

"Auch. eso debió doler". Un escalofrío recorrió a Shûichi pensando en el dolor si le hubiese ocurrido a él.

"Así es, y el doctor dijo que estará en casa por tres meses"

"¿Qué? ¿Entonces quién sera nuestro mánager? Nuestro próximo concierto es el mes siguiente, necesitamos con urgencia a K. Shûichi comenzaba a desesperarse.

"Oí que Touma contrató a alguien en reemplazo de K por los próximos tres meses" le respondió Hiro mientras afinaba su guitarra.

"¡Pero... K-san es el mejor manager!" lloriqueó el vocalista

La puerta fue abierta antes de que Hiro pudiera responderle. El presidente de NG entró en la habitación, seguido por Sakano, Fujisaki y otro joven.

El hombre media aproximadamente 1,75 metros. Era delgado y bien parecido. '_Yuki podría barrer el piso con este tipo, es mucho más atractivo'_ no pudo evitar pensar el pelirrosa.

"Shindou kun, estoy seguro que ya fuiste informado sobre la lamentable noticia de K san. Sé que las cosas se complicarían sin K, así que he contratado a otro hombre para reemplazarlo temporalmente" habló Touma.

"¿Cómo está K?"

"Está bien, pero el doctor le ordenó no moverse por los próximos tres meses" respondió Touma. "Oh sí, les presentaré a su manager temporal" Touma se apartó permitiéndole al extraño aproximarse.

"Shindou kun, Nakano kun, conozcan a Eiji Tono" los presentó Touma.

"Encantado de conocerlos, Shindou san, Nakano san. Yoroshiku" Eiji extendió su brazo ofreciendo un apretón de manos.

Shuichi y Hiro se turnaron para estrechar las manos con el hombre llamado Eiji, murmurando al mismo tiempo "Yoroshiku"

"Sa... será mejor que me vaya. Acabo de recordar que tengo que almorzar con Mika y Eiri" Dijo Touma dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¡Seguchi san!" lo llamó Shûichi antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta. "Ano... ¿podría decirle a Yuki que hoy llegaré un poco tarde?" dijo Shûichi tímidamente.

Touma sonrió alegremente al pelirrosa. "Por supuesto, Shindou kun. Y por favor... llámame Touma. Ya eres casi de la familia"

"Gracias" le agradeció el pequeño.

Eiji se irguió cuando oyó a Touma decir que Shûichi era uno de ellos. _¡NO! _Gritó en su corazón. _¡Shûichi no les pertenece! ¡¡Él es mío!!"_

Cuando intentó obtener un trabajo en NG, jamás se imaginó que se convertiría en el manager de Shûichi. Buscaba convertirse en uno de los tantos managers en NG, pero cuando Seguchi Touma le había dicho hace 2 días que se convertiría en el manager temporal de Shûichi por los próximos 3 meses, Eiji podría haber gritado de alegría. Ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que podría conocer a Shûichi tan pronto.

El haber conocido a Shûichi en persona hace solo unos minutos atrás le hizo sentir que había muerto y subido al cielo. Shûichi se veía mucho más adorable en la vida real. Su piel lucía tan suave que Eiji tuvo el impulso de pasar sus dedos por ella. Sus cabellos rosados, su cuerpo proporcionado, su apariencia inocente, todo hizo saltar su excitado corazón. Logró mantener la calma en lugar de actuar estúpidamente en frente de todos. Apretó los puños fuertemente en sus bolsillos cuando oyó a Shûichi pedirle a Touma que le entregara un mensaje al escritor. _Yuki Eiri. Ese maldito imbécil estará algún día frente a mi. _Con sólo pensar en eso Eiji se sintió mejor.

"¿Eiji san?" Lo llamó Shûichi, quien frunció el ceño. Ese hombre lo ignoraba completamente. ¿Y se suponía que debía tomar el lugar de K? Ya comenzaba a dudar de su capacidad, juzgándolo por como prefería mirar el espacio en lugar de escucharlo.

"Eh...eh?" Eiji dejó su ensimismamiento y concentró su atención al fastidiado cantante. "Lo siento, no estaba poniendo atención" se disculpó mientras reía nerviosamente. _Mierda, ¿por qué Shûichi sama lo miraba así? ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Jamás quise ignorar sus llamados!"_

"Está bien" lo disculpó reaciamente. "Necesitamos discutir sobre el concierto. Hiro compuso una nueva melodía y nos preguntábamos si podríamos incluirla durante las 2 horas del concierto". Sonrió el pequeño cantante, olvidando por completo su enojo. "¿Cierto, Hiro?" le dijo guiñando un ojo al guitarrista.

Hiro le sonrió mientras elevaba su pulgar.

_Lo que sea por usted, Shuichi sama. _"Veremos que tan larga es la melodía y decidiremos en que momento podemos incluirla" respondió el manager profesionalmente.

Shûichi tomó las manos de Eiji con las suyas al tiempo que lo miraba agradecido. "¿Hontou? ¡Arigatou! ¡Sabía que eras un buen mánager!" Shûichi se acercó a Hiro para abrazarlo alegremente.

"¡Ah, Hiro!!!" Shûichi lo atrajo hacia sí con el abrazo y observó al pelirrojo. "¡Quiero comprar un nuevo teléfono en la tarde, tienes que venir conmigo!"

"¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?"

"¡Hiii...rooooo!" lloriqueó el pequeño. "¡Onegai.....!" rogó mientras tiraba de la manga del guitarrista.

"Ya es suficiente, Shindou kun" Fujisaki golpeó en la cabeza a Shûichi y miró a Eiji. "Lo siento, Eiji san, siempre es así de hiperactivo"

"Por favor, no seamos tan formales. A partir de ahora somos colegas" exclamó Eiji. "No se preocupen por el comportamiento de Shindou kun, a mí no me molesta para nada"

"¿Ves, Fujisaki? ¡Te dije que es un buen mánager!" Shûichi le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y asintió con satisfacción.

"Como sea" murmuró Fujisaki y se alejó de ellos. "Si no comenzamos el ensayo ahora, no podrás ver a Yuki esta nohe"

Con la solo mención del nombre de Yuki, los ojos del hiperactivo vocalista brillaron. Saltó al instante arrastrando a Hiro con él. "¡Vamos, Hiro! ¡Después del ensayo vamos a conseguir el teléfono para que pueda enseñárselo a Yuki esta noche!"

Eiji tomó asiento mientras observaba cantar a su ídolo número uno. Le dolía el alma que su dios nombrara a Yuki. _¿Por qué ese bastardo tiene que perturbar a Shûichi? _Pensó el mánager enfadado. Sin embargo, su enojo se disipó en cuando Shûichi comenzó a cantar. _Es tan talentoso. Incluso si el concierto fuera mañana, sería capaz de actuar sin ningún problema. ¡Ése es mi Shûichi!_

* * *

"Gomen ne, Eiji san. Necesito que alquien me acompañe para poder comprar el teléfono". Shûichi miró al hombre que caminaba junto a él. "Ese Hiro... ¡Ya me las pagará! ¡Una simple llamada de Ayaka chan y sale huyendo! Mou..." Dijo el niño muy alto intentando liberar su frustración. 

Eiji se rió. "Debes perdornar a Nakano kun, Shindou kun... está enamorado"

"Llámame Shûichi, Eiji san"

El corazón se le estaba saliendo de pura emoción en ese preciso momento. _¡Puedo llamarlo Shûichi! _"No creo que eso esté bien, Shindou kun".

Shûichi se detuvo de golpe, deteniendo a Eiji también. "No es tan difícil decir mi nombre: SHU-I-CHI" le enseñó el pequeño.

"Shûichi" repitió Eiji con sumo cuidado, temiendo pronunciar mal su nombre. Eso, en realidad, era muy improbable, ya que venía pronunciando su nombre desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Ahí está... ¿No se siente mejor así?" le sonrió orgulloso y continuó caminando.

Eiji sonrió. Cuando un malhumorado Shûichi se acercó para preguntarle si podía acompañarlo para comprar su nuevo teléfono, Eiji casi se desmaya en el acto. Pretendió estar sorprendido y le preguntó al cantante porqué no iba con Hiro o Fujisaki en su lugar. Shûichi le explicó muy molesto que Hiro tenía una cita con Ayaka y que Fujisaki había sido llamado a la oficina de Seguchi Touma, dejándolo solo. Eiji pretendió revisar su horario en su organizador, sabiendo muy bien que lo acompañaría aun si se avecinara el fin del mundo. Indagó los ojos esperanzados del pequeño mientras revisaba su horario; cuando finalmente le dijo que lo acompañaría, Shûichi le sonrió emocionado. Ese era el mejor regalo que pudiera pedir.

Eiji secretamente sonrió al mirar al joven vocalista caminando junto a él. Agradecía a Hiro y Fujisaki desde lo más profundo de su corazón una y otra vez por darle esta oportunidad. Juntó sus manos en su espalda, esforzándose al máximo para no tocar al cantante. Se había dicho múltiples veces que no debía traicionar la confianza de Shûichi a estas alturas, prometiéndose que el pequeño sería suyo algún día. _Sin duda alguna lo haré mío._

"¿Eiji, adónde vas? La tienda está por aqu" Shûichi miró fijamente al hombre mientras le preguntaba.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, se sonrojó al notar que estaba caminando en la dirección equivocada. "Lo siento, estaba pensando" dijo en una risita.

"¿Koibito?" (amante) preguntó descaradamente el pequeño, dándole un codazo en el brazo a Eiji.

"¡No!" Eiji casi gritó horrorizado.

"¡Está bien! No hay necesidad de ponerse así, Eiji" Dijo Shûichi desde el suelo.

"Lo siento, no debí reaccionar as" Eiji volvió a disculparse, manteniendo un tono formal en la conversación.

El pelirrosa sonrió torpemente. Notó como se había estremecido Eiji cuando pronunció la palabra amante. _Supongo que pasó por una mala experiencia _pensó Shû, simpatizando con el hombre, decidido a no preguntarle más sobre el tema en el futuro.

* * *

Después de casi una hora eligiendo, Shûichi optó por un modelo de última generación Samsung. "¡Mira aquí, Eiji!" exclam 

Giró solo para comprobar que Shûichi estaba tomándole una foto. El pequeño se acercó para permitir que Eiji viera su foto en el teléfono.

"¡Te ves muy gracioso!" Se rió con ganas Shûichi

El rostro dulce e inocente de Shûichi obligó a Eiji a estar de acuerdo con él, a pesar de saber que no se veía para nada gracioso.

"¡No me di cuenta de que casi son las 9!" exclamó de improviso Shûichi al observar su reloj. "¡Debo irme! ¡Yuki se molestará conmigo si llego tarde!" Dijo mientras comenzaba a correr.

"¡Espera!" lo llamó Eiji, haciendo voltear al pelirrosa, aun corriendo en el lugar. "Iré contigo hasta tu departamento" se ofreció el mánager.

"Está bien, Eiji. Ya te he molestado bastante"

"¡No te preocupes! Aun me siento satisfecho por la cena. El caminar me hará bien" Afirmó Eiji con firmeza.

Shûichi asintió. "¡Vamos entonces!" Jaló de la manga de Eiji, forzándolo a correr con él.

Eiji sabía que había mentido, pero no le importaba. No había comido aun. Quería acompañar a Shûichi a casa por dos motivos. Deseaba encontrar donde vivía su dios, esa era la única información que no había logrado conseguir sin importar cuanto hubiese buscado. Además de eso, ¿qué tal si alguna fanática loca lo secuestraba para violarlo?. Eiji se estremeció con sólo pensarlo.

* * *

"Aquí estamos" Anunció el pequeño después de una apresurada caminata de 15 minutos. 

Eiji observó pasmado el elegante departamento frente a él. El edificio que contaba con exclusivas 14 dependencias le cortó la respiración. _¿Shûichi vive aquí con Yuki Eiri? ¡Pero este departamento es el más extraordinariamente caro de la ciudad¡". _"Vaya, lindo apartamento" dijo Eiji casualmente.

"Emm... no es mío" Dijo el pelirrosa tímidamente mientras llamaba el ascensor.

"¿De quién es entonces?" Formuló la pregunta inocentemente, aun cuando ya sabía muy bien cual sería la respuesta.

"Emm... de Yuki... mi..... novio" respondió Shûichi con timidez nuevamente. Salieron del ascensor en cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta. "Muchas gracias por todo, Eiji" le dijo cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del departamento.

"No hay de que". Le respondió Eiji sonriendo con calidez. Quería entrar desesperadamente, pero no deseaba correr el riesgo de encontrarse con Yuki Eiri. Temía acabar rompiéndole la cara o asfixiándolo con sus manos por robarle a _su _Shûichi sama.

Shûichi introdujo se mano dentro del bolsillo sacando un juego de llaves. Deslizó una de las llaves en el agujero y giró la manilla de la puerta. "¿Arre? ¿Yuki no está en casa?" se preguntó cuando encontró el vestíbulo en penumbras.

"¿Algo anda mal?"

"Nada.. es solo que Yuki no está en casa". Murmuró desilusionado el pequeño pelirrosa. Notó que estaba siendo rudo con Eiji; ni siquiera lo había invitado a una taza de café después de molestarlo el día entero. Giró para mirar a su invitado y ofreció: "¿Eiji, quieres entrar a tomar una taza de café?"

"Claro" respondió Eiji con el tono más casual que pudo pronunciar, aun cuando su corazón lo golpeaba con fuerza. Se sacó sus zapatos y siguió a Shûichi hasta el living. Observó que el apartamento estaba muy limpio aunque algo carente de objetos. Unas cuantas pinturas en las murallas, un set de caros sillones, una pequeña mesa ovalada y un equipo de televisión con sistema de sonido surround era todo lo que había.

"A Yuki no le agrada tener demasiadas cosas en la casa" le dijo Shûichi en tono serio, como si leyera los pensamientos de Eiji. "Toma asiento, te prepararé una taza de caf" ofreció cortésmente.

Eiji se sentó obedientemente y observó como Shûichi desaparecía del lugar. Oyó algunos 'clinks' desde la cocina, y no pudo evitar mirar sigilosamente al cantante. En completo silencio, Eiji se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina. Observó al pequeño llenando el hervidor con agua mientras tarareaba alegremente. ¡Cuánto deseaba pasar sus dedos por su adorable carita! Sus ojos se movieron hasta el trasero de Shûichi, deseando el poder acariciarlo. Eiji jamás había visto un hombre como él. _Perfecto _era la única palabra que podía pensar para describirlo. _Shûichi sama, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermoso? _Pensó Eiji.

Se acercó hacia la cocina sin causar el menor ruido, deseando estrujar su trasero y abrazar su cuerpo. Shûichi, quien aun no notaba la presencia de Eiji en la cocina continuaba tarareando mientras sus dedos jugueteaban en la mesa.

Eiji tragó con dificultad mientras acercaba su mano. Una gota de sudor frío rodó por su cara, indicando cuan nervioso se encontraba. Estaba a menos de un metro de distancia de su dios en la tierra con su ansiosa mano preparada para tomar a Shûichi de un momento a otro.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Demandó saber una voz desde atrás, la que hizo saltar a Shûichi y Eiji.

Eiji se congeló al oír esa voz. A pesar de que era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz profunda y categórica, automáticamente supo a quien pertenecía.

Yuki Eiri.

Giró y observó a Yuki apoyado en la muralla, quien lo observaba peligrosamente.


	2. Capítulo 02

Holas de nuevo! he aquí el Segundo capítulo de "Adicto a Shûichi". Mil disculpas por no subir un capítulo antes (traducir toma menos tiempo que imaginar la historia, perdón TxT). Les agradezco a todas sus comentarios, en verdad que le dan ganas a una de seguir trabajando. Si alguien tiene algún comentario para Kadzuki Fuchoin, la autora del fic, siéntase libre de hacerlo, todos los review pasan frente a sus ojos también. Al final ambas respondimos a sus comentarios n,n. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nota: _Cursiva_- pensamientos

* * *

"¿Quién eres tu?" 

Antes de que Eiji pudiera abrir la boca, la voz Shûichi rompió el silencio. "¡Yuki!" exclamó al tiempo que corría hacia su amante para abrazarlo cariñosamente, llegando casi a olvidar la presencia de Eiji.

Yuki permaneció inmóvil, permitiéndole al pequeño pelirrosa abrazarlo intensamente. "Aun no ha contestado mi pregunta, señor...?" Dijo clavando sus ojos en los de Eiji.

"Usted debe ser Yuki Eiri san" dijo reponiéndose del shock. "Soy Eiji Tono, el manager temporal del Shûichi por los próximos 3 meses", se presentó extendiendo su mano.

Al notar que Eiji aun se encontraba en el lugar, Shûichi inmediatamente soltó a Yuki y se paró a su lado, avergonzado por su atrevimiento. Yuki ignoró el gesto de Eiji y miró al pequeño. "¿Por qué no me habías hablado de esto?"

"Sólo nos enteramos de esto hoy. K san se rompió la espinilla y no podrá trabajar en 3 meses, por lo que Touma decidió contratar otro manager temporal para el siguiente concierto." Explicó Shûichi. "Lo siento, Yuki; no quise ocultártelo"

Eiji bajó sus manos y las colocó tras su espalda, apretándolas con fuerza. _¡Qué hombre más descarado, no hizo más que ignorarme! ¿Y como es posible que deje que Shûichi sama se disculpe con él? ¡No fue su culpa! _"Es cierto, Yuki san. Shûichi se enteró de la noticia apenas hoy" Dijo Eiji con una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de que en realidad deseaba partirle la cara al escritor.

"Hn..." gruñó Yuki en respuesta y se dirigió a la antesala. Dejó caer su cuerpo de 1,85 metros en el sofá, tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Shûichi siguió al escritor y con la mirada preocupada, observándolo en silencio.

Eiji los alcanzó en la antesala con la sangre hirviendo. _¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien así, Shûichi sama? ¡Te mereces algo mucho mejor! Es un completo idiota, ¿no lo ves? _Sintió Eiji que estaba a punto de gritar.

"Eiji, emm.. Lo siento, ¿pero podrías irte por favor? Yuki y yo tenemos cosas que discutir" le susurró Shûichi suavemente.

Eiji dejó sus pensamientos y sonrió. "No te preocupes, te veré mañana en el estudio". Le dijo amablemente, caminando hacia la puerta acompañado por Shûichi.

"Lo siento". Le murmuró el pequeño, bajando su cabeza culpablemente. "Te compraré un café la próxima vez" le dijo finalmente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Yuki sopló una nube de humo mientras miraba el techo. Maldita sea. Podría jurar que vio la mano de Eiji apuntando peligrosamente hacia el trasero de su pequeño amante. Se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta sin el cerrojo cuando volvió de su cita con el médico. Sintiendo el peligro, rápidamente se sacó sus zapatos y entró. Pudo oír a Shûichi tarareando y se acercó a la cocina con su corazón latiendo aceleradamente. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando vieron al hombre de casi su estatura, bien parecido, quien miraba a Shûichi hambrientamente.

"Yuki, lo siento mucho. No debí traer a Eiji a tu apartamento" Dijo Shûichi culpablemente.

Yuki miró al pelirrosa, quien estaba de pie junto a él. En primer lugar, mirarlo había sido un error, pues su joven amante lucía tan adorable en esa forma que lo hacía desear besarlo. _Ese baka piensa que estoy molesto porque trajo a Eiji a mi casa, _pensó Yuki. Suspirando, lo tomó por la mano y lo atrajo hacia sí, causando que Shûichi cayera en sus brazos.

"Yuki... ¿Qué estás..." No alcanzó a terminar la frase pues los labios del escritor se posaron sobre los suyos. El rubio aprovechó la oportunidad para introducir su lengua ante el jadeo sorprendido del pequeño, haciéndolo estremecer de placer.

Separó sus labios suavemente, con Shûichi descansando sobre su pecho, arrullado por los latidos de su corazón. El niño deseaba preguntarle que le estaba molestando, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado feliz para preocuparse por esas cosas. No deseaba estropear el precioso e infrecuente momento.

"¿Conseguiste tu nuevo teléfono?" la voz de Yuki resonó en la habitación.

"¿Eh?" contestó adormilado Shûichi, aun sumido en medio del placer.

"Me dijiste esta mañana que conseguirías un nuevo teléfono, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Oh sí, hoy lo compré!" Shûichi se separó del escritor y corrió a su mochila, buscando alegremente el aparato. Sacó sus manos de la mochila y saltó hacia el sofá de regreso, mostrándole a Yuki su nueva posesión orgullosamente.

El rubio cogió el teléfono de las manos de Shûichi para examinarlo. Resopló al encontrar la foto de Eiji Tono en la pantalla. "¿Qué demonios es esto?". Levantó el teléfono a la altura del rostro del niño.

"Una foto de Eiji" Contestó inocentemente antes de continuar "Quería probar si funcionaba"

Yuki deseaba con fervor eliminar la dichosa imagen, pero el pensamiento de Shû preguntándole por la foto perdida lo tensó. No quería parecer como si estuviera celoso de una foto. En lugar de eso, apagó el teléfono y lo puso en las manos de Shûichi. _Maldita sea, _¡realmente **estaba **celoso!

El pequeño notó cuan callado estaba su amante y le preguntó preocupado. "¿Yuki? ¿Algo anda mal?"

Yuki no tuvo el valor para contarle a Shûichi lo que lo perturbaba. Como respuesta, lo atrajo hacia él y volvió a besarlo, sabiendo bien que el cerebro del niño automáticamente dejaría de funcionar con esa simple acción. La experiencia lo avalaba, Shûichi se quedó en silencio. Gemidos de placer era todo lo que se escuchaba del cantante.

Yuki concluyó el beso bruscamente y se levantó, dejando a su niño apenado. "¿Yuki...?". El escritor pudo oír su entristecida voz. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y preguntó "Bien, ¿vienes o no?".

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la alegría en el rostro de Shûichi, quien no necesitó una segunda invitación. Giró sus piernas y corrió donde su amante, cerrando la puerta al entrar.

* * *

Eiji mordió su labio inferior tan fuerte que casi lo hizo sangrar cuando oyó a su ídolo gemir. _¡Ese infeliz está violando a mi Shûichi! _Pensó enfadado. Aunque no era muy fuerte, Eiji podía oír perfectamente cada una de sus palabras desde que se había parado tras la puerta. Sabía también que Yuki había estado besando a Shûichi sama por el prolongado silencio del pelirrosa durante la conversación. 

Estuvo a punto de vomitar de disgusto cuando intentó imaginar a Yuki y Shûichi juntos. _¿Cómo pudo seducir a un joven e inocente cantante?". _Furiosamente golpeó uno de sus puños en el suelo, sin importarle si rompía sus nudillos en el intento. Sin intención de seguir escuchando, Eiji se puso de pie y se alejó del apartamento con su puño aun apretado, jurando por su vida que mataría a Yuki algún día. Esa sería su meta principal.

* * *

Aizawa Tachi arrojó con furia la revista al televisor. Ken y Ma-kun se mantuvieron junto al cantante con los labios apretados. "¿Qué tiene ese bastardo que yo no?" gritó con furia. El álbum de Bad Luck se vendía como pan caliente lo que lo colocaba en la primera posición de las listas de ventas semana tras semana mientras que el segundo álbum de Ask tan sólo alcanzaba la quinta posición. 

"Tachi... sabes que Shindou Shûichi tiene a Seguchi Touma de su lado. Además de ello, su manager K era el antiguo manager de Ryuichi Sakuma". Ma-kun se sentó nervioso, temeroso de la horrible reacción de su amigo tras revisar el ranking semanal.

"Pero oí que K estará fuera por tres meses debido a su pierna rota" dijo Ken.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" Aisawa dirigió una mirada interrogativa a su compañero.

"Una de las recepcionistas me habló sobre el asunto. Por lo visto el presidente ha contratado otro manager para Bad Luck" respondió Ken.

"¿Quién es el Nuevo? Preguntó calmadamente Aisawa.

"Eiji Tono. Es la primera vez que escucho de él en este negocio"

Aizawa sonrió cínicamente "Ya me las pagará ese bastardo"

"Tachi, por favor dime que no tienes en mente otro plan para acabar con Shindou" le rogó Ma-kun.

Al no oír respuesta, Ma-kun se posó frente al cuerpo inexpresivo de Aizawa. "¿Te das cuenta en lo que te estás metiendo? ¿Recuerdas lo que me ocurrió la última vez?" Ma-kun tembló ligeramente cuando un vago recuerdo de Yuki Eiri entrando al estudio y dejándolo inconsciente con su mirada fría pasó por su mente.

"La última vez no fuimos cuidadosos, esta vez no será así." Aisawa sonrió perversamente.

"Tachi, ya déjalo, no tiene sentido" Ken se arrodilló junto a su compañero. "Tenemos nuestros fans y ellos tienen los suyos"

"¡Cállate! Puedo perder con cualquiera, pero no puedo..." Aizawa tomó fuertemente a Ken por el cuello, acercándolo a su rostro. "No puedo..." repitió, "...perder contra Shindou Shûichi!". Soltó a Ken empujándolo severamente hacia el sofá. Cogió su chaqueta y salió de la habitación con un fuerte portazo tras de él.

* * *

"Ohayou, Yuki" Shûichi susurró y sonrió al mirar el pacífico rostro de su dormido amante. Tenía que admitir que Yuki lucía completamente diferente cuando estaba dormido; en lugar de su usual rostro molesto, se veía como un ángel. 

Shûichi se deslizó fuera de la cama cuidadosamente, no tenía corazón para despertar a su amante. De puntillas llegó hasta el baño y se preparó para trabajar. Garabateó el número de su celular en una hoja de papel, dejándola en el velador de Yuki cuando recordó que no se lo había dado la noche anterior. _Estuvimos muy ocupados. _Shûichi se sonrojó ante tal pensamiento. Gimió ligeramente al percatarse de la hora, Eiji iba a patearlo por llegar tarde (N.A: ¡Eiji jamás haría eso! Lo más probable es que lo besara. Arg). Dio un besito en la mejilla de Yuki y salió corriendo del departamento con prisa.

Eiri abrió uno de sus dorados ojos cuando su amante dejó el lugar. Llevó su mano hasta la mejilla donde había sido besado, frotándola suavemente. Tomó el papel y guardó el teléfono del niño en su celular. Entre bostezos levantó su cuerpo semi-desnudo y silenciosamente llegó a la antesala, lanzándose al sofá. Cogió el teléfono inalámbrico y marcó el número de Touma. Tras esperar tres tonos, Touma levantó el teléfono.

"¿Moshi Moshi?"

"¿Touma?" el de ojos dorados descansó su cabeza en el sofá.

"¿Eiri? ¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó el presidente de NG preocupado. Su cuñado no lo llamaría a menos de que ocurriera algo verdaderamente importante.

"¿Puedo ir a tu oficina más tarde? Necesito hablar contigo"

"De acuerdo..." le respondió con duda en su voz. ¿Sobre qué?"

"Ya hablaremos de eso cuando llegue". Dijo secamente. Yuki oyó un suspiro en el teléfono y pudo imaginar a Touma sentado en su oficina sacudiendo su cabeza. Unos segundos después le respondió 'Está bien'.

"Una cosa más, Touma" volvió a hablar el rubio. "Prepara el expediente de Eiji Tono. Quiero echarle un vistazo". Fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar. Se dirigió a la ventana observando en silencio los edificios frente a él. Encontrar a Eiji Tono observando lujuriosamente a Shûichi lo perturbaba profundamente. No le gustaba nada como lo miraba Eiji cuando se conocieron, odiaba esos ojos inocentes pero peligrosos que tenía.

Yuki mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. _Si se atreve a tocar a mi Shûichi lo pagará, _pensó el rubio cruelmente. "Maldita sea" se dijo, ¿desde cuándo Shûichi se había convertido en SU Shûichi? _¿Por qué estoy tan preocupado por ese crío? ¡Él no me concierne! _Aunque por mucho que Yuki quisiera negarlo, descubrió que Shindou Shûichi le importaba, sin importar si le gustaba o no.

* * *

En NG Productions

"¡Minna! ¡Ohayou!". Shûichi entró en el estudio con su energía habitual. Eiji fue el primero en encontrarlo y saludarlo, mientras Hiro y Fujisaki levantaban la mano respondiéndole "buenas"

"Gomen ne, Eiji. Me quedé dormido. ¡Por favor no te enfades!" El cantante se paró frente a su manager, mirándolo arrepentido.

Antes de que Eiji pudiera responder, Hiro intervino "Yuki te mantuvo ocupado toda la noche, ¿eh?". De un momento a otro, Hiro estuvo al lado del pelirrosa. Dio un codazo en el brazo de Shûichi con una sonrisa traviesa, dirigiéndole una mirada de 'Sabes-a-lo-que-me-refiero"

"¡¡¡Hiro!!!" el pequeño se ruborizó furioso y empujó a su amigo.

"Lo siento, Eiji" Volvió a disculparse Shûichi

Eiji sintió hervir su sangre. No estaba en absoluto molesto por el retraso de Shûichi. _¿Cómo podría enfadarse con su dios, Shûichi sama? _Estaba furioso con Yuki. No pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, teniendo incontables imágenes de su Shûichi sama desnudo junto a Yuki Eiri. Casi se saca el cabello en su frustración al no poder hacer nada. Intentó dejar de pensar en ello, pero sin importar cuanto tratara, las imágenes volvían a su mente como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo. Debió tomarse varias aspirinas para frenar el dolor en su cabeza antes de poder calmarse y dormir.

"¡Hontou ni, gomen nasai!"

Al darse cuenta de que estaba gruñendo, miró al cantante frente a él. Las manos de éste estaban juntas y sus ojos cerrados; debió haberlo oído gruñir y pensó que estaba enojado con él "no hay problema, Shûichi, no estoy molesto. Tan solo pensaba en otras cosas". Eiji habló rápidamente, no podía ver esos ojos llenos de culpa en el rostro de su ídolo.

Shûichi lució aliviado. "¿Cómo están las cosas con Yuki san?" le preguntó afligido llevándolo a una esquina. _Sé lo que ocurrió, sólo quiero oírlo del propio Shûichi sama _pensó firmemente.

"Daijoubu..Eiji. A Yuki no le gustan mucho los extraños en su casa, no te preocupes" el niño le dio una palmadita en el brazo y sonrió.

"¿Estás seguro? Se veía realmente molesto ayer" volvió a preguntarle, aprovechando la oportunidad para poner su mano en el hombro de Shûichi.

"Claro, no te preocupes". Shûichi le guiñó al manager antes de centrar su atención en Hiro, estrangulándolo por no acompañarlo el día anterior. Se dedicó a darles a todos en el estudio su nuevo teléfono.

Eiji no perdió la oportunidad de su vida. Rápidamente almacenó el teléfono en su celular y sonrió secretamente. Ya tenía otro dato de Shûichi sama.

* * *

11 am – Oficina de Seguchi Touma

"Eiri, ¿por qué querías ver la información de Eiji?" le preguntó Touma mientras abría su gabinete retirando una carpeta azul de él. Cerrándolo, se volvió para mirar a su cuñado, sentado cómodamente en el acolchado asiento frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

"Lo encontré ayer en mi apartamento", respondió sin más detalles Yuki. Cogió la carpeta y comenzó a revisarla sin dudarlo un momento. Hojeó la información frente a él, buscando algún detalle extraño.

"¿Cómo llegó allí?" Touma entrecerró sus ojos confundidos mientras tomaba asiento.

Al no encontrar nada extraordinario en el expediente de Eiji Tono, lo cerró y lanzó sin cuidado alguno sobre la mesa como si estuviera en su casa. "Se le ocurrió ir con Shûichi a comprar su nuevo teléfono y lo acompañó de regreso", respondió.

Touma se sentó más relajado en su sillón presidencial. Apoyándose en sus brazos miró nuevamente la fría expresión del escritor y volvió a preguntar "No lo entiendo. ¿Cuál es el problema, Eiri?"

Yuki suspiró. Realmente no deseaba explicarle a Touma su lío emocional. Probablemente le diría que estaba imaginando cosas o que estaba celoso. "¿Eiri?" oyó que volvía a llamarlo el de ojos verdes, rindiéndose. "Sé que pensarás que estoy loco, pero juro que vi a Eiji intentando tocarle el trasero a Shûichi"

Touma abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa. "¿Estás seguro?".

"Si..." le respondió. "¡Y deja de mirarme así, Touma!" casi le ladró cuando vio a su cuñado riéndose suavemente.

"¡Estas celoso, Eiri! ¡No puedo creerlo!" se rió Touma.

"No necesito esta mierda de tu parte, Touma" le respondió molesto.

"Ok... ok... dejaré de reír". Hizo un gran esfuerzo para controlar su risa. "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga, mi querido cuñado?" se apoyó sobre sus codos en el escritorio y miró los ojos irritados de Yuki.

"Quiero que deje de encargarse de Bad Luck" dijo Yuki con franqueza, mientras se preguntaba _¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?_ por segunda vez. Vio al presidente de NG suspirar con una expresión de disculpa en la cara.

"Lo siento, Eiri. Realmente me gustaría cumplir lo que me pides..pero..." Touma se detuvo, buscando las palabras indicadas antes de continuar, "Pero... no puedo dejar que Eiji se vaya aun. El próximo concierto de Bad Luck se acerca y necesitan un manager que organice ciertas cosas." Terminó de decir lamentado.

"Comprendo" fue toda la respuesta de Yuki. Sabía bien que el concierto de Bad Luck se aproximaba y que el grupo se desorganizaría sin un manager. Fue una lástima que K se rompiera la pierna. Al menos confiaba más en el hombre de extraño acento japonés que en el 'pervertido' Eiji Tono.

"No te preocupes, Eiri. En cuanto se realice el concierto lo transferiré a algún otro lado, ¿te parece bien?" le preguntó Touma, pensando que parecía pedirle permiso al escritor.

Yuki asintió, entendiendo que era lo único que Touma podía hacer por el momento. ¿Dónde está el mocoso?" preguntó tomando la taza de café frente a él y sorbiendo un trago.

"En la sala de ensayos, supongo" respondió Touma.

"¿Cuál de todas?" dijo el escritor al ponerse de pie.

Touma rió y se puso de pie. "Sala de ensayos nº 4, señor novelista. Me concedría el honor de escoltarlo hasta allí? Bromeó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para abrirla y esperar por Yuki.

"Hn..." Yuki sonrió ligeramente al dejar la habitación con Touma.

* * *

Sala de ensayos nº 4

"¿Puedo tomar un descanso? ¡Realmente voy a morir de sed!" Lloriqueó Shûichi.

"¡Shindou kun! ¡Ya van 3 descansos en una hora!" le dijo molesto Fujisaki mientras presionaba el botón de regreso.

"Está bien, Fujisaki-kun. Dejémoslo descansar" Dijo Eiri

"¡Pero Eiji san, no vamos a practicar nada si continuamos así!" protestó el tecladista.

"Creo que Shûichi lo ha hecho muy bien. Se merece un respiro." La voz de Eiji era paciente. No deseaba discutir con Fujisaki. No odiaba al tecladista, pero a veces le molestaba como hacía trabajar en exceso a su Shûichi sama.

"Bueno... está bien.." Respondió Fujisaki ya rendido. Se limitó a sentarse y beber su agua en silencio.

Shûichi bebió su agua sin decir palabra alguna y descansó su cabeza en los muros acolchados de la sala con los ojos cerrados. Estaba demasiado exhausto, no tenía energías ni para protestar. "Hey, amigo, ¿estás bien?" el pelirrosa oyó la voz de Hiro y abrió un ojo. Le sonrió débilmente y asintió con su cabeza.

"¿No dormiste mucho ayer, cierto?" dijo mientras revolvía sus rosados cabellos.

"Hiro..." Shûichi hablaba muy despacio, "No me molestes". Dio un pequeño golpe a su amigo en el pecho, causándole aun más gracia.

Eiji quería más que ninguna otra cosa estar en el lugar de Hiro. Shûichi y Hiro compartían un lazo único y especial, lo que le causaba celos al manager. Si Dios le cumpliera un deseo en ese momento, sería el de cambiar lugares con el pelirrojo.

La puerta dio un crujido, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar esperando a ver quien había llegado. Seguchi Touma entró a la sala saludando, "Minna san, ¿Cómo va el ensayo?"

"Warui...Seguchi san. Shindou kun dice estar cansado y estamos tomando un descanso" le informó Sakano casi saltando frente a él e inclinándose en señal de disculpa. "¡Retomaremos el ensayo de inmediato!" terminó tajante.

"¡Sakano, por favor.. Realmente estoy cansado!" Suplicó el cantante. Se desplomó sobre el hombro de Hiro y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. No entendía porque se sentía tan mareado de repente, ni sabía como aliviar el dolor punzante en su cabeza.

"Déjelo descansar, Sakano" le dijo Touma mientras entraba al lugar. Abriendo más la puerta, se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Yuki.

"Yuki Eiri san..." Jadeó Hiro al ver al escritor. Shûichi abrió sus ojos ampliamente al oír el nombre de su amante en los labios de Hiro. Se forzó a sentarse derecho y miró fijamente a Eiri, quien lo observaba con una mirada extraña.

Los labios de Yuki se apretaron al ver al cantante en ese estado. Le dolía el alma verlo sentado en el piso apoyándose en el hombro de Hiro buscando soporte. Los fatigados ojos de su amante se levantaron ligeramente cuando lo vieron entrar, lo que le hizo pensar que en eso había utilizado toda su energía. Yuki deseaba abrazar al pequeño, pero era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo frente a Touma y los demás miembros de Bad Luck.

El escritor apretó los dientes al notar que los ojos de Eiji no perdían de vista a Shûichi. _Pensándolo mejor, abrazar a Shûichi frente a todos no era tan mala idea._

"¿Yuki, viniste a visitarme?" la voz de Shûichi sonaba desgarrada. Forzó su cansado cuerpo a ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el novelista, tambaleándose ligeramente. Sacudió su cabeza varias veces intentando frenar el mareo que sentía. Su visión fue tornándose borrosa, antes de finalmente caer sin remedio.

Yuki logró atrapar el cuerpo de su pequeño antes de que se golpeara. Ignorando los gritos de sorpresa de Hiro y los demás, cargó a Shûichi en sus brazos. "¡Oye mocoso!" lo llamó preocupado, moviéndolo suavemente. Notó entonces que su cuerpo estaba algo tibio, quizás demasiado. "Tiene fiebre. Me lo llevo a casa" Yuki empujó la puerta con su espalda y salió del lugar seguido por Touma, sin molestarse en explicar nada más.

Eiji estuvo a punto de gritar cuando vio colapsar a Shûichi. Quiso atraparlo antes de caer, sin embargo, estaba Yuki observándolo; no pudo hacer nada más que observar impotente como su Shûichi sama era cargado en los brazos de su enemigo número uno. Su cuerpo tembló de ira. _¿Cómo se atrevió a dejar Shûichi sama tan cansado? ¿Cómo se atreve a aparecer por aquí como si estuviera en su casa? ¿Y cómo tiene la osadía de cargar a Shûichi sama? ¡No tiene derecho a hacer algo así!". _Apretó los dientes para calmar su ira. Salió del lugar a zancadas sin decir nada antes de que pudieran notar su cambio de actitud. Era muy pronto para revelar su secreto.

* * *

Aizawa Tachi se llevó las manos a su cabello, intentando hacer salir alguna idea de como sacar de escena a Shûichi. Había pensando en todas las posibilidades, incluso matarlo, pero no lo haría, no estaba listo para ir a prisión por algo así. Shûichi ni siquiera valía eso. Pensó en raptarlo nuevamente para violarlo, sacarle fotos y publicarlas si no quería dañar la reputación de Yuki Eiri, pero de nada servía ahora que todos conocían su relación. ¡Incluso parece gustarles, demonios! 

Frustrado, Aizawa se puso de pie y pateó la silla frente a él, solo causándole dolor en el pie. "¡Mierda!" maldijo con fuerza. Su irritación aumentó y volvió a tomar asiento en su apartamento. _¡Piensa, Tachi! _Se regañó. Sorpresivamente los labios de Aizawa se curvaron formando una sonrisa tras pensar por unos minutos. _Incluso si no logro hacerlo desaparecer, me aseguraré de que ese concierto no se lleve a cabo. _Sonrió malignamente ante tal idea.

* * *

Ya está listo el Segundo capítulo. Lo sé, está muy fluff. Síganme el juego, ok? Por favor, reviews! Ah sí, ¿Alguien sabe cuánto mide Yuki? Estoy asumiendo que mide como 1,85 metros. 

Yuki: ¿Ya puedo matar a Eiji?

Kadzuki: Paciencia... . Después, ok?

**Notas de Kadzuki (autora original de esta maravilla): Minna! Muchísimas gracias por dejar sus review! Los créditos van para Ashley-san por haberse tomado la molestia de traducir el fic. No sé nada de español por lo que ella hizo el favor de traducirme los review! (¡Una ronda de aplausos para Ashley por favor!)**

**Uhm... si desean leer el siguiente capítulo, por favor mortifíquenla a ella (risa perversa)**

**Jenny Anderson**:  
--- Kadzuki: ¿Está entretenido? ¿En qué parte? ¿La parte dónde Eiji intenta pescarle el traserito a Shûichi?. Eiji definitivamente está mucho más obsesionado que Tatsuha, te lo aseguro. Gracias por tu review!  
--- Ashley: Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo n,n de verdad que yo también me divertí mucho leyéndolo. Nah, aquí el más obsesionado no es ni Eiji ni Tatsuha, soy yooo, muajajaja!

**Nabichan Saotome**:  
--- Kadzuki: (asiente) Eiji es un pervertido. ¡Apuesto a que todas morirían por agarrarle el trasero a Shûichi! ¡es que es tan tierno!  
--- Ashley: Yo estoy más feliz de que lo hayan leído, al principio no pensé que me dejarían reviews n,nU, espero sigan conmigo el resto de la historia, que de veras se pone MUCHO mejor! (o sea, la perversión de Eiji no tiene límites xD). Nabichan, espero con ansias la continuación de su fic!

**Marice**:  
--- Kadzuki: Ashley está haciendo un buen trabajo, no es cierto? Y se atrevió a decir que no puede escribir bien cuando es capaz de traducir mi fic completito! Tsk.. tsk.. Ashley, no deberías mentir  
--- Ashley: TxT una cosa es TRADUCIR y la otra es CREAR. Kadzuki-sama! Yo no soy capaz de mentirle a usted! Siii n,n vivan las obsesiones! Hacen al mundo feliz xD, me consta tu obsesión!

**Azka-Yuki-Kikyou**:  
--- Kadzuki: Me ocurre lo mismo. Daría cualquier cosa por tener una cita con Yuki por un día! En los capítulos siguientes Yuki se ve volverá más celoso, sobreprotector y gruñón!  
--- Ashley: (se esconde) yo me controlo, denme 10 segundos con Shûichi y le haría mil cosas xD, por algo es siempre el más sufrido en todos los fics. Me encanta como se pone Yuki más adelante, sobreprotector es muy tierno!

**Grin**:  
--- Kadzuki: Creo que para poder traducir algo se necesita mucho valor y tiempo para hacerlo. Ashley lo tiene todo! Continúen presionándola a ella por los siguientes capítulos, ok?  
--- Ashley: Kadzuki-sama malvada TxT si sé que debo apurarme, pero no es mi culpa dejar todo el trabajo escolar para última hora y que luego se me acumule!!! (Esperen... si es mi culpa!). Aun así, me apresuraré todo lo que pueda n,n muchas gracias por tu apoyo! (me esconderé en un búnker blindado para evitar morir antes de terminar la traducción del fic)

**Amai Shirabe**:  
--- Kadzuki: Tatsuha es mucho más tierno! Cuando leas los siguientes capítulos tu odio hacia Eiri será tanto que querrás patearle el trasero!!  
--- Ashley: Me consta, actualmente ya formo parte del club anti-Eiji, y quiero patearlo en otra parte, no precisamente el trasero. Gracias por dejarme un review, Amai-san, usted también debe apurarse con su fic, ok? me tiene con le corazón en un hilo!!!

**beylay:  
**--- Kadzuki: Eiji lucirá diferente en el resto de los capítulos! Es un loco y pervertido! Simplemente me encanta poner celoso a Yuki! Es tierno cuando lo está, no es cierto? Gracias por tu review! Por favor, presiona a Ashley por los siguientes capítulos!!!  
--- Ashley: Jajaja, de verdad que ver a Yuki celoso no es algo de todos los días, es realmente gracioso. Me apuraré todo lo que pueda con la traducción, depende de cuanto tiempo libre tenga o,oU Muchísimas gracias por tu review!


	3. Capítulo 03

Hola a todos! Aquí su traductora favorita (Todos: nooo!) TxT. He aquí la tercera parte de esta obra de arte. Ante ustedes, el tercer flamante capítulo de Adicto a Shûichi. Aplausos para Kadzuki sama!!!. Este capítulo me vuelve loca, realmente disfruté mucho traduciéndolo, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo. Yuki no se si será malvado, pero como disfruta hacer sufrir a mi niño! Y Eiji... argg... ya verás lo que te hago! Basta de palabras, vamos a lo bueno n,n

Disclaimer: este es el método, capítulo por medio va el disclaimer, ok? xD perdón, olvidé ponerlo la vez pasada. Gravitation y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Murakami Maki-sensei, a ella hay que prenderle una velita cuando necesitemos ayuda. "Addicted to Shûichi" fue escrito originalmente por Kadzuki Fuchoin; a ella hay que besarle los pies!

* * *

Yuki deslizó sus dedos suavemente por el angelical rostro de Shûichi mientras observaba al joven cantante durmiendo pacíficamente; su pecho subía y baja al ritmo constante de su respiración. Retiró sus dedos y suspiró, apoyándose contra el respaldo de la cama para aliviar su adolorida espalda. El doctor se había ido hace una hora tras examinar al pequeño dejando estrictas instrucciones de que el exhausto cantante debía descansar por lo menos dos días.

"Baka...." Murmuró. _No debió haberse exigido en exceso. _Un suave movimiento a su lado lo obligó a fijar su atención en Shûichi, quien comenzaba a despertar.

Shûichi abrió sus ojos lentamente, volviendo a cerrarlos con fuerza debido a la luz que le nubló la vista. Pestañó un par de veces antes de reabrirlos. _¿Dónde estoy? _Se preguntó en silencio. El color celeste de los muros y el cuadro colgado de éstos le hizo notar que estaba en la habitación de Yuki.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" El silencio fue roto por la firme pero suave voz de Yuki.

Shûichi reconoció esa profunda voz como la de su amante y giró su cabeza lentamente. No se dio cuenta que Yuki estaba sentado a su lado mirándolo seriamente. "¿Qué sucedió?" le preguntó el pelirrosa, aturdido.

"Eso debería preguntarlo yo, mocoso"

"¿Eh?" Shûichi sonó aun más confuso. Intentando levantarse, se quitó de encima las frazadas, gimiendo fuertemente al sentir su cabeza retorcerse de dolor.

"Baka... ¿No puedes simplemente acostarte?" le dijo Yuki irritado. El pequeño se dejó caer en las almohadas obedientemente mirando el rostro de su amante.

"Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que te ocurrió?" Volvió a preguntarle mientras observaba a Shûichi con los brazos cruzados. Yuki deseaba ardientemente inclinarse sobre esos encantadores labios tan tentadores del pequeño, pero se contuvo al pensarlo nuevamente.

"No lo sé, Yuki. Desde esta mañana me he estado sintiendo cansado y extraño. No podía ver bien cuando caminaba hacia ti.... Y lo siguiente que sé es que desperté aquí, en tu cama" le murmuró Shûichi.

"Te desmayaste" Yuki terminó la frase por él. "El doctor dijo que estaba exhausto por la sobrecarga de trabajo. Supuso que estabas bajo mucha presión". Le explicó cuando vio esos confundidos ojos púrpuras buscando su mirada.

"Supongo que el siguiente concierto me produjo stress". Al darse cuenta de algo importante, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. "Oh..¡¡¡MIERDA!!!" gritó el pequeño mientras se levantó de la cama en un instante. Se volvió hacia Yuki y exclamó, "¡El ensayo! ¡Se suponía que esta noche tendría una sesión de ensayo extra con Hiro!" Intentó deslizarse fuera de la cama pero Yuki lo cogió por el brazo fuertemente.

"Te vas a quedar en este apartamento por dos días completos. "rdenes del doctor" Jaló a su joven amante y lo hizo acostarse en la cama nuevamente. _¿Qué está pensando este idiota? _Frunció el ceño.

Shûichi volvió a sentarse balbuceando, "Pero......pero......."

"Cállate, mocoso" Yuki lo silenció con un beso antes de ponerse de pie. Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, deteniéndose cuando estaba girando la manilla. "No intentes levantarte, aun estás débil" le dijo arrogantemente al abrir la puerta. Antes de cerrarla, agregó, "Y... es una orden".

* * *

Eiji marcó el teléfono de Shûichi por décima vez esa mañana antes de volver a colgar. Dejó caer el celular de vuelta en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y se mordió preocupado el labio inferior. El presidente de NG le había informado hace media hora que Shûichi no vendría a trabajar en 2 días. Eiji logró mantener la calma para preguntarle a Touma el estado del pelirrosa, y para su alivio, se estaba recuperando bien. _¡El único problema que queda ahora es que Shûichi sama está con ese idiota!._

_¡Shûichi sama está enfermo y estoy seguro que ese bastardo no tiene idea de como cuidarlo! _Pensó Eiji preocupado mientras agarraba con fuerza la silla frente a él.

"Lo único que hará será ordenarle que haga esto y aquello o lo dejará solo en ese lujoso apartamento sin agua ni comida; o acaso, Dios no lo permita, ¿lo dejará morir por su enfermedad?" Eiji habló en voz alta mordiéndose las uñas. Fue presa del pánico y se estremeció al pensar en su Shûichi sama muriendo lentamente. Quería ir a ver al cantante con urgencia, pero era bastante incómodo, teniendo en cuenta que Yuki Eiri estaría ahí, observándolo con sus fríos ojos dorados.

"Eiji, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solo?

Eiji se volteó y se encontró con Hiro detrás de el mirándolo confundido. Le respondió sonriéndole y sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Hey, voy a visitar a Shûichi. ¿Quieres acompañarme?"

Eiji sintió que Dios estaba siendo compasivo con él y decidió crearle esta rara oportunidad. Intentado no sonar demasiado entusiasmado, asintió con la cabeza y respondió, "Suena bien, de todas maneras no tengo nada más que hacer"

* * *

Shûichi parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir sus ojos. Sintiéndose aun mareado, se deslizó fuera de la cama y fue a la ducha; el agua fría bañando su cuerpo le aclaró su adolorida cabeza. Salió en 10 minutos y se arrastró al estudio de Yuki, esperando encontrarlo ahí. Mucho se sorprendió al no ver al rubio en el escritorio de siempre con los ojos fijos en la pantalla de plasma. Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y se dirigió a la antesala. Un Yuki absorto en su mente estaba tendido sobre el sofá fumando en silencio.

"¿Yuki, qué sucede?". El rubio giró su cabeza suavemente viendo al pequeño de cabello rosado arrodillado a su lado, frescamente duchado. Volvió a perder su vista en el techo sobre él y susurró 'nada', lo que inquietó aun más al cantante.

"¿Yuki? ¿Estás enfermo?" le preguntó preocupado tocando la frente del rubio.

"No, idiota" le habló tan cariñosamente que Shûichi no pudo evitar sonreír. Notando la sonrisa del pequeño, volvió a clavar sus ojos en él. "¿Qué es tan gracioso, mocoso?"

"Nada" dijo con una risita.

Yuki suspiró rendido. Estaba feliz de ver a Shûichi levantado y animoso nuevamente. Había estado terriblemente preocupado desde que lo vio caer frente a sus pies. Se sentía agotado después de cuidar al pequeño por casi medio día, revisando constantemente su temperatura. Por supuesto, Shûichi no sabía nada de esto, ni quería imaginar que pasaría si se enterase.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

Shûichi dejó de reír y asintió alegremente. Estaba a punto de darle las gracias a Yuki besándolo en los labios cuando el timbre sonó. Gimiendo miserablemente, forzó a sus pies a dirigirse hacia la puerta y la abrió malhumorado.

"Yo, veo que aun estás vivito y coleando" le dijo Hiro revolviéndole el cabello y entrando al apartamento sin haber sido invitado.

"Hiro...." Dijo entre dientes el pelirrosa.

Yuki se sentó inmediatamente al oír a Shûichi nombrar a su mejor amigo. Por el sonido del guitarrista quitándose los zapatos, pudo deducir que se disponía a entrar; eso le molestaba ligeramente. Realmente no le gustaban las visitas en su apartamento, especialmente ahora que Shûichi estaba enfermo. Incluso había echado a su cuñado cuando insistió en quedarse con él. Estaba listo para algo de sarcasmo cuando sus oídos capturaron otra voz desde la entrada, la que pudo reconocer como la de cierto psicópata. _Ese bastardo. _Hizo de sus manos un puño. _¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí? _Las voces de Eiji y Hiro se acercaron antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer otra cosa.

Aun fumando, Yuki estrechó sus ojos y miró fijamente a los dos inoportunos visitantes en su apartamento, dejando ver que estaba molesto.

Eiji notó la mirada disgustada del novelista y tomó asiento en el sofá tras la invitación de Shûichi; ignoró su gesto de enfado completamente, actuando como si hubiese visto nada.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Shûichi?"

Yuki vio como Shûichi se giraba para mirar a Eiji y responderle, "estoy bien, gracias por preguntar."

"Quizás estaría mejor si ustedes dos no hubieran venido a interrumpir su descanso". Les dijo el escritor secamente, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por oculta su irritación. Tomó otro cigarrillo de la mesa frente a él y lo encendió. Mientras lo hacía, podría asegurar que vio como Eiji apretaba los dientes.

"Oh, vamos, Yuki san. No seas tan posesivo con este mocoso. Compártelo con nosotros" Hiro se rió mientras volvía a revolverle el cabello al pelirrosa.

"!Hiro! ¡Detente!" le dijo avergonzado. Logró alejar la mano de Hiro, sólo para escuchar una risa aun más potente en la boca del guitarrista.

"Llévenselo si quieren". Yuki se puso de pie y se marchó a su estudio, sin saber porque dejaba a Shûichi a solas con Hiro y Eiji, cuando en realidad debía quedarse en aquel lugar para protegerlo de ese psicópata. Al darse cuenta que no tenía una buena excusa para volver a la sala, encendió su laptop y comenzó a escribir. _Malditas fechas de entrega _pensó molesto mientras sus dedos continuaban presionando el alfabeto del teclado, dándole un motivo para estar molesto. Recostó su espalda en el respaldo de su silla cuando llegó a la conclusión de que no podía escribir ni siquiera una palabra. Estaba apunto de salir para echar a esas dos molestas personas fuera de su apartamento cuando oyó la molesta voz de Shûichi gritándole a Hiro.

"¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Yuki va a estar molesto conmigo!" le dijo casi llorando mientras golpeaba a su amigo.

"¡Warui katta, Shûichi! Solo fue una broma" se disculpó el guitarrista.

"Shûichi, yo pienso que Yuki san tan solo está ocupado" agregó suavemente Eiji, intentando calmar al joven cantante.

Mientras intentaba tranquilizar a su ídolo, su desesperado cerebro quería apuñalar al rubio escritor por hacer que Shûichi sama se preocupara por su causa. Debería estar cuidando del pequeño; ¿y qué fue lo que encontró al entrar al apartamento con Hiro? _Lo peor que ese idiota pudo hacer fue enviar a Shûichi a abrir la puerta. ¿Cómo puede ser así, si Shûichi sama aun está enfermo? _Eiji fijó la mirada en el vocalista antes de que su mente volviera a funcionar. _Shûichi sama, ¿no puedes ver que es un bastardo sin corazón? Si yo fuera tu amante, nunca te haría algo así. Me aseguraría de que no muevas un sólo dedo hasta que te recuperaras._

"¡Pero Eiji, Yuki está molesto! ¡Lo conozco bien!". Unas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar en cualquier momento por sus ojos violeta. "¿Hiro, no sabes cuánto me cuesta calmarlo una vez que se molesta conmigo? Shûichi cogió por el cuello al sorprendido guitarrista.

Yuki no pudo evitar sonreír triunfante. Su hiperactivo amante siempre se preocupaba cuando se molestaba. Pensándolo bien, Shûichi se asustaba terriblemente cada vez que perdía los estribos, dejando al cantante con un sentimiento de culpabilidad, como si enojarlo fuera siempre su error. No pasó mucho rato hasta que oyó la puerta de su apartamento abriéndose y volviendo a cerrarse, indicándole que esos dos habían dejado su santuario.

Se sentó rápidamente y pretendió estar absorto en su trabajo, sabiendo que Shûichi abriría la puerta de su estudio de un momento a otro.

_5.....4......3..... _Contó mentalmente el rubio.

2......_y 1. _Yuki acabó la cuenta cuando la puerta de su estudio dio un crujido al ser abierta.

_Bingo. _Pensó Yuki. Su atención nunca dejó la pantalla y sus dedos tipiaban sin detenerse, aun cuando no tenía idea que demonios estaba escribiendo.

Shûichi entró sigilosamente en la habitación y encontró al rubio escribiendo Su atención estaba fija en su laptop, indicándole que estaba o muy ocupado o realmente molesto. El pelirrosa recordó la última vez que hizo enojar a Yuki. Todo era como ahora, tecleando en silencio. Esa vez le había tomado por lo menos 5 horas calmarlo. Tragando con fuerza, cerró la puerta suavemente y lentamente se acercó al novelista.

"Yuki...." Le murmuró al inmutable escritor. Diablos, su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas nuevamente. Todos los gritos y chillidos le pasaban la cuenta, causando que el cantante se sintiera mareado de repente. Sacudió su cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces al sentir que se le nublaba la vista; su cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse haciéndolo perder el balance.

El rubio oyó al nervioso cantante susurrar su nombre y guardar silencio después de hacerlo. Decidió no responderle y seguir con lo suyo, esperando oír lo siguiente que fuera a decirle. Oyó como la respiración de Shûichi se hacía más profunda y pensó que realmente le asustaba tener que hablarle. Pasó un minuto y el pequeño no pronunció nada más; fue ahí cuando llamó la atención de Yuki. Estaba a punto de girar su silla para mirarlo cuando escuchó el golpe de Shûichi al desmayarse. Volteó su cabeza y vio al cantante tumbado en el piso sollozando.

"Kono baka..." maldijo Yuki mientras cargaba al pequeño en sus brazos dirigiéndose a su habitación. Después de depositarlo en la cama, estaba a punto de ir a buscar un paño húmedo cuando la mano de Shûichi se escabulló por entre las sábanas y se aferró a la manga de su camisa. "Lo siento." Oyó que el cantante le murmuraba a pesar de estar inconsciente. "Lo siento", volvió a susurrarle.

Gimiendo para sus adentros, Yuki ablandó su corazón con el cantante. "No estoy molesto, mocoso. Ahora descansa" Yuki sonrió y se sentó en la cama, apartando unos mechones rosados del rostro de Shûichi.

* * *

"¡Aisawa! Hisashiburi..."

Aisawa dejó el periódico que leía en la mesa antes de saludar al hombre frente a él. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Toru". Sonrió con desdén.

Toru era su mejor amigo en la preparatoria que cursaban juntos. Midiendo 1,70 metros, Toru era un excelente peleador en sus días de escuela. Fue expulsado antes de terminar sus estudios y se unió a una muy conocida banda de yakuza (gángsteres)

"Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti, Tachi?" le sonrió Toru. Acercó una silla y se sentó antes de pedirle al camarero una taza de café.

"Para ser precisos, necesito tu ayuda. Tengo este problema que no puedo resolver solo." Aisawa acercó su rostro a Toru y le susurró. No era su intención que la pareja a su lado oyera su conversación.

"Ya suéltalo, Tachi. Te conozco desde hace mucho. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, lo haré" Toru bebió del café que recién le entregaban. "¿Cuál es el gran plan?"

"¿Conoces a Shindou Shûichi? Le susurró Aisawa

"¿Shindou Shûichi? ¿El mocoso de Bad Luck?" le preguntó, confirmando sus respuestas.

"Sip, ese es él" Aisawa se relajó sobre su asiento.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" Toru le guiñó el ojo traviesamente. "¿Quieres que me encargue de él?"

"Se podría decir que sí. Tiene un concierto próximamente y necesito que no participe en él." Le insinuó Aisawa, esperando que Toru recibiera el mensaje. No quería ser franco con él, especialmente en un lugar público, podía ser peligroso.

Toru captó la indirecta y sonrió. Bebió su café, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida. Cuando estuvo al lado de Aisawa, le dio un golpe suave en el hombro y murmuró. "Infórmame de los detalles luego"

* * *

Eiji había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había maldecido a Yuki Eiri mientras le lanzaba dardos a su foto. Pudo encontrar esa foto en una revista mensual que traía una entrevista exclusiva con el escritor y generosamente proporcionaba a los lectores una gran imagen del popular novelista. Entre lágrimas, pegó la foto en el blanco de los dardos y lo colgó en la pared. Todos los días después del trabajo tenía su sesión de lanzamiento.

"Maldito seas" Eiji le gritó mientras lanzaba un dardo, el cual llegó a la frente de Yuki. "¿Quien mierda se cree que es?" volvió a hablar mientras lanzaba otro dardo que pinchó esta vez en uno de sus dorados ojos. "¡Trata a mi Shûichi sama como su sirviente!" El último lanzamiento, esta vez con más fuerza, llegó a la mejilla del novelista.

Jadeando tras el largo esfuerzo, se secó el sudor con su manga y se sentó en el piso alfombrado, observando su obra de arte orgullosamente. Luego de recuperarse ante tal extenuante ejercicio, se puso de pie y caminó a su habitación. Girando la manilla, la abrió sin dudar y saludó al sonriente vocalista de Bad Luck. "Shûichi sama.." murmuró. Con dos grandes pasos llegó al póster gigante y apretó su cuerpo contra éste, pretendiendo abrazar a su ídolo.

"Te amo tanto, Shûichi sama. Te amo...." Murmuraba una y otra vez mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el rostro del cantante.

"No te preocues, Shûichi sama. Lo mataré algún día y lograré hacerte mío" juró decidido.

* * *

Si has llegado tan lejos, por favor déjame un review. Gracias!

Yuki: ¿Puedo matarlo ahora?

Kadzuki: Pronto... pronto... unos cuántos capítulos más.

**Notas de Kadzuki: Hola a todos! Gracias por leer la de versión de Ashley de Addicted to Shuichi! De veras me encantaría leerla, desafortunadamente no sé nada de español (maldición!) Espero que la disfruten. **

**Valsed:   
**--- Kadzuki: Ashley-chan ha hecho un gran trabajo traduciendo, verdad? Ella Rulz!   
--- Ashley: (se sonroja) gracias, pero el crédito es para Kadzuki-san, ella es la mente maestra! Me alegro que te haya agrado el fic, y q tal el capítulo? n,n

**Grin:   
**--- Kadzuki: También te amo por haber dejado un review! Por favor, no me secuestres! (se arrodilla frente a Grin-san) mejor secuestra a Ashley! Deja disculparme por la tardanza. No fue culpa de Ashley-chan, sino mía por tardar tanto en responder a los reviews!

Tatsuha? Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Creo que se arrojaría sobre Ryuichi en cuanto tenga le den la oportunidad! El hombre está obsesionado con Ryu-chan. Muchas gracias por tu review.

--- Ashley: TxT con amigas como Kadzuki-san para qué quiero enemigas? Yo tampoco quiero ser secuestrada! Más feliz me hace que te guste el fic, Kadzuki-san es genial! intentaré darme prisa con los siguientes capítulos para que no te amargues. Y no! Yo también tardé mucho en subir el fic! Gomen.

**Ángel Neko Miau:   
**--- Kadzuki: De verdad intentaste leer la versión en inglés (snif) Estoy muy feliz! Es una lástima que no la entendieras. No te preocupes! Ashley-chan está aquí para traducírtela. --- Ashley: Eiji... ese personaje me caería mejor sino fuera tan... tan... desgraciado! Es que quién podría pensar algo de mi niño rosado? Gracias por los comentarios n,n.

**Jenny Anderson:   
**--- Kadzuki: Yuki es tan adorable, verdad? Me encanta ponerlo sobreprotector con el mocoso. Por favor, bombardea a Ashley-chan con mails para el siguiente capítulo, ok?   
--- Ashley: Aisawa es un bastardo sin corazón que merece ser castrado o,ó pero eso es tema de otro cuento xD. TxT Intentaré apurarme, lo juro! Pero no puedo prometer mucho en medio de pruebas semestrales (se encierra a estudiar)

**Azka-Yuki-Kikyou:   
**--- Kadzuki: Muchísimas gracias! (se sonroja) Confía en mí, daría CUALQUIER COSA para tener a alguno de ellos! Son tan tiernos! Si quieres raptarlos, cuenta conmigo!   
--- Ashley: Y conmigo!!! Siempre y cuando Shû-chan se quede conmigo! Muajaja. Opino lo mismo, ojalá esto de traducir se difunda más y más, habiendo tantos fics en otros idiomas que deben ser puestos al alcance de todos!

**Ikari iori:   
**--- Kadzuki: Muchas gracias por la información sobre las medidas. Soy muy floja para investigarlo yo misma (Ashley: vaga!) Wow.. no puedo imaginar que Shuichi es casi de mi porte. Es tan pequeño y tierno! Gracias por dejar tu review!   
--- Ashley: Yo tampoco tenía idea de cuanto medían los personajes, así que gracias también! Shû-chan si q es chiquito! Por eso me encanta!!!

**Aname Kaiba:   
**--- Kadzuki: Sabes?, algunos reviewers ya han hecho el comentario sobre la similitude de nombres entre Eiji y Eiri. Cuando me di cuenta, pensé... Hey! Sus nombres riman! Gracias por tu review.   
Que lindo que dejaras un mensaje, por desgracia Ashley no puede traducirlo porque no está en español. De todos modos, gracias por tu review.   
--- Ashley: Shû-chan tiene la habilidad de desmayarse siempre y en cada lugar, para mi que tiene anemia el pobre! Pero se recupera de inmediato, por eso lo amo! Muchas gracias por seguir el fic n,n! (salta como loca). El mensaje no puedo llegar a entender en que idioma está, debería haber sólo 1 idioma universal: apoyemos al Zulú!!!

**Amai Shirabe:   
**--- Kadzuki: Konnichiwa! Primero que todo, déjame agradecerte por tu review. Por la manera en que Ashley tradujo el review, puedo ver que son buenas amigas!. Aun así, no digas que eres negada para el inglés... confía en mí, mi inglés no es la gran cosa tampoco. Te deseo mucha suerte con tu propio fic! Gambatte! (Me encantaría leer fics en español, desafortunadamente soy muy tonta para entenderlos, gomen!)   
--- Ashley: Mi relación con Amai-san es más bien de moquito a grandiosa-escritora-de-fics! Venero el aire que respira (aunque de echo, su aire esté a varios miles de kilómetros del mío xD). Pero aun no sube el siguiente capítulo ¬¬ (agarra su bazuca) luego quien me paga la terapia con el psicólogo? Nadie! Así que apiádese de esta alma en pena, por favor, necesito saber lo que sigue!

**gracias:   
**--- Kadzuki: Juro que Ashley está trabajando muy duro en la traducción! Yo soy la lenta respondindo los review! Gomen! Gracias por el review.   
--- Ashley: Perdooooón! Kadzuki-san me había enviado las respuestas hace tiempo, pero entre las pruebas semestrales y las miles de revisiones que le doy antes de subirlo se me retraza la actualización. Espero esto calme un poco tus ansias n,n

**yokoshindo:   
**--- Kadzuki: No sé cuando ira a actualizar Ashley, así que tendrás que presionarla a ella (huye antes de que Ashley la golpee por responder tarde a los review)   
--- Ashley: Tarde, pero llegan. No soy capaz de dejar de pensar en que debo subir el siguiente capítulo, pero me gana el vaguismo, el sueño y el estudio... esperen, no, el estudio no, antes me gana el vaguismo.

**Marice:   
**--- Kadzuki: (tira confetti) Omedetou! Eres la reviewer número 20! (le da a Marice-chan barquillos de fresa) Pobre Shuichi, está mal por la fiebre. Se recuperará pronto, no te preocupes ok? Gracias por el review! (la abraza)   
--- Ashley: Gracias por siempre apoyarme, Maricé Sopa-chan n,n, por eso te quiero! Lo bueno de Shû enfermo es que se presta para que Yuki cuide de él!


	4. Capítulo 04

De Nuevo me he tardado mucho, de verdad lo siento mucho. Estaba terminando mis exámenes y no había tenido ganas de hacer nada más que dormir (Kadzuki: ¡Ashley Vaga!). ¡Pero ya acabaron! Así que he aquí la cuarta entrega del fic! Dos locos comienzan a mostrar de todo lo que son capaces, pero falta mucho todavía, whoooo. Eiji me da miedo! Kadzuki-san, mate a Eiji, por favor!!!! Que lo mate Yuki, seguro se lo pasaría muy bien xD.

Disclaimer: Ahora no lo olvidaré! Gravitation, Shûichi & Yuki, todos los nombre, personajes, canciones… etto, ya saben, todo es de Murakami Maki-sensei! 'Addicted to Shûichi' fue escrito originalmente por la maravillosa Kadzuki Fuchoin la abraza, yo sólo me limito a traducir su obra. A ninguna nos pagan por esto, pero se aceptan donaciones ;)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ta da!!!" Shûichi saltó sobre la mesa de Yuki formando con sus dedos una V. "¡Ya estoy completamente bien!" gritó el cantante mientras bailaba ridículamente sobre la mesa como si estuviera en un estadio con cientos de fans gritando bajo sus pies.

"Si acabas de recuperarte, ¿no puedes estar un poco más callado?" le preguntó irritado el rubio dejando el periódico en su regazo. El ver al cantante de Bad Luck bailando con tanta energía lo aliviaba profundamente. Por todo el tiempo que había estado reposando y en silencio su amante los pasados dos días, no le extrañaba su actitud en absoluto.

"¿Yuki, por qué estás sonriendo?"

Yuki volvió en sí y observó al pelirrosa sentado sobre su regazo con sus brazos rodeando su cuello, observándolo inocentemente. Ya no podía encontrar el periódico que había estado leyendo por ninguna parte, se imaginó que Shûichi debío haberlo tirado al sentarse en sus piernas mientras estaba pensando.

"¿Yuki?" volvió al preguntarle el cantante

El escritor volvió a escuchar su nombre en los labios de su amante. "Nada" le respondió simplemente. Vio como Shûichi formaba un puchero y levantaba su puño para golpear a Yuki en el pecho, mostrando claramente lo insatisfecho que lo dejaba su respuesta.

"¡Malvado!" le dijo Shûichi golpeándolo.

Yuki tomó con fuerza el puño del pequeño y lo miró seriamente. "Muy bien, te lo diré. Cuando estabas bailando en la mesa te veías como si estuvieras escapando de un montón de ratas. Me recordaste a algunos niños en rehabilitación que no saben lo que hacen."

Inmediatamente los ojos de Shûichi se llenaron de lágrimas y volvió a dirigir su puño al pecho de Yuki, golpeándolo numerosas veces mientras gemía.

"¡Súper Malvado!"

Yuki sonrió divertido y decidió terminar con la miseria de su amante. Volvió a tomar el puño de Shûichi y le susurró. "Estaba bromeando, retardado" le dijo afectivamente mientras besaba al pelirrosa. (Sí, tomé esta escena del volumen 5). Ambos se mantuvieron en la misma posición por varios minutos hasta que Yuki terminó el beso para decepción del pequeño.

"¿De verdad quieres ir a trabajar hoy? Yo puedo llevarte." Se oyó Yuki preguntándole. Cada día se sorprendía más de lo amable que se estaba volviendo. Normalmente se habría limitado a sacar al mocoso de su hogar para que lo dejara en paz. En ocasiones resultaba muy divertido tratarlo cruelmente sólo para observar a Shûichi en una divertida lucha. En cambio, esto últimos días prefería ser cariñoso con el criajo de vez en cuando para poder ver el rostro angelical del pelirrosa sonriéndole.

Volvió su atención a Shûichi y vio al niño al borde de las lágrimas con un hilo de saliva a punto de caer desde su boca y sus dedos estrechando su camisa fuertemente.

"¡Cierra la boca, idiota! ¡Estás mojando mi camisa nueva!" le gritó el rubio lanzando al niño lejos. Encendió un cigarrillo y se puso de pie, abotonando su camisa ordenadamente antes de volver su mirada a Shûichi. "Bien, ¿vas a ir al trabajo?"

Shûichi asintió felizmente como un cachorro y fue a coger sus cosas del sillón antes de correr tras Yuki, dejando el departamento.

* * *

Eiji se paseaba nerviosamente de un lado para otro en la pequeña sala de ensayos. Cada que se volvía aprovechaba de mirar al reloj en la muralla. 

_Shuichi sama debería haber llegado hace una hora y veinticuatro minutos. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? _Eiji se mordió el labio preocupado. Por su mente se cruzaban imágenes de su dios tendido en algún lugar abandonado tras haber sido brutalmente asesinado. Pensar en eso lo aterraba. Trató de sentarse pero descubrió que su corazón latía tan rápidamente que necesitaba pararse y caminar nuevamente. Rezaba en silencio, rogando para que nada le hubiera ocurrido a su Shûichi sama.

_¡Si él muere, yo moriré con él! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti, Shûichi sama! _Volvió a pensar. Se quedó mirando su reloj de pulsera. Otros 5 minutos habían pasado y aun no había rastro de Shindou Shûichi. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación para ir en busca del joven cantante cuando Hiro y Fujisaki abrieron las puertas de la habitaciónentrando en ella.

"¡Eiji!" Hiro y Fujisaki lo saludaron al unísono.

La presencia de Hiro y Fujisaki obligó Eiji a cambiar sus planes de ir a rescatar al vocalista. No quería levantar sospechas sobre su sobreprotectora preocupación con el cantante. Le sonrió a los dos miembros de la banda, caminando hacia un pequeño sofá al fondo de la habitación donde se sentó nerviosamente. Las imágenes de su Shûichi sama volvían a invadir su mente.

"Nakano san, ¿Shindou-kun vendrá a trabajar hoy?" preguntó Fujisaki.

"No lo sé. Conociendo a Shûichi, no sería de extrañarse que repentinamente llamara para informarnos que hoy se tomará el día libre." Dijo Hiro.

Eiji levantó la mirada impactado cuando oyó las palabras de Hiro. _¿Quizás Shûichi sama no vendría a trabajar hoy? _Sus manos recorrieron su cabello mostrando su decepción cuando pensó que no podría ver a su dios ese día. La última vez que estuvo con él fue hace un día y medio atrás en el apartamento de Yuki cuando aun se encontraba muy débil. Extrañaba tanto a Shûichi que no pudo dormir la noche tras la visita al cantante.

"¿Eiji san, estás bien?" Luces muy pálido"

Eiji vio a la mano de Fujisaki sobre su hombro observándolo preocupado. El manager negó con la cabeza rápidamente y le respondió en un tono más alegre. "Estoy bien. De repente me dio dolor de cabeza. Debe ser porque no he estado durmiendo como se debe estos últimos días." Le explicó rápidamente.

Fujisaki pareció estar muy satisfecho con la respuesta, pues vio como le sonreía simpáticamente mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. "¿Por qué no vas a casa a descansar un poco?"

Lo pensó un poco antes de estar de acuerdo con el tecladista. Desde que supo que su dios no iba a venir hoy, pensó que era mucho más agradable ir a casa y observar las fotos de Shûichi sama de su habitación. "Si, creo que mejor es que me vaya," dijo Eiji poniéndose de pie.

"Así es, deberías tomar un descanso, Eiji. En mi opinión, nuestro retrasado cantante probablemente no asomará su rosada cabeza hoy" le dijo Hiro dando un golpecito en el hombro de Eiji.

Antes de que Eiji pudiera abrir la boca para increpar a Hiro por hacer esos comentarios sobre Shûichi, la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un fuerte golpe.

Todos los presentes saltaron sorprendidos y observaron la puerta a medio destruir. Un enérgico Shindou Shûichi entró de improviso y saltó sobre Hiro como un niño.

"¡Hiiiiiiiiiiroooooo! ¡Te extrañé muucho!" Shûichi abrazó fuertemente a su amigo. Hiro se sacó al pelirrosa de encima y lo golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo gemir de dolor al vocalista.

"¡¡¡¡Itai!!!! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le preguntó el pequeño frotándose la cabeza. Hiro no le respondió; se inclinó a la altura de Shûichi, sostuvo fuertemente su mentón y lo forzó a mirar hacia el reloj sobre su cabeza. "¡Mira el reloj, idiota! ¿Tienes alguna idea de que hora es? ¡Ya pasa del mediodía!" le gritó el guitarrista.

El manager casi no podía creerlo cuando vio a Shûichi. Hubo un minuto en que no cabía de felicidad, donde lo único que deseó fue abrazar al cantante con todas sus fuerzas. Esa alegría, sin embargo, se fue tan rápido como llegó cuando vio al pelirrosa saltar sobre su mejor amigo, gritándole a toda la habitación cuanto lo había extrañado. Los celos lo consumieron. _¿Shûichi sama te está abrazándote y tú lo alejas? Daría el mundo entero para estar en tu lugar, maldito guitarrista ingrato. _Eiji apretó sus puños fuertemente detrás de su espalda.

El pequeño volvió a frotarse la cabeza mientras respondía, "Itta, yo Hiro… ¿Qué hora es? Son sólo las dos" dijo inocentemente.

"Y te atreves a decir que son sólo las dos. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hemos estado esperando por ti, idiota?" Fujisaki volvió a golpearlo en la cabeza, escuchando otro gemido del cantante.

"No sabía que ustedes dos tenían el hábito de golpearlo en la cabeza." Los reprendió una voz.

Eiji prácticamente se congeló cuando oyó la voz y giró su cabeza lentamente. Yuki Eiri estaba de pie a unos metros de él con las manos en los bolsillos. Luchando con sus demonios internos para no golpearlo, le dijo afablemente. "¡Yuki san, vaya sorpresa!"

Yuki le devolvió una mirada gélida, ignorando su saludo. Caminó hacia Shûichi y lo ayudó a sentarse en el sofá casualmente. El rubio sonrió divertido cuando vio como Eiji apretaba los dientes enojado. El manager obviamente estaba intentado por todos los medios no perder el control frente a los miembros de Bad Luck, lo que le producía mucho agrado a Yuki. Para irritar a Eiji mucho más, rodeó con un brazo a Shûichi, quien estaba sentado a su lado, abrazando sus hombros suavemente. El pelirrosa simplemente se sentía en el cielo.

"Yuki san, ¿viniste a encontrarte con Seguchi san?" le preguntó Hiro.

Yuki apoyó su otro codo en el sofá y recostó el rostro en su palma mientras respondía. "No, hoy no tengo nada que hacer, así que pensé en visitar……" Yuki se detuvo antes de continuar, "Y pensé que sería mejor traerlo aquí en caso de que algún tipo extraño acosara a nuestra estrella emergente." El novelista fijó a propósito su mirada en Eiji mientras hablaba.

Aunque los otros lo tomaron como una broma,Shûichi obviamente se sintió muy feliz, a punto de derretirse en los brazos de su amante.

Yuki sabía que estaba actuando como un idiota luchando por su dominio, pero no podía evitarlo. Notó como estaba usando a Shûichi experimentalmente para jugar con la resistencia de Eiji. No estaba verdaderamente orgulloso por lo que hacía, pero el pensamiento de los ojos llenos de lujuria del psicópata sobre su joven amante lo hizo continuar.

_Sí, Eiji, abre tus ojos y mira esto. Shûichi es de mi propiedad y nunca podrás tenerlo no importa cuanto lo intentes. No compartiré al mocoso ni contigo ni con nadie. Ya lo he reclamado como mío, maldito idiota._

"Yuki, ¿por qué estás sonriendo?"

El rubio no se había dado cuenta que estaba sonriendo hasta que Shûichi se lo preguntó. Volviendo en sus sentidos, se sintió ligeramente avergonzado por pensar en tales cosas en frente de todos. Lo único que lo aliviaba era que nadie sabía todo aquello que pasaba por su mente. Liberando el hombro de Shûichi, murmuró "nada". _¿Por qué estoy siendo tan posesivo? Parezco un tonto enfermo de amor._

"Yuki, ahora tengo que practicar. ¿Me esperarás, verdad?"

Ese aspecto de cachorro en el rostro de Shûichi era tan adorable que Yuki tuvo que acceder a su petición. "Hai….." le respondió.

Los ojos del pelirrosa brillaron y salto casi al instante.. "¡Yosh! ¡Hiro, Fujisaki, hoy vamos a acabar con el estudio!"

"Ya comenzaste destruyendo la puerta, idiota" Hiro apuntó la puerta.

"AAAYYYY" Gritó el pelirrosa. "¡Espero que Seguchi san no lo note!"

"Me sorprendería si no lo hace" Fujisaki y Hiro dijeron al unísono.

El corazón de Eiji latió furiosamente tensando sus músculos llenos de enfadado. Dejó sus manos en sus bolsillos incrustándose sus uñas tan fuerte hasta casi romper la tela de sus pantalones. Sabía que Yuki había armado esa escena especialmente frente a él para provocarle celos. Si hubiese tenido un cuchillo en ese momento, no habría dudado ni un segundo en matarlo ahí y ahora.

_Ese puto bastardo. Cree que es muy listo al intentar armar un show barato como ese. Si Shûichi sama no estuviera aquí, definitivamente hundiría un cuchillo en su corazón. _

_Me enfermas, señor Yuki. ¡Ahórrate las escenitas tontas y tu sobreprotectora preocupación por Shûichi sama porque ni siquiera tienes corazón para sentir algo así en primer lugar! ¿Temes que algún tipo extraño lo acose…? ¡MI TRASERO! ¡Tu fuiste quien lo engañó y acosó, tu fuiste el que le quitó su inocencia, y eres tu quien no tiene derecho para usar a mi precioso Shûichi sama de esa manera! _Pensó con furia Eiji mientras observaba a los miembros de Bad Luck practicando.

Observar a Shûichi sama le causó dolor en su corazón nuevamente. Dio un suspiro, olvidando que Yuki se encontraba ahí observando cada uno de sus movimientos mientras se preguntaba nuevamente por millonésima vez, _¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de él?_

El ensayo se prolongó por dos horas más antes de que Touma viniera y les diera el resto del día libre. El presidente de NG se sorprendió al encontrar a Yuki en la habitación y lo invitó a cenar a cuenta de Shûichi (N/A: Touma supo del incidente de la puerta) Hiro y Fujisaki luchaban por no llorar de risa.

**Una hora más tarde**

Eiji apagó las luces y cerró la medio destruida puerta de la sala de ensayos cerrándola tras él. Deslizó sus dedos por la abollada puerta, apretándolos contra ella, intentando buscar si las huellas dactilares de Shûichi sama estaban aun en el lugar.

Hiro y Fujisaki fueron a cenar para discutir asuntos sobre el siguiente concierto. Eiji cortésmente se negó a la invitación de sus compañeros pues aun se encontraba demasiado enojado por lo que había ocurrido esa tarde. No habría tenido la capacidad mental de concentrarse en lo que fueran a conversar si los acompañaba, ni pensar en intentar participar en ella. Todo lo que quería en ese momento era irse a casa, tomarse algunas pastillas para el dolor y darse un largo y relajante baño y pensar en algún plan para sacar del camino al Señor soy un presumido bastardo.

Se aseguró de que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada antes de salir por el silencioso pasillo. A estas horas, casi el ochenta por ciento del personal de NG se había ido a casa. Pasó frente a varias habitaciones sin hacer sonido al caminar sobre alfombrado pasillo. Estaba a punto de presionar el botón del elevador cuando oyó una escandalosa risa en un estudio cercano. Revisó su reloj de pulsera y supuso que algunos trabajadores debían estar aun en su jornada.

Eiji se detuvo cuando oyó esa risa nuevamente, y se quedó paralizado cuando escuchó el nombre de Shindou Shûichi.. Se acercó al lugar de donde provenía esa risa y silenciosamente se apoyó en el muro junto a la entreabierta puerta de un estudio y escuchó.

"Así es… esta vez va a pagarlo, Toru"

Eiji inmediatamente reconoció al dueño de esa voz como Aizawa Tachi, el cantante del grupo ASK. Había oído rumores acerca de él, sobre su odio y celos hacia Shindou Shûichi, pero no estaba seguro acerca de esto ya que nadie en NG se atrevía a mencionar palabra alguna al respecto. Eiji se imaginó que esto tendría algo que ver con órdenes del Presidente.

Eiji se acercó unos cuantos centímetros a la puerta y se arraigó donde estaba. Observó dentro de la habitación y encontró al cantante de ASK sentado en un confortable sillón para dos personas, hablando por teléfono de espaldas a Eiji. El manager suspiró aliviado, sabiendo que Aizawa no notaría su presencia mientras no hiciera ningún sonido. Juzgando por el tono de su voz, Eiji supuso que creía estar completamente solo. No podía imaginarse con quién o sobre qué estaba hablando Tachi, pero estaba seguro que el tema era sobre el cantante de Bad Luck.

"Sí, ese hijo de puta va a recibir lo que merece esta vez." Aizawa volvió a reírse. Se detuvo de golpe y volvió a responder.

"¿Qué? ¿El incidente de la violación? Esa vez contraté a algunos muchachos para que le mostraran a nuestro adorable Shûichi lo que es bueno, pero su amante vino y se llevó los negativos."

Eiji sintió como el mundo se detenía al escuchar la conversación. _¿Su Shûichi sama había sido violado? _Ahora entendía porque nadie en NG mencionaba palabra sobre el tema. Sintió como su sangre hervía en ese preciso instante. Su deseo de matar al hombre sentado a unos metros de él era mucho más grande que a Yuki. Logró mantener la calma pensando en los factores negativos de matarlo en ese momento.

"Esta vez no fallaremos. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es secuestrarlo el día anterior al concierto así no podrá participar en él." Eiji oyó a Aizawa riendo.

_Ese hijo de puta.. quiere secuestra a Shûichi sama para que no pueda participar en el concierto y hacerlo la burla de todo el país. **¡Yurusanai!**_

"¿El manager? No te preocupes, K está en el hospital. El nuevo es bien parecido pero aun así es un inútil pedazo de mierda"

_Ahora si que me está poniendo furioso. No solo violó a mi dios, además prácticamente me toma como un inútil idiota. Te mostraré, Aizawa Tachi, lo mucho que yo valgo. _Eiji pensó furioso apretando sus puños con fuerza.

"¿Quieres probar que tal está el juguete de Yuki? Adelante, puedes hacerle lo que desees." Aizawa se rió cruelmente.

Eiji se alejó del lugar silenciosamente al oír la frase final. No podía soportarlo un minuto más, de lo contrario seguramente perdería el control y lo mataría en ese preciso momento. La furia que sentía ahora es incomparable con la furia hacia Yuki Eiri. Intentó revivir el incidente de la violación en su mente, pensando donde y porqué pudo haber ocurrido. Prácticamente podía imaginar a su Shûichi sama rogando por piedad, llorando por ayuda mientras unos hombres desquiciados presionaban su hombría dentro de él. Casi veía las cristalinas lágrimas rodando por el angelical rostro de su dios sin que nadie hiciera caso de sus gritos y sintió el dolor que su ídolo tuvo que soportar después del incidente.

Entendía perfectamente porque Shûichi le había dicho que el tenía un pasado oscuro pero prefirió no hablar de aquello. Eiji había deseado saber más, pero respetó la decisión del pelirrosa. Nunca supuso que el pasado oscuro Shûichi sama era en realidad la violación que había experimentado.

Llegó a su casa rápidamente y cogió las pastillas contra el dolor de la mesita. Manejando torpemente la tapa, arrojó la botella al suelo cuando no pudo abrirla y rápidamente levantó varias tabletas que colocó en su boca, tragando varios sorbos de agua.

Se puso de pie tras varios minutos de haber estado tendido en el piso junto a los trozos de cristal y caminó hacia el baño. Quitándose la ropa, echó a correr el agua fría de la ducha y se paró bajo el chorro con la cabeza agachada.

Su boca se giró en una risa maligna, casi desquiciada mientras murmuraba. Plan 1- Matar a Yuki Eiri, pospuesto. Plan 2- Matar a Aizawa Tachi.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante

"Treinta mil yens por favor" le dijo amablemente el cajero.

Shûichi contó el dinero dolorosamente. "Touma…. **Kechi**…" murmuró silenciosamente.

* * *

Kechi- Económico 

Yurusanai- No te lo perdonaré

**Nota de Kadzuki: Otro capítulo! Ella está haciendo un gran trabajo traduciendo esto, verdad? Y les aseguro que ella no es la floja, sino yo! Muchísimas gracias por traducir mi fic!!! (abraza a Ashley)  
Paciencia, Ashley. Ya llegará el momento de que Yuki mate a Eiji!  
A veces me pregunto si he puesto a Yuki un poco OOC explicando sus pensamientos tanto. Bien, si han leído todo esto, por favor dejen un review. Me encanta saber de ustedes!**

**Grin:  
**--- Kadzuki: la besa también Muchas muchas gracias por dejar tu review! Me encanta ser malvada! Eiji pronto llevará a cabo su plan, no te preocupes! Tendrás que pedirle a Ashley que traduzca lo que sigue más rápido! Aquí una pista de cómo harás que trabaje más rápido.. Déjenle reviews!  
--- Ashley: Gracias por dejar reviews siempre - me sube el ánimo y las ganas para seguir traduciendo. Realmente siento ser tan vaga, prometo apurarme más! Ya verás todo lo que hacen estos psicópatas, lloraremos juntas!!!

**Undomiel de Vil:  
**--- Kadzuki: Nuestra relación? Eto... como podría explicarlo? (se rasca la cabeza) Bueno, Ashley es una de mis reviewer. La conocí por eso... luego comenzamos a escribirnos mails y nos hicimos amigas! Trataré de hacer que el fic sea lo más largo que pueda.. pero por la traducción, por favor pídeselo a Ashley, ok? Gomen ne... Eiji seguirá en mi fic por un buen tiempo. Lo paso muy bien torturándolo! (ríe maléficamente)  
--- Ashley: asiente Kadzuki lo ha explicado muy bien. Dado a que soy una traumada con Gravitation siempre ando buscando fics nuevos, en inglés y español. Hasta que llegué a Addicted to Shûichi y me gustó muchísimo! Se lo hice saber a Kadzuki-san y ese fue el comienzo de todo esto! De ahí que lo estén leyendo xD. Yo también quiero a Eiji muerto! Pero aquí quien manda es Kadzuki-san, gomen T.T

**Tenshi Lain:  
**--- Kadzuki: Recibí tu review! Muchísimas gracias! Fui en busca del fic de Ashley y lo encontré.. no te preocupes, ella no lo borrará.. Cierto, Ashley .. (le pega un codazo para que responda)  
--- Ashley: Auch! Si si, digo, no! Jamás lo borraré, aun queda un largo capítulo por recorrer, muchos capítulos por traducir n,n. Por cierto que a mi también me asusta el Eiji ese, está loco!!! Mientras no le haga daño a mi Shû-chan podremos seguir conviviendo!

**ikari iori:  
**--- Kadzuki: Se que quedó un poco corto, pero aguántame por favor, ok? AMO a Yuki! No sabes cuánto es que lo amo! Haría cualquier cosa por tener una cita con él (Ashley: Kadzuki-chan, regresa! Deja de soñar!)  
--- Ashley: A mi me pasa lo mismo, que de tan emocionada voy leyendo y termino los capítulos muy rápido n,nU. Estoy de acuerdo, Kadzuki logra plasmar a un Yuki muy fiel al real (se acerca más al de manga eso sí, a ambas nos gusta más ese xD). Gracias por tu review n,n.

**Amai Shirabe:  
**--- Kadzuki: No te preocupes por no poder dejar tu review antes! Sé como te sientes por tener a tu preciosa computadora averiada. Anímate! Ya habías escrito el capítulo cuando se hechó a perder? (le da una palmadita en el hombro) Yo se que eso duele. Espero que se arregle pronto!  
Ashley es muy humilde, verdad? Sé que lo está hacienda muy bien a pesar de lo mucho que lo niega! Si ella no fuera buena no podría traducir nada, no es así? Trataré de alentarla más para que comience a escribir sus propios fics! Estoy segura de que lo hará muy bien! (Ashley: Hey ustedes dos! Están hablando de mi como si yo no estuviera aquí!)  
--- Ashley: ToT Nooo, y yo que me muero por saber lo que le pasará a Yuki y Shû-chan!!! no soporto verlos separaditos!. Recémosle a nuestra diosa, Murakami-sensei, para que su computadora se arregle pronto le prede velitas a su diosa.  
No me salgan con eso que yo se que escribo basura n,n pero ya lo superé, tranquilas!. Disfruto más traduciendo y de paso mejoro mi vocabulario xD. Colega!!! yo tb la admiro muchísimo a usted -, adoro sus dos fics!

**o-o-o-o"Nota final de Ashley"o-o-o-o-o:** Tengo que pedirles disculpa otra vez por la demora, y más aun porque la siguiente actualización si que se va a atrasar. La próxima semana me iré de viaje a Argentina, y cuando regrese, Kadzuki no estará disponible hasta Enero. Por lo tanto, a menos que el cielo mande un milagro y pueda subir el quinto capítulo antes del jueves (ahora, imposible), el quinto capítulo estaría saliendo los primeros días de Enero. Quizás, y si Kadzuki no se enoja, podría subir una especie de 'capítulo extra' durante este tiempo, otro de las creaciones previas de Kadzuki-san. De antemano, muchas gracias por su comprensión n,n


	5. Capítulo 05

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! Siglos y años han pasado, lo sé, soy una mierda de traductora T-T (y muy fina). De verdad lo siento muchísimo, es mi culpa por no organizarme como Dios manda. Pero las excusas agravan la falta, según dicen. Sólo espero que aun puedan seguir esta desenfrenada historia que nos hace reflexionar sobre lo obsesivos que somos!!!

Disfruten mucho este capítulo, que ya Eiji está al borde de la locura, alguien que encierre a ese loco!!! Y por cierto, alguien a leído Okane ga Nai?!?!?! Es el mejor manga que haya tenido el placer de leer, de verdad muy recomendado si les gustan los Semes abusadores y los Ukes tiernos y pequeños T-T (pero Ayase es sólo mío!) (Kadzuki le recuerda a Ashley que comience con la historia)

Disclaimer: Que? Creían que una pequeña e inocente de un lugar abandonado muy al sur del mundo tendría algún poder sobre Gravitation?! HA! Murakami Maki-sensei es la maestra, Kadzuki-san la autora original de 'Addicted to Shuichi' y esta mocosa la simple traductora, enjoy n,n

* * *

Yuki presionó el botón de borrado por décima vez en el día y se recostó en el confortable sofá de su estudio. Se sentía frustrado de no haber podido tipear ni un capítulo decente en los últimos días, principalmente porque imágenes de su joven amante y energético amante lo perseguían a cada momento.

Tomó su cajetilla de cigarros y se maldijo cuando notó que ésta estaba vacía. La aplastó y lanzó a una esquina respirando profundamente, sintiendo una gran necesidad de nicotina de improviso. Se dio cuenta que estaba fumando más de lo acostumbrado, y se planteó seriamente la idea de que tendría cáncer al pulmón.

"Maldito Idiota." Yuki maldijo a Shûichi en un susurro por distraer su atención. Últimamente no sólo fumaba más, estaba actuando más posesivamente, poniendo en estado de alarma al pelirrosa. Lo llevaba a NG casi cada mañana y lo traía de vuelta casi tan seguido.

El rubio apoyó ambos codos en la mesa y se quedó mirando la pantalla frente a él. _¿Qué tal si Eiji estuviera acechando a Shûichi? _Pensó sin poner atención en lo que estaba escrito en la pantalla.

_Maldición.. él YA es un acechador. Sé que desea a Shûichi, maldita sea. Puedo verlo. Esos ojos hambrientos revelan la verdad. _Se quedó perplejo cuando recordó el incidente que ocurrió en su apartamento la primera vez que conoció a Eiji.

_¿Y si uno de estos días secuestra a Shûichi para violarlo? _No pudo evitar temblar ante esto. La última vez, cuando Hiro le había dicho que Shûichi había sido violado, casi sintió que se le desgarraba el corazón. Estaba tan furioso que casi no notó lo grave que había dejado a Ma-kun.

Yuki sacudió su cabeza firmemente. _Ese hijo de puta, más le vale no pensar en acercársele demasiado a Shûichi. Te haré pagar hasta la muerte, Eiji Tono, si le pones un dedo encima. _Yuki cerró sus puños firmemente. Volvió su atención a la laptop y presionó el ícono del calendario. _Una semana y media para el concierto, _contó el novelista y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa maligna cuando pensó que Eiji sería transferido en cuanto el concierto acabase.

NG Productions, Sala de Ensayos

"¡Eiji, luces horrible!" Shûichi se sentó a su lado con el rostro preocupado.

Eiji, quien estaba descansando con los ojos cerrados, levantó la mirada y vio los ojos de su dios mirándolo preocupado. Habiendo dormido menos de dos horas, llegar al trabajo lleno de energía era imposible, incluso para Eiji. Lo único que movía su agotado cuerpo era la presencia de Shûichi sama ese día en el estudio.

Eiji sintió un profundo dolor cuando miró al cantante frente a él. Deseaba abrazarlo, consolarlo, protegerlo, animarlo y susurrarle dulces palabras que le aseguraran que todo estaría bien. Tanto deseaba hacer esas cosas que no pudo evitar temblar.

"¿Eiji, estás bien? Luces enfermo." Shûichi puso su mano sobre la frente de Eiji revisando si tenía fiebre.

Como un niño pequeño, Eiji se dejó examinar obedientemente por Shûcihi. Sus pensamientos recordaron la escena de la violación nuevamente, pensando como su dios debió haberse sentido. _¿Cómo puede lucir como si nada hubiese ocurrido?_

"Que extraño…. No tienes fiebre." El hombre oyó como Shûichi le susurró. Eiji tomó gentilmente la mano del pequeño de su frente y le sonrió débilmente susurrándole. "No estoy enfermo, Shûichi… Es sólo que no dormí mucho anoche."

_¡La mano de Shûichi sama es tan pequeña y suave! _(N/A: Eiji está exagerando) El hombre aprovechó la oportunidad de tener esa mano tanto como fuera posible antes de finalmente dejarla ir reaciamente. Shûichi no pareció darse cuenta, porque estaba muy ocupado mirándolo.

"Deberías descansar, sabes.. No termines como yo.. desmayándote por todas partes." Shûichi se frunció.

Eiji le regaló una sonrisa y revolvió su cabello respondiéndole alegremente. "De verdad me encuentro bien. No te preocupes por mi."

Shûichi pareció convencido y le sonrió de la forma más dulce que el manager pudiera imaginar. Ahora sólo pensaba en cuan afortunado era teniendo a su dios preocupado por su causa cuando la voz de Shûichi volvió a romper el silencio.

"¡Una semana y tres días para el concierto, estoy tan emocionado, Eiji!!" El pelirrosa comenzó a rodearlo enérgicamente.

"¿Una semana y tr…. Tres días?" volvió a preguntarle Eiji, para estar seguro de haber oído bien.

Shûichi dejó de girar y miró a Eiji. "Si, tan sólo una semana y tres días." El cantante caminó para acercarle un calendario a Eij. "Mira, la próxima semana es nuestro concierto." Le señaló.

El manager apartó la vista del calendario y al fin comprendió que tan sólo faltaban 10 días para el concierto. De pronto lo invadió el pánico cuando recordó el plan de Aizawa de secuestrarlo antes de esa fecha. _Ese bastardo no mencionó realmente cuando llevaría a cabo su plan, lo que significa que puede comenzar en cualquier momento._

"¿Eiji, qué sucede?"

Volvió a concentrarse en el pelirrosa quien lo miraba preocupado. Sin deseos de alarmar a su ídolo, le respondió con toda calma. "Nada, sólo estoy cansado. Gracias por preocuparte." Eiji le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Shûichi.

"Creo que mejor te vas a casa y descansas. Podemos ensayar por nuestra cuenta hoy."

_¿Practicar sin él? ¡Eso significa que no veré a Shûichi sama por hoy! _"¡NO!" Eiji vio al pequeño mirándolo asombrado y notó que había dicho la palabra 'No' demasiado alto.

"¡Qui… quiero decir… soy su manager! ¡Es mi deber corroborar que hagan su trabajo! No quiero que Seguchi Tohma me eche a patadas de NG." Se encubrió rápidamente.

El manager vio como Shûichi se relajaba y rió. "No te preocupes, Tohma no es tan malo."

"¡Hiiiiiro, al fin llegaste!"

Eiji se volteó y vio llegar a los dos miembros restantes de Bad Luck entrando y a Shûichi saltando sobre Hiro saludándolo como de costumbre. Sintiéndose ligeramente agradecido, se disculpó para ir a refrescarse y los animó a que comenzaran sin él.

En el baño, Eiji se sentó sobre el inodoro y se mordió las uñas preocupado. _Debo comenzar mi plan pronto. Debo matar a ese bastardo antes de que secuestre a Shûichi sama y vuelva a violarlo._

Eiji respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y sonrió maliciosamente. _Te protegeré, mi querido Shûichi. Exterminaré a esos molestos insectos por ti. Ese bastardo debe ser quien pague por lo que ha hecho._

Eiji salió del cubículo y miró su propio rostro en el espejo mientras lavaba sus manos. Sonrió. _El juego se acaba, Aizawa. Ahora tendrás que pagar._

Eiji se fue directo a su casa después del ensayo, rechazando la invitación de Hiro y Shûichi a cenar. De verdad deseaba ir, pero una fuerte determinación le dijo que debía ir a casa a planear su ataque. Se recordó que sólo quedaban unos cuantos días antes del concierto y debía deshacerse de Aizawa antes de que le hiciera cualquier cosa a Shûichi sama. Cerrando la puerta con llave tras él, rápidamente registró entre sus revistas buscando la dirección de Aizawa.

"¡Maldición… recuerdo que la vi en algún lugar y se pierde ahora que la necesito!" Dijo fuertemente frustrado ante una pila de revistas. Buscar entre tantas páginas no era sencillo, en especial si tienes una colección de tres pilas gigantes como la de Eiji. Compraba cada revista en la que se nombrara a su ídolo, incluso la más minúscula foto que pudiera encontrar. Recordaba haber visto por ahí una columna sobre ASK un día mientras leía un artículo sobre Bad Luck.

"¡Te encontré!" Sonrió orgullosamente al ver lo que buscaba. "Los paparazzi son muy útiles estos días…." Eiji rió cuando vio la foto de Aizawa saliendo de su residencia privada.

Secándose el sudor que caía por sus mejillas, se sentó y encendió la lámpara de su estudio, anotando la información en su libro. Miró al calendario frente a él y con su pluma marcó una fecha. "Este es un buen día para llevar a cabo mi plan."

Residencia de Yuki

Finalmente logró terminar su capítulo. Yuki salió del estudio y echó un vistazo al reloj en la pared. 10 pm. Se paseó por su apartamento sintiéndose un poco preocupado por su amate. "¿Dónde está ese idiota?" murmuró el rubio.

Se sentó tomando un cigarrillo de la cajetilla para encenderlo. Inhaló la nicotina lentamente, sopló el humo y dejó el pitillo en su boca mientras miraba la gran taza de su amante en la pequeña mesa frente a él.

El pensamiento de ese criajo secuestrado por Eiji le provocó un extraño sentimiento. Maldiciendo, cogió el teléfono inalámbrico y marcó el número de Shûichi. Cómo podía recordar el número tan claramente, no tenía idea. Aguardó pacientemente recibir respuesta, preocupándose aun más entre más esperaba. Cuando el otro lado atendió, Yuki dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Se estaba preparando para gritarle un poco al cantante cuando otra voz lo saludo.

"¿Yuki san? Habla Hiro."

Que Hiro le respondiera el teléfono lo molestó aun más. "¿Dónde demonios está ese mocoso?" le gritó. Después de minutos preocupándose por él, Yuki descubrió lo inútil que era haberse preocupado por si había sido secuestrado por Eiji o algún otro idiota en la calle. ¡En cambio el idiota se estaba divirtiendo con Hiro!

"¡Aun está bebiendo!" Hiro prácticamente le gritó en el teléfono.

Yuki se imaginó que quizás se encontraban en un antro o un bar karaoke.

"Le pasaré el teléfono, espera."

El rubio oyó como Hiro le gritaba fuertemente a Shûichi, forzándolo a contestar. _Ese mocoso… Ya verá lo que le espera cuando llegue a casa._

"Hip…. ¿Hola?"

_Obviamente está un poco pasado en tragos. "_¿Dónde demonios estás?"

"¿Yu… ki?" Esta vez la voz de Shûichi sonó más clara, como si temiera a quien le estaba hablando.

"Oh Dios…. Lo siento… Regresaré en seguida." Yuki sintió el pánico en su voz.

"Será mejor que tengas una buena explicación o estarás durmiendo en un cómodo sofá esta noche." Yuki sabía que no importaba lo enojado que estuviera, eventualmente dejaría al mocoso meterse en su cama, pero necesitaba cobrarle la rabia por haberse preocupado por él.

"Yuki.. Lo siento.. Debí haberte llamado y decirte donde estaba. Por favor no te enojes.." Le rogó el niño. Tras el silencio del rubio, Shûichi volvió a hablar. "Iré a casa ahora mismo."

La llamada se cortó antes de que Yuki pudiera responder. Lanzó el teléfono en el sofá sin ningún cuidado y se puso a reflexionar. _¿De verdad me estaré preocupando demasiado? Eiji nunca lo ha invitado a salir ni nada parecido, además sé que se moriría si Shû lo invitara a él._

El novelista se puso de pie y caminó hacia el balcón, siendo recibido por la brisa helada de la noche. Encendió otro cigarrillo e inhaló la exquisita nicotina que tanto adoraba, intentando imaginar las motivaciones de Eiji. _Cualquiera que sea, no puedo bajar la guardia. Mi intuición nunca me ha fallado. _Pensó mientras exhalaba el humo.

_Y otra vez ¿por qué me estoy comportando de ésta manera? Es muy extraño pensar que en verdad me preocupo por el mocoso._

Los pensamientos de Yuki lo llevaron al día en que conoció a Shûichi, como había criticado su trabajo hasta el día que se vio involucrado con él. Al principio nunca quiso nada serio con Shûichi. Tener al mocoso a su lado sólo desordenaría las cosas que había planificado perfectamente. Así fue, sólo que de otra manera. Jamás imaginó que el muchacho fuera gustarle, especialmente siendo el criajo molesto que era. Tan molesto como era a veces llegaba incluso a salir de malas situaciones. Su vibrante y _genki _forma de ser le levantaba el ánimo siempre que tenía un mal día. Como un imán, se encontró atraído al cantante hasta ese día y el pensar que Shûichi lo dejara lo asustaba por primera vez en años.

Sus ojos dorados vagaron hacia abajo y vieron a Shûichi bajando de la motocicleta de Hiro para entrar en el lujoso apartamento. _¿De verdad he estado de pie aquí tanto tiempo? _Contó mentalmente Yuki. Parecían ser solo unos minutos atrás cuando conversó con Shûichi. Se recogió la manga de su camisa para revisar su reloj. Media hora había pasado. Antes de que pudiera darse vuelta, oyó la puerta abrirse y un exhausto Shûichi entró al lugar. _Ese imbécil seguro subió por las escaleras._

Yuki lanzó su cigarrillo después de darle una última inspirada.

"Yuki, siento no haberte llamado cuando salí a beber. Hiro y yo estábamos un poco emocionados por un par de asuntos y comenzamos a beber. Antes de darme cuenta habías llamado y fue ahí que noté… ya es muy tarde y yo no había……." Shûichi habló sin parar.

Yuki entró en su living y se apoyó contra la gran ventana de vidrio, mirando con detenimiento la apariencia de su amante. Realmente no estaba oyendo lo que Shûichi le estaba diciendo hace unos segundos por estar ocupado observando al nervioso cantante explicándose.

Shûichi lucía……. _Delicioso. _Esa era la única palabra en la que Yuki podía pensar. Suspiró y se acercó dos pasos para acortar su distancia. El niño lucía inquieto, un poco asustado. Yuki pensó que debía imaginarse que iba a golpearlo. Sonrío ante el asustado cantante. Éste tembló y cerró sus ojos mientras bajaba la mirada, esperando un golpe en cualquier momento.

Yuki estaba al borde de la risa ante esa visión. Levantó el rostro del pequeño y lo besó en los labios. Shûichi sabía delicioso a pesar del alcohol.

"¿¿¿Yuki???" le murmuró durante el beso.

Yuki se detuvo y abrió sus ojos para ver esos ojos amatista mirándolo sorprendido. Avergonzado, se dio vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación, esperando que Shûichi entendiera las pistas y lo siguiera.

"¿Yuki.. eso significa que puedo dormir en tu habitación?" Yuki oyó la voz llena de esperanza de su amante.

"No, aun tienes una cita con el sofá esta noche."

Ahora si había llamado su atención. Lo escuchó sollozar, y lo imaginó haciendo pucheros mientras oía como sus pies caminaban hacia él. "¡¡Yu…..ki!! ¡¡No seas tan malo!!"

* * *

Eiji sintió el agua helada bajando por su garganta, agradeciendo la frialdad. Había estado trabajando sin parar por casi cuatro horas, tratando de encontrar información sobre Aizawa Tachi, juntándola toda en un libro especial que encontró en su estudio.

Tenía prácticamente todo planeado. El único problema era obtener el horario de ASK para poder planear el momento perfecto para atacar. Eiji sabía que obtener esa información no era problema. Trabajar en NG le daba muchos beneficios, libertades y poder para acceder a cierta información.

_Aizawa kun, listo o no, aquí voy. _Eiji pensó lleno de felicidad mientras afilaba el cuchillo, tatareando la última canción de Bad Luck mientras preparaba su herramienta.

* * *

Kadzuki: Pregunta! Eiji debería matar a Aizawa? Mmmm….

**VALSED:  
**--- Kadzuki: Eiji le pateará el trasero a Tachi muy, muuy pronto  
--- Ashley: El problema es que cuando lo haga, ocurrirán cosas mucho peores! T0T

**Maca-chan15:  
**--- Kadzuki: Wow! Eres la primera persona que quiere ver muerto a Eiji! El resto como mucho desea torturarlo. Y aunque no lo creas, Eiji tiene sus fans! Algunos de mis reviewrs me han dicho que le sugtas Eiji! Arg...  
--- Ashley: Pero otros lo odiamos! Así que no estás sola, tampoco me gusta mucho Eiji, pero soy de las que lo quieren torturar solamente n.nU no se le puede culpar por ser un fanático.

**Azka-Yuki-Kikyou:  
**--- Kadzuki: Gracias! Espero seguir viendo tu nombre entre los reviewers muy seguido! Yo creo que Ashley merece parte del crédito por su gran trabajo traduciendo!  
--- Ashley: gracias, pero ya queda claro que la obra maestra es de la gran Kadzuki! Ella es una gran escritora n,n sigan su historia!

**EiriUesugi:  
**--- Kadzuki: Ashley sama está haciendo un gran trabajo en la traducción! Si tuviera la oportunidad, me encantaría leer su versión, desafortunadamente no puedo! (llora) No sé Español!  
--- Ashley: por eso insisto en que el mundo sería más feliz con un solo idioma! Así tendríamos millones de fics a nuestro alcance xD

**RsMoony:  
**--- Kadzuki: Sabes algo? También desearía que Shûichi fuera mío! (se lo quita a Yuki)  
--- Ashley: Eso sobre mi cadáver! Shûichi es de mi propiedad! A él no me lo toca nadie!

**Amai Shirabe:  
**--- Kadzuki: Amai-san! Que gusto verla de Nuevo por aquí! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y feliz año nuevo a ti también!  
--- Ashley: Sí! Mucha gracias por siempre acompañar esta historia, yo sigo esperando lo que sigue de la suya, mim pobre Shûichi se la pasa en peligro ToT

**Tenshi Lain:  
**--- Kadzuki: Me alegro de que finalmente lo hayas encontrado! Me preocupé cuando me dijiste que no podías encontrarlo. puede ser lento a veces, especialmente cuando están haciendo cambios importantes. A veces no puedo encontrar ni mi propia historia! Sigue leyendo!  
--- Ashley: ya he tenido problemas con los buscadores � son más delicados! Pero que bueno que ya descubriste el truco, así no tendrás problemas buscando historias a futuro. Muchas gracias por seguir esta sencilla traducción n,n.


	6. Capítulo 06

¡Buenas a todas! Ya ni vale la pena andarse disculpando por lo que me tardo en actualizar, pero este mes tengo la excusa perfecta! Enero fue el mes de trabajar-juntar-dinero-y-comprarse-todos-mis-caprichos! Terminado el trabajo me puse al día con todo! Incluidas las traducciones, espero que lo disfruten. Hay una parte con Eiji muy graciosa xD, yo creo que estaría igual! DIOS! AMO A SHÛICHI (Kadzuki -le pega a Ashley: cálmate y comienza con la historia!) Auch, si, así lo haré, sensei!

Por alguna razón se estaba comiendo mis signos de exclamación y duda, así q llené (q exagerada) de puntos algunas frases para mantenerlos.Lamentablemente cortan las frases y se ve del ajo, pero al menos mantiene los cochinos signos. Yo y mi quisquillosidad.

Disclaimer: Si alguien alguna vez me cree la dueña de Gravitation seré la niña más feliz de la Tierra, pero como ese día no ha llegado, admito que le pertenece a Murakami Maki-sensei. 'Addicted to Shuichi' es una obra original escrita por Kadzuki Fuchoin. Ninguna de nosotras recibió dinero por esto (Ambas: rayos!)

* * *

"Ya me voy a trabajar, Yuki. Nos vemos." Shûichi inclinó su cabeza sobre el rostro de Yuki y le dio un piquito antes de salir corriendo. 

Yuki oyó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse y se recargó sobre su silla respirando profundamente. Sus fechas de entrega se acercaban y aun quedaban unos capítulos más por escribir. Por ende, no podía ir a ningún lugar más que estar sentado sobre su trasero y terminar el trabajo. No había estado haciendo mucho las últimas semanas ya que se mente estaba muy ocupada pensado en Shûichi. Maldiciendo su actitud, tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número privado del presidente de NG. El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que Tôma contestara.

"¿Sí, mi querido cuñado?"

Yuki oyó como Tôma se reía. "Maldición, Tôma.. Ahórrate el 'querido'." Le dijo bruscamente.

Tôma se rió aun más fuerte antes de responderle. "Muy bien.. muy bien… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? No creo que _tu _Shûichi haya llegado aun."

Yuki respondió molesto. "Dame un segundo ¿sí, Tôma? Sé que no está ahí, acaba de salir de la casa. Si ya hubiese llegado, entonces imaginé todo lo que ocurrió hace 5 minutos."

Yuki gruñó enfadado cuando Tôma le respondió con más risas. _Ese tipo listo. Ha estado molestándome los últimos meses, y lo ha estado disfrutando._

"¿Tôma?" Yuki volvió a su tono frío y serio. Tôma debió haber captado el mensaje porque inmediatamente dejó de reír, como si sintiera las intenciones de Yuki.

"Hazme un favor. Mantén un ojo sobre el criajo de mi parte. Tengo esta extraña sensación. No puedo explicarla... pero la siento."

Yuki oyó un suspiro antes de la respuesta. "De acuerdo… Haré lo que pueda, aunque hay veces en que no entiendo que es lo que pasa por esa cabeza tuya."

* * *

"¡Disculpen, me retrasé!" Shûichi saltó dentro de la habitación. 

El corazón de Eiji dio un brinco cuando vio a su ídolo entrando. Miró de reojo a Shûichi de pies a cabeza en busca de cualquier vestigio de heridas en su cuerpo. Esto se había convertido en su rutina diaria desde que se enteró del incidente del ultraje. Teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Shûichi sama, no soltaría ni una palabra al respecto aunque algo en verdad le hubiese ocurrido. Satisfecho al ver el deslumbrante rostro de Shûichi, le devolvió una cálida sonrisa, "Buenos días, Shûichi."

Antes de que Shûichi pudiera responder, la voz de Hiro lo interrumpió. "¡Idiota! Tenemos una importante entrevista con la prensa exclusiva hoy y si recuerdas correctamente está programada en 20 minutos más, Señor Vocalista." Le gritó Hiro golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Shûichi se retorció un poco y gimió de dolor "¡Eso duele, Hiro! Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, aun tenemos 20 minutos más ¿verdad?" El pelirrosa levantó su mano y miró su reloj de pulsera para estar seguro del tiempo que les quedaba.

"Permíteme recordarte, idiota... el lugar donde será la entrevista queda a 30 minutos de aquí." Hiro golpeó al niño en el hombro haciéndolo chillar.

"¡Hi...ro, eso duele! Se me olvidó ¿de acuerdo?. ¡Pensé que la famosa entrevista sería aquí!" Le dijo mientras se frotaba su hombro adolorido.

"¡Ya vámonos, idiota, estamos retrasados!" Hiro y Fujisaki hablaron al unísono y se llevaron a rastras a Shûichi tirándolo por las mangas.

Eiji los siguió desde las sombras y sentía como aumentaba su enojo. _Ese estúpido guitarrista. Hace un instante me sentí muy feliz de ver el rostro brillante e ileso de Shûichi sama. Y entonces llegas tú, golpeándolo con tus manos sucias._

Eiji miró al cantante quien luchaba por liberarse de Hiro y Fujisaki. _Su hombro debe estar enrojecido. Mi pobre Shûichi sama ¡yo te curaría con un beso!._

Mientras estaba cavilando, sintió como alguien se afirmaba de su abrigo. Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Shûichi parado a su lado ocultándose para escapar de Hiro.

"¡Eiji, haz algo, aquí viene Hiro!" Eiji oyó como el niño le gemía. _¡Shûichi sama está tocándome, nunca más lavaré esta ropa!_

El alocado corazón de Eiji palpitó más fuerte cuando sintió su abrigo siendo tomado con más fuerza mientras Shûichi imploraba ayuda. _¡Eso es!. ¡Esta es mi oportunidad de oro para tocar a Shûichi sama!. ¿Debería aprovecharla? _No llegó a decidirse cuando oyó a Shûichi gritar. Al ver a Hiro acercándose enojado, inmediatamente rodeó con su brazo los hombros del niño.

"Muy bien, Hiro. Ya fue suficiente. Sé que estamos atrasados pero no hay necesidad de ponerse así." Le dijo como si nada.

_¡Estoy tocándolo! No... ¡Estoy rodeándolo con mi brazo!. ¡No puedo creer que de verdad esté abrazando a la mejor y más grande estrella JPop de todo Japón!. ¡Este debe ser mi día de suerte porque me siento como el tipo más afortunado sobra la faz de la Tierra!_

Con cierta ayuda del chofer y de ciertas reglas del tránsito que "pasaron a llevar", lograron llegar al restaurante donde sería la entrevista. Dos miserables horas más tarde la entrevista había concluido, sin embargo, Shûichi yaestaba quejándose puesto un pie fuera del lugar.

"¡Esos molestos periodistas, estoy cansado! Además no he comido nada desde el mediodía." Dijo el cantante malhumoradamente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Hiro.

Regresaron a NG después de la entrevista exclusiva con periodistas de primera clase. Shûichi estaba exhausto después de haber sido bombardeado con preguntas sobre su vida privada con Yuki, su próximo concierto y muchas otras cosas que ni siquiera lograba recordar.

Hiro solo se rió y desordenó su rosado cabello para intentar aliviarlo. "Ya sabes lo difícil que es, Shûichi. La vida como una famosa estrella pop es horrible ¿verdad?"

"Ni lo menciones, Hiro. Me da escalofríos el recordar la carga de trabajo de un cantante." Shûichi tembló ligeramente.

Eiji, quien había estado escuchando su conversación desde el asiento del pasajero permaneció en silencio. Miró por el espejo retrovisor como Shûichi se apoyaba sobre el hombro de Hiro y se sintió celoso, celoso de que Hiro fuera su soporte en lugar de él. Estaba de acuerdo en algo con el pelirrojo: la vida de una estrella era horrible. Sintió lástima por Shûichi sama en el restaurante. Aquellos experimentados periodistas lo habían bombardeado con preguntas acerca de su vida privada y sus letras sin mucho talento hasta que fue forzado a guardar silencio. Gracias a Dios Hiro logró frenar aquellas preguntas indebidas. No quería imaginar que hubiese ocurrido si no lo hubiera hecho.

En honor a la verdad, la sangre de Eiji comenzó a hervir cuando esos idiotas comenzaron a criticar su trabajo. ¿Cómo podían mirar en menos a su Shûichi sama? Sintió deseos de agarrar a alguno de ellos por el cuello y gritarle en el oído si es que sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

"¿Eiji, quieres ir a comer con nosotros?" Sintió como Shûichi lo invitaba con un hilo de voz.

Eiji lo miró por el espejo retrovisor nuevamente para encontrarse con esos ojos amatista mirándolo antes de responder. "No gracias, Shûichi. Aun tengo algo de papeleo que terminar. Ya sabes,el concierto se aproxima y aun tengo muchas confirmaciones que enviar."

"Trabajas demasiado duro, Eiji. Deberías descansar un poco. No te sobrexplotes ¿entendido? Eres importante para nosotros." Shûichi se levantó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Eiji sintió repentinas ganas de llorar al oír el aviso y la preocupación de Shûichi sama. Jamás se imaginó que realmente él, un don nadie, pudiera ser importante para Shûichi sama. Logró controlarse y le devolvió una cálida sonrisa. "Gracias por preocuparte, Shûichi. Así lo haré."

En realidad el manager se moría por ir, después de todo, no siempre se tienen oportunidades como ésta. Sin embargo, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, por ejemplo, atacar a Aizawa esta noche. El concierto sería dentro de cuatro días y a juzgar por la conducto de Aizawa, llevaría su plan mañana o pasado mañana. Eiji esperaba poder adelantrse a eso.

Ya tenía todo planeado. Conseguir el horario de Aizawa era muy fácil ya que conocía a su manager muy bien, además de que era muy bueno pretendiendo. También sabía el momento para atacarlo. Después de pasar como cinco noches en las cercanías del apartamento de Aizawa, concluyó que el guardia de seguridad salía de su cabina a eso de las 12:30 am, lo que le brindaba la oportunidad perfecta para entrar sin ser notado.

El celular de Shûichi interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se encontró observando como torpemente sacaba su teléfono, miraba el número mostrado en la pantalla y gritaba de alegría como si se hubiera ganado la lotería. Eiji no necesitaba preguntar para saber quien estaba en el otro lado de la línea, con la expresión de Shûichi quedaba más que claro.

_Yuki Eiri... Maldición. Había olvidado todo sobre él. Ese bastardo, justo cuando sentía un poco de emoción porque Shûichi sama se preocupa por mí, llegas tú para arruinarlo todo. Espérame, Señor Yuki Eiri, una vez que termine con ese bastardo de ASK tu serás el siguiente._

* * *

Yuki respiró aliviado cuando Shûichi respondió el teléfono. Se sintió un poco nervioso al ver la hora y que el niño no hubiera regresado aun. Ligeramente preocupado, marcó el teléfono del pelirrosa y esperó impacientemente. 

"¿Dónde se supone que estás, criajo? Ni siquiera te llevaste tus llaves y yo pronto me iré a dormir. No quiero despertar en medio de la noche para abrirte la puerta." Casi le gritó.

Yuki sabía que mentía, ya que ni siquiera planeaba ir a la cama todavía, no sin él. Estaba muy preocupado por el cantante y aun no era capaz de reconocerlo frente al pelirrosa. Se imaginaba que su orgullo era la que lo reprimía la mayor parte del tiempo.

"¡Lo siento!. ¡Tenía pensado volver más temprano, Yuki. Pero esos idiotas periodistas me tuvieron ocupado por casi 2 horas! Estoy tan hambriento que en cualquier momento voy a desaparecer."

_Tierno. _Yuki no pudo sino sonreir. Shûichi era extremadamente tierno a la hora de elegir las palabras para usar. Prácticamente podía imaginar a Shûichi en el auto, tumbado sobre Hiro como de costumbre. En lugar de reírse, tosió.

"¿Entonces irás a comer con Hiro o regresarás a casa?" Yuki logró recuperar su frialdad habitual.

"No hay nada para comer en casa, así que creo que iré a comer con Hiro algo de ramen." Le respondió el pequeño.

Yuki hubiese preferido que viniera a casa, pero no podía decírselo siendo él tan orgulloso. Sabía que si le decía a Shûichi que lo esperaría despierto para cenar juntos, el niño volaría a casa si fuera necesario.

"Haz lo que quieras, ya me voy a la cama" le murmuró.

"¿Pero y que haré con las llaves, Yuki?. ¡No ando con las mías!" Le dijo Shûichi con tono urgente.

"Las dejaré donde siempre. Tómalas tu mismo." Le dijo el rubio antes de cortar.

Al saber que su hiperactivo amante estaba a salvo se sintió aliviado. ¡Al menos iba a comer decentemente con Hiro!

_Dios ¿por qué no siento celos de Hiro?. ¿Acaso es porque sé que no siente nada extraño por Shûichi?. ¿O quizás sólo porque son mejores amigos? _Yuki puso su mano bajo su boca intentando encontrar una explicación a los pensamientos que lo estaban acosando.

"Mierda, ahora parezco un loco enfermo de amor." Se maldijo el rubio mientras tomaba su paquete de cigarros. _¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer hasta que llegue a casa? Ya está listo el trabajo, ni que fuera un fanático del confinamiento en el estudio… Ch.. _

12.29 am, Apartamento de Aizawa Tachi

Eiji sonrió cuando el guardia salió de la cabina de vigilancia para su descanso. Apareciendo desde atrás de un gran árbol, Eiji investigó bien la zona antes de salir caminando casualmente hacia el lujoso apartamento. El cielo estaba en extremo oscuro con nubes cubriendo el brillo de la Luna, dejando una lámpara solitaria ofreciendo algo de luz. El manager sintió que la suerte estaba de su lado ya que la oscuridad lo camuflaba perfectamente. Incluso si alguien lo viera, su larga y oscura gabardina y el sombrero que llevaba hacían imposible que alguien lo reconociera.

Abrazando su abrigo fuertemente podía sentir el cuchillo contra su torso. Lo excitaba aun más el pensar que podría clavar ese cuchillo sobre el pecho de Aizawa. Caminó rápidamente pero sin hacer ruido por la escalera de emergencias. Eiji escogió las escaleras ya que todos los ascensores estaban equipados con cámaras de seguridad y no era tan idiota como para caer en la trampa.

Cuando iba subiendo hacia el quinto piso, el corazón de Eiji golpeaba furiosamente. Los latidos pegaban tan fuerte contra sus costillas que casi le era imposible respirar. Y es que hablando con franqueza, se sentía nervioso por ser ésta la primera vez que cometía semejante locura.

Se detuvo jadeando cuando alcanzó el cuarto piso. _¿Debería hacer esto?. ¡Esto es completamente irracional!. ¡Voy a matar a una persona! _La mente de Eiji se preguntaba mientras escuchaba su suave respiración haciendo eco contra la silenciosa escalera.

_¿Por qué carajo estás dudando, Eiji Tono?. ¡Ese bastardo le ordenó a unos tipos que violaran a tu dios!. ¡Lo violaron y con eso le quitaron toda su inocencia dejando una profunda herida en él que jamás olvidará por el resto de su vida!_

_Piensa... Eiji, ya viste como estaba Shûchi sama cuando quedó solo en la sala de ensayos. ¡Debió haber estado pensando en ese incidente! _Otra voz se unió a la discusión dentro de la mente de Eiji.

El minuto en que Eiji recordó el incidente que vivió en NG, cuando accidentalmente escuchó la conversación telefónica de Aizawa, hizo que su enojo alcanzara el límite.

_Cierto... ¿Por qué debería dudar?. ¡Es un bastardo que merece morir! _

Con eso en mente, Eiji continuó confiado su camino hasta el quinto piso. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta del apartamento de Aizawa, se puso una fea máscara para cubrir su rostro. La máscara era además excelente para camuflar su voz ya que era realmente gruesa.

Una mano tomó con fuerza el arma oculta bajo su abrigo mientras la otra presionaba el timbre. Eiji estaba seguro que los demás residentes ya debían estar en la cama, Aizawa no era la excepción. Volvió a llamar con un ritmo más persistente como si se tratara de una emergencia.

Finalmente, Eiji oyó como alguien gruñía frustrado dentro del lugar. Sintió el 'click' de las luces al prenderse y vio la puerta abriéndose frente a él.

Eiji sonrió bajo la máscara. Vio a Aizawa con los ojos apenas abiertos mientras le ladraba.

"¿Qué mierda es lo que quieres?. ¿Tienes alguna idea de la hora que……." Aizawa se detuvo cuando vio la figura frente a él.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Eiji empujó a Aizawa dentro del apartamento y cerró la puerta de una patada. Pudo ver que Aizawa lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y en estado de shock.

"¿Quién... quién demonios eres?" Aizawa comenzaba a sentir pánico.

Eiji lentamente sacó su mano derecha del abrigo mostrando un largo y punzante cuchillo. Aizawa pudo haber muerto en el instante en que vio la brillante herramienta. "¿Qué… qué es lo que quieres?. ¿Quién eres?" Aizawa prácticamente gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Eji sonrió malignamente antes de responderle muy despacio, "Yo soy tu peor pesadilla, Aizawa Tachi-kun". Y Eiji se lanzó sobre él.

* * *

**El Rincón de Kadzuki: Cuando siento que yo misma seré una de esos molestos periodistas en el futuro… siento extrañas emociones corriendo por mí.. suspiro**

**Pregunta: **¿Quieren que escriba una escena sangrienta?

**Valsed:  
**- Kadzuki: Eiji atacará a AizawaÉl Ciertamente se merece eso y más!  
- Ashley: Si por un momento pensamos que Eiji tenía algo de cordura, bien poco le duró. Y esta Kadzuki que lo corta en la mejor parte!

**Pupi-chan:  
**- Kadzuki: Muchas gracias por el review! Eiji está definitivamente obsesionado con Shindou Shûichi! Asusta, no es verdad?  
- Ashley: Pero no tanto como yo, muajaja! Secuestraré a Shûichi lo haré mío! Que Eiji ni que Eiji! Aquí la Shû-fan soy yo! (Kadzuki: cálmate!)

**Nuri-Neko:  
**- Kadzuki: Eiji quería matar a Tachi, pero (Aviso de Ashley: Spoiler a continuación) no pudo lograrlo, pobre hombre. Eiji merece morir! Pero aun así es un personaje importante en la historia, así que lo necesito vivo un tiempo más! Gracias por tu review! Por favor molesta a Ashley con las actualizaciones, ok?  
- Ashley: No sé, hasta me da pena este niño Eiji, si tan sólo no fuera tan grande su obsesión (mira quien habla). El que le haga daño a MI Shûichi-sama merece morir! Espero poder subir el capítulo 7 antes de Marzo (regreso al colegio TxT)

**Eiri-Uesugi:  
**- Kadzuki: Eiji JAMÁS tocará a Yuki-sama! Yo nunca lo permitiré! Lo mataré antes de que lo haga, ok?  
- Ashley: Kadzuki-san, you're scary! No es justo, Shû-chan se lleva todo el sufrimiento y a Yuki no lo toca ni una mosca T,T mou! Hagamos una campaña en pro del Zulu! El idioma universal!

**Amazona Verde:  
**- Kadzuki: yo ADORO a Yuki siendo posesivo! Sin dude que luce muy tierno! Muchísimas gracias por tu review!  
- Ashley: Siiiiii, verdad que sí? Yuki todo posesivo es muy tierno, y mi Shû-chan es tan ingenuo que no se da cuenta! Ni se imaginan todo lo que desencadenará Eiji!

**Azka-Yuki-Kikyou:  
**- Kadzuki: Te agradezco mucho que te guste el fic! (abrazos) El oír que lo adoras significa mucho para mi! Espero que continúes leyendo fielmente el fic! Por favor no olvides darle algo de crédito a mi querida Ashley-chan! Ha trabajado muy duro en traducirlo!  
- Ashley: xD bueno sí, hay fics que llevo esperando desde… Octubre del año pasado! Gracias por siempre dejar reviews! Una historia como la de Kadzuki se merece ser muy conocida! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, y gracias por tu apoyo constante n,n

**Amai Shirabe:  
**- Kadzuki: Amai san! A pesar de que sólo te conozco de las traducciones de Ashley de los reviews, siento que podríamos ser grandes amigas! Gracias otra vez por leer el fic! Espero ver tu nombre cada vez que Ashley me envíe las traducciones! Muy feliz año nuevo a ti también!  
- Ashley: (se le tira encima) hablando de reviewers fieles, gracias por leer esta historia, Amai-san! Espero que le haya gustado esté capítulo, cualquier frase que suene "extraña" me avisan! Odio hacerme rollos con la traducción xD. Suerte con su fanfic también!

**Randa1:  
**- Kadzuki: Woooo! Eso es bueno! Eres muy afortunada! Puedes quedarte con Suguru para ti solita mientras nosotras tenemos que luchar por Shûichi y Yuki!  
- Ashley: (mordiendo a otra fanática) sie! Xox hay que luchar con lo que se tenga para quedarse con alguno de estos niños, especialmente contra Eiji, y ya vemos q es capaz de muchas locuras!

**Tarro-chan:  
**- Kadzuki: Gracias por tus elogios (se inclina). Sé que siempre pongo a Aizawa como el malo de la película pero no puedo evitarlo porque es el único villano en Gravitation! Gomen ne.. Pienso que a medida de que avancen los capítulos, Aizawa no se verá tan malo como ahora, porque otro personaje tomará su lugar!  
- Ashley: Hay grandes misterios en esta vida que mejor se queden como están xD. No, será que Hiro y Suguru se ponen de acuerdo para irse juntitos y así molestar a mi niño que nunca llega a la hora. Un saludo, y gracias por tu review (abacho teetui! xD)

**Tenshi Lain:  
**- Kadzuki: Mmm, No se si me estás preguntando pero te responderé de todas maneras. Mi nombre es Mei (pronunciado tal cual). Estoy estudiando periodismo en la universidad y actualmente hago la práctica en una imprenta local. Vi tu review en mi versión en inglés también! Muchas gracias! (abrazos)  
- Ashley: Muchas gracias por el review! Esos malditos buscadores, todos tienen su experiencia con ellos! Pero ya está todo arreglado, espero que ahora no tengamos ningún problema! Un abrazote y nos vemos en el siguiente!

**Shao:  
**- Kadzuki: Ashley-chan sugoi! Ella tradujo mi fic de esa manera! (chasquea los dedos) No te desagrada Eiji? Wow.. eso es extraño! Pero creo que ya lo odiarás en los siguientes capítulos! Muchas gracias por el review!  
- Ashley: Gracias, de verdad me da lata no actualizar antes si veo que les gusta tanto el fic, pero el trabajo me lo impidió. Como sea, muchísimas gracias por el review!


	7. Capítulo 07

Hola a todas! Me disculpo por la demora, una serie de complicaciones con el envío de reviews fue lo que retrazó esto, pero tranquilas, que pretendo actualizar mucho más rápido de ahora en adelante! (eso espero v,v). Gracias a todas por el apoyo!Juro q no hay nada mejor q los cd de drama de Okane ga Nai! Si pueden leer este manga, háganlo! Es lo mejor!

Disclaimer: Lo mismo de todos los capítulos! Realmente alguien ha sido demandado por omitir esto! En fin… no quiero ser la primera. Gravitation y todos sus nombres pertenencen a Maki Murakami-sensei (grande, ídola!). 'Addicted to Shûichi' fue escrito originalmente por Kadzuki Fuchoin y yo me limito a traducir sus bellas palabras!

* * *

"Yo soy tu peor pesadilla, Aizawa Tachi-kun." 

Eiji sonrió al ver el rostro horrorizado de Aizawa quien lo observaba con terror. Se puso de pie rápidamente y retrocedió sin quitar nunca los ojos del reluciente cuchillo.

"¿Qué…. Qué carajo es lo que quieres?" el cantante de ASK volvió a gritar, luchando por mantener su valentía.

Eiji rió malignamente. No importaba cuanto quisiera dárselas de valiente, el tipo estaba asustado, podía leerlo en sus ojos. Eiji se acercó un paso y respondió, "¿Qué es lo que quiero? Quiero tu vida ¿me la entregarías, Aizawa?" Eiji tomó el arma con más fuerza.

Aizawa se tambaleó hacia atrás y sintió como su espalda alcanzaba un muro. Sus manos tantearon por detrás automáticamente, sólo para ser recibido por la fría y dura muralla.

Eiji observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, de verdad estaba disfrutando esto. Le encantaba ver como Aizawa luchaba para escapar de él. Eiji decidió que no debería gastar más tiempo y arremetió contra el aterrado Aizawa.

Antes de que Aizawa pudiera abrir su boca para gritar, Eiji clavó el cuchillo en su pecho y sin perder tiempo usó su mano libre para atraer al cantante hacia sí. Presionó el cuchillo más profundamente, causando que el líder de ASK gritara ahogadamente su dolor. "¿Qué sucede, no lo estás disfrutando?" Eiji preguntó inocentemente mientras sacaba el cuchillo del pecho del otro hombre.

El cantante cayó sobre sus rodillas. Presionó una mano contra su pecho intentando detener el insaciable flujo de sangre. Logró levantar su cabeza para mirar fijamente al hombre enmascarado frente a él. "¿Por… por qué… haces esto?"

Eiji caminó lentamente hacia el jadeante Aizawa con el sonido de sus zapatos golpeando contra el piso de mármol. Lo levantó nuevamente para darle una nueva puñalada en el estómago. "¿Quieres saber por qué, Aizawa?. ¡Pregúntate a ti mismo lo que le has hecho a Shûichi sama!" gritó Eiji.

"¿Shûichi?" Aizawa escupió mas sangre desde sus temblorosos labios mientras intentaba recordar de quien estaba hablando Eiji. Miró nuevamente al enmascarado y susurró. "¿Shûichi?... ¿Shindô Shûichi?"

"Me alegro de ver que tu memoria está regresando, Aizawa-kun." Eiji sonrió bajo la máscara. Tomó asiento en el sofá del cantante para observar divertido el cuerpo del pelinegro sobre el suelo sumergido en su propia poza de sangre. Acercó el cuchillo hacia su máscara y jugó con él antes de limpiarlo con un trozo de papel que encontró en el piso.

"¿Qué le he hecho yo al juguete sexual de ese novelista?" Escupió Aizawa a pesar de que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia. Estrechó con fuerza su pecho lastimado mientras gruñía de dolor.

"¿Qué dijiste sobre Shûichi sama?" La sangre del manager hirvió al levantar su cuerpo de 1.84 metros del sofá y pateó a Aizawa en el estómago. Vio como las cejas del cantante se crispaban cerrando con fuerza sus ojos mientras se retorcía de dolor. Sin una palabra, Eiji tomó el cuerpo herido y comenzó a presionar el cuchillo en puntos aleatorios sin importarle donde penetrara.

Estaba disfrutándolo. Eiji se dio cuenta cuanto disfrutaba aquella tortura. Podría haber matado a Aizawa en ese instante si hubiese querido. Pero no lo hizo, cambió de planes cuando vio al pobre cantante de ASK luchando por su vida. Y le _encantaba_ ver a aquel bastardo retorciéndose, ver la sangre escurriendo de su miserable cuerpo.

"No te hagas el inocente, mi querido niño. Contrataste unos hombres para violar a mi querido Shûichi sama ¿no es así?" Eiji pisoteó con su brillante bota la palma de Aizawa.

El cantante gritó con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. "¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes?" Tosió un poco de sangre mientras susurró.

"No necesitas saber como lo descubrí, bastardo. ¡El hecho es que has dañado la vida de Shûichi sama, le has provocado pesadillas, has dejado en su cuerpo cicatrices que nunca curaran!" Eiji gritó furioso.

"¿Eres Yuki Eiri?"

El oír el nombre de Yuki lo puso aun más furioso. Prácticamente se volvió loco cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. Furioso, pisoteó la espalda de Aizawa y le gritó. "¡Jamás te atrevas a compararme con ese hijo de puta!"

Cuando Eiji terminó de pisotearlo, el cuerpo de Aizawa yacía en una enorme poza formada por su propia sangre, luchando para no cerrar sus ojos. A pesar de la enorme pérdida de sangre consiguió murmurar, "Por…favor…. No me mates." Aizawa rogó.

Eiji estuvo encantado de al fin oírlo rogar. Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Después de disfrutar el momento por todo un minuto, se inclinó y jaló por el cabello a Aizawa para forzarlo a mirar su horrible máscara. "Por favor…" lo oyó susurrar.

"¿Por favor?" Eiji arqueó las cejas. "Shûichi sama también debió haberte rogado para que te detuvieras." Susurró.

"¡Pero no lo hiciste!. ¡Continuaste con tu plan!" Eiji golpeó la cabeza de Aizawa contra el piso y le gritó furioso. "¿Sabes cuánto me lastima saberlo, bastardo?" Eiji presionó su pulgar contra su pecho. "¡Me destroza el corazón pensar que mi dulce, pequeño e inocente Shûichi fue violado por unos hombres inmundos!" Eiji lloró.

"Estás….." Aizawa tosió más sangre. "Estás enfermo." El cantante jadeó fuertemente al murmurar.

"¡Yo no soy el enfermo, tu lo eres!. ¡Tu eres el que violó a Shûichi sama!. ¡Tu eres el que robó su inocencia!"

"¡Él… ya era jodido por ese maldito novelista antes de que nosotros lo hiciéramos!" Aizawa prácticamente gritó luchando por probar su inocencia.

"¡Mentiroso, tú se la robaste!" Eiji presionó el rostro de Aizawa con más fuerza en el piso.

Cuando Aizawa no respondió, inclinó un poco su cabeza para notar que el líder de ASK se encontraba inconsciente, pero aun respirando débilmente.

El prácticamente trastornado manager permaneció callado por un momento. Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes antes de volver a abrirlos mostrando en ellos un brillo furioso. "Pagarás por tus pecados en el infierno, Aizawa Tachi." Eiji curvó una sonrisa maligna mientras planeaba en dar el último golpe para acabar con su vida.

El teléfono en la mesa de Aizawa escogió ese preciso instante para sonar sorprendiendo a Eiji. Sonó cuatro veces antes de que la contestadora comenzara a funcionar.

"¡Yo, Tachi!. ¿Cómo estás? Aun estás despierto ¿verdad?"

Eiji reconoció al portavoz como otro de los miembros de ASK, Ma-kun, a quien escuchó reír antes de continuar.

"No importa si estás despierto o no. Voy para allá ahora; de hecho, ya estoy subiendo a tu apartamento. Será mejor que saques tu trasero de la cama. Escucha… tengo un nuevo video porno muy interesante que……."

Eiji no se molestó en escuchar el resto. Se levantó de un salto y se apresuró hacia la puerta sin preocuparse si quedaba bien cerrada o no. Se agradecía el haber usado guantes protectores cuando llevó a cabo su misión, o estaría metido en un buen lío si la policía hubiese buscado huellas digitales en la manilla de la puerta.

Sabiendo que Ma-kun tomaría el ascensor, Eiji corrió hacia las escaleras de emergencia y huyó por ellas. En el momento en que llegó al primer piso jadeaba fuertemente con el corazón latiendo furiosamente en medio de la emoción del escape. Salió apuradamente del edificio cuando el guardia ponía su atención en el televisor en lugar de la puerta principal.

Aceleró su paso hasta llegar a correr para alcanzar su auto estacionado a unos doscientos metros del lugar. Cerró bien las puertas del auto cuando estuvo en él, buscando con los ojos cualquier indicio de un ser humano cerca del lugar para encendió el motor. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no había moros en la costa, se quitó la máscara y se alejó del lugar.

Mientras tanto, Departamento de Aizawa

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mostrando a un tarareante Ma-kun en él cuando llegó al piso de Aizawa. Caminó tranquilamente hacia el apartamento aun canturreando su última canción. Notó que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y sonrió, pensando que su amigo la abría dejado así a propósito para dejarlo pasar.

"Tachi, que impaciencia por ver esta nueva película……" Ma-kun se detuvo cuando vio el cuerpo de su mejor amigo inconsciente sobre lo que era su propia sangre.

Dejó caer las cosas que traía y corrió donde se encontraba Aizawa. "¡Tachi!" gritó el rubio al inclinarse para sacudir un poco su cuerpo.

"¡TACHI!"

* * *

Yuki escuchó el sonido de la puerta y los suaves pasos de una persona al entrar al departamento lo más silencioso posible. Su intento fracasó cuando se tropezó con algo y cayó de lleno sobre el piso. Sin abrir los ojos, Yuki supo que era Shûichi quien acababa de entrar. Nadie podía ser tan descuidado como él. 

Se recostó sobre el sofá sin moverse pretendiendo estar dormido. Sonrió cuando oyó al joven cantante decir 'Itai' suavemente, frotando la parte lastimada de su cuerpo. Decidió no arruinar la diversión y dejó de sonreír para continuar con su juego de estar placidamente dormido en el sofá.

Oyó a Shûichi caminar silenciosamente hacia al sofá y jadear sorprendido. El chico jamás debió haberlo imaginado durmiendo en aquel mueble. Preguntándose que sería lo siguiente que fuera hacer, Yuki permaneció quieto. Sintió como el cantante se alejaba de la antesala en lugar de acercarse a él.

Fue invadido por la decepción. No en mucho, los ya conocidos pasos regresaron. Esta vez, Shûichi se acercó hasta él y se quedó a su lado. Sintió como algo liviano era dejado sobre él cubriéndolo hasta el pecho.

_Ese idiota. A veces puede ser realmente dulce._ Pensó Yuki sintiéndose feliz.

Yuki se contrarió cuando escuchó los pasos de su amante alejándose nuevamente. Esta vez, el cantante sigilosamente fue hacia el baño y dejó correr la ducha.

El novelista decidió continuar pretendiendo que estaba dormido, esperando pacientemente que Shûichi saliera de la ducha. Sin embargo, no pudo contener sus impulsos de imaginar a su amante desnudo bajo un chorro de agua cayendo por su espalda.

Gruñó suavemente sintiéndose de repente excitado. Imaginó a Shûichi lavando su cabello con su shampoo favorito de frutilla que Yuki detestaba. Pero en ese momento, el shampoo ese lucía apetitoso. Yuki se rindió. Se despojó de la manta que Shûichi le había dado y caminó hacia el baño desabotonando su camisa. Al descubrir que la puerta no estaba cerrada con pestillo la abrió suavemente.

Un Shûichi desnudo fue captado por su mirada quitándose el shampoo de su cabello. Si el niño lucía delicioso el otro día cuando regresó del karaoke, ahora lucía comestible.

"¿No te digo siempre que cierres la maldita puerta cuando estás en el baño?"

Yuki vio como la cabeza de Shûichi se giraba en su dirección. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vio el cuerpo semi-desnudo de su amante recostado contra la muralla. Tragó con fuerza, obviamente excitado ante la visión.

Yuki sonrió triunfante y caminó hacia el cubículo. Acorraló al cantante contra la pared y devastó su boca antes de que el adolescente pudiera decir palabra alguna. Las manos de Shûichi automáticamente se deslizaron para abrazarse al cuerpo del rubio, quien sonrió y llevó sus propias manos a la espalda enjabonada para acercarlo a su cuerpo.

_Dios… ha pasado solo un día y ya extraño a ese estúpido criajo. ¿Qué demonios está pasándome?_

"Yuki…" lo escuchó jadear.

"¿Qué?" le respondió mientras sus manos bajaban hasta rodear sus glúteos.

De los labios de Shûichi se oyó un jadeo desesperado y susurró, "Aun tienes los pantalones puestos." Se quejó.

Yuki se alejó un poco y sonrió. Salió del cubículo esperando conseguir una protesta del cantante. Regresó después de cerrar la puerta con una patada y oyó a Shûichi respirar aliviado. Acogió al pequeño en sus brazos y le susurró, "tú tendrás que quitarlos por mí, señor vocalista."

Una hora más tarde, dos hombres exhaustos descansaban en el sofá en silencio. Shûichi apoyó su cabeza sobre el regazo de Yuki mientras el rubio fumaba. Usó su mano libre para jugar con los suaves cabellos rosados y le preguntó. "¿Entonces, que comiste?"

"Ramen. Comí junto a Hiro en el pequeño puesto bajo el puente."

Yuki observó la expresión de Shûichi. No parecía estar mintiéndole. _Demonios ¿por qué me mentiría en primer lugar?_

"¿Cenaste con Hiro?. ¿Y qué hay acerca del tecladista y ese manager tuyos?" Yuki preguntó con mucho cuidado. Había reestructurado la oración antes de preguntarla para que su duda no pareciera tener ningún significado oculto.

"Fujisaki dijo que tenía que reunirse con Tôma y Eiji no quiso venir. Dijo que tenía trabajo que hacer." Le respondió tranquilamente.

_¿Ese idiota se negó a acompañarlos? Vaya, eso es algo nuevo._ Pensó Yuki. Estaba seguro de que el manager daría cualquier cosa por salir con el mocoso. Deseaba preguntar que clase de trabajo tendría que hacer Eiji, pero no quería parecer como un tonto enfermo de amor, así que se aguantó.

"¿Yuki, estabas esperando a que regresara?"

El rubio sintió que Shûichi lo abrazaba con más ansias. "Me despertaste, mocoso." Yuki mintió. De repente recordó que el chico se había caído cuando entró al apartamento. Revolvió sus cabellos rosados y le preguntó, "¿Dónde te golpeaste?"

Shûichi miró confundido el rostro del rubio. Yuki suspiró. "Te caíste cuando entraste ¿cierto?"

El niño se sentó y le mostró su amoratada rodilla a su amante, quien dejó su cigarro en el cenicero y se giró hacia Shûichi. Acarició la rodilla del cantante suavemente. "Eres el tonto más torpe que he visto en toda mi vida."

"¿Por qué sonríes?" Yuki frunció el ceño cuando vio el rostro sonriente del pelirrosa.

Shûichi se acomodó acercándose al hombre mayor y respondió, "Estabas esperándome. No habrías sabido que me caí si de verdad hubieses estado durmiendo."

_Maldición.. el mocoso me atrapó.._ "Me despertaste cuando te caíste, idiota." Dijo como excusa.

"Hai hai… Te desperté cuando me caí." Shûichi repitió la oración alegremente.

_Idiota. Incluso está usando mi pobre excusa en mi contra._ Cogió el control remoto para encender el televisor.

"Apágalo, Yuki." Shûichi refunfuñó cuando las luces del televisor iluminaron el salón.

Yuki lo ignoró y presionó los botones para cambiar los canales. Se detuvo cuando vio la foto de Aizawa Tachi aparecer en la pantalla. En primera instancia no pensó que eso fuera nada sorprendente, es un artista después de todo. Pero al notar que estaba en las noticias de último momento se detuvo y subió el volumen.

Shûichi estaba tan sorprendido como él. Giró su rostro en dirección a la pantalla y se concentró en ella.

"Aizawa Tachi, estrella emergente del grupo ASK acaba de ser trasladado de emergencia al hospital debido a una serie de graves heridas. El cantante fue encontrado en su departamento bañado en sangre por su compañero de banda, Ma-kun, alrededor de la 1 am."

La escena continuo mostrando a Aizawa siendo introducido en la ambulancia con una máscara de oxígeno con cientos de periodistas a su alrededor intentando tomar fotografías.

"La policía descartó la hipótesisde un robo, debido aque nada fue sustraído del departamento de Aizawa."

El presentador de noticias continuó reporteando, pero Yuki no se molestó en escuchar. Miró al cantante sentado a su lado quien estaba temblaba.

"Yu…ki…" Shûichi tembló al hablarle mientras giraba su cabeza para encarar a su amante.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Yuki apagó el televisor y abrazó fuertemente al adolescente acariciando su espalda para calmar su incontrolable temblor.

Yuki no se sorprendió cuando vio la reacción de Shûichi. Lo que más le pesaba era el haber encendido el televisor cuando pudieron haber estado durmiendo en la habitación o el sofá.

* * *

Eiji estaba viendo las noticias sobre Aizawa y tomó un sorbo de cerveza. Dejó escapar una frenética carcajada cuando vio al atacado siendo introducido en la ambulancia a penas respirando. 

Apagó el aparato y se dirigió a su habitación para besar el los labios del póster de su ídolo inmediatamente. "¡Shûichi sama, lo hice!. ¡He matado a ese bastardo por ti!"

Se hundió en la suave cama y abrazó fuertemente su almohada. "Mi querido prolífico escritor, espera por mí…. ¡Tu eres el siguiente!"

* * *

**  
El rincón de Kadzuki: Ok… se que este capítulo tuvo mucho angst. No puedo evitar torturar al pobre Aizawa un poco más. Ups…. Mejor me escondo ahora. **

**Pupi-chan:  
**-> Kadzuki: Ashley chan debe estar haciendo un gran trabajo con la traducción! Desearía poder leer su versión! debe ser fantástica!  
-> Ashley: Gracias por tus comentarios n,n Yo quiero un Shûichi de peluche para abrazarlo todo el tiempo! Espero que te agrade este capítulo, y prepara unos pañuelos para el siguiente.

**Pandorak-chan**:  
-> Kadzuki: Eiji cobrará vengaza! Muajaja.. Deberías ver lo que le ocurrirá a Aizawa después de eso! (suspiro).. Hablando de eso, será mejor que vaya a terminar mi propio fic, he estado retrasándolo!  
-> Ashley: Nah, si aquí a Yuki no le pasa nada, Kadzuki tiene sus preferencias claras xD, pero los que no querían que Shûichi saliera lastimado, mejor no sigan leyendo esto. De verdad gracias por tu review! n,n

**Amai Shirabe:  
**-> Kadzuki: Amai san! Volvemos a encontrarnos! También has leído Okane ga Nai! (dame esos cinco) Ashley, tu y yo podríamos hacer un equipo para promover la fiebre de Okane por el mundo! Aw… no te preocupes.. no te has perdido mucho en la sección en Inglés. Estoy segura de q Ashley ha hecho un gran trabajo traduciendo el fic! Las gracias van para Ashley sama!  
-> Ashley: Shirabe-senpai! Me dio mucho gusto verla en el mIRC! Ojalá nos encontremos nuevamente. Gracias por siempre comentar el fic n,n y gracias por actualizar el suyo también! Uno de estos días moriré de pena!

**Eiri-Uesugi:  
**-> Kadzuki: Tranquila! No mates a Eiji todavía! Acabó de mandar a comprar lo último en armamento desde EU! Espera a q lleguen y ahí lo mataremos! (risa maligna)  
-> Ashley: (risa maniática) mientras nadie me toque a mi Shûichi yo no tendré q usar mi bebé (muestra su bazuka) Yuki se ve frío pero en el fondo es un tierno osito de felpa xD

**NuriNeko:  
**-> Kadzuki: Kowai! (q miedo) Kadzuki corre a ocultarse! Uhm… Nuri-chan, recuerda alimentar a los animales con los restos de Aizawa, de acuerdo? Ashley: Ehhh… Kadzuki-chan kowaii!  
-> Ashley: Gracias por sus comentarios! Aquí está la tan esperada escena sangrienta n,n no es genial! Eiji está demasiado loco, es incluso peligroso para él mismo! Ojalá Shû-chan se de cuenta pronto de la locura de su manager! K-san, te extrañamos!

**Sakuya:  
**-> Kadzuki: Todas están siendo tan malignas! Me encanta!  
-> Ashley: Que corra la sangre de ese bastardo! Pero a Eiji no lo podemos matar todavía o el fic pierde a nuestro perturbado favorito! Habrá q aguantarlo hasta el final.

**Kyoko:  
**-> Kadzki: emm, Ashley-chan, creo q tu deberías responder este review sola ya que va directamente preguntado hacia ti.  
-> Ashley: Hai! Gracias por lo del nick n,n ya van como 5 años con él (abraza nick) Cuál es la URL de tu grupo? Tampoco me sale el server de tu mail n,nU gomen. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo

**Kirara-Zero:  
**-> Kadzuki: Enfrentamiento entre Yuki y Eiji? Habrá un encuentro entre ellos más adelante! Sigue leyendo, ok?  
-> Ashley: Yuki me llega a dar miedo cuando le entran las ganas de cuidar a Shûichi, pero si le rompe la cara a Eiji me gusta! n,n Aizawa llegó a darme pena… pena de q no se muriera xD

**AzkaAlexia-HiwatariKon:  
**-> Kadzuki: Gracias por tu review! Me encantó! Bien.. bien ….. te estás volviendo más y más loca (dame esos cinco) Me encanta la gente maniática, justo como yo!  
-> Ashley: A Shû no lo secuestro! Él viene a mi lado por su propia voluntad! Entre Shûichi, tu y yo podemos secuestra a Tatsuha para ti n,n, te parece?

**Tenshi-Lain:  
**-> Kadzuki: Woah, cuánta emoción! Gracias por tu review!  
-> Ashley: Siento q tu review salió cortado por el último símbolo v,v Yo también odio el frío! Pero aquí hace un calor de perros, aunque ha ido pasando! Qué tal estuvo Eiji? Torturando así nadie va a querer ser su enemigo.

**shao:  
**-> Kadzuki: Me alegro de que entiendas lo ocupadas que estamos. Yo he estado intentando escribir mi propio capítulo también pero me detengo a los dos párrafos. Tengo unos cuantos reviewers que de hecho les gusta Eiji, aunque no sé porqué. Quizás debería preguntarles porque les gusta? (guiño) Me encantan los celos de Yuki! Es tan tierno cuando está celoso, no opinas lo mismo?  
-> Ashley: Pues sería bueno q usáramos el dichoso idioma universal, hasta esa fecha hay que esperar que los demás nos traduzcan! Yuki celocito es un amor, pero nada mejor que la inocencia de Shûichi (lo estruja) Espero que ya no estés tan ocupada y puedas leer las siguientes actualizaciones n,n Saludos!


	8. Capítulo 08

Hola a todas! le llueven tomates lo sé, perdón, creo que es la actualización que más me he tardado en subir, y yo no tengo la excusa del 'bloqueo de escritor', q pa traducir no se requiere mucha inspiración ni nada, pero si TIEMPO, y de verdad creo que pronto me tiraré por el balcón si el año sigue así. Pero no pensemos en lo feo.

Antes les doy las gracias por los reviews a 'Pequeñas Burbujas' (no lo has leído? Pues qué esperas? 'voz de promotora') Necesitaba cambiar un poco de estilo y la verdad quería algo de lemon xD, aunque no crean que este fic no tiene lemon! Sólo que llega un poco más adelante (un poco harto más). Espero que no crean que voy a dejar botado el proyecto porque jamás lo haré a menos que Kadzuki me lo pida explícitamente, recemos para que no pase. Ahora a por el fic! (voz de promotora de nuevo)

**Disclaimer**: No, no y no! Por más que nos duela, Gravitation no es ni mío ni de Kadzuki. Somos simples apóstoles de Murakami Maki-sensei y encima de todo lo hacemos por amor al arte, ni dinero nos pagan.

* * *

Yuki jugueteó con el suave cabello de Shûichi mientras lo observaba dormido sobre su regazo. La noticia lo había impactado tanto que a duras penas consiguió hablar tras haberse enterado y sólo se aferró del rubio negándose a dejarlo ir. No fue sino hasta 20 minutos más tarde que el niño se calmó y cayó dormido sobre sus piernas.

Yuki dejó escapar un leve suspiro. La apariencia de Shûichi en estos momentos era más la de un niño que la de un adolescente de dieciocho años. Sintiéndose cansado, cuidadosamente se liberó del niño dormido y se inclinó para cargarlo hacia la habitación.

El cuerpo del pelirrosa se estremeció cuando fue depositado en la cama pero continuó durmiendo. El novelista encendió la calefacción, se deslizó en la cama y cubrió con las frazadas ambos cuerpos.

_Se que probablemente me he vuelto loco otra vez¿pero por qué tengo esta extraña sensación de que existe alguna clase de conexión entre el ataque a Aizawa y Shûichi? _Yuki instaló sus dos manos bajo su cabeza al observar el techo sobre él.

La cama emitió un pequeño rechinido. El rubio se dio cuenta de que su torso pesaba un tanto más de lo acostumbrado. Inclinó la mirada y vio la cabeza de Shûichi descansando sobre su pecho con un brazo rodeando su cintura. El novelista no fue capaz de quitarse al niño de encima, así que le permitió quedarse en esa posición y emplazó su mano en la espalda del cantante para acariciarla. Podía oír la suave y regular respiración del más pequeño abrazado a él.

_Probablemente Shûichi presintió lo mismo, es por eso que comenzó a temblar después de ver las noticias. Debió haber notado que algo no estaba bien, _concluyó Yuki para sus adentros.

Al darse cuenta que debería estar descansando en lugar de perdiendo tiempo en preguntas sin sentido cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño lo invadiera.

* * *

Cuando Yuki abrió sus ojos nuevamente estaba amaneciendo. Sintiendo que algo faltaba, se giró para ver al cantante a su lado, mas no se encontraba en el lugar. Lleno de pánico, lanzó a volar las frazadas y corrió hacia la antesala donde encontró a Shûichi sentado en el sillón envuelto protectivamente en su manta con la atención fija en la televisión.

"De acuerdo a fuentes oficiales del hospital, la condición de Aizawa Tachi está empeorando. Los doctores temen que no sea capaz de lograrlo hasta mañana." El periodista reportaba frente al hospital.

Yuki sintió un profundo alivio al ver al cantante en el lugar. Caminó hacia el pelirrosa y se sentó a su lado. Estaba apunto de decirle algo cuando el cantante le pregunto. "Yuki… ¿por qué alguien querría atacar a Aizawa?" Habló de manera ausente, sin siquiera mirarlo directamente.

El rubio inhaló profundamente y respondió. "Sa na…"

"Yuki.. Se que debes pensar que me he vuelto loco o algo así, pero tengo miedo. Yo…." Shûichi sollozó y se arrojó a los brazos de su koi llorando suavemente.

_Dios, nunca había visto al mocoso actuar de esta manera. _Yuki pensó mientras correspondía el abrazo. Con su mano libre alcanzó el control remoto para apagar el aparato y lanzarlo lejos, sin importarle donde aterrizara.

* * *

"Criajo¿estás seguro de que quieres irte por tu cuenta?" Yuki se apoyó contra la muralla mientras observaba a su joven amante poniéndose los zapatos y alistándose para ir al trabajo. Había sorprendido al escritor cuando el pelirrosa había rechazado su invitación de llevarlo a NG. Shûichi había insistido en que quería ir solo, argumentando que no quería interrumpir el trabajo de Yuki. La verdad era que el novelista se moría por llevarlo, pero su orgullo le prohibía mostrarse demasiado preocupado por el cantante, así que permaneció en silencio. Pudo haberle mostrado su lado más dulce a Shûichi, pero no estaba listo para admitir sus sentimientos hacia él todavía.

"No te preocupes, Yuki. Puedo cuidarme yo solo." El pequeño le susurró alegremente.

Cuando Yuki había despertado por segunda vez, había encontrado a un Shûichi completamente distinto. El niño lucía resplandeciente, sonriendo avergonzadamente y tarareando mientras tomaba una ducha preparándose para el trabajo. El escritor llegó a pensar seriamente que algunos seres interestelares habían venido a secuestrar al Shûichi original y lo reemplazaron con un clon.

Maldijo su propia estupidez cuando se vio pensando absurdos, así que curioso le preguntó a Shûichi que pasaba.

"Estuve pensando en ello, Yuki. Ni siquiera sé porqué me asusté tanto en primer lugar, pero estoy seguro que quien haya atacado a Aizawa debía guardarle mucho rencor. A pesar de que lo detesto por lo que me hizo, estoy preocupado por él. De verdad espero que sobreviva." Shûichi le respondió.

Realmente no comprendía que había hecho cambiar de opinión a Shûichi ni como se había transformado de un cobarde llorón en una persona tan fuerte de repente. Lo que sea que haya sido, se sentía feliz de que hiciera que el mocoso se sintiera mejor, aunque sus dudas sobre el ataque a Aizawa aun lo molestaban.

Aun así, no estaba muy complacido ante la idea de que el pelirrosa saliera solo, pero consideró bastante ridículo insistir en acompañarlo. Las especulaciones que tenía sobre la conexión entre el ataque a Aizawa y Shûichi podían ser falsas.

_No debería pensar demasiado. Es sencillo, Eiri. Algún idiota le guardaba rencor a Aizawa y decidió matarlo. ¿Qué hay con ello? Aizawa y Shûichi son dos personas diferentes. Shûichi ni siquiera es amigo del tal Aizawa._

"Ya me voy." Le anunció Shûichi sacando a Yuki de sus cavilaciones. Se acercó al rubio y le besó suavemente antes de abrir la puerta del apartamento. "Ittekimasu." Le sonrió tiernamente antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

El novelista estuvo de pie por varios minutos en el mismo lugar antes de decidirse a ir a su santuario y comenzar con sus tareas. Estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo y necesitaba acabarlo en una semana. _La vida de un escritor apesta_. Concluyó mientras esperaba a que su computador se encendiera.

* * *

Eiji nunca había estado tan enojado en su vida. Se despertó unos minutos después de las siete y corrió a la pequeña y ordenada sala de su apartamento donde encendió el televisor inmediatamente. Cambió los canales rápidamente en busca de noticias sobre Aizawa. Se exaltó en el minuto en que oyó el nombre del susodicho en las noticias de última hora.

"Fuentes oficiales del hospital han confirmado que Aizawa Tachi de ASK se encuentra en estado estable tras casi 8 horas de operación. El cantante sobrevivió a pesar de tener numerosas heridas de puñal y una severa pérdida de sangre, lo que sorprendió al equipo médico. Aun así, seguimos en espera del informe completo de la policía y los doctores a cargo del progreso del caso de Aizawa." La mujer reporteó frente a la fachada del hospital donde cientos de jóvenes se aglutinaban ansiosas por nuevas noticias de su cantante masculino favorito.

Sus ojos brillaron furiosamente ante la noticia que acababa de recibir._¿Cómo hizo ese bastardo para sobrevivir al ataque¡Lo apuñalé más de 3 veces! _Eiji mandó a volar el control remoto frenéticamente, el que golpeó el florero que estaba al costado de la mesa, rompiendo el costoso ornamento que Eiji había guardado por años.

Momentáneamente, escuchó el tiqueteo del reloj. Volvió su cabeza hacia el aparato y revisó la hora. Maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que si no se alistaba al instante sin duda alguna llegaría tarde al trabajo. Luchando para conservar la calma, corrió hacia el baño y encendió el agua fría de la ducha. Desesperadamente necesitaba de ello.

NG Productions

"Buenas." Shûichi se adentró a la sala de ensayos.

"¡Shûichi¿Viste las noticias?" Eiji corrió hacia el chico pretendiendo estar lleno de pánico.

Vio como Shûichi asentía solemnemente. El corazón del manager dolió cuando notó lo cansando que lucía su ídolo. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos indicaban una noche de poco descanso, y juzgando por su expresión facial, Eiji supuso que algo molestaba terriblemente al pequeño.

"Amigo¿estás bien?" Hiro llegó desde atrás y revolvió los cabellos rosados.

"Hi… ro" Shûichi estaba al borde de las lágrimas. "Estoy tan preocupado por la noticia, no sé porqué."

_¿Shûichi sama está alterado por la noticia¡Debería estar feliz de que le di su merecido a ese bastardo¿Por qué está preocupado? _Eiji se pasó los dedos por su cabello negro nerviosamente mientras pensaba. Observó como Hiro y Fujisaki se sentaban consolando a Shûichi como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Se acercó al grupo y preguntó cautelosamente tras haber formulado la pregunta en su cabeza. "¿Por qué estás tan preocupado, Shûichi?"

El aludido levantó su cabeza y se encogió de hombros. "Honestamente no lo sé, Eiji. Tengo esta estúpida sensación de que el ataque se conecta de alguna manera conmigo."

"Por favor no te rías de mi, Hiro…" Shûichi rogó ante el ataque de risa de su amigo.

"¿Cómo podría estar conectado contigo? Para empezar Aizawa y tu no son amigos cercanos." Hiro se agarró el abdomen riéndose con ganas.

Eiji observó el rostro de Shûichi rojo de vergüenza. _No te preocupes, Shûichi sama¡yo jamás te haría eso! Eres la persona más importante en el mundo para mí. Yo te protegeré, mi Shûichi¡aun si me cuesta la vida!_

El manager detuvo el torrente de pensamientos y corrió a Fujisaki para sentarse al lado del cantante. "Hiro tiene razón, Shûichi. ¿Cómo podría el ataque de Aizawa relacionarse contigo?" Eiji le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro como se estuviera calmando a un niño aterrado.

"Supongo que me puse muy sensible con el asunto." Shûichi susurró sombríamente.

"Así es." Eiji le dijo firmemente y aprovechó la oportunidad para observar a su ídolo. El cabello rosado de Shûichi hacía juego perfectamente con aquella inmaculada piel tan suave que casi lo hacía parecer un ángel. Frunció el ceño al observar las marcadas ojeras y maldijo a Aizawa por hacer que su dios pasara tan mala noche. Deseaba abrazarlo con mucha fuerza para consolarlo, dejar claro que el ataque no tenía nada que ver con él y darle cálidos besos sobre el cuerpo.

"¡Auch, Eiji, eso duele!" El manager rápidamente centró su atención en el cantante frente a él. Se horrorizó cuando se dio cuenta que el agarre sobre el hombro de Shûichi había sido tan fuerte que le había causado dolor.

"Lo siento muchísimo…" Eiji murmuró arrepentido aun cuando su corazón gritaba por su perdón. Sería capaz de arrodillarse para disculparse si tenía que hacerlo. La última cosa que deseaba era lastimar a su precioso dios.

"Shindô san, será mejor que vayas a lavarte la cara antes de iniciar el ensayo." Fujisaki le dijo seriamente después de dejar de reír.

"Sí, ve a lavarte la cara, idiota. El concierto será en 2 días y debemos estar listos. No es el momento para que te andes preocupando como un anciano." Hiro le dio a su amigo un golpe en el hombro.

"¡Eso duele, Hiro!" Shûichi le reclamó al devolverle el golpe al guitarrista.

"Yep… así es como debe actuar nuestro cantante líder. Ahora lleva tu trasero al baño y refréscate." Hiro dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Eiji vio la cara que Shûichi le puso al pelirrojo al salir de la habitación. _Estúpido guitarrista. ¿No podría ser un poco más amable con Shûichi sama¿Por qué tiene que golpearlo todo el tiempo?_

Eiji permaneció acomodado a su asiento al observar a los otros dos miembros de la banda dirigirse a sus instrumentos y prepararse para el regreso de Shûichi. El manager miró sus manos y secretamente sonrió cuando los demás presentes no lo observaban._¡Lo toqué¡Lo abracé por segunda vez! _Eiji pensó orgulloso.

Shûichi empujó la puerta del baño y entró a la habitación tarareando el último éxito de Nittle Grasper. Caminó hacia el lavamanos más cercano y echó a correr el agua la que calló libremente mientras observaba su propio reflejo.

Acercó su rostro al espejo y jadeó suavemente al notar las bolsas bajo sus ojos. Dio un paso atrás, juntó agua en sus manos y se lavó la cara. Sintió que sus ojos picaban. Manteniéndolos cerrados, buscó algo de papel donde normalmente se ubicaban.

La puerta se abrió suavemente y un hombre entró en la habitación. Shûichi podía oír los zapatos de brillante cuero sonar contra el piso mientras seguía buscando algo con que secarse. Impotente pidió ayuda. "Ano… quien esté ahí¿podría pasarme una toalla de papel? Realmente necesito una."

El hombre de 1,80 de estatura abrió la puerta de uno de los cubículos privados y observó a Shindô Shûichi, la estrella pop, buscando desesperadamente algo para secarse. Sonrió malignamente al percatarse de que sus ojos estaban bien cerrados. Esto definitivamente hacía las cosas más fáciles para él.

Sus manos apretaban con fuerza el mango del cuchillo en el bolsillo de su uniforme de portero mirando la puerta del baño. Estaba a punto de sacar el arma cuando el cantante volvió a hablar.

"Ano… quien esté ahí¿podría pasarme una toalla de papel? Realmente necesito una."

Los labios del hombre se curvaron en una sonrisa maligna. Decidió jugar con él un poco más tras todas las molestias que se había tomado para disfrazarse como portero de NG. Sin decir nada, se acercó, tomó algunas toallas y se las entregó a Shûichi.

"Gracias," le respondió al tomar agradecido lo que se le ofrecía y secó sus adoloridos ojos. Los abrió y encontró a un hombre de gran estatura frente a él. El hombre vestía una máscara protectora que lo cubría hasta la nariz.

Observó como los empañados ojos de Shûichi lo revisaban. Sus grandes gemas amatistas examinaban su cabello oscuro intentando descubrir su identidad. No dijo nada mientras seguía observando al cantante frente a él.

"Err… discúlpeme¿es usted portero?" Oyó como le preguntaba.

El hombre mayor dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás riendo maniáticamente antes de responder. "No, Shindô Shûichi. No lo soy." Le dedicó una sonrisa maligna al ver los ojos confundidos de su presa buscando los suyos. Sin perder más tiempo, deslizó su mano protegida con un guante hacia su bolsillo y sacó el cuchillo de fruta que había conseguido en otra habitación.

"¿Qué… qué es lo que desea?" La voz ahogada de miedo de Shûichi se hizo escuchar. Sus ojos, ahora abiertos de par en par, no perdían de vista la resplandeciente arma mientras sentía como su cuerpo se ponía rígido.

El hombre simplemente se rió y susurró. "No mucho. Quiero venganza en nombre de Aizawa." Sus amplios ojos se tornaron serios y molestos.

"¡Espere¡Debe haber algún tipo de error!" Shûichi elevó sus manos defensivamente cuando el hombre se acercó a él.

El atacante ignoró los sollozos de Shûichi y levantó las manos para apuñalarlo. Maldijo cuando el cantante esquivó el ataque. El pequeño se había movido rápidamente y logró evadir la puñalada mortal. Desafortunadamente había rasgado su brazo.

La adrenalina del mayor bombeó por todo su cuerpo al ver la sangre goteando por el brazo del niño. Observó excitado como la otra mano de Shûichi fue a parar sobre la herida y emitió un alarido de dolor. ¡Deseaba escuchar más de la boca del cantante! Quería hacerlo llorar y rogar por piedad mientras le daba el golpe de gracia.

Antes de que Shûichi pudiera decir algo, el hombre de cabello oscuro se abalanzó nuevamente. El pelirrosa había intentado repetir la evasión milagrosa, pero el reducido espacio no se lo permitió. El cuchillo logró penetrar el hombro del mismo brazo que anteriormente había sido rozado.

Gritando de dolor, Shûichi se movió a una esquina y se sentó en el piso murmurando. "¿Por qué está haciendo esto¡Yo no he hecho nada!"

"Mentiroso." El hombre susurró. Se arrodilló frente a Shûichi reduciendo el espacio entre ellos. Volvió a levantar el arma y la enterró en el muslo del niño. Observó lleno de placer como las pupilas del atacado se dilataban gritando de manera desgarradora. Usando el cuchillo, lo forzó por el mentón para que lo observara directamente.

El pequeño tembló aterrado al sentir el filo del cuchillo descansar bajo su rostro. La filosa punta del arma pinchó su piel, causándole un estremecimiento. No se atrevía a moverse si existía la posibilidad de que el cuchillo cortara su garganta. Observó a su atacante y vio como sus ojos llenos de placer le devolvían la mirada.

"Tú lo hiciste ¿no es verdad? Le dijiste a alguien que atacara a Aizawa." La voz lo daba por hecho más que por pregunta.

Le tomó a Shûichi un par de segundos descifrar las palabras del hombre, "No es así. No sé de que me está hablando." El dolor en su hombro y pierna era tan fuerte que su mente casi quedó en blanco cuando se vio siendo responsabilizado por el ataque a Aizawa.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron furiosos. "¡No sigas con esta mentira¡Aizawa tenía planeado secuestrarte¡El plan estaba a punto de ser llevado a cabo cuando fue atacado¡De una u otra manera debiste haberte enterado y contrataste a algunas personas para atacarlo primero!" El hombre apretó los dientes.

Shûichi sintió el cuchillo presionando más profundo y como la sangre goteaba por su garganta. Supuso que el cuchillo debió cortar la primera capa de piel. Aun no había sentido dolor, excepto por el pinchazo.

"¿Tenían planeado secuestrarme¿Por qué?"

"No te hagas el inocente conmigo, niño. Debiste haberte enterado del ataque¿verdad? O aun peor ¡planeaste el ataque por tu cuenta!" El hombre gritó frustrado.

"¡Le juro que no sé de que me habla!" Shûichi cerró los ojos con fuerza al responder lentamente. Su cuerpo se volvía más y más rígido. La sangre brotaba de su brazo como un grifo. Necesitaba desesperadamente de un plan para escapar o moriría en manos de este trastornado.

La furia del hombre aumentaba y levantó el cuchillo pretendiendo cortar el cuello de Shûichi, quien abrió sus ojos y vio como las manos de su agresor lo dejaban. Aprovechó esta oportunidad única para empujar al hombre y correr hacia la puerta, apretando los dientes para soportar el dolor. Quitó el pestillo apresuradamente y escapó gritando por ayuda.

"Puta madre." El hombre maldijo frente al escape de su presa. Llegando a la conclusión de que no podía seguir con su plan, salió corriendo del baño y escapó por la escalera de emergencia.

* * *

"¿Por qué estará tardando tanto Shûichi?" Fujisaki murmuró enfadado tras revisar su reloj por décima vez.

"Ya conoces a Shûichi. Seguramente estará mirando su propio reflejo hasta que el espejo se quiebre." Bromeó Hiro.

Eiji no siguió la conversación del dúo. Tenía que aceptar que Shûichi estaba tardando mucho. Ya había estado en el baño por casi 20 minutos. En honor a la verdad, estaba preocupado. Hace 5 minutos atrás había querido sugerir ir a buscar al cantante pero se contuvo tras pensar que podría despertar sospechas por su preocupación sobre el niño en Fujisaki y Hiro.

Vagamente había oído gritar a Shûichi en la distancia. _Ahora me he vuelto loco. Incluso imagino a Shûichi gritando. ¡Tranquilízate, Eiji Tono¡Shûichi sama regresará pronto!_

Eiji se levantó lleno de pánico al oír gritar a Shûichi por segunda vez._¡Esta es sin duda la voz de Shûichi sama! _Levantó la vista hacia la habitación y vio a Hiro y Fujisaki observándolo, sintiendo el peligro de la misma manera.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Eiji abrió la puerta de golpe y miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo. Salió corriendo en dirección al baño de hombres. Su cabeza dolía intensamente.

Lo que encontró 15 segundos después hizo que su corazón frenara en seco. Shûichi sama cojeaba sobre su pierna herida en dirección hacia él mientras su mano izquierda apretaba su brazo derecho sangrante. Sus aterrorizados ojos miraban constantemente hacia atrás por si alguien lo perseguía.

"Shûichi.." Eiji susurró.

"Eiji…" Shûichi le regresó una sonrisa de agradecimiento al verlo.

"Dios mío¿Que ocurrió?"

Shûichi no le respondió. Sintió su cuerpo débil y se desplomó.

Eiji corrió hacia el cantante y lo atrapó antes de que se golpeara. Sin decir nada, lo cargó en sus brazos tomando precauciones adicionales en no tocar su pierna y brazo lastimados.

"Shûichi… Shûichi.. ¿estás bien?" Eiji le gritó lleno de pánico irreflexivo sacudiendo el cuerpo del adolescente en sus brazos.

Hiro y Fujisaki aparecieron en ese preciso instante y jadearon al ver a Shûichi sangrando en los brazos del manager. Algunos trabajadores de NG vinieron al lugar del desorden al notar que algo no andaba bien en el momento en que Shûichi había gritado.

"¡Shûichi!" Gritó alarmado Hiro. Mirando a Eiji, preguntó, "¿Que sucedió?"

Eiji negó con la cabeza. "Tampoco lo sé. Lo encontré cojeando con su brazo ensangrentado." Le respondió casi al punto de desmoronarse.

_Tranquilízate Eiji. ¡No es momento de llorar! _Eiji pensó y volvió su atención a un hombre que pasaba. "¡Tú, llama a una ambulancia!" le ordenó a un trabajador. Cuando no atinó a moverse, le gritó, "¡AHORA!"

"¡H…. Hai!" El hombre tartamudeó y corrió a la habitación más cercana.

Hiro se giró hacia otro joven frente a él y le gritó, "Informa al presidente."

El muchacho asintió y salió corriendo.

"Eiji, será mejor que llevemos a Shûichi a la sala de Ensayos." Propuso Hiro.

"Sí… de acuerdo.." Eiji respondió sin perder de vista a Shûichi.

Shûichi gritó de agonía al ser depositado en el sofá. "Resiste, Shûichi. La ambulancia está en camino." Eiji cepilló algunos mechones del niño mientras lo confortaba. Su corazón se había destrozado al ver la sangre brotando a borbotones de los miembros del pequeño empapando su ropa. Usó un trozo de tela para presionar fuertemente en la herida intentando detener la pérdida de sangre. Fujisaki repitió la acción sobre la pierna lastimada.

Shûichi gritó de dolor. Con ojos llenos de lágrimas miró hacia los ojos de Eiji, haciendo que el corazón del manager se retorciera de sufrimiento al ver a su precioso Shûichi luchando contra el dolor.

Hiro se arrodilló al lado de Shûichi y acarició su cabello pidiéndole que resistiera.

Por primera vez en su vida, Eiji se sintió impotente. No sabía que hacer para terminar con la agonía de Shûichi sama. Ese preciso minuto había deseado que la herida pasara a su cuerpo para liberar a su dios de aquel dolor. ¡Déjame tomar el dolor y el sufrimiento que Shûichi está sintiendo! Rezaba Eiji silenciosamente.

* * *

Yuki estaba tipeando su trabajo cuando su cabeza dolió. Maldición, era tan molesto que se vio obligado a apagar su computadora y cerrar sus ojos para descansar un momento. Se quitó sus gafas de lectura, masajeó su frente y pensó en su hiperactivo amante.

Se celular comenzó a sonar de repente sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Maldiciendo, cogió el aparato y volvió a maldecir al ver brillando en la pantalla el número del celular privado de Tôma.

_¿Qué quiere este tipo ahora? Apuesto que está llamando para molestarme con Shûichi de nuevo. _Yuki pensó al mirar el celular. Estaba decidido a no responder la llamada para evitarse las burlas de Tôma acerca de su relación con el muchacho.

Yuki exhaló aliviado cuando el celular desistió, feliz de no haber caído en otro de los juegos de Tôma. Sin embargo, el teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez más persistentemente. Rendido contestó la llamada. "¿Qué sucede, Tôma? Si es para molestarme con Shûichi…"

"Eiri… ven al hospital." El tono urgente de Tôma respondió casi rompiéndole los tímpanos.

La palabra Hospital interrumpió lo que Yuki estaba diciendo. Podía oír la sirena de la ambulancia por detrás y estaba a punto de preguntar que estaba ocurriendo cuando Tôma se adelantó. "Shindô kun… fue atacado."

"¿QUÉ?" Yuki gritó dentro del pequeño estudio. Imágenes de Aizawa Tachi en la televisión relampaguearon por su mente y sintió que se le apretaba el estómago al pensar que Shûichi estaba en la camilla en lugar de Aizawa.

"Fue apuñalado en el hombro y la pierna. Vamos camino al hospital ahora." Tôma volvió a hablar.

"Voy en camino." Yuki lanzó el celular antes de correr hacia la salida para tomar las llaves de su Mercedes.

* * *

El atacante de Shûichi estaba sentado frente a la cama del hospital mirando a Aizawa. Unió su mano con la de Tachi y la llevó hasta sus labios. "No fue capaz de matarlo, Tachi." El hombre dijo apesadumbrado mirando el cuerpo rígido del cantante. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos con determinación. "No te preocupes. Lo mataré por ti, Tachi. Te lo prometo."

Una sonrisa maligna crujió en los labios de Toru.

* * *

**Kadzuki:** Supongo que no necesito decirles quien es el hombre que atacó a Shûichi, verdad? Está bastante claro… Bueno, en caso de que lo hayan olvidado, Toru es el tipo que planeó secuestrar a Shûichi junto con Aizawa. Creo que apareció en el capítulo 3 o 4 (no puedo recordarlo!)

Sé que debe sonar algo ilógico que alguien entre ilegalmente en el edificio de tremenda compañía de producciones, ataque a una superestrella en un baño sin que nadie lo note y todo lo demás, pero… esto es un fanfic después de todo.. Así que, por favor… síganme el juego con esto.

**Reviews**

**Shao  
**+Kadzuki: Oh no, Aizawa no morirá… por el momento. Tendrá que seguir sufriendo! (risa maligna) Ahora deseo ver a Eiji sufrir! (risa maligna de nuevo) (Ash: err… por favor compréndala, está loca)  
+Ashley: Shû es completamente inocente del mundo que lo rodea, ni cuenta se da de la clase de manager que tiene ni de todos los problemas que le va a causar, partiendo por este capítulo… (llora)

**NuriNeko  
**+Kadzuki: Woah… das más miedo que Eiji! Estoy segura que tus ponnies no se comerían ni sus sobras. Aparte de todo huelen mal XD Eiji no se atreverá a tocar a Yuki! Yo personalmente lo mataré si lo hace!  
+Ashley: o,o USTEDES DOS DAN MIEDO! Una quiere envenenar a sus ponnies y la otra quiere matar a un personaje de su propio fic (se esconde debajo de una piedra). Y ahora todos siguen sufriendo TxT

**Amai Shirabe  
**+Kadzuki: No te preocupes! Aun podemos comunicarnos aunque no pueda entender Español ni tu Inglés! Tenemos a Ashley chan para que nos traduzca, verdad? (Ashley: tengo mejores cosas q hacer q traducir sus conversaciones!) Adoro Okane! (dame esos 5)  
+Ashley: xD mejor usen el idioma universal, cantemos al amor, cantemos a Okane! (Por cierto, Shirabe-senpai, podría pasar por mi blogo? Qrría q viera el layout actual!) Ya Shû-chan comienza a sufrir mucho, todo por culpa de estos obsesivos que lo rodean! Pobre niño TxT Gracias por pasar siempre por el fic n,n

**AzkaAlexia-HiwatariKon  
**+Kadzuki: Gracias! Sé que soy malvada! Corto los capítulos en el momento más excitante, verdad? Adelante, dispárame (se para valientemente frente a Azka)  
+Ashley: Noooo, no se atreva, Azka-san! Si le dispara, quién nos escribirá el final del fic? Piénselo bien, no nos conviene. xDD Santa Ashley? Aun después de la mega espera? Espero que aun sigan con ese humilde fic traducido. Gracias por el review!

**Chihiro  
**+Kadzuki: Estoy de acuerdo! Ashley es muy buena traduciendo! No puedo esperar para que termine su propio fic!  
+Ashley: Err… de verdad no creo que traducir sea la gran cosa, pero mientras a ustedes les guste, yo feliz n,n. Ojalá sigas enganchada con la historia!

**Tenshi Lain  
**+Kadzuki: Estoy muy apenada por la tardanza. Por favor no culpen a Ashley-chan, es mi culpa por no responder los reviews! He estado ocupada! Por favor no te molestes  
+Ashley: No, de verdad fue mi culpa, las respuestas las tenía en Abril, pero desde el bajón anímico, el poco o nada tiempo libre y muchas cosas no pude actualizar antes. Yuki podría hacer muchas cosas todo el tiempo para no poner mal a Shûichi, pero aun así lo amamos, verdad?

**SenkoKun  
**+Kadzuki: Wow! Ese si que fue un review! Creo que tienes razón. De cierto modo Eiji Tono y nosotras compartimos la misma pasión por Shûichi chan! Es demasiado tierno! No le temas a Yuki! No puede hacer que dejemos de amar a Shûichi! Respondiendo a tus preguntas: N/A es Notas del autor y OOC es Out of Character. Esas eran las mismas preguntas que me hacía cuando comencé a leer fanfics. Hey, gracias por tu review!  
+Ashley: Para que quede más claro, OOC (fuera del personaje) se usa cuando el personaje en un fanfic está con la personalidad alterada, o que actua de manera en que de verdad no lo haría en el manga o el anime. Ejem, antes que cualquiera, Shû es MÍO y se tendrán que hacer a la idea oxó.

**Kymie  
**+Kadzuki: (se sonroja) Gracias por el comentario! La razón por la que no traje a Ryuichi a la historia es porque no encontré ningún papel adecuado para él. Quería q mi fic fuera claramente entre Yuki, Shûichi, Tôma y Eiji. Si te das cuenta, Hiro, Fujisaki incluso Tatsuha aparecen muy poco en el fic. Gracias por el review!  
+Ashley: Yo también conocí el fic en inglés cuando conocía muy pocos, y de verdad sigo obsesionada con él. Trataré de actualizar más rápido para que sigas enganchada con la historia y le prendamos juntas velitas a Kadzuki-san!

**kykyo-lyn  
**+Ash: No taaan rápido, pero espero que los ánimos no hayan decaído.


	9. Capítulo 09

Muy buenas a todas! De verdad millones de disculpas por la demora, nada que lo que les diga compensa esto, pero hace un tiempo publiqué otra traducción de disculpas llamada "Por Debajo de la Máscara" que ojalá que puedan leer si aun no lo han hecho.

Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos (sie, paso del Angst extremo al fluff cursi en un segundo), espero que lo disfruten leerlo tanto como yo en traducirlo. Después de todo lo que sufrió mi niño hermoso, se merece un poco de cariñitos de parte de Yuki! Y los mimos seguirán por algunos capítulos más, pero mejor no adelanto más. Los comentarios de Kadzuki al final yo sólo me limité a traducirlos, pero no le crean, que es mayoritariamente mi culpa por no enviar los reviews con tiempo. Ya dejo de dar lata n,n Vamos por el fic!

**Disclaimer:** Por supuesto, todos sabemos que **Gravitation** pertenece a la increíble **Murakami Maki sensei**, cuyos pies besaría si no fuera por la _ligera_ distancia que nos separa. 'Addicted to Shuichi' fue escrito originalmente por mi linda **Kadzuki Fuchoin**, cuya mente maestra cada vez nos acerca más al final en inglés! (llora)

* * *

Yuki vio a los reporteros acercándose a él a toda prisa sin siquiera esperando a que acabara de estacionar su automóvil. Molesto ante la situación, ocultó sus ojos tras los lentes de sol, acomodó su magnífico auto en el pequeño espacio con extrema eficacia y abrió la puerta. 

"Señor Yuki ¿Tiene comentarios respecto al ataque?"

"Yuki san ¿Podría ser que el anterior ataque a Aizawa se relacione con el actual?"

"Yuki san ¿Quién cree usted que atacó a Shindô Shûichi?; ¿Tenía algún enemigo?"

"Yuki sama ¿Le duele ver a su amante sufriendo esta agonía?"

"Señor Yuki ¿Qué ocurrirá con el concierto de Shindô?"

Yuki ignoró cada pregunta y se abalanzó hacia la entrada. Los reporteros lo seguían como abejas a la miel haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para conseguir cualquier clase de información que satisficiese a sus editores hambrientos de noticias. El rubio vio la ambulancia estacionada frente al edificio para atender las emergencias. Inmediatamente pensó que aquel vehículo había sido el que trajo a Shûichi hasta el hospital. Las imágenes de Aizawa sobre la camilla volvieron a plagar su mente y entre más pensaba en ello, más aumentaba su frecuencia cardiaca por lo que, de un momento a otro, se vio corriendo hacia la puerta.

El primero en recibirlo fue el mismísimo presidente de NG. Tôma lucía preocupado: su cabello desordenado, su corbata atada informalmente alrededor de su cuello y su abrigo habitual no se veía por ninguna parte. Seguchi guió al novelista dentro del edificio y ordenó inmediatamente a los policías que detuvieran la horda de reporteros que intentaban ingresar al hospital.

"¿Dónde está?" Yuki le preguntó tranquilamente mientras se quitaba sus gafas de sol mostrando el ceño fruncido.

"Llegamos hace un momento. Shindô kun acaba de ser instalado en la sala de operaciones." Le explicó Tôma de manera calmada mientras acompañaba al novelista a través de la sala de espera frente al cuarto de operaciones.

Yuki divisó a Eiji sentado al lado de Hiro y Fujisaki. Por un instante, no pudo evitar pensar que había sido aquel maldito manager quien había atacado a Shûichi. El novelista se dio cuenta que Eiji lo miraba fijamente con ojos fríos desde el momento que había ingresado a la habitación en compañía de Tôma. Sintió un irresistible deseo de asesinarlo en ese preciso instante sólo para tranquilizar sus enfurecidas emociones, indiferente si él había atacado a Shûichi o no.

Firmemente apartó esos pensamientos y empujó sin vacilar la puerta de la sala donde preparaban los pacientes previos a las cirugías bajo la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

"¿Yuki san, que vas a hacer?". Hiro se puso de pie.

El aludido ignoró la pregunta y continuó caminando hasta llegar al centro de la habitación. Cirujanos y enfermeras se preparaban a toda prisa para la operación corriendo de un lado a otro arreglando los instrumentos que fueran a necesitar.

Aquel intruso sabía que su presencia en la habitación los dejaría a todos paralizados por un momento. Pues bien, al diablo con todos ellos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el adolescente fijo en el centro de todo, quien respiraba débilmente bajo una máscara de oxígeno dejando escapar jadeos entrecortados.

_Dolía._

Le dolía tanto que casi no podía creer que era el mismo Shûichi con el que había hecho el amor la noche pasada. _¿Este que veo es Shûichi? Por favor díganme que es una broma. _Yuki se mordió el labio inferior tratando de sofocar sus emociones mientras se acercaba al muchacho. Puede que la habitación estuviese muy fría o sólo él sentía escalofríos, no sabía que era lo correcto, ni le importaba tampoco. Su completa atención estaba fija en el cantante. El niño frente a él vestía la misma ropa que Shûichi llevaba puesta en la mañana, excepto porque ahora estaba empapada de sangre.

"Señor ¿qué está hacienda aquí? No debería…"

"¡Cállate, maldita sea!" Yuki le rugió al cirujano. Con dos largos pasos se acercó al niño y jadeó asustado al confirmar su peor sospecha. Shûichi descansaba sobre la cama con una máscara de oxígeno puesta y bolsas de sangre colgando sobre él. Podía escuchar el sonido de las máquinas por todas partes.

"Shûichi…" le susurró.

El pelirrosa abrió sus ojos al contacto del sonido con sus oídos. "Yu…ki…" logró pronunciar con dificultad. Su voz era tan suave que Yuki casi no pudo oírla. El corazón del rubio se retorció de dolor al ver lágrimas agolpándose en los ojos de su amante y recorriendo sus mejillas, mojando las blancas sábanas bajo él. Shûichi emitió un fuerte alarido de dolor. Se convulsionó debido a la agonía y sus músculos se tensaron ante el sufrimiento que sentía.

"Señor, por favor.. si no se retira en este momento no podremos comenzar a operar. Debemos aplicar puntos a la herida… ¡AHORA!" el cirujano le dijo firmemente.

Tôma entró en ese momento y murmuró unas disculpas mientras empujaba a Yuki fuera de la habitación, acto que fue permitido sumisamente por el novelista a pesar que sus ojos nunca dejaron el cuerpo de Shûichi. Vio como el pelirrosa cerraba sus ojos inconsciente, mientras era arrastrado fuera del lugar.

De un momento a otro, Yuki se encontró observando las enormes puertas blancas sobre las cuales brillaban las luces que indicaban 'Operación en Progreso'. Estuvo ahí, de pie y paralizado, por todo un minuto pensando en la escena que había presenciado hace unos momentos, incapaz de registrar que Shûichi era el niño que había visto.

La realidad lo golpeó cuando la voz de Tôma rompió el silencio. "Eiri, Shûichi kun va a estar bien." Le aseguró al calmada voz del presidente de NG.

Yuki consiguió mover su esbelta figura y miró a Eiji con ojos asesinos, quien le respondió de la misma manera. Se deshizo de la mano de Tôma que sujetaba su brazo y avanzó hacia el manager de cabello negro.

"¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?" El rubio le preguntó con voz suave, desganada pero peligrosa, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para permanecer tranquilo. Sus manos se volvieron puños sin irrigación sanguínea a cada lado de su cuerpo en un intento desesperado por no golpear al hombre frente a él.

Eiji notó la furia del novelista en cuanto éste se había acercado a él y no pudo evitar sentirse igualmente frustrado. El minuto en que Yuki había llegado todos se habían conmocionado por su presencia. Eiji no estuvo precisamente feliz de ver al rubio invadir la sala de operaciones, de hecho, estaba listo para ponerse de pie y darle un par de golpes, mas su sentido común lo detuvo cuando Tôma se levantó a su lado. No quería empezar ningún tipo de escena en ese momento, especialmente cuando la vida de su Shûichi sama estaba en peligro. Se puso de pie y suavizó su mirada antes de responder.

"No lo sé, Yuki san. Yo…."

"¡No te atrevas a mentirme, bastardo!" Yuki gruñó. La compostura y tranquilidad de Eiji le irritaban de sobremanera.

"Es verdad, Yuki san. Shûichi llegó al estudio preocupado por las noticias sobre Aizawa. Estaba en el baño cuando fue atacado." Interrumpió Hiro.

Yuki se giró hacia Hiro y le ordenó, "explícate."

Hiro se inclinó frente a Yuki y murmuró. "Lo siento, Yuki san…… ¡Fue mi culpa! No debí…." Hiro no pudo continuar para intentar controlar sus sollozos.

"¡No debí pedirle que fuera al baño a refrescarse! Es mi culpa que haya sido atacado." Hiro continuó tras detener su llanto. Permaneció inclinado frente a Yuki hasta que Fujisaki llegó a su lado y lo llevó de regreso a los asientos.

Yuki no sabía que decir. La confesión de Hiro lo había dejado aturdido. _¿Shûichi fue atacado en el baño?; ¿Quién?_

"¿Dónde estaban todos ustedes mientras él estaba en el baño?" Les preguntó a los presentes.

"Estábamos en la salas de ensayos practicando. Fujisaki y Hiro estaban preparando sus instrumentos mientras yo alistaba los detalles." Eiji contestó calmadamente.

_Bastardo. ¿Crees que tienes derecho a interrogarnos?; ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando Shûichi sama fue atacado?. ¡Estabas sentado en tu cómoda silla escribiendo sin que nada te perturbara!; ¡Si no hubiera nadie aquí, no dudaría en golpear ese lindo rostro tuyo! _El corazón de Eiji gritaba furioso.

Yuki dirigió su atención a Fujisaki quien asentía ante la explicación de Eiji. Eso aclaraba sus dudas de que Eiji hubiese perpetrado el ataque. Sabía que el manager no era el culpable, pero no podía evitar que esos pensamientos se instalaran en su cabeza. Ahora que había despejado sus sospechas, miró a Tôma quien lo observaba apenado.

"Eiri san, lo siento. Debería reforzar la seguridad del edificio. En vez de ello, le permití a un psicópata entrar y por ello Shindô san fue--"

"No es tu culpa, Tôma." Yuki interrumpió las palabras de Tôma. Se sentía perdido en ese momento. No sabía como reaccionar ni que hacer, así que caminó hacia la silla más cercana, tomó asiento y deslizó sus dedos por el cabello rubio.

"¿Señor Seguchi?" Yuki alzó la mirada y encontró a dos policías pulcramente uniformados acercándose a Tôma, quien los llevó a un rincón del pasillo y les entregó la información que deseaban conocer.

"¡Yuki san!" Exclamó la voz de una mujer.

Su atención se giro hacia la fuente del sonido y vio a la hermana menor de Shûichi, Maiko, quien corría hacia él junto con su madre.

"¿Cómo está mi hermano?" Le preguntó Maiko con voz preocupada apretando fuertemente la manga del escritor.

"No lo sé. Está ahí dentro ahora." Le respondió escuetamente.

Hiro, al percibir el ánimo de Yuki, rápidamente llevó a Maiko y su madre lejos del susodicho y les explicó lo que había ocurrido.

El rubio oyó sus jadeos impactados. Maiko y la señora Shindô comenzaron a llorar y se abrazaron mutuamente en busca de consuelo. Yuki sintió ganas de llorar también, pero no hubo lágrimas que lo acompañaran.

Unos momentos más tarde, toda la sala de espera estaba atiborrada de gente. Tatsuha y Mika llegaron poco después de Maiko e inmediatamente notaron la macabra expresión en el rostro de Yuki, la que les indicaba claramente que lo dejaran en paz. Sus hermanos permanecieron a su lado pero no dijeron nada más. Conocían la personalidad de Yuki muy bien como para empezar a conversar.

Yuki observó las manecillas de su reloj de muñeca. Dos horas habían transcurrido y aun no había señales de Shûichi. Unas gotas de sudor se habían comenzado a juntar en su frente, las que secó con sus dedos impacientemente mientras observaba la puerta de la sala de operaciones.

El novelista estaba a punto de perder sus últimas reservas de paciencia e invadir nuevamente aquella habitación cuando la luz sobre la enorme puerta se desvaneció. Esto capturo la atención de todos los presentes, quienes se pusieron de pie aguardando a que el cirujano a cargo emergiera de la habitación.

Yuki se acercó a la puerta y esperó dolorosamente la aparición del doctor. En aquellas circunstancias era capaz de oír sus propios latidos golpeando punzantemente contra sus costillas y en silencio comenzó a rezar para que nada serio le hubiese ocurrido a Shûichi. _¿A quién estoy engañando?; ¡Shûichi fue atacado horriblemente! _Yuki se dijo a sí mismo al ver las enormes puertas siendo empujadas desde adentro.

"Sensei ¿cómo está mi hijo?" La señora Shindô se acercó al cirujano de edad media. "Por favor… dígame…… ¿Cómo está mi hijo?" continuó preguntando una y otra vez.

"Mamá… por favor ¡deja que hable el doctor!" Maiko alejó a su madre del hombre de bata blanca.

Yuki no supo porqué el doctor se giro para enfrentarlo y explicarle a él primero que a todos, en lugar de hablar con la madre o la hermana de Shûichi, sus familiares más cercanos. Se imaginó que probablemente su famosa relación causó que el doctor procediera de esa manera.

"¿Yuki san?" El doctor preguntó.

El aludido le respondió con un asentimiento silencioso. Maiko y su madre, quienes aun estaban sollozando, permanecieron al lado de Yuki y fijaron su atención en el doctor.

"Shindô san se encuentra en estado estable. El corte en su brazo era más profundo de lo que pensamos en primera instancia, pero hemos logrado suturarla satisfactoriamente."

"¿Qué hay con su pierna?" Tôma apareció desde atrás y preguntó calmadamente.

El hombre dirigió su atención hacia el presidente de NG y le respondió de manera profesional. "Shindô san es realmente afortunado ya que el cuchillo pasó limpiamente por su pierna. Ningún hueso ni terminal nervioso importante fue herido. Hemos cerrado la herida y deberá curarse alrededor de las próximas dos semanas."

Yuki pudo al fin exhalar aliviado tras escuchar la explicación del doctor. Su corazón consiguió volver a un ritmo normal y su figura se relajó. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera antes. El pánico que había sentido hace dos horas casi lo había sofocado y nunca sintió que fuese tan difícil respirar hasta ese momento.

"Sin embargo…" El doctor continuó, poniendo en guardia a Yuki nuevamente.

"Shindô san tendrá que ser extremadamente cuidadoso con sus movimientos. No queremos que ocurra nada que pueda empeorar su situación. Debe moverse lo menos posible."

"Por supuesto." Tôma dijo apaciblemente y agradeció al doctor.

El doctor se inclinó y procedió a retirarse. Minutos más tarde, Yuki vio a su joven amante siendo sacado de aquella sala en la que estuvo por dos horas en una camilla. Aquello le causó un dolor mayor que cualquier otro.

"Eiri, yo me encargaré de terminar los detalles. Tu ve a ver a Shûichi." La voz suave y amena de Mika se hizo sentir.

* * *

Eiji permaneció emplazado sin poder moverse. Había estado escuchando cada palabra que el doctor había pronunciado y aun estaba en estado de shock tras ver a Shûichi sama tendido inconsciente sobre la camilla. 

Eiji quedó boquiabierto tras el impacto de ver a su precioso ídolo. Estuvo a punto de correr hacia el cantante, tomar sus manos, acercarlas a sus labios y besarlas tiernamente, pero el fornido cuerpo de Yuki le impidió el paso y no le quedó más que maldecir al malnacido con cada mala palabra que pudiera pensar.

_Comprendo que Maiko y la Señora Shindô lo estén siguiendo ¿pero ese bastardo?; ¡Deja de bloquearme el camino! _Eiji apretó las manos en fuertes puños al pensar en eso.

Aun no se había recuperado de la 'pequeña discusión' que había entablado con el majestuoso escritor hace unos momentos y sentía la urgente necesidad de golpear al primero que se le cruzase para liberar su enojo. Se propuso comprar una _punching-ball_ de camino a casa.

_Eiji ¿cómo puedes pensar en esa clase de cosas cuando Shûichi sama aun está en peligro¡Él te necesita, debes concentrarte en él! Lo demás no es importante ¡al menos por ahora!_

El manager se dio cuenta que no se había movido de su posición por otro minuto desde que habían alejado a Shûichi del lugar. Hiro y Fujisaki se apegaron a las enfermeras camino a la habitación privada de Shûichi mientras Tôma y su esposa estaban en la recepción terminando con el papeleo. Eiji corrió apresuradamente hacia Hiro para evitar perder la ubicación del cuarto del pelirrosa.

_Shûichi sama, por favor…. Por favor, necesito que esté bien. ¡Juro que moriré si algo le ocurre!. ¿No sabe lo aterrado que estuve cuando lo vi bañado en sangre?; ¿No sabe cuánto me lastimó verlo gritar de dolor? Por favor…. Por favor….. _Eiji repetía una y otra vez al ver a Shûichi siendo transferido a la cama del hospital.

* * *

La habitación privada se veía repleta de gente a pesar de contar con capacidad suficiente para albergar cinco pacientes. Después de casi tres horas de preocupación, Yuki se sentía agotado y frustrado. Habían casi diez personas en la habitación, incluyéndolo, y en su interior se moría por sacarlos a todos. Lo único reconfortante era que nadie estaba hablando, lo que le brindaba algo de paz al fatigado escritor. 

Su organismo suplicaba por algo de nicotina. No había encendido ni siquiera un cigarro por las pasadas tres horas, algo muy inusual, ya que normalmente habría acabado una cajetilla completa de estar en casa.

Su necesidad de acoger a Shûichi en sus brazos se hacía más y más grande. Deseaba hacer eso desde un comienzo, pero no iba a empañar su reputación frente a todos. Sólo Shûichi vería su lado más amable; Ni Tôma, ni Mika, ni Tatsuha y ciertamente tampoco los otros miembros de Bad Luck, incluyendo al manager. Estaba preguntándose como decirles a todos que se largaran cuando Tôma se le adelantó.

"Creo que debemos irnos. Shûichi necesita descasar." Les dijo a todos gentilmente. Yuki sintió que Tôma se había transformado de momento a otro en su salvador. Se preguntó si su cuñado era capaz de leer su mente, y le agradeció a dios - por primera vez en su vida – que hubiera sido bendecido con aquel don.

"Señora Shindô, Maiko, será mejor que vayan a casa y descansen. Regresen cuando recobren fuerzas." Les dijo Tôma suavemente.

"Fujisaki, Hiro y Eiji, ustedes tres vienen conmigo. Debemos hacer los anuncios necesarios para los reporteros antes de que se queden sin información y publiquen lo que se les venga en gana en los periódicos de mañana. Los necesito a todos para hablar del concierto." Les dijo firmemente.

Se dirigió a su expectante esposa y Tatsuha antes de continuar hablando. "Mika, mejor ve a casa y descansa. Ya es tarde y debes estar exhausta."

"Tatsuha ¿puedes acompañar a tu hermana a casa? Mi chofer tiene el día libre hoy por lo que necesito que la escoltes."

Todos hicieron caso de los consejos de Tôma y abandonaron la habitación para alivio de Yuki, quien se sobresaltó cuando Tôma le dio un golpecito en la espalda y le susurró cerca de su oído, "cuida a Shûichi."

Yuki lanzó una mirada fulminante al sonriente Tôma. Sabía que deliberadamente le había 'ordenado' a todos que se fueran para darle la oportunidad de estar a solas con Shûichi. Agradecidamente le murmuró, "No te hagas el idiota, lo haré. No hay necesidad de decírmelo."

En cuanto Yuki fue dejado a solas en la habitación, tomó la mano de Shûichi y la apretó suavemente, deslizando sus dedos libres sobre el rostro de porcelana del cantante.

_Bastardo. Incluso le cortó la garganta. _Yuki maldijo al percibir el vendaje en el cuello de Shûichi. Observó a su amante cuidadosamente: El brazo y la pierna del cantante estaban fuertemente vendados y por lo que aparentaba, no podría moverse en un buen tiempo.

Unas cuantas agujas perforaban sus suaves y tiernas manos inyectando sangre y suero al cuerpo del pequeño, quien respiraba tranquilamente. Casi parecía como si tan sólo estuviese dormido de no ser por los vendajes y las bolsas de sangre. Yuki observó al niño inconsciente quien aun llevaba puestas las ropas con las que había salido de casa, sólo que habían sido cortadas las partes que debían quedar expuestas para la operación. Yuki se estremeció al momento en que recordó la ropa de Shûichi bañada en sangre.

Continuó acariciando gentilmente el rostro de Shûichi, cepilló los mechones que cubrían sus ojos y sintió que le hervía la sangre al notar las horribles marcas azulinas a un lado de su frente.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero lo siguiente que notó fue que Shûichi se agitaba y abrió sus ojos muy lentamente. Vio como el rostro del pequeño se giró suavemente al notar su presencia y le sonrió en forma débil.

"Yuki…." Los labios Shûichi formaron su primera palabra.

"No hables, mocoso. Aun estás débil." Le ordenó tiernamente.

"Fui….. fui atacado." El pelirrosa ignoró la orden de Yuki y susurró las palabras con gran dificultad.

Yuki deslizó sus dedos suavemente sobre el rostro del pequeño. "Lo sé. ¿Sabes quién lo hizo?" Aunque sabía que no debía forzarlo a hablar, necesitaba preguntárselo para conocer la identidad del bastardo y, en cuanto lo encontrara, _desataré toda mi furia sobre él. _Se prometió mentalmente Yuki.

"No…… no lo sé. Est .. estaba usando las ropas del conserje y una máscara que cubría por sobre su nariz. Sólo pude ver sus ojos." Shûichi tosió un poco.

"Te traeré algo de agua. No puedes beber, pero supongo que un sorbo no te hará daño." Yuki se puso de pie. Notó que su manga estaba atrapada en algo, probablemente en el borde de la cama, lo que evitaba que se alejara. Se dio vuelta, encontrándose con los dedos de Shûichi apretando fuertemente su camisa como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

"Por favor…. No te vayas. No me dejes solo." Le rogó el pequeño mirando hacia los cansados ojos de Yuki. "No quiero agua. Quiero…" Shûichi volvió a toser mientras unas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. "Quiero que te quedes conmigo."

No pudo evitar darle en el gusto al cantante, por lo que Yuki volvió a sentarse. Shûichi aflojó su mano y Yuki la tomó, apretando la pequeña extremidad dentro de la suya. Vio como el pelirrosa cerraba sus ojos, dejando caer esas lágrimas que mojaron sus mejillas.

"¿Tuviste… miedo cuando te atacaron?" El rubio le preguntó a pesar de ser una pregunta completamente estúpida.

"Ni te imaginas." Sonrió suavemente antes de volver a sollozar. "¿Puedes… puedes abrazarme un momento?"

"No, no quiero aplastarte con mi peso. Estás muy delicado ahora." Yuki le murmuró, secando sus lágrimas.

"Por favor." Volvió a rogarle.

Yuki dejó escapar un suave suspiro y se puso de pie. Inclinó su cuerpo ligeramente, a penas tocando el torso del más pequeño, quien deslizó sus brazos por sobre la espalda de su amante, abrazándolo y llorando suavemente. El novelista inhaló el familiar aroma de Shûichi antes de besar el cuello de su niño.

"Él dijo… dijo que había sido yo quien atacó a Aizawa."

Retrocedió sorprendido y exclamó, "¿QUÉ?"

Shûichi asintió suavemente y miró fijamente los sorprendidos ojos dorados. "Me acusó del ataque a Aizawa y dijo que sabía algo de un secuestro."

Yuki se dejó caer sobre la silla, sus piernas ya no eran capaces de sostenerlo. "¿Cuál secuestro?", le murmuró.

_Dios¿cuál secuestro?. ¿Fue atacado porque un imbécil pensó que Shûichi había atacado a Aizawa? Que asco de hombre.. ¿Se atrevió a atacar a Shûichi solo porque PENSÓ que él había apuñalado a ese bastardo de ASK?. ¡Estábamos teniendo sexo cuando eso ocurrió, maldita sea! _Yuki estaba temblando de furia mientras cavilaba. Mordió sus labios tan fuerte que casi los hizo sangrar. Sus puños estaban tan apretados que las venas le palpitaban mientras esperaba la respuesta del herido cantante.

"No lo sé. Dijo que él y Aizawa tenían planeado raptarme. Aizawa fue apuñalado antes del secuestro y me acusó de ser el culpable.." Shûichi susurró observando la mirada perdida del rubio.

Yuki sintió el cuerpo pesado. Si se había calmado tras saber que el cantante estaba fuera de peligro hace unos instantes, ahora su corazón volvía a correr frenéticamente.

"¿Yuki?"

Yuki sintió como el niño apretaba su mano con fuerza y lo observaba preocupadamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron y vio los ojos del cantante llenos de lágrimas nuevamente.

"Estaba… tan asustado. No sabía que hacer. No podía correr, mis piernas estaban tan pesadas que pensé que moriría en ese instante." Le dijo entre sollozos.

Incapaz de hablar, Yuki acercó su mano para secar las lágrimas del cantante y acariciar su pálido rostro tiernamente. Su expresión ya no era neutral, sino tensa ante la furia que sentía.

"Gracias. Me siento mucho mejor." Shûichi sonrió aunque aquellas lágrimas seguían cayendo. El hombre mayor notó el abrupto cambio en Shûichi y supuso que debió haberlo dicho para tranquilizarlo tras advertir la expresión en su rostro. Se relajó, decidido a no causarle más preocupaciones al mocoso. Apoyando su espalda en la silla, le sonrió traviesamente.

"Me debes una, mocoso." Sus dedos subieron automáticamente para borrar nuevamente esas lágrimas rebeldes.

"Te pagaré por ello."

* * *

**El rincón de Kadzuki: Antes que nada, dejen disculparme por no haber respondido los reviews antes. Ashley-chan me los envió hace siglos pero siempre olvidaba responderlos por culpa de mi atareado horario de trabajo. ¡No he tenido ni tiempo para escribir mi propio fic! (llora) Así que por favor, no culpen a Ashley-chan**

**Ashley al habla nuevamente: **Sinceramente, creo que nadie puede prohibirle a un autor responder los review, que son ciertamente un fuerte apoyo para los autores (y traductores, wiii!). Estoy segura que la nueva regla de la web se aplica sólo para los autores que al publicar un nuevo capítulo no avanzan en la historia, sino que utilizan todo el espacio para dejar sólo una nota de autor o responder reviews. Hacerlo al pie de un capítulo no está penalizado (espero!). Y por último, si borran el fic, lo vuelvo a subir! Mejor no nos compliquemos y pasemos a responder sus lindos reviews! n,n

**SenKo-Kun  
****+Kadzuki:** ¿Por qué lastimé a Shûichi? Mmmmm, supuse que haciéndole daño la historia se volvería más interesante? (Sip, soy una sádica) Aun así, muchas gracias por el review! Mmmmm, me pregunto si te seguirá gustando más adelante.  
**+Ashley:** Ok, podemos compartir a mi bolita rosada n,n Shûichi tiene amor para todos! Yo me lavo las manos del ataque de Shûichi, la malvada es Kadzuki! Pero hay que admitirlo, si no le ocurrieran estas cosas, la historia no valdría la pena, ne? (Sie, tb me gusta el S&M!)

**Alia  
****+Kadzuki:** Gracias por los alabos (se sonroja) La idea vino a mí una noche que no podía dormir. La razón por la que Sakuma-san no aparece en el fic es porque quiero enfocarme principalmente en Shûichi y Yuki. Además, escribir de Sakuma Ryuichi me significaría pensar en otra trama. Sie, soy una floja. Dispárame por favor. Gracias por el review!  
**+Ashley**: Gracias también por sus lindas palabras! Lo que más me preocupo es en la cohesión del fic, he leído traducciones pésimas y cuando comencé con este me propuse tratar de hacerlo bien, diganme si algo no les gusta, por favor.

**Iris Tsukiyono  
****+Kadzuki: **Agarra un cuchillo y se rie como loca Sí¡matemos a Eiji! Tb amo a Tôma! Opino que es el hombre más carismático en Gravitation!  
+**Ashley: **Sie! Por favor, matemos a ese bastardo, pero después de que acabe el fic, porque lo hace muy interesante! Tôma me da miedo, tiene mucho poder o,o!

**Amai Shirabe:  
****+Kadzuki: **Amai san! Por favor, no me mates aun! AAun necesitas leer el resto de la historia, verdad? No sé porqué me gusta torturar a este niño. La razón por la que lastimé a Shûichi fue porque quería ver la reacción de las fans y tenía ganas de escribir a Yuki muy afectado con el incidente. ¡Gracias por el review! (abraza)  
**+Ashley: **Nooo, por favor, no nos mate Shirabe-senpai! Estoy segura que queda mucho Okane ga Nai por comentar, muchas series Yaoi con las que disfrutar! Es tan irresistible hacerle daño a los personajes alegres e inocentes xD, todos preguntan pero en el fondo sabemos que nos gusta o,o Muchas gracias por siempre apoyar el fic!

**Aika Asakura  
****+Kadzuki: **(risitas) Gracias por el review y los comentarios. Espero terminar de escribir el capítulo 19 pronto o Ashley-chan me matará.  
Siento no haber dado las traducciones correspondientes, Ittekimasu literalmente significa "Me voy y regresaré" En Japón, suele decirse cuando una persona quiere salir de casa a trabajar o a la escuela. Ya es una costumbre realmente.  
**+Ashley: **(aplaude) He aprendido tanto japonés con esto! Pensar cuando no sabía ni lo que significaba 'koi' xD. Yo también le tengo fobia a los fics olvidados, destrozan mi tierno corazón. Descuide, no tengo intenciones de dejarlo, llegaremos hasta el final sí o sí! Gracias por el review!

**Kymie:  
****+Kadzuki: **Debo aplaudir a Ashley chan por su maravilloso trabajo traduciendo esto! Sólo desearía poder leer en Español… (suspiro) Gracias por el review!  
**+Ashley: **¿Verdad que es emocionante? Cada capítulo que pasa, esto se pone más interesante, espero que disfruten tanto como yo esta historia. Ahora un poco de amor para mi pequeño Shûichi

**Tenshi Lain  
****+Kadzuki: **Aun estoy tratando de entender la relación entre Tachi y Toru. No sé si debería emparejar a esos dos.. mmmm  
**+Ashley: **xDD Yo también me salté algunos detalles en la versión original que sólo pillo al momento de traducir, pero es que las hormonas la aceleran a una y no se lee con calma. Gracias por su apoyo constante al fic, espero que le guste el capítulo.

**Haruka/Shûichi  
****+Kadzuki: **Tendrás que pedirle a Ashley chan para que actualice! (Apunta a Ashley y sale corriendo)  
**+Ashley: **Eh… EH? No me dejes aquí botada, malvada! Pues, bien, de verdad espero no demorarme tanto para la próxima. Seré más responsable (llora desesperada)

**Dark-san86  
****+Kadzuki:** Tranquilízate, Dark-san! Eiji si es un bastardo, verdad? Sólo espera a ver lo que hará más adelante! Adoro a Yuki y Tôma! Tôma es un productor diabólico y así es como me gusta! (babea) Sí, he visto el anime y el manga. Diría que también prefiero el anime porque Yuki se ve mejor ahí. Sin embargo, en el manga uno puede ver una faceta diferente de Yuki, algo que me gusta mucho. Gracias por el review tan largo!  
**+Ashley: **Si veo a una nueva fan de este fic, puedo irme a la cama tranquila sabiendo que he cumplido con mi deber! Fue por lo original del fic que sin pensarlo le pedí permiso a Kadzuki para traducirlo, así q disfrútenlo mucho porque está genial. Personalmente prefiero el manga por el desarrollo de trama y la personalidad de los personajes, pero del anime destaca la calidad de la animación y, por supuesto, la música! Las canciones inspiradas en el manga son una bazofia!

**Asusa Zoldyeck Snape  
****+Kadzuki: **Por favor no me lo agradezcas. Necesito darte las gracuas por leer el fic. Dale un abrazo de gracias a Ashley también por traducirlo.  
**+Ashley: **Gracias por los comentarios! Que bueno que les agrade lo poco que puedo hacer por la causa.

**Azka-Yuki-Kikyou  
****+Kadzuki: **(suspiro aliviado)… gracias a dios que las palabras de Ashley me salvaron! Muchas gracias por dejar un review y cuídate mucho tu también! (abrazos)  
**+Ashley: **xD tengo que comprar una de esas figurillas de Santa Kadzuki! También a usted tengo que agradecerle porque ha sido una de las personas más fieles en dejar reviews! (Abacho teetui!) De verdad espero que le guste este capítulo.


	10. Capítulo 10

Ohayô! Repámpanos, la idea era no volver a retrasar otro capítulo pero ya ven, entre que una se enferma, el colegio, el _preu_ y la PSU, termino recordando que no soy un androide! Aun así les pido mil disculpas por la demora, espero que las ganas de leer esto no hayan decaído porque… oh, _holy shit!_... la versión en inglés está ya en su fase final y Kadzuki está por provocarme un infarto con cada cosa que saca de su mente. Y ya está escribiendo el capítulo 20! No más nos falta la mitad para alcanzarla xD. Ya verán el lado psicópata de Eiji.

Y antes de terminar esta charla sin sentido, les recomiendo con lágrimas en los ojos que, si alguien entiende su buen tanto de inglés, lea el fic **Brillant Eidolon **de Angrybee! Yo adoraría traducirlo, de verdad que sí, pero la escritura es tan maravillosa que no me siento en condiciones de hacerlo! Pero es un pedazo de fic, lo mejor de lo mejor!

**Disclaimer: **Si yo fuera Murakami Maki-sensei no tendría dudas tipo "¿Cómo es que Yuki conserva esa figura tan perfecta si todo lo que hace es tomar cerveza, fumar y estar sentado escribiendo todo el día?" Así q ya ven, **Gravitation **no es ni mío ni de **Kadzuki Fuchoin**, autora original de **Addicted to Shûichi. **Ni mucho menos nos pagan! La vida no es justa v,vU

* * *

Con sus largos y pálidos dedos, Yuki acarició la mejilla de Shûichi tiernamente mientras lo observaba dormir. Su corazón se retorcía cada vez que sus dedos se deslizaban sobre la contusión en su cabeza y le recordaban dolorosamente las otras heridas sobre el cuerpo del cantante. 

Estaba preocupado. Había intentado descubrir quien había atacado a Shûichi o los motivos que podrían haber motivado el ataque. Todo le llevaba a un camino sin salida. Cansadamente se apoyó sobre la cama y cayó dormido en cuanto su cabeza tocó el colchón.

La puerta despertó a Yuki bruscamente. Se sentó casi de inmediato cuando oyó el golpe de la puerta al abrirse. Dirigiendo su atención hacia el foco del sonido, vio a dos hombres caminando hacia él para presentarse. El pequeño cuerpo de Shûichi se revolvió entre las mantas y sus ojos se abrieron al momento en que uno de los hombres habló.

"¿Señor Shindô? Soy Yoshida y éste es mi compañero, Yasuda. Somos detectives. Si no le importa, nos gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas."

Yoshida se dirigió a Yuki y le entregó sus tarjetas de presentación mientras continuó. "¿Puede salir un momento?"

Yuki, ligeramente molesto ante los detectives, aceptó las tarjetas que le ofrecía y las miró de forma curiosa. Finalmente se decidió a asentir y ponerse de pie reaciamente.

"Yuki... no te vayas." La débil voz de Shûichi le llamó. Antes de que pudiera responder, el niño volvió a hablar.

"¿Pueden permitirle quedarse en la habitación? Quiero que se quede." Les rogó suavemente a los detectives.

Los aludidos se miraron entre ellos antes de responder. "Lo sentimos, no podemos hacer eso. El señor Yuki Eiri debe salir."

"Entonces no responderé ninguna pregunta." El pelirrosa dijo en tono infantil.

Yuki se mantuvo quiero y miró a los detectives, quienes dieron un suave gruñido. "Señor Shindô, no se haga el difícil. Necesitamos su ayuda para resolver…"

"No me importa. No tengo idea quien me atacó. Si no dejan que Yuki se quede aquí, no responderé ninguna de sus preguntas." Shûichi miró a los detectives tercamente antes de volver a mirar a su escritor.

Yoshida terminó por rendirse y finalmente respondió, "muy bien."

El rostro del pequeño se iluminó. "¿De verdad le permitirán quedarse en la habitación conmigo?"

"Como si tuviéramos otra opción..." Yoshida gruñó mientras tomaba asiento frente a Shûichi.

Yuki tuvo que sonreír mientras pasaba al otro lado de la cama y tomaba asiento en ella al no quedar sillas disponibles, puesto que los detectives ocuparon las dos restantes. En ocasiones, Shûichi podía ser imposible de tratar. Podría llorar, retorcerse y armar un gran escándalo con Yuki si no conseguía lo que deseaba. Entre más pensaba en ello, más se sonreía el rubio.

Yuki notó que su niño no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su relación. Entrelazó su brazo herido con el del rubio y esperó pacientemente que Yoshida comenzara.

Ambos oficiales se movieron incómodamente al ver el acto de cariño entre Shûichi y Yuki, pero no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto. Además, Yoshida entendió que nada tenía que ver esto con él.

"Shindô san ¿podría decirnos brevemente que ocurrió?" Yoshida lanzó su primera pregunta.

El rostro de Shûichi palideció mientras luchaba por recordar que había ocurrido hace apenas 24 horas atrás. "Yo… estaba lavándome la cara cuando oí que alguien entraba al baño. No pude ver quien era entonces ya que mi rostro estaba mojado y buscaba una toalla. Llamé a quien estuviera allí para que me acercara una. Me hizo el favor y pude secarme la cara."

"¿Qué ocurrió después?" Yoshida preguntó pacientemente mientras el otro oficial estaba ocupado tomando apuntes de las partes importantes.

"Yo... Yo..." Shûichi se trabó. Aquellos recuerdos tan recientes le hacían revivir el dolor que había sentido. Tragando forzosamente, Shûichi continuó.

"Lo vi usando un uniforme de portero. Le pregunté si realmente lo era, pero no me respondió. Lo siguiente que supe es que sacaba un cuchillo y me lo atravesaba." Shûichi explicó temblorosamente aferrándose más fuertemente del brazo de Yuki.

"¿Cómo lucía?"

Shûichi negó con la cabeza lentamente antes de mirar a Yoshida. "No lo sé. Estaba enmascarado. Sólo pude ver sus ojos. Eran negros."

"Muchas personas tienen ojos negros." Yoshida murmuró, batiendo su cabeza. "¿Qué tan alto era?"

Shûichi cerró sus ojos mientras intentaba recordar. "No estoy muy seguro. Creo que medía como un metro ochenta"

"Eso no ayuda en nada. ¿Algo más?"

Shûichi negó con la cabeza nuevamente. Un mutismo incómodo envolvió la habitación del hospital cuando los detectives guardaron silencio. Yoshida, obviamente frustrado, hojeó sus notas y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro antes de batir su cabeza frente a los apuntes que había acumulado.

"¿Está seguro de que no pudo ver su rostro? Aun el más pequeño detalle nos ayudará a responder el caso."

"No." Susurró Shûichi,

"¿Alguna cicatriz, tatuaje, facciones especiales?" Yoshida preguntó esperanzado. La respuesta que recibió fue igualmente frustrante. Shûichi estaba siendo cooperativo, pero sus respuestas no servían de mucho.

Yuki presenció toda la conversación calladamente aunque su completa atención estaba fija en Shûichi todo el tiempo. Shûichi se retorcía bajo la delgada manta de hospital caca vez que Yoshida le hacía una pregunta y cerraba sus ojos fuertemente por el dolor y la confusión que sentía al responder. Cada pregunta lo estremecía y el agarro a su brazo se tensaba.

"Señor Shindô ¿cuál es su relación con el señor Aizawa Tachi?" Yoshida le preguntó casualmente.

"Él es el cantante de la banda ASK, quienes también se encuentran bajo la tutela de NG. Podemos ser considerados como colegas, si quiere ponerlo de esa forma." Le explicó el pelirrosa.

"Eso ya lo sé." Yoshida lo interrumpió rudamente. "Déjeme refrasar mi pregunta. ¿_Cómo_ es su relación con él?"

"Rivales." Dijo Yuki. Mientras observaba el sorprendido rostro de Yoshida, añadió otro comentario sarcásticamente, "¿no es eso lo que querían oír?". El rubio logró recuperar su brazo del agarre de Shûichi y los cruzó frente a su pecho mientras miraba a los insatisfechos oficiales.

"Aizawa es sólo otro cantante con el que no me llevo bien." Shûichi exclamó rápidamente.

"Hemos oído que no había estado en buenos términos con Aizawa Tachi en el último tiempo."

"Nosotros nunca hemos sido amigos." Corrigió Shûichi.

"¿Acaso Aizawa está celoso de sus triunfos o vise-versa?" Yoshida preguntó, por fin entrando al punto clave.

"No... no lo sé. Supongo." Shûichi dijo inseguro. "Pero estoy seguro que no estoy celoso de él. Nuestra música es totalmente distinta" añadió sin entender porqué había dicho aquello de la música.

"De acuerdo a uno de las empleadas de NG, ella notó una disputa entre ustedes dos en el escenario anteriormente. "Yoshida golpeó su lápiz.

'Maldición.. los empleados ya no son de confiar hoy en día.' Pensó el pequeño. "Bueno, como les dije, nosotros nunca hemos sido amigos, así que no es de extrañarse si peleamos." Shûichi comenzaba a sentirse frustrado. ¿Qué tenía que ver Aizawa Tachi con todo esto?

Yuki era muy listo para este pequeño truco. Se dio cuenta que Yoshida debió haber pensado en el vínculo entre los ataques a Aizawa y Shûichi. El detective obviamente estaba tratando de unir los casos.

"Señor Shindô ¿Dónde estaba el Jueves, dos días atrás, a las 12 am?"

"Estaba... en casa." Shûichi respondió. Su rostro se sonrojó ligeramente al recordar lo que estaba haciendo con Yuki hace dos noches en su apartamento.

"¿A solas?" Yoshida preguntó ilusionado.

"Er..."

"Estaba conmigo," Yuki dirigió su mirada asesina a los oficiales antes de decir, "en mi apartamento."

"¿Por qué está dudando, Señor Shindô?" Yoshida investigó, intentando romper el hielo.

"¿Qué más quieren que diga? Nuestra relación ya es bien conocida." Yuki dijo como si el asunto no fuera con él.

El detective ignoró al rubio y continuó, "¿Qué estaban haciendo entonces?"

"No creo que tengamos ninguna obligación de responder esto." El novelista miró amenazante a los oficiales nuevamente.

"Señor Yuki, aprecio sus deseos de hablar, pero por favor deje que el señor Shindô responda." Yoshida dijo pacientemente pero con un deje de sarcasmo.

Esto estaba acabando con la paciencia del rubio. "Si siguen presionando por respuestas que son irrelevantes para el caso, le pediré a mi abogado que trate con ustedes. Lo más importante es que Shindô Shûichi estaba en mi apartamento el Jueves en la noche, hace dos días atrás a las 12 am. YO soy el testigo." Yuki casi les ladró.

"¿Cómo puedo estar seguro si nos está diciendo la verdad?" Lo desafió el detective. Su compañero, hombre tímido, no dijo nada mientras se limitaba a tomar notas.

"Pueden llamar al señor Seguchi Tôma para confirmar. Él llamo a mi casa antes de las 12. Mi editora, Mizuki, llamó antes de él. Llámenlos para verificar." Yuki le lanzó las palabras a los oficiales.

Yoshida tomó nota de la información sin desearlo realmente y continuó interrogando a Shûichi. "Una pregunta, señor Shindô. ¿Odia a Aizawa?"

Shûichi miró a Yuki antes de contestar, como si necesitara el consentimiento de su amante para hacerlo. "No lo sé. Sí, creo que lo odio."

"Entonces, lo odiaba tanto que contrató algunos hombres para que atacaran a Aizawa y, a modo de venganza, usted fue atacado ¿estoy en lo correcto?" Yoshida dirigió la pregunta directo a la llaga.

Los ojos de Shûichi se dilataron impactados y lanzó un sonoro jadeo. "¡Por supuesto que no!" levantó sus manos mientras hablaba, olvidando por completo su brazo lastimado por un momento. Gimió de dolor al sentir en su brazo un profundo dolor.

"Odiaba a Aizawa hasta el punto de querer eliminarlo. Algunos de sus amigos sabían de esto y lo atacaron en venganza tras descubrir lo que usted le había hecho¿me equivoco?" preguntó Yoshida severamente.

"No lo hice! De verdad no lo hice!" Shûichi negó con la cabeza violentamente. Sintió su mente dando vueltas y el cuerpo tambaleándose inestablemente.

"¡Shûichi!" Yuki tomó sus brazos fuertemente forzándolo a que se tranquilizara. Vio como el pequeño fijó sus ojitos en los suyos y le susurró de forma urgente, "Yuki, yo no lo hice… No lo hice. Debes creerme, YO NO LO HICE!" le gritó sujetando las manos del rubio con sus dos brazos, olvidándose por completo del dolor.

Yuki estaba muy molesto. No podía creer lo que hace unos momentos acababa de escuchar. Shûichi no tenía agallas para matar un ratón, para que mencionar a Aizawa. Además, Aizawa había sido quien había conseguido un grupo de gente para atacar al pelirrosa en primer lugar. Si no hubiera sido por Tôma, quien insistió en su deseo de conservar a ASK por sepa Dios que motivos, habría matado a Aizawa personalmente.

"Señor Yoshida, es muy poco profesional de su parte arrojar conclusiones de esa manera." Dijo Yuki sin poder evitarlo. "¿Qué clase de evidencia tiene para apuntar a Shûichi como responsable del ataque a Aizawa? Maldita sea, carajo ¿Quién lo autoriza a acusar a una persona de esa manera?" terminó rugiéndole en la cara cuando ya no fue capaz de controlar su ira.

Shûichi aun sollozaba incontrolablemente. En cuanto el rubio vio a Yoshida dispuesto a contra argumentar, lo detuvo. "Váyanse."

Yoshida parpadeó varias veces intentado registrar lo que estaba sucediéndole.

"Dije que se fueran, maldita sea. No tiene derecho a ser un oficial de policía. Hablaré con mi abogado para que se encargue del caso." Yuki apretó los dientes.

Tôma entró a escena en ese preciso momento notando la amarga situación. Observó el rostro enfurecido de Yuki y preguntó. "Eiri, he traído a mi abogado. ¿Necesitas ayuda?". Se giró para indicarle a su abogado que entrase.

Yuki agradeció como nunca lo había hecho que su cuñado tuviera el don de leerle la mente. Asintió en respuesta antes de mirar a los oficiales. Tôma comprendió inmediatamente.

"Caballeros, viendo las circunstancias actuales, estoy seguro que Shindô kun necesita descansar. Les sugiero retirarse y dejar las preguntas pendientes para una siguiente ocasión." Tôma les sonrió gentilmente.

Los detectives se sintieron incomodados ante la expresión del presidente de NG. Finalmente, se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna.

"Seguchi san, no lo hice! Debe creerme!" Shûichi sollozó mirando a Tôma con el rostro enmarcado de lágrimas.

Yuki observó el rostro de Tôma, cruzando ambas miradas. "Tôma ¿puedes hacerme un favor?"

Tôma observó la fuerza del agarre ejercido por el cantante sobre el brazo de Yuki, negándose con uñas y dientes a dejarlo ir. Mas ciertamente el novelista tampoco hacía ningún esfuerzo por zafarse. Le asintió a su cuñado.

"Por favor, arregla todo para que Shûichi pueda salir del hospital"

"Voy a sacarlo de acá." Yuki continuó al ver la expresión sorprendida de Tôma.

"Pero Eiri, Shindô kun aun no está en condiciones de dejar..."

"Me importa un carajo." Le terminó ladrando, cortando lo que fuera a decir.

Tôma cerró su boca y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de sí.

En cuanto Tôma abandonó el lugar, Yuki redirigió al aterrado Shûichi y le dijo tiernamente, "nos vamos a casa."

* * *

Y la yan tan querida sección de reivews. Que regla ni que regla, los reviews se responden aqui sí o sí n,n 

**+SenKo-Kun**:  
-> Kadzuki: (risa maligna) Todos somos sádicos! Amamos torturar a los personajes! (choca esos cinco) Sólo por curiosidad eres fan de Sendoh/Koshino de Slam Dunk? Yo amo a Mitsui Hisashi!  
-> Ashley: Siiii, el club de los sádicos! Todos dicen q pena pero en el fondo les gusta y lo saben xD. Y yo tb amaré a Shû-chan hasta el fin de los tiempo!

**+NeKoT**:  
-> Kadzuki: Ashley, otra orden para que actualices! Hazlo pronto, ok?  
-> Ashley: Nah, no se preocupe por no dejar reviews, yo también hojeo mucho pero no me decido a dejar reviews, así q gracias por tomarse la molestia n,n

**+Alucard mustang**:  
-> Kadzuki: Alucard? Mmmmmmm suena familiar (medita) ¿Por alguna casualidad es Alucard de Hellsing? Me encata ese psicópata. Nunca termina de sorprenderme.  
-> Ashley: Sie, seguiremos adelante hasta el mero final! Oh yeah

**+Kikyo-lyn**:  
-> Kadzuki: Espero q Ashley actualice pronto así podrás leer el siguiente capítulo!  
->Ashley: Aquí sale el siguiente! Es cortito pero espero q lo hayan disfrutado!

**+Amai Shirabe**:  
-> Kadzuki: Shuichi está fuera de peligro, al menos por el momento. Eiji no desatara su locura hasta el capítulo 17 o 18 (glups)  
-> Ashley: No, Shû nunca está a salvo cuando una sádica como mi linda Kadzuki está a cargo del fic! Que se le va a hacer? A todos nos gusta verlo sufrir n,n Y niña! Cuando va a actualizar! Ya me tiene preocupada usted TxT

**+Tenshi Lain**:  
-> Kadzuki: Tenshi san! Gracias por tus reviews en la sección en inglés! Siento tanto no poder escribir en Español, así no tendrías q preocuparte por no entender en Inglés. Pero, al menos tienes a Ashley chan aquí para traducirte!  
-> Ashley: Me alegra saber que puedo ayudarla a entender mejor, y que podamos globaliar estas historias tan maravillosas!

**+Asusa Zoldyeck Snape**:  
-> Kadzuki: Saludos! Gracias por tus halagos!  
-> Ashley: Yuki se pondrá más y más sobreprotector con Shû, si en el fondo lo quiere mucho!

**+Lucy kusnetzov**:  
-> Kadzuki: Fic viejo? Lo leíste hace siglos atrás? En realidad comencé a publicar el fic en Febrero del año pasado. Bien, creo q puede llamarse viejo.  
-> Ashley: Pues se puede considerar viejo con todo lo que tardo en actualizar v,vU

**+Aika Asakura**:  
-> Kadzuki: Seguiré escribiendo! Lo prometo, terminaré este fic sin importar que pase! Gracias por el review!  
-> Ashley: Si sé, este capítulo es pura ternura! Me encanta! Gracias por seguir el fic, me alegra saber que les gusta!

**+Kymie**:  
-> Kadzuki: Eres la primera persona que entiende como se sienten los autores con esto de las actualizaciones! A veces puede ser muy molesto, verdad? Especialmente cuando estás ocupado pero necesitas actualizar desesperadamente o tus fans te matarán.  
-> Ashley: Cierto, lo mejor es tomarse las cosas con calma o luego una cae enferma, pero si las actualizaciones tardan demasiado luego las lectoras se enfermarán por la espera xD, rayos, no hay como dejar a todos felices!

**+Dark-san86**:  
-> Kadzuki: Un lemon de Yuki y Shu lemon? Mmmm ya lo he escrito. Está en el capítulo…. (piensa profundamente) 15. Oh sí, en el capítulo 16 hay otra escena lemon también. Espero que Ashley pueda traducir eso! Y sí, por favor tranquilícese… (intenta calmarla)  
-> Ashley: Permíteme corregirte, Kad, que el lemon viene en el capítulo 14! Y de ahí en adelante hay lemons a cada rato xD, ahí le bajó la obsesión por el morbo a esta chica, pero nadie se queja, verdad?

**+Azka. Chan-Love Yaoi-RedMoon**:  
-> Kadzuki: Eiji se volverá cada vez más y más loco! (se estremece) Ya está obsesionado con Shûichi ahora y su condición empeorará gradualmente en los siguientes capítulos. Rayos, he hecho a Eiji un loco maniático!  
-> Ashley: (Se para frente a Azka) ya no me la molesten, que es una lectora fiel del fic! Gracias por lo de las figurillas xD, tendré que comprar una de Kadzuki!


	11. Capítulo 11

Hola a todas! Nunca, pero es que NUNCA puedo cumplir mis promesas, verdad? Siento la demora, estos dos últimos meses han sido un torbellino de compromisos con esto de la graduación y la salida definitiva del colegio . Ahora que por fin soy libre, esperemos que pueda actualizar muy pronto! Y les rectifico mi firme desición decontinuar con esto no importa cuanto me tome! (levanta el puño)

**Disclaimer**: En mis sueños de verano me veo como Murakami Maki-sensei dibujando Gravitation, matando a Ryûichi y ganando mucho dinero con la serie. Lamentablemente, los sueños, sueños son ¬¬. **'Addicted to Shuichi'** fue escrito originalmente por Kadzuki Fuchoin.

* * *

Plop 

Yuki Eiri abrió sus ojos al oír en la lejanía el sonido de alguien cayéndose. Maldición. Nuevamente había caído dormido en su cómodo asiento.

Había estado tipeando en su estudio por las pasadas dos horas, dejando al criajo a solas en el sofá mientras observaba su colección favorita de videos musicales de Nittle Grasper. Ya casi se cumplía una semana desde que regresaron a casa y Shûichi estaba recuperándose satisfactoriamente a pesar de las muchas protestas de los doctores del hospital cuando declaró por primera vez que quería sacar a su koibito de ese lugar. Con su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda lastimados, Shûichi cojeaba por la casa con una patética muleta.

Plop

Aquel sonido otra vez, seguido de otro más amortiguado.

Deslizó su silla hacia atrás y se levantó de su asiento. Quitando el seguro de la puerta salió de su estudio y se dirigió a la sala, preguntándose que intentaba hacer el mocoso.

Yuki vio al joven cantante tumbado en el suelo intentando levantarse. Se arrodilló a su lado inmediatamente y le preguntó, "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Asustado ante la presencia de su amante, Shûichi lo miró. "Yuki…." Murmuró. "Estaba tratando de apagar el televisor, pero me caí. No logro levantarme."

Shûichi lucía adorable. De no ser porque estaba lastimado, hubiese violado el cantante incluso en el armario, pensó. Suspirando, tomó el brazo sano del pequeño y lo pasó por detrás de su hombro, murmurándole 'afírmate fuerte'.

El pelirrosa obedeció y Yuki suavemente lo levantó para devolverlo al sofá. Tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor. "No insultes la tecnología japonesa, criajo. Existe una cosa llamada control remoto."

"Pues, pensé en caminar por aquí para practicar." Admitió Shûichi avergonzado.

"Como sea, aun no estás en condiciones de hacerlo." Le gruñó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. Cogió un cigarrillo de su caja y lo encendió.

"Na... Yuki.." Shûichi susurró mirando su regazo.

"¿Mmmmm?"

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo¿verdad?" le susurró tímidamente.

Apagó su cigarrillo en la lata vacía frente a él después de haberlo aspirado tan sólo una vez y observó a su lastimado amante. El escritor entendía a la perfección lo que quería decirle Shûichi con 'ha pasado mucho tiempo'. Maldición, Yuki había estado muy necesitado de ello desde el día que regresaron del hospital. Vivir en el mismo apartamento y dormir en la misma cama con el mocoso sin tocarlo lo estaba volviendo loco. Al mirar el rostro del pequeño notó el suave brillo carmesí que lo adornaba y pudo adivinar que el enano probablemente había estado pensado lo mismo.

Pensó en su hermano Tatsuha por el momento. Seguramente no le creería si le contara que había vivido sin sexo por los pasados 9 días. Yuki se sonrió.

Se acomodó contra el sofá y arrastró a Shûichi con él, quien cayó sobre su amplio pecho y se relajó. Mientras jugaba con el cabello del niño le preguntó seductoramente. "Entonces¿Qué quieres que haga?"

El pequeño se sonrojó. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Yuki. "No… no lo sé.."

Yuki estaba disfrutando cada minuto de aquello. Adoraba ver al pelirrosa así, indefenso frente a sus provocaciones.

"Bien, ya que no sabes que quieres que haga, tendré que continuar con mi trabajo," le dijo a propósito. Para confirmar lo que decía, empujó al niño suavemente, se puso de pie y pretendió caminar hacia su estudio, sabiendo que definitivamente Shû lo detendría.

"Yuki..." el niño alargó su mano para tomar la manga del rubio.

_Bingo. _Yuki se felicitó.

Dándose vuelta, sonrió traviesamente al arrodillarse frente al vocalista para acariciar su rostro gentilmente. Usó sus dedos para empujar la barbilla del cantante y que sus ojos se encontraran.

"Sé... sé que es peligroso, considerando que aun no estoy bien, pero... si es posible.. podrías… podrías… por favor… emm…" Shûichi desistió su intento por continuar ante una vergüenza que le consumía.

Yuki decidió acabar con la miseria de su amante y lo tomó en sus brazos para dirigirse a su habitación.

"Yuki..." Shûichi jadeó sorprendido.

"Cállate, mocoso. ¿No es esto lo que quieres?" Lo colocó en la cama suavemente silenciándolo con un beso.

El niño se relajó sobre la cama y regresó el beso hambrientamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo y su cuerpo gritaba para que Yuki le hiciera esto desde el momento en que había recobrado la conciencia. Cuando el escritor desabrochaba sus botones uno por uno, Shûichi lo detuvo.

El rubio estaba sorprendido. '¿Acaso predije mal?'

"Yuki... ¿Qué hay de mis heridas? No puedo moverme." Le preguntó sonrojándose al mirarlo.

Yuki sonrió. Se inclinó y acarició su cuello con su boca antes de responderle. "Supongo que sólo tendré que encargarme de ello."

* * *

"Vaya... y yo que pensé que esto nunca acabaría." Hiro soltó un suspiro de alivio. 

"Sí. Tres entrevistas en una semana. Creo que estoy al borde del colapso." El normalmente compulsivo trabajador –Fujisaki- se quejó al desplomarse sobre el pequeño sofá de la sala de estar.

"No tenemos opción¿verdad?" El guitarrista masajeó su nariz. "Nuestro querido cantante, quien resulta ser el ídolo de miles de jóvenes fue atacado de sorpresa, y nos vimos forzados a posponer nuestro concierto."

"Maldición, ese chico tiene suerte. Debería estar con nosotros y encarando a la prensa." Fujisaki murmuró molesto.

"Vamos, Fujisaki kun, no debes culpar a Shûichi. Él no quiso que le ocurriera esto."

Ambos miembros de Bad Luck observaron la entrada de su manager en la sala de estar, sonriendo.

"Sí, ese mocoso inmaduro quería presentarse en el concierto por sobre todas las cosas." Agregó Hiro.

Eiji tomó asiento y miró a los dos agotados miembros de la banda. Sentía que su cuerpo le dolía estos días, debido a la falta de sueño desde la semana pasada. Estaba preocupado por Shûichi. Sólo pudo ver un destello de su ídolo cuando estaba en el hospital. En cuanto Yuki Eiri se lo llevó a la fuerza a casa, sus posibilidades de ver al pelirrosa descendieron a cero. No había forma que pudiera ir al apartamento de Yuki Eiri para ver a Shûichi.

Pensó en ir con Hiro, así como la vez que Shûichi calló enfermo. Sin embargo, el guitarrista no lo había invitado. Eiji pensó que debió haber ido por su cuenta la noche pasada.

Silenciosamente, maldijo a Yuki Eiri por llevarse a su precioso Shûichi sama del hospital. '¡Shûichi podría recuperarse muy bien si estuviera en el hospital!' pensó amargamente. Golpeó fuertemente su puño contra la mesa, incapaz de ocultar su frustración.

"Eiji¿estás bien?" le preguntó Hiro preocupadamente.

Asustado, el aludido lo miró. "Oh… sólo estoy frustrado por la forma en que las cosas se están dando. Después de todo el trabajo duro debimos posponer nuestro concierto solo porque algún maniático atacó a Shûichi por vaya a saber alguien los motivos."

"Comprendo. Me siento de la misma manera." Fue la respuesta del guitarrista.

Algo más tranquilo, Eiji se regañó mentalmente por ser incapaz de controlarse y se hizo el compromiso de no volver a hacerlo.

"Entonces¿Cuándo está programado el tour?" Fujisaki murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

"No lo sé. Seguchi san dijo que no hará nuevos anuncios hasta que Shûichi se recupere." Le respondió Eiji.

"Eso significa que será como en dos meses."

Asintió frente al comentario del tecladista. '¿Dos meses?' gritó dentro de su mente. ¿Dos largos meses sin Shûichi sama? Eiji sintió seriamente que su muerte se acercaba.

"Bueno, si Shûichi se recupera rápidamente, podríamos hacerlo antes." Eiji dijo rápidamente. Su mente encendía velas a cada dios existente por la recuperación de Shûichi.

Hiro se rió. "Juzgando por la hiperactividad de Shûichi, probablemente se recuperará la otra semana."

Y ciertamente eso deseaba Eiji. "Oigan, ya que no tenemos mucho que hacer hoy¿Qué tal si vamos a visitar a Shûichi?" les preguntó casualmente.

"Dame un descanso¿sí, Eiji? Estoy tan cansado que de un momento a otro caeré muerto." Fujisaki murmuró. "Yo paso." Batió su mano antes de dejarla caer a su lado.

"¿Hiro?" Eiji preguntó lleno de esperanza. 'Por favor... Hiro, di que sí… no creo que pueda pasar otro día sin ver a mi Shûichi sama.' Rogaba interiormente.

Hiro lo pensó por un momento. El instante en que el guitarrista asintió para decir que sí, Eiji sintió deseos de arrodillarse frente a él y besarle los pies de la misma forma en que los aborígenes lo hacían para demostrar respeto y gratitud.

* * *

"¡Estoy taaan cansado!" lloriqueó Shûichi. 

Yuki, vestido con sus pantalones usuales y una toalla sobre sus hombros, sonrió burlonamente. "Y pensé que el lanzador debería cansarse después del juego."

"Malo." Shûichi le lanzó una almohada con su mano libre y ocultó su rostro en otra.

Yuki atrapó el objeto agresor y se lo tiró de regreso a Shû en la cabeza. "se supone que la gente convaleciente debe descansar, no lanzar cosas por ahí, especialmente mis cosas." Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a secar su cabello mojado después de la ducha.

El niño empujó la almohada de su cabeza y observó fijamente como su amante se secaba. Esta era la segunda mejor cosa que le gustaba ver a Shûichi. Aunque nada vence ver a Yuki bañándose.

"Comenzaré a cobrarte si sigues observando." Le murmuró mientras seguía con lo suyo.

"Ch.. **Kechi**.." Shûichi susurró, sonriendo mientras miraba con amor al rubio.

"Considérate afortunado. Aparte de mi hermano o ese sabelotodo, nadie ha visto mi pecho realmente en el pasado." Yuki arrojó la toalla en el canasto y tomó su paquete de cigarros para fumar un poco.

"De verdad soy afortunado." Shûichi declaró orgullosamente.

Yuki curvó una sonrisa que raramente le mostraba al pequeño y continuó fumando en silencio. Mientras ambos disfrutaban su compañía en mutuo silencio, los pensamientos del rubio vagaron en lo que recientemente había ocurrido. Shûichi había sido muy sumiso, rogando por el toque de Yuki en todas partes, para que le hiciera el amor hasta que su mente quedara en un completo vacío. Hubo momentos difíciles, parte de ello por sus heridas, pero aun así cumplió con la petición de Yuki de quedarse quieto.

Tenía que admitir que sentía casi lo mismo. Una semana y media sin tocar a _su _mocoso era pura tortura para él, quien se veía molesto constantemente por pequeñeces que antes no solían interesarle.

El timbre sonó y sacó a Yuki de sus cavilaciones. Shûichi lo miró confundido.

"¿Reporteros?" le preguntó, intentado levantarse para vestirse.

"No lo sé." Le respondió mientras ayudaba al niño.

Y el timbre volvió a sonar.

"Hemos tenido a muchos de ellos últimamente."

Yuki asintió mientras ayudaba al cantante a vestirse. El celular de su niño sonó de repente, logrando asustar a ambos amantes. El rubio tomó molesto el teléfono de la mesa y lo abrió para responderlo.

"Yuki Eiri." Respondió de forma natural, como si se tratara de su propio teléfono. "¿Pretenden tocar el maldito timbre hasta que no funcione más?" le ladró tras un segundo.

"¿Quién es?" Shû preguntó curioso mientras intentaba ponerse los pantalones. "Hiro" le respondió mientras cerraba el celular y se lo lanzó a Shûichi. Poniéndose una camisa de mangas largas, ignoró la sorpresa del pequeño cuando lo tomó y lo llevó a la sala para ubicarlo en el sofá.

Entonces caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

"Yo, Yuki san, veo que tu humor no mejorado desde hace dos días." Hiro sonrió traviesamente mientras pasaba.

Yuki le devolvió una silenciosa mirada asesina. El minuto en el que abrió la puerta vio la figura de Eiji de pie junto a Hiro, dando gala de su inocencia en su traje de trabajo. De no ser porque el pelirrojo se interponía en su camino, Yuki les habría cerrado la puerta en la cara.

"Shûichi... ¿Cómo has estado, amigo?" El guitarrista se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Shû, desordenándole el cabello.

Eiji entró en aquella habitación por tercera vez en su vida. En cuanto vio a su ídolo sentado allí con su brazo y pierna vendados sintió deseos de echarse a llorar. Su Shûichi-sama sentado allí, incomodado por sus vendajes. Se moría por correr a su lado y ver sus heridas de cerca, pero en lugar de ello le preguntó, "Shûichi kun¿Cómo has estado?"

"Hola, Eiji." Saludo con su mano. "Nunca he estado peor." Le sonrió juguetonamente.

Yuki Eiri cerró la puerta y de manera deliberada se sentó a la derecha del pequeño, mientras Hiro ocupaba la izquierda. ¡Sobre su cadáver permitirían a Eiji sentarse al lado de Shûichi¡Zettai ni!

Sin más opciones para elegir, Eiji se sentó al lado de Hiro. Su corazón gritaba de ira y frustración, maldiciendo a Yuki como buen políglota. 'Tranquilízate, Eiji. No estás aquí para pelear- Recuerda tu plan: mátalo más tarde. Por ahora que tu atención esté en Shûichi sama.' Pensó decididamente.

"Eiji¿Cómo están las cosas en NG?" Shûichi preguntó.

"Muy bien. Aunque la fecha del concierto aun no ha sido decidida." Le respondió el manager sin quitar la mirada del cantante, lo que le causaba profundo malestar a Yuki.

"Ya veo." Shûichi murmuró decepcionado. "De no haber sido atacado, habríamos podido…"

"¡No es tu culpa!" Agregó rápidamente Eiji.

"Si, deja de culparte, amigo mío." Hiro le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

"¿Todavía te duele mucho?" Eiji se movió ligeramente para poder fijar su atención en Shûichi. Suavemente tocó la pierna lastimada del muchacho y la acarició gentilmente.

La mirada de Yuki cayó al instante sobre aquel acto. Quería alejar sus manos de un golpe. '¡Qué tipo más irritante¿Cómo se atreve a coquetear con el mocoso tan descaradamente en mi presencia?'

Silenciosamente, Yuki deslizó sus manos tras el cuello de Shûichi y acarició su cabello.

"Por supuesto. Todas las noches lloriquea por eso." El rubio dijo fríamente mientras le dirigía una mirada de 'quítale las manos de encima'.

Eiji sabía que esto vendría pero no le dio importancia. Se dio cuenta que Shûichi se había sonrojado ante los comentarios del rubio. No fue hasta que soltó una risita tonta y le hizo quitar las manos, ya que le estaba causando cosquillas que Eiji retiró su extremidad.

Yuki vio a su amante riendo y haciendo que Eiji quitara su mano. Estaba orgulloso del niño, por lo que Eiri decidió recompensarlo más tarde.

"Hey, ya me estoy oxidando por falta de práctica. Recupérate pronto, idiota. ¡Arrasaremos con todo el estudio!" Hiro golpeó la mano de Shûichi suavemente.

"¡Lo sé¡Me muero de ganas por cantar, Hiro!" Shûichi se quejó y apoyó su cabeza en el brazo con el que Yuki rodeaba sus hombros. "¡Pero mírame! Ni siquiera puedo caminar decentemente"

"Por eso te digo que te recuperes, niño. Y una vez que así sea… ¡acabaremos con todo lo que se ponga en nuestro camino!" Hiro puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Supe por Tôma que han tenido muchas conferencias de prensa. ¿Cómo han estado?"

Hiro se recostó en el sofá y cerró sus ojos gruñendo. "Ni me lo menciones¿verdad, Eiji?" le hizo un ademán en el brazo a Eiji.

"Emm... si. ¡Incluso Fujisaki kun dice que necesitamos un descanso!"

"Vaya. Entonces de verdad ha sido duro." Shûichi susurró comprendiendo.

Siguieron conversando por 30 minutos. Yuki y Eiji intercambiaban miradas de odio mientras Hiro y Shûichi conversaban alegremente. Eiji había soltado una que otra frase 2 octavas más bajo de lo normal, pero mantuvo su conversación de forma casual. Yuki notó como no hizo ningún otro intento de tocar a Shûichi durante la tarde después de aquella primera vez. Miró de reojo su reloj de muñeca y vio que habían pasado 35 minutos desde su llegada. Calculando el tiempo, el rubio estaba a punto de decirles que se largaran cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

'Genial. Justo cuando pensé que podría sacar a estos idiotas, suena de nuevo esta cosa.'

Sin mucho ánimo, el escritor se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, encontrándose cara a cara con Seguchi Tôma y un larguirucho estadounidense en muletas.

"Eiri¿Estoy molestando?" Tôma preguntó políticamente, tomando nota de que Yuki no estaba de buen humor.

"Yuki san! I see you're still as handsome as ever!"

"¡Esa voz...!" Shûichi casi gritó. Hiro se puso de pie, corrió hacia la puerta y gritó.

Eiji se preguntaba quien acompañaba a Seguchi Tôma. Pudo escuchar otra voz aparte de la del presidente. Juzgando por lo asombrados que se veían Shûichi y Hiro, supuso que ambos conocían a esa persona.

"¡K san!" Hiro exclamó y le dio un gran abrazo al rubio de largo cabello. Se movió hacia un lado, permitiéndole entrar al apartamento.

"¡K san!" Shûichi gritó alegremente.

"¡Shûichi! Oí que fuiste atacado. ¡Te he extrañado taaanto!" K se lanzó contra el cantante y le dio un asfixiante abrazo, sin preocuparse de su pierna lastimada.

"¡Te he extrañado mucho!" Reía Shûichi mientras devolvía el abrazo.

Eiji continuó mirando al rubio llamado K ocultando cualquier vestigio de asombro. Había oído acerca de él, pero esta era la primera vez que veía al hombre en persona. Revisó con cuidado las expresiones faciales de los jóvenes y se descubrió celoso de la amistad que compartían. Había estado trabajando con Shûichi por cosa de dos meses, y aunque el niño era cariñoso con él, nunca habían logrado una relación tan cercana. El rostro de Shûichi sama se veía radiante mientras intercambiaban preguntas.

"Oh, tu debes ser Eiji Tono. Había escuchado de ti por medio de Tôma." K se sentó y le ofreció su mano como saludo.

'Incluso llama Tôma a Seguchi san' pensó el manager mientras le devolvía el saludo al americano. "Gusto en conocerlo," sonrió agradablemente.

"Gracias por encargarte del niño. Siendo un niño tan irritante, flojo, hiperactivo y loco como él, me sorprende que pudieras aguantarlo." K retiró su mano y las cruzó frente a su pecho mientras se reía.

"¡K-san!" Shûichi se quejó.

"¿Cómo va la recuperación?" K apretó las mejillas del niño juguetonamente.

"Auch, eso duele." Shûichi alejó la mano de una palmada.

K se rió de manera cariñosa y le dio unos golpes en el hombro al niño. "Bien, bien… aun estás vivito y coleando."

"Entonces, K-san¿qué has estado haciendo los pasados 2 meses?" Hiro se apoyó en la muralla y miró a K de forma curiosa.

El rubio sonrió malignamente y deslizó su mano bajo su abrigo largo. "¡Permítanme presentarles mi nueva inversión¡La conseguí gracias a mis amigos de la armada norteamericana!" K sacó un arma de su ropa y la sostuvo sobre su cabeza, mostrándola orgullosamente a todos los presentes.

Eiji dejó escapar un aullido de alarma. Por un momento consideró seriamente que K iba a dispararle con el arma. Temiendo por la seguridad del niño, rápidamente posó su mirada sobre Shûichi sama, quien lucía completamente calmado. De hecho, se estaba riendo.

"Todavía eres el mismo, K-san" Se rió el pelirrosa cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

"De verdad me pregunto como lograste pasar esa cosa de contrabando." Yuki se apoyó contra la muralla y miró burlonamente a K.

Tôma caminó hasta quedar a un lado de Yuki poniendo su habitual sonrisa mientras respondía en lugar del cuestionado. "Intenté preguntarle, pero se niega a decirlo."

"Wait, déjenme demostrarles como funciona." K levantó el arma.

"¡K-san, vas a volar la casa!" Shûichi gritó.

"Joking!" K volvió a reirse, guardado el arma en su abrigo. "De todos modos está vacía."

A Eiji no le agradaba. Aquel extraño norteamericano con aquel extraño acento japonés lo estaba sacando de quicio, sin embargo sin entender bien el porqué. Sabía que el factor principal era por su cercana relación con Shûichi sama. El niño se veía tan cómodo con él, algo que nunca antes había visto en el cantante. Incluso Hiro le tenía cariño también.

Yuki no parecía tener problema con la parte de los abrazos, en cambio puso mirada asesina cuando había tocado a Shûichi momentos atrás. Tôma parecía disfrutar de su compañía y de vez en cuando se reía de los comentarios de K.

Hasta ahora, Eiji jamás se había sentido tan amenazado en su vida. De alguna manera la presencia de K le hacía perder su confianza, su seguridad y su posición como manager de Shûichi. Los celos le quemaban, y se vio obligado a dejarlo de lado.

Observó a Shûichi y comprobó que aun estaba conversando. 'Espera, falta alguien. No, dos personas faltan. ¿Dónde están Tôma y Yuki?'. Eiji pensó curioso cuando notó el vacío en la habitación.

Tôma cerró el cerrojo y quedó observando la espalda de Yuki. Éste le había indicado que lo siguiera a su estudio, diciéndole que había algo importante de lo que quería hablarle.

"¿Eiri?"

El escritor sacó un cigarro y lo encendió. Había dejado a Shûichi a solas con K y Hiro, confiando que Eiji no haría nada ante la presencia de K.

"Esto ya ha durado mucho tiempo," Yuki le dijo sin preámbulos. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Tôma sonriéndole traviesamente. _Maldito sabelotodo. _"Termina con esto."

"¿Te refieres a Eiji¿Estás celoso, Eiri?" Tôma lo molestó, sabiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería su cuñado.

"Cállate, Tôma. Sabes lo que deseo." Yuki le habló bruscamente. Exhaló por última vez y extinguió el objeto en una lata de cerveza vacía.

Tôma guardó silencio por un rato. "Lo sé... Ya lo viste por ti mismo. K aun no puede caminar. Acabo de ir al doctor con él. Le acaban de dar otro mes de licencia."

"Maldito americano. Para mi se veía bien." Yuki refunfuñó.

"Paciencia, Eiri, será otro mes o dos. Me desharé de él entonces." Tôma se acercó al rubio y le dio un golpe suavemente en su hombro.

Siguió hablando, "Hasta entonces... aprende a controlarte. Lucías como si estuvieras a punto de asesinarlo cuando entré." Tôma volvió a sonreír.

"¡Deberías haber visto lo que acababa de hacer!" Yuki tomó asiento y se acomodó en el acolchado de su silla.

"Tsk... tsk.. Eiri.. nunca pensé que fueras tan posesivo..." Tôma se rió.

Yuki le dirigió una mirada asesina y murmuró, "Maldito sabelotodo"

* * *

**Kechi: **Tacaño. 

**Kadzuki al habla**: Bien.. sé que es imposible que dejaran que Shûichi saliera del hospital, pero hey… esto es un fanfic… todo vale… Sólo espero que puedan aguantar mi locura! Hablando de ello¿se sorprendieron con el regreso de K?

**Ash**: Demos gracias a por esta nueva gracia de la página: no poder responder reviews. Pronto Kadzuki me enviará las respuestas y a todos los que hayan dejado su mail les responderé por esa vía. A los usuarios anónimos que leen esto y dejan reviews, les pido que coloquen su mail, de lo contrario no podremos responder sus reviews, nuestro pan de cada día!


	12. Capítulo 12

Hola a todas! Nuevamente vuelven los chicos de Gravi a vuestras pantallas! Sé que prometí actualizar esto la semana pasada, pero… me dio locura temporal al encontrar el fic 'Depravity', yo, que me consideraba pervertida, caí en la cuenta que no sabía nada! Tras superar la depresión que esto me generó, hablé con la autora y ahora estoy trabajando en los siguientes capítulos! Teniendo listos ambos fics, procedo a publicarlos. Espero que los disfruten tanto como yo!

**Disclaimer: **No es mío, ni de Kadzuki Fuchoin! Lo juro!

* * *

Los oscuros ojos de Eiji se enfocaron en la pantalla del computador frente a él. Sus pupilas se movían de derecha a izquierda (N/T: Asumiendo q la gente lee y escribe en japonés), leyendo sus notas personales acumuladas a lo largo del año. Mientras leía, mordía su delgado labio inferior y pensaba un momento en la información recopilada. 

Eiji Tono se había dado cuenta de algo desde que regresó de la casa de Yuki Eiri: estaba determinado desarrollar una cercana amistad con Shûichi sama, al más puro estilo de Shûichi y K. No podía evitar sentir celos de K; su personalidad, su simpatía, locura y cercanía con el pelirrosa y el resto de los miembros representaban una amenaza a su posición.

_Tenía _que encontrar un modo de asegurarse una amistad con Shûichi sama. Recorriendo los datos recolectados una vez más, anotó unos apuntes en un cuaderno.

Tras una hora apagó su computadora personal y sonrió orgulloso mientras miraba su cuaderno.

'Shûichi sama, trabajaré muy duro en nuestra relación'. Eiji susurró determinado.

* * *

"¡Yosh¡Por fin estoy recuperado!" Shûichi dio brincos sobre el sofá frente a un Yuki muy molesto.

"Que bien que lo digas, mocoso. ¡Y ten cuidado! Haré que pagues si arruinas mi sofá." El rubio le dijo sin demostrar emoción alguna, aún cuando estaba secretamente complacido.

"Bien, será mejor que corra al trabajo. Ya he estado ausente por casi 45 días." El pequeño sonrió ampliamente. Se bajó del sofá de un salto y se sentó junto a su rubio amante. Inclinando su cabeza, acercándose al escritor, le susurró agradecido, "Arigatô Yuki, por cuidar de mí."

Antes de que Yuki pudiera responder, el cantante depositó un beso fugaz sobre sus labios, se encogió de golpe para coger su mochila y corrió hacia la puerta. El rubio sólo pudo mirar la puerta cerrada tras la salida de su joven amante del apartamento. Trajo sus manos para tocar sus labios, trazando el beso que Shûichi le había dado. Una suave sonrisa se curvó en sus labios al murmurar, "Arigatô…ka?"

Tenía que admitir que necesitó de mucha paciencia para poder cuidar al niño. Shûichi, siendo tan hiperactivo, se sentía constantemente impaciente al intentar desplazarse. Yuki, una persona naturalmente temperamental, perdía los estribos de vez en cuando y le gritaba al pequeño cuando se ponía difícil. Gracias a dios, el pequeño pareció entender e intentaba no molestar al escritor por el día.

'¿Qué esperas, Yuki Eiri? Ni siquiera puedes cuidar de ti mismo como es debido.' Yuki pensó amargamente. Para ese entonces, en Nueva York, Tôma siempre había estado allí para cuidarle. Incluso después de la muerte de Yuki Kitazawa, Tôma había sido quien lo consoló y protegió.

Yuki dejó de lado esos recuerdos y se adentró en su estudio. Necesitaba acabar algo de trabajo. Mizuki había estado persiguiéndolo por su último capítulo.

"¡Eiji, Ohayô!"

Eiji estaba sentado en el salón de NG Productions cuando oyó una voz llamándolo. Reconocería esa dulce y alegre voz en cualquier momento. Girando su cabeza inmediatamente, sus ojos se ensancharon sorprendidos cuando vio a Shûichi sama literalmente saltando hacia él, batiendo su delgado brazo sólo para él.

Su corazón latió aun más aceleradamente al ponerse de pie y devolver el saludo. ¿Cuántas noches había soñado con esto? Ver a su ídolo dirigiéndose hacia él, saludándolo alegremente lo dejaba al borde de las lágrimas. Eiji escudriñó al niño de pies a cabeza. El manager odiaba admitir esto, pero el bastardo de verdad lo había cuidado muy bien. Su rosada y algo sonrojada piel le indicaban que había comido y dormido bien. Sólo por esta oportunidad Eiji felicitó a Yuki Eiri por su buen trabajo.

"¡Eiji, Hisashiburi!" Shûichi saltó sobre Eiji, dándole un abrazo de oso.

Eiji quedó paralizado en ese instante. ¡Jamás pensó que Shûichi sama realmente fuera a abrazarlo! Le tomó algunos segundos para asimilar esa idea y responder el gesto.

Shûichi se separó y le dio la más hermosa sonrisa que Eiji jamás hubiese visto. "Siento haber faltado al trabajo."

"No... No es tu culpa, Shûichi. Me alegra que estés de regreso." Le dijo honestamente mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro. "Toma asiento." Eiji guió al niño para que se acomodara en el sofá.

"¿Cómo va el caso¿Han descubierto algo los investigadores?" Eiji le preguntó preocupado.

El manager vio una decepcionada negación por parte del niño. "Desafortunadamente, no. Vinieron al apartamento de Yuki un par de veces para hacer algunas preguntas. Pero las respuestas que les di no llevaban a ninguna parte."

"Bueno, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que los policías hagan su trabajo." Eiji le dijo aunque la respuesta lo había decepcionado. Tenia urgencia por saber quién le había hecho esto a su precioso Shûichi sama y cuando lo supiera, el bastardo pagaría por sus pecados, pensó Eiji cruelmente.

"Eiji...¿estás bien? Pareces perdido." Eiji sacudió el brazo del aludido preocupadamente.

"Ah... estoy bien. Sólo estaba pensando.."

"Na... Eiji. ¿Cómo está Aizawa?"

Eiji se quedó quieto abriendo bien los ojos ante la mención del nombre 'Aizawa' salida de la boca del niño. Sus manos se volvieron puños a sus lados forzándolo a permanecer tranquilo. Observó fijamente a Shûichi, quien tenía la mirada fija en su regazo, sin poder notar las reacciones del moreno.

"No... no lo sé." Eiji habló dudando. "Pero escuché que aun no ha salido del coma." Dijo rápidamente para ocultar su nerviosismo.

"Ya casi han pasado dos meses." Shûichi murmuró.

Eiji no sabía que decir. Nunca esperó que Shûichi sama se preocuparía por un bastardo como él. Una mezcla de sentimientos se acumuló en él al ver al pelirrosa preocupado por Aizawa Tachi. No sabía que pensar ni que decir.

"Eiji... admito que hay veces en que lo odio, pero jamás deseé algo así para él." Las pupilas púrpuras lo miraron tristemente.

Eiji sólo pudo asentir y miró a Shûichi sorprendido. La milagrosa entrada de Hiro en escena salvó a Eiji de aquella incómoda situación y por ello estaba más que agradecido.

"Hey idiota¿estás listo¡Vamos a arrasar con el estudio!" Hiro le gritó en cuanto vio al pequeño.

"Tan listo como tu nunca lo estarás, Hiro. Y no soy un idiota." Hizo un puchero.

Hiro y Eiji rieron simultáneamente al observar el aniñado comportamiento del cantante. Mientras caminaban a la sala de ensayos, vieron a Tôma caminando hacia ellos sonriente,

"¡Señor Presidente!" Eiji exclamó.

"Que gusto verte de nuevo trabajando, Shûichi." Tôma lo saludó con su tan conocida sonrisa.

Shûichi le levantó el pulgar y sonrió.

"Hablando de ello, acabo de reprogramar su concierto. Será realizado en el mismo lugar en 3 semanas más. Acabo de citar una conferencia de prensa mañana al mediodía. Shûichi, Hiro, Fujisaki, quiero que los tres me acompañen mañana." Tôma se apoyó contra la puerta mientras daba su anuncio.

"¡Muy bien¡Hiro, el concierto por fin está en camino!" Shûichi gritó emocionado mientras abrazaba a su buen amigo.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi esa sonrisa, Shûichi." Le dijo el presidente cálidamente. "Entren en esa sala de ensayos y denme un buen espectáculo."

"Entendido" Shûichi y Hiro se pararon firmemente levantando sus manos, saludando a Tôma al estilo militar. Tôma devolvió el saludo sonriendo aun más y se dio vuelta para retirarse.

Eiji observó al energético cantante sin poder evitar sonreír. Por el momento, la palabra 'venganza' ni siquiera existía en su mente. Todo lo que le importaba era su joven ídolo frente a él, sonriendo lleno de entusiasmo. Sin perder el gesto de alegría, siguió a los miembros de Bad Luck a la sala, olvidándose de Yuki Eiri por el día.

Tras unas horas de ensayo, Eiji decidió darles la tarde libre a pesar de las múltiples protestas de Shûichi. No iba a permitir que su Shûichi sama se esforzara más de la cuenta el primer día de práctica. Miró ferozmente al pequeño cuando éste le rogó seguir con la sesión.

Por mucho que el cantante no deseara acabar con la práctica del día, no tenía opción. Sombríamente, obedeció la petición de Eiji y se alejó del lugar.

Eiji observó a su ídolo caminar decepcionadamente, sintiéndose horrible por lo que había hecho. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió tras el pequeño para detenerlo al instante. "Shûichi-kun¿quieres ir a beber algo más tarde?"

Recibió una mirada sorprendida por parte del pequeño y la respuesta "Claro¿por qué no?" tras unos momentos.

Eiji sonrió y se retiró tras decidir la hora a la que se juntarían. Se dirigió a su oficina privada y cerró el seguro de la puerta al entrar. Tomó asiento en su cómoda silla acolchada y descansó su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos con una enorme sonrisa.

Plan 1- Invitar a Shûichi sama a salir. ¡Éxito!

Ahora el Plan 2 –Mostrarse ingenioso.

* * *

Yuki Eiri observó fijo el reloj que colgaba de la pared de su estudio por quinta vez y notó que sólo habían pasado 5 minutos desde la última vez que lo hacía. Cuando volvió a fijar su atención en la pantalla de su laptop, el simple pero elegante reloj sonó, anunciando que ya eran las 9, consiguiendo asustar al escritor. 

Murmurando entre dientes, se levantó y dejó su estudio. Cerró la puerta de un portazo intentado con ello apaciguar su molestia y fue a la cocina en busca de algo de beber.

_Ese estúpido mocoso. ¿Dónde demonios está? Debería haber llegado hace 3 horas. _Yuki maldijo. El orgulloso escritor estaba preocupado por Shûichi. Después de todo, había sido atacado hace apenas dos meses. Si normalmente odiaba el repentino arranque de energía de Shûichi cuando gritaba '¡Tadaima, Yuki!' al llegar a casa, ahora se moría por escucharlo.

Suspirando, tomó su celular desde el bolsillo de sus pantalones. No se molestó en ocultar su decepción cuando Shûichi no contestó ninguna de sus llamadas.

_Idiota. Ya verá cuando llegue a casa._

Hablando con sinceridad, Yuki se sorprendió de extrañar al mocoso con tanto ahínco. Ya había llegado a aceptar al pelirrosa como parte de su vida. Sin embargo, nunca había pensado en el amor. En ocasiones Shûichi lo asustaba. Sentía como si lentamente se estuviera dejando envolver por el joven cantante sin darse cuenta, y tenía miedo de abrir aquel corazón que había permanecido cerrado por tanto tiempo.

"Yuki Eiri, estás hecho un desastre" Yuki murmuró calladamente.

Yuki cerró sus ojos y se obligó a relajarse, pero en cuanto comenzó a adormilarse, recordó el ataque al pequeño- El hombro y la pierna de Shûichi cubiertos de sangre. Sintió un pánico tal que lo hizo saltar del sofá. Usó sus dedos para secar las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su mejilla.

El rubio revisó su reloj de pulsera. -11 pm. Volvió a coger su celular, marcó el número del pequeño con el pulgar y espero que contestara. Cuando Shûichi falló en hacerlo, lo cerró y tomó su abrigo, disponiéndose a salir.

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Debí haberlo llamado horas atrás. Dios, si algo le pasa... La mente aterrorizada de Yuki pensaba lo peor.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un Shûichi ligeramente ebrio frente al portal buscando torpemente las llaves del apartamento en su mochila.

"Yuki..." Shûichi sonrió, su cuerpo oscilaba débilmente al hablar. Estaba a punto de arrojarse a sus brazos cuando notó la sombría mirada de su amante. Recuperó la compostura para caminar tranquilamente al interior de su hogar. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, sus pies se enredaron en la alfombra y calló.

Yuki logró atraparlo justo a tiempo. La tibieza de Shûichi lo envolvió mientras sostenía fuertemente al pequeño en sus brazos. Se permitió unos cuantos segundos de esa confortable sensación antes de soltar al mocoso y tirarlo por las manos para hacerlo ingresar.

Una vez que estaban dentro, Yuki lo dejó por ahí y volvió a sentarse. Oyó a Shûichi cerrar la puerta suavemente y acercarse a él silenciosamente.

Shûichi tragó con dificultad al ver a su amante tan furioso. Estaba claro, por la forma en que lucía, que el rubio estaba muy molesto con él. Se maldijo internamente por no haber llamado a Yuki para informarle que llegaría tarde. Revisó de reojo su celular y cayó en cuenta que tenía 5 horas de retraso.

"Yuki..." Shûichi murmuró. El hecho que el rubio no se girara para encararlo lo preocupó profundamente. Eiri nunca se había visto tan molesto en los últimos meses. Pretender estarlo si, pero nunca de esta manera.

"Será mejor que tengas una buena razón para aparecerte frente a la puerta medio ebrio, o estarás abrazando este frío sofá esta noche." _Maldición.. Ahora parezco una esposa histérica. _Yuki se maldijo tras soltar bruscamente la oración.

"Sa—salí a beber algo." Shûichi dijo calladamente.

"Mocoso, en caso de que lo hayas olvidados, la edad legal para beber en Japón son 20. Todavía te faltan 2 años para llegar." Yuki miró furioso al pequeño.

"Lo... Lo siento." Shûichi murmuró.

_Maldita sea. ¿Qué estoy haciendo¿Por qué estoy regañando a Shûichi por beber? _Yuki apretó fuertemente los puños. Era un descarado, si él había comenzado a beber a los 17. Sólo podía pensar en una respuesta razonable por su repentina reacción. Estaba preocupado hasta los huesos.

"Lo siento, Yuki.." Shûichi volvió a hablar. "Debí... Debí haberte llamado y decirte que iba a salir. Sé que estás preocupado." La voz del pequeño se fue apagando.

"Ch... ¿Quién dice que estoy preocupado?" Yuki le respondió.

Shûichi pestañó ante el comentario del rubio y sonrió. Su amante _estaba _preocupado después de todo. Yuki no se molestaría e interrogarlo sino lo estuviera. Si sus ojos no lo engañaban, estaba seguro que vio a su amante sosteniendo su abrigo cuando abrió la puerta. Él solo usa su abrigo cuando va a salir, y Shûichi sabía sin necesidad de preguntar que el novelista planeaba ir en su búsqueda.

"Entonces, si no estás preocupado¿por qué estás tan molesto?" El pequeño se atrevió a preguntarle mientras tomaba un paso adelante acercándose a su amante sentado en el sofá. Shûichi sonrió cuando vio el abrigo reposando a su lado.

Yuki se encontró acorralado. _Mierda._ Desvió la mirada y pensó profundamente. Finalmente, pronunció la respuesta más idiota que pudo pensar.

"Eso es porque no puedo dormir hasta que llegues a casa. Siempre pierdes tus llaves y odio tener que levantarme de la cama para abrirte la puerta."

Shûichi casi explotó de risa. Jamás esperó que el gran escritor pudiera salirle con algo tan tonto como eso. Refrenando sus ganas de reírse, caminó hacia Eiri y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

"Hai, hai.. Gracias, Yuki. De verdad perdí mis llaves." Shûichi susurró aunque sus llaves seguían a salvo en su mochila. Decidió no arruinar la diversión y dejar a su orgulloso escritor conservar su orgullo. Sonriendo feliz y lleno de satisfacción, se arrimó más contra Yuki, aplastando su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo.

Yuki estuvo tentado a recostarlo sobre sus rodillas y golpearle el trasero. La idea fue descartada casi al instante cuando sintió a su pequeño amante abrazándolo cariñosamente. Dejó de lado el regaño y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, acercando la cabeza rosada contra su pecho. Shûichi respondió deslizando sus brazos hacia la parte baja de su espalada para acariciar las caderas del rubio.

"Cuidado con lo que haces, mocoso." Yuki lo amenazó cuando sintió como su sensible piel comenzaba a responder a los suaves mimos del pequeño, quien se limitó a ignorarlo.

_Idiota. _Yuki sabía que su mocoso quería sexo. De hecho él lo deseaba con ganas también. Ya sin importarle su autocontrol, hizo a sus dedos viajar a través de la espina de Shûichi, tocándolo gentilmente. Sin embargo, pensó cruelmente, decidió que se merecía un castigo por hacer que se preocupara.

Shûichi soltó una risita y levantó su cabeza para besarlo. Yuki obedeció, uniendo sus labios, besándolo fuerte y profundo. Usó su mano libre para tocar el cuello del pequeño suavemente, antes de proceder a inclinar a ambos. En cuanto Shûichi comenzó a gemir de placer, listo para rendirse completamente a su rubio amante, Yuki lo empujó y se puso de pie.

Se rió con burla cuando vio la expresión confundida, quizás algo herida de Shûichi. "Está muy caliente aquí. Necesito tomar una ducha." Yuki le dijo deliberadamente y se dirigió al baño.

Shûichi se quedó donde estaba, sintiéndose abatido. ¿Acaso Yuki acababa de rechazarlo mientras hacían el amor? Jamás le había hecho eso antes y el pequeño sabía que Yuki solo le había salido con una excusa con eso de tomar una ducha.

Se cortaron sus pensamientos cuando oyó el sonido del agua corriendo. La realidad lo golpeó con eso. _¡Yuki está duchándose y lo había ignorado y rechazado mientras hacían el amor! _La ira ocupó el lugar que hasta hace poco tenía la confusión en su mente. Se puso de pie furioso, abrió la puerta del baño de golpe y asaltó la ducha gritando.

"¡Te odio, Yuki! Nunca pensé que podrías hacerme algo así!" El pelirrosa se acercó aun más y golpeó sus puños contra el pecho de Yuki.

Yuki estaba extrañado con el repentino ataque de ira de su niño. Pensó que el mocoso definitivamente se le uniría en la ducha o quizás lo esperaría en la sala, desparramado sobre el sofá, listo con una disculpa.

"¡Te odio, te odio!" Shûichi murmuró mientras seguía golpeando. Sus puños eventualmente se fueron debilitando, para sorpresa del rubio, ya que el mocoso normalmente peleaba hasta quedar satisfecho. Finalmente, Shûichi se detuvo por completo y se sentó sobre el piso embaldosado, permitiendo que el chorro de agua le diera de lleno.

Yuki se quedó allí de pie, completamente desnudo y confundido. No fue hasta que oyó los sollozos silenciosos que supo que había ocurrido. Levantó al pequeño del piso y lo observó.

A pesar de que estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, podía distinguir las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos claramente. _Mierda, ahora parezco un abusivo. _Se maldijo.

Revolvió cariñosamente el cabello rosado y murmuró "baka". Mientras el pequeño alejaba las lágrimas de sus ojos sintiéndose confundido nuevamente, Yuki lo consoló. "Pequeño idiota, si tanto lo quieres, todo lo que tenías que hacer era unírteme en la ducha."

* * *

Eiji tarareaba felizmente mientras habría la puerta de su apartamento. Entró en el pequeño lugar, cerrando la puerta. Dejando su bolso de lado, corrió al baño y observó su imagen con detenimiento. Sonrió de oreja a oreja al pensar en su conversación con Shûichi sama hace apenas una hora. 

Eiji entró a su habitación y saludó a 'Shûichi' besándolo en los labios como de costumbre. Se recostó en la cama, abrazando su almohada con profunda satisfacción. Eiji había salido a la carga con bromas tontas y Shûichi las había adorado. El pequeño estaba prácticamente rodando por el piso del karaoke tras oír sus chistes. Eiji estaba complacido y ordenó cerveza para Shûichi, a pesar de saber que su ídolo no estaba en edad para consumir alcohol. Deseaba utilizar el efecto de alcohol para aumentar el humor del pelirrosa durante la conversación.

El cantante la aceptó con ansias y la bebió a pesar de quejarse del sabor momentos más tarde. Continuaron hablando por horas y Eiji llegó a comprender que sabía muy poco de Shûichi sama.

Eiji cerró sus ojos, satisfecho y adormilado. Invitaría a salir a Shûichi nuevamente.

* * *

"¡Doctor, doctor!" Una enfermera en pánico gritó mientras corría hacia el anciano doctor en turno. 

"Yamada san¡no debería gritar ni correr en el hospital de esa manera! Debería saber que eso perturbaría a los pacientes." El doctor la amenazó duramente cuando la enfermera se acercó a él.

"Doctor... lo siento... pero.. pero..." Yuçamada Reiko jadeó.

"¿Pero qué, Yamada san? Estoy seguro que conoce las reglas y..."

"¡Doctor!" Reiko lo interrumpió. "¡El paciente de la habitación 204 ha despertado!"

"¿Aizawa san está despierto?" El doctor preguntó, sorprendido.


	13. Capítulo 13

El resplandor de la luz ubicada en el techo de la habitación recibió a Aizawa Tachi el momento en que abrió sus ojos. Volvió a cerrarlos prácticamente al instante cuando sintió ambos ojos adoloridos. Tenía la sensación de haber estado en las penumbras por mucho tiempo. Gruñó suavemente y levantó su mano, la que fue a parar en su frente.

Fue entonces que notó la máscara de oxígeno. Sus ojos se ensancharon al caer en cuenta que se encontraba en el hospital. Intentó sentarse, entrando en pánico cuando no lo consiguió. Sus ojos se enfocaron hacia abajo y sufrió un fuerte impacto al notar que su cuerpo estaba fuertemente ventado. Aizawa intentó moverse nuevamente pero fue en vano. Su cuerpo simplemente no estaba respondiendo.

Un recuerdo pasó fugazmente por su mente. Recordó que fue atacado en su apartamento. Porqué razones o quién lo había atacado, no estaba seguro. No podía recordar que había pasado, causándole gran frustración. Intentó forzar el funcionamiento de su cerebro, consiguiendo sólo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Antes que pudiera pedir ayuda, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe. Un anciano doctor entró con dos enfermeras acompañándolo.

El doctor se instaló al lado de Aizawa y sacó una pequeña linterna de su abrigo blanco, con la que revisó ambos ojos del cantante antes de apagarla y guardarla. Al mismo tiempo, las enfermeras revisaban su presión y pulso.

"Soy el doctor Uchiyama. ¿Puede decirme su nombre?" El doctor habló cálidamente al sacarle la máscara de oxígeno.

Aizawa asintió. "Aizawa Tachi." Habló aturdidamente, sintiendo sus labios resquebrándose al hablar. Se retorció de dolor cuando las enfermeras examinaron su estómago vendado.

"¿Recuerda dónde vive?"

Aizawa asintió y volvió a responder. El doctor continuó formulando nuevas preguntas, las que el cantante de ASK logró responder lentamente en su totalidad. Aizawa sintió que su facultad de hablar se hacía más lenta y le recordó ciertos niños retardados.

Finalmente el doctor suspiró aliviado y sonrió. "Gracias a Dios que no perdió su memoria. Ha estado en coma por dos meses."

"Doctor..." La voz de Aizawa se apagó. Observó como las enfermeras anotaban algo en unos papeles sujetos a una tabla antes de continuar. "No logro recordar mucho acerca del incidente. ¿Por qué pasa eso?" Aizawa preguntó cuidadosamente.

El doctor lo miró, nada sorprendido con su pregunta. Le explicó a Aizawa porqué no lograba recordar todo lo del incidente. Aizawa sintió que la cabeza se le partía de dolor escuchando la explicación del hombre. No lograba entender lo que le estaba explicando. Todo lo que lograba recordar era su cerebro y algo con memoria a corto y largo plazo, sin poder entender cual importaba.

"¿Puedo recuperar toda mi memoria¿Lograré recordar lo que me sucedió?" preguntó Aizawa, sin importarle las razones que causaban que su cerebro no funcionara correctamente. Para él, recordar era mucho más importante. Necesitaba saber que le había ocurrido, al menos quien lo había atacado.

"Sí," el doctor respondió francamente.

"¿Y cuánto tardaré?" Aizawa interrumpió, casi con miedo.

"Aizawa san, tranquilícese. No hay tiempo definido. Todo depende. Mientras algunas personas recuperan su memoria casi al instante, otras necesitan unos cuantos años para hacerlo."

El doctor se alejó de Aizawa y tomó el reporte de las enfermeras para examinarlo.

La habitación quedó en silencio por unos instantes. Aizawa estaba muy abrumado para hablar. Reposó calladamente, mirando el techo unos instantes. El doctor volvió a prestarle atención, mirando su rostro pálido y preocupado.

"No se preocupe, Aizawa-san. Concéntrese en su salud de ahora en adelante. Experimentará pequeños regresos de su memoria a veces. Intente no presionarse demasiado tratando de recordar lo ocurrido. No es bueno para su recuperación. Prepararé otro escáner para usted inmediatamente. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

Aizawa negó con la cabeza. Vio al doctor y las dos enfermeras retirarse de la habitación, dejándolo solo en la dura cama del hospital, contemplando que debería hacer. Pensó en Ma-kun y Ken, agradeciendo a Dios que aun pudiera recordar a sus compañeros de banda, y se preguntó que estarían haciendo ahora.

_2 meses. _Aizawa pensó en las palabras del doctor. _¿Ya han pasado dos meses?

* * *

_

Eiji entró al edificio de NG Productions y encontró a Shûichi sentado en la sala de estar. Caminó hacia él y golpeó su hombro amistosamente. La mirada sorprendida del pequeño fue lo primero que vio, la que lentamente se volvió una brillante sonrisa. Saltó de su asiento y abrazó a Eiji.

"¡EIJI!" Shûichi lo saludó.

"Buenos días." Le respondió. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa para Shûichi mientras su corazón saltaba de alegría al experimentar el afectuoso saludo de su ídolo.

_Sí. ¡Esta es la forma en que lo deseaba! El calor de Shûichi sama, su amistad... _Eiji pensó orgullosamente al ver al pelirrosa retroceder de un poco.

"Ne.. Eiji¡Mira mi cabello¡Acabo de cambiar mi shampoo ayer¿Sabes cuál es el sabor esta vez?"

Antes de que Eiji pudiera responder, Shûichi continuó. "¡Mango¿Puedes creerlo? Tenía algo de miedo al principio porque no me gusta nada que no sea de fresa, pero después de intentarlo¡descubrí que lo adoro! Huele bien¿verdad?"

Eiji olfateó el cabello del pequeño cuando Shûichi se lo ofreció. De verdad olía bien. Para Eiji, cualquier cosa quedaba bien mientras estuviera en Shûichi.

"Ugg… prefiero tu shampoo de fresa. Este es un poco..." Eiji se detuvo, deliberadamente molestando a Shûichi.

"¿No te parece bueno?" Shûichi dijo abatidamente. El brillo en sus ojos desapareció casi al instante, dejándolos casi sin vida.

"¡Estaba bromeando! Te engañé." Eiji rió al revolverle el cabello al pequeño.

"Mou… Eiji ¡Eres muuuuuuy malo!" Shûichi hizo un puchero y se rió con él.

* * *

Yuki estaba frustrado. De ser posible, le encantaría derrumbar el apartamento entero. Sentía su corazón latiendo contra sus costillas, su respiración acelerada al sentarse en el sofá. Estaba tan molesto que su mano le temblaba al encender el cigarro en su boca.

Al inhalar el cigarro por segunda vez, se sintió más calmado. Se respiración regresó a un compás casi normal, a pesar que su ritmo cardíaco aun estaba agitado. Estaba agradecido de que Shûichi no estuviera en el apartamento, o seriamente habría considerado golpear al niño para descargar su frustración.

Últimamente, Shûichi había estado muy amistoso con el psicópata. Yuki no sabía cuando había comenzado, pero de un momento a otro, el único tema de Shûichi era él. _Eiji esto... Eiji aquello. _Por supuesto, Yuki no se molestaba en prestar atención a sus historias acerca de Eiji. Era suficiente la simple mención de su nombre para hacerlo vomitar y perder su humor.

En el momento en que Shûichi regresara del trabajo, comenzaría a hablar en su modo híper. Normalmente, Yuki no se molestaba ya que estaba altamente acostumbrado a la frenética charla del mocoso, pero cuando los temas se centraban principalmente en Eiji, Yuki perdía los estribos.

_Maldita sea. _Yuki se moría por tomar un arma y volarle los sesos a Eiji. _¿Qué mierda le pasa a ese bastardo? _Su joven amante lucía casi embrujado, poseído o envenenado con una poción extraña el momento en que empezaba a hablar de Eiji.

_Esa mierda de manager. Debe haberle hecho algo a Shûichi. _Por supuesto que Yuki no creía realmente que Shûichi estuviera poseso ni nada de eso. El escritor sólo quería conocer la causa del comportamiento de su criajo.

_Dios¿estoy celoso? _Pensó Yuki, mortificado ante ello. Descartó la idea inmediatamente, y se reafirmó que **NO** lo estaba. Aplastando el cigarro en el cenicero, se puso de pie y se dirigió al balcón.

Yuki no se había dado cuenta lo tarde que era. Estaba ocupado contemplando el interior de su mente, por lo que la cercana puesta de sol había pasado casi desapercibida. La fresca brisa de la tarde lo recibió, revolviendo su rubia cabellera. Volvió a peinarla en su lugar y se arremangó la camisa para disfrutar la sensación.

"¡Tadaima!"

Yuki se giro y vio que su hiperactivo amante estaba de regreso, lanzando contra él su pequeño cuerpo a saltos. Yuki se apoyó contra el balcón, descansando ambas manos en la barra metálica, mientras le sonreía socarronamente.

"¡Yuki!" Shûichi arrojó su mochila a un lado y saltó contra el rubio, como una mascota feliz de ver a su amo. Abrazó al rubio fuertemente – tanto, que Yuki a penas quedaba habilitado para respirar.

Complacido con la actitud cariñosa de Shûichi, le devolvió el abrazo y murmuró. "Llegas temprano hoy, mocoso."

Shûichi subió la mirada y sonrió. Liberándose de Yuki, respondió escuetamente. "Eiji dejó que todos se fueran temprano hoy."

Yuki hizo una mueca cuando el nombre del psicópata salió de los labios del pelirrosa. _No es nada grave, Yuki. Es su nombre después de todo. ¿Cómo esperas que lo llame Shûichi?_

Yuki guió a Shûichi al interior y cerró el ventanal que separaba la sala del balcón. Se sentaron en el amplio sofá, algo que Yuki disfrutaba hacer cada noche con Shûichi.

"Sabes¡la práctica de hoy fue horrible¡Fujisaki me gritó porque dice que canto horrible!" Shûichi hizo un puchero mientras se acomodaba a un lado del rubio.

"Siempre ha sido así." Yuki respondió divertido al intentar imaginar la situación.

"Hidoi.." Shûichi lo golpeó suavemente en el regazo antes de continuar, "como sea¡no estaba cantando horrible! Era él quien tocaba las notas equivocadas¡y por eso perdí el tono! Hiro llegó a llorar de la risa."

Shûichi instaló su cabeza en el regazo del rubio, permitiéndole a este jugar con sus hebras rosadas. Adoraba que Eiri hiciera esto, lo hacía sentir especial y querido. Continuó hablando ante la ausencia de quejas por parte de su amante ante sus divagaciones.

"Entonces llegó el almuerzo. Tuve que almorzar con Eiji hoy ya que Hiro tuvo que salir y Fujisaki y Sakano fueron llamados a la oficina de Tôma."

Shûichi de improviso saltó del cómodo regazo, alarmando al escritor por un segundo. Observó el emocionado rostro del enano y en silencio rogó para que el cantante no comenzara otro de sus discursos sobre Eiji. ¡Ya tenía suficiente de él!

Sus temores se vieron confirmados cuando el enano abrió la boca.

"Sabes, Eiji fue muy gracioso. Cuando llegué a NG hoy, estaba en la entrada esperándome. ¿Y sabes lo horrible que fue¡Le conté que había cambiado mi shampoo y no le gustó! Dijo que le recordaba unos batidos de mango muy _guácala_ que había probado ayer."

Shûichi había empezado a reírse. "Yuki... ¿sabes lo que dijo Eiji?"

El rubio deseaba decir _No, ni me importa, _pero era obvio que Shûichi no le daría ni oportunidad de responder. Continuó antes de un parpadeo.

"Dijo que vio un hombre bebiendo batidos ese día con su novia. Otra escolar que usaba una falda excepcionalmente corta pasó a su lado y le guiñó. ¿Sabes lo que hizo el hombre¡Le escupió el batido en la cara a su novia!" Shûichi se tomó la barriga al final de la oración en un ataque de risa.

Yuki no le encontraba el menor chiste. Cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y curvó una falsa sonrisa para complacer a su amante. Sabía que no estaba con el mejor de los humores. Casi podía sentir su sangre hirviendo en sus venas, como un volcán listo para erupcionar. Rogó para que Shûichi acabara esta cháchara sobre Eiji, o no garantizaba un buen comportamiento.

"Shûichi, vamos a comer. Tengo hambre." Yuki dijo deliberadamente.

"Espera, Yuki. No tengo hambre. Y Eiji dijo que me he visto mejor estos días, que mi piel tiene un buen color, aunque no recuerdo exactamente que dijo sobre mi piel. ¡Me sentí tan bien!"

Shûichi se cruzó de piernas y continuó, "¡Es un gran manager, de verdad¿Sabes como le gusta a Fujisaki molestarme diciéndome idiota, y como Hiro le encanta hacerme parecer uno¡Eiji es simplemente distinto, les dice que no sean tan crueles y se pone de mi lado¡Me ayuda a responderles, deberías haber visto a Fujisaki y Hiro después del contraataque de Eiji!"

Shûichi estaba riendo de nuevo, "¡Eso fue increíble¡Nunca vi a Fujisaki lucir tan derrotado!"

Yuki decidió que ha había tenido bastante. "Suficiente," Yuki ordenó suavemente. "Quiero ir a comer," le dijo mientras lo ponía de pie.

Yuki sabía que pronto se pondría histérico si Shûichi no dejaba de nombrar a Eiji. La ira que había logrado controlar hace veinte minutos acababa de renacer. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a la mesa, Shûichi se liberó del agarre del rubio y saltó emocionado frente a él.

"Yuki¡la última¡Esta es muy graciosa!"

Yuki decidió dejarlo continuar ante la promesa de que sería la última. Suponía que podría soportarlo.

"Adelante." Yuki le dio su aprobación mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para alcanzar una botella de un gabinete.

"Cuando estaba en el karaoke con Eiji, me dijo que..."

Yuki casi soltó el objeto de su mano. _¿Karaoke¿Cuándo fue al karaoke con Eiji?_

"¿Cuándo?" Yuki se dio vuelta para ver al pequeño a la cara y ladrarle.

Shûichi no notó el cambió en Yuki, y le respondió casualmente, "la noche que llegué a casa un poco ebrio." Y continuó con lo suyo muy emocionado. "Debes oír esto, Yuki. Fue tan gracioso que tuve que tomarle la mano a Eiji para controlarme."

Shûichi se rió. "¡Eiji me dio algo de cerveza y nos estábamos divirtiendo de lo lindo¡Oh, si! Me contó otra broma. ¡Esta es bien tonta, pero también muy chistosa!"

Yuki agarró la botella tan brutalmente hasta el punto previo al quiebre inminente si no la dejaba en el fregadero con prontitud. Esperaba que Shûichi no notara su ira y detuviera lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo. Sin embargo, el cantante estaba muy ocupado y emocionado para notarlo.

_No sólo me entero que fue a un karaoke bar¡además que fue con Eiji! Y lo peor de todo¡aceptó alcohol felizmente de Eiji!_

"Ne, ne.. Yuki.. Eiji me contó que había una chica que era compañera suya..."

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Le ladró el rubio.

Shûichi saltó al escuchar el fuerte tono de Yuki al gritarle. Subió la mirada y vio que los ojos de Yuki estaban entrecerrados, su mandíbula tensa y su mirada no estaba imparcial como había estado hace media hora.

"Yu..ki.." Shûichi susurró, ligeramente alarmado ante la ira de su amor. Había pasado un tiempo desde que Yuki explotaba así. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"¡Cállate!" le gritó. Finalmente ya no podía controlarse. Estaba enfermo de oír el nombre de Eiji, y aun más disgustado cuando supo los pormenores de aquella noche con el psicópata.

Shûichi, obviamente preocupado por su amante, se acercó hacia él y puso sus palmas en su brazo, sólo para verse tironeado lejos de Yuki.

"No... me toques." Hubo un fugaz momento de shock para Shûichi. Nunca había esperado esas palabras de boca de Yuki. Estaba claro que su amante estaba molesto, pero no entendía el porqué. Juntando fuerzas para preguntar, se acercó nuevamente y presionó su pequeño cuerpo contra el de Yuki.

"Yuki... ¿qué ocurre? Siento haber hablado demasiado. Sé que tienes hambre. Sólo quería compartir contigo las bromas que Eiji me había contado."

Oír el dichoso nombre elevó su ira aun más. "Dije.. ¡que te callaras carajo!" Yuki empujó al niño con todas sus fuerzas.

**Smack**

Yuki oyó el fuerte sonido y se giró inmediatamente. Jadeo horrorizado cuando vio que el cantante había sido arrojado casi a la esquina de la sala, golpeándose contra la arista de la mesa ratona al aterrizar.

Shûichi gimió de dolor. Su golpeada espalda le dolía horriblemente. Lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas, las cuales secó al ponerse de pie. Yuki nunca le había hecho esto anteriormente. Incluso cuando borró accidentalmente los documentos de su computadora, Yuki nunca le había levantado la mano.

Molesto ante la actitud irracional de Yuki, se abalanzó a zancadas hacia él y levantó su barbilla para mirarlo a la cara. "¿Qué demonios te pasa, Yuki¡Sólo estaba hablando de Eiji y sus bromas!" Ahora teníamos un arrebato de ira por parte del pequeño.

Yuki desvió la mirada. Lo que en verdad quería era inspeccionar la espalda de su niño y asegurarse que se encontrara bien, pero su sangre aun estaba hirviendo en ira y frustración. "Cállate..." fue todo lo que dijo.

"¡Te odio Yuki! Estás como poseído. Uno minuto eres puro amor y al siguiente, te vuelves tan frío como el hielo. ¡Estabas de lo más bien cuando llegué y luego me empujas por cualquiera que sean tus egoístas motivos!"

"¿Poseído¿Yo estoy poseído?" Yuki no daba crédito a lo que oía.

"¡SÍ, lo estás!" le gritó Shûichi. "¡No sé que carajo pasa¡Estabas como un ángel hace un momento, escuchándome y consolándome y ahora estamos como un demonio¡espera! - ¡Incluso un demonio necesitaría chaquetas de invierno cuando te pones así!" Shûichi soltó todo esto lleno de ira.

Cuando Yuki no respondió, Shûichi, aun furioso con él, continuó en donde había quedado. "sólo hablaba de Eiji y sus bromas¿qué carajo tiene esto que ver contigo¡Te odio, Yuki¡No tienes idea como ser considerado¡Apuesto que la palabra ni siquiera existe en tu diccionario¡Tu vocabulario empieza y termina con lo que Yuki Eiri quiere¡Prefiero estar con Eiji que contigo¡Al menos él me entiende y...!

**Paff**

Yuki observó su mano tras abofetear al pequeño fuertemente en el rostro. Ya no pudo soportarlo. Perdió la calma y la cordura cuando escuchó las sarcásticas palabras que el muchacho le arrojaba. Le dolían, hería su orgullo oír que Shûichi lo acusara de no ser considerado y que prefería estar con Eiji que con él. Y entonces explotó, levantó su mano y lo golpeó con furia antes de lograr procesar su actuar.

La mirada sorprendida de Shûichi se cruzó con los ojos dorados tras unos instantes. Llevo su palma hasta la mejilla atacada y se estremeció ante el dolor. Supo que esto no era un sueño gracias a la quemante sensación en su rostro en el momento en que la palma de Yuki dejó su mejilla. Casi no quería creer que Yuki acababa de golpearlo.

Shûichi tocó su pómulo, descubriendo que dolía más que lo demás. Observó un anillo en uno de los dedos del rubio y supuso que aquel objeto era la causa de esto. Más lágrimas fluyeron mientras seguía consolándose tocando se adolorido pómulo una y otra vez.

Yuki permaneció estático frente a su amante. Sintió su mano entumecida tras el golpe. Cuando Shûichi giró su rostro para verlo a la cara, se sintió sobresaltado, completamente mudo al ver el hinchado pómulo. Sentía como si su rostro se quedara sin irrigación sanguínea al observar en su mano un anillo descansando en su dedo medio.

_Dios... ¿Qué he hecho?_

Shûichi se puso de pie y miró a Yuki con ojos llenos de odio. Estaba herido. Su espalda ya no dolía como antes, pero si lo hacía su corazón. Sentía como si éste se rompiera a pedazos. Hizo la primera cosa que se le pasó por la mente. Llorando descontroladamente, tomó su mochila y huyó del departamento.

Yuki vio como los ojos furiosos del pequeño se suavizaban antes de salir del lugar. No tenía fuerzas para correr tras de él. Aun estaba molesto, frustrado, decepcionado y preocupado, sin poder decidir que sentía en ese preciso momento. Aquella mezcla de sensaciones creció dentro de su pecho y cayó agotado sobre el sofá.

El apartamento perdía toda chispa de vida sin la presencia de Shûichi. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Y otra. Pronto, Yuki Eiri estaba llorando. La peor parte era que… no sabía porqué.

Shûichi no dejó de correr hasta que llegó al parque. El lugar estaba sereno y silencioso aquella noche, sin ningún alma rondando el lugar. Se dejó caer en una banca cercana, dobló las piernas frente a su pecho y lloró sin control.

* * *

Eiji tarareaba feliz de la vida mientras se preparaba algo de cenar. Vestido con su traje de trabajo y un delantal de cocina, preparó su comida Japonesa preferida. Colocó todo en la mesa impecablemente y sonrió satisfecho. El arroz, platos de acompañamiento y sopa eran sencillamente perfectos.

Se quitó el delantal y lo dejó colgando de la silla antes de tomar asiento. Se tomó unos momentos para admirar sus habilidades culinarias, y soñó lo maravilloso que sería si Shûichi sama se le uniera para cenar. Sólo con pensar en esto le causó gran emoción y se propuso conseguirlo algún día.

Levantó los palillos y los puso entre sus manos. "¡Itadakimasu!" susurró para sí mismo. Cuando estaba a punto de tomar el primer bocado sonó el timbre.

Muy molesto, Eiji dejó los palillos y avanzó hasta la puerta. La abrió de golpe sin molestarse siquiera en revisar a través del agujero o preguntar de quien se trataba.

"¿Tiene idea de..." La voz de Eiji terminó por apagarse al contemplar a Shûichi de pie frente a su puerta.

Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. ¡Hace un momento pensaba en él y ahora aquí estaba! Eiji sonrió. La sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como llegó cuando notó que algo andaba mal. Shûichi seguía vestido con la ropa que tenía puesta esta mañana, su mochila colgando despreocupadamente de su hombro y la cabeza gacha.

"¿Shûichi?" le preguntó, ligeramente alarmado.

Los ojos de Eiji se ensancharon cuando Shûichi levantó su cabeza. Jadeó, sorprendido ante la visión. Su pómulo izquierdo estaba hinchado, la marca azulina en su rostro lo remarcaba.

"¿Shûichi, qué ocurrió? Dios¿estás bien?" Eiji rápidamente guío al niño al interior, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Lo guió a la sala de estar, lo acomodó en el lugar y rápidamente corrió a una gaveta a buscar la caja de primeros auxilios.

Regresó de inmediato al lado de Shûichi con la caja en sus manos. Hurgando en ella, tomó un antiséptico y algo de crema. Estaba a punto de limpiar la herida de Shûichi cuando éste lo detuvo con la mano.

Al darse cuenta que Shûichi no aceptaría la ayuda, dejó los objetos en su lugar. Se arrodilló frente al pequeño en un intento por vislumbrar los ojos amatistas, ya que el pequeño seguía con la cabeza inclinada.

"Shûichi.. ¿qué ocurre?" Eiji preguntó preocupado. _¿Qué ocurre, Shûichi sama¿por qué tiene el rostro hinchado¿se cayó, acaso algunos matones lo golpearon en la calle? Por favor… ¡dígame! _El corazón de Eiji gritó. Sintió que estaba al borde de volverse loco si no lograba descubrir el problema del cantante.

Finalmente, ante un momento de silencio, el cual pareció una eternidad para Eiji, Shûichi irguió su cabeza y miró al manager, quién soltó un ahogado grito de sorpresa al intercambiar miradas con aquellos ojos amatistas, hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Eiji no pudo contemplarlos bien en la puerta dada la pobre iluminación.

Sin decir una palabra, tomó el rostro de Shûichi con sus manos antes de que pudiera inclinar la cabeza nuevamente y lo observó detenidamente. Sus ojos estaban de un rojo intenso, al igual que su nariz, su pómulo izquierdo hinchado ligeramente, indicando que había sido golpeado o abofeteado. La marca en su rostro estaba tomando un color más profundo.

"Shûichi¿acaso unos pandilleros te atacaron? O acaso fue..." Eiji rápidamente se detuvo. Deseaba saber si los miembros de Ask volvieron a cobrar venganza.

Eiji sintió sus manos húmedas y notó que Shûichi volvió a romper en llanto. Se quitó las manos de Eiji del rostro y comenzó a gritar. Como un niño pequeño, se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo del mayor y lloró.

El manager dejó que llorara mientras le daba unas palmaditas reconfortantes en la espalda. Parte de él estaba complacido de poder abrazar a Shûichi sama, mientras que más profundamente estaba preocupado y furioso con quien quiera que hiciera llorar a su ídolo.

Los sollozos del pelirrosa eventualmente se fueron calmando y cambió de posición, retirándose. Eiji vio como se secaba el rostro con su manga de algodón antes de mirarlo.

Eiji pudo ver la primera sonrisa de Shûichi. "Arigatô, Eiji. Siento haber venido de esta forma."

El manager estaba a punto de preguntar que le ocurría al cantante cuando oyó su estómago reclamar algo de comida. Decidió dejar el asunto para más tarde, curvó una sonrisa y le preguntó al pequeño si deseaba cenar.

El cantante contestó avergonzado que no había cenado nada y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba siendo llevado a la cocina.

"Vaya... ¿tu preparaste todo esto?" Preguntó el pequeño, tomando asiento.

"Estaba a punto de cenar. Hay mucha comida. Te daré algo de arroz." Eiji le ofreció y fue en busca de un tazón.

"Gracias." Shûichi le dijo apagadamente. "Siento molestarte durante tu cena. Intenté llamar a Hiro, pero estaba en Kyôto visitando a Ayaka y no tenía donde ir ... entonces.." Fue apenas un mero susurro.

"¡No!" Eiji lo interrumpió de inmediato. "Puedes venir cuando lo desees. Somos amigos¿recuerdas?" _Y eres bienvenido a quedarte aquí por el resto de tu vida, si deseas. _Eiji agregó la última parte en su mente.

"Gracias." Shûichi volvió a susurrar. Tomó el tazón que Eiji le ofrecía y agradecido comenzó a comer.

"Sabes Eiji¡esto está muy bueno!" Shûichi dijo emocionado al probar el primer bocado. "Nunca he sido un buen cocinero. Yuki siempre dice..." Shûichi cortó lo que decía al minuto que mencionó el nombre del escritor. Esto le traía recuerdos desagradables.

No se necesitaba un post grado en psicología para suponer que Shûichi debió tener una pelea con el gran Yuki Eiri. El cambio de humor del cantante no paso desapercibido para Eiji cuando nombró aquel nombre. Apretó los dientes con rabia al pensar en ello, y aun con más ira cuando vio la parte del rostro hinchada.

El bastardo debió haberlo golpeado.

_Bastardo. ¿Cómo pudiste golpear a Shûichi sama de esa forma¿Qué ha hecho para merecerlo? Te juro, Yuki Eiri.. ¡Un día te volaré el puto cerebro!_

"¿Pasó algo malo entre tú y Yuki san?" Eiji preguntó tras invocar todo su coraje para poder hacerlo.

Shûichi colocó el tazón en la mesa y negó con la cabeza. No sentía la confianza para decirle a Eiji lo que había pasado. Shûichi sabía que Eiji era de confianza, pero aun no estaba listo para contarle sus problemas. _Eiji no es Hiro. _A diferencia de Hiro, Eiji no podría entender su relación con Yuki.

Eiji tomó nota que el pequeño aun no estaba listo para confesarle sus problemas. Era un factor muy decepcionante, un recordatorio de que aun no se encontraba al nivel de Hiro.

"Eiji¿tienes cerveza?"

El manager se puso de pie y fue al refrigerador. Sacó una docena de latas de cerveza y las dejó frente a Shûichi. El cantante aceptó agradecido y abrió una lata sin perder tiempo. Se bebió de golpe la mitad del contenido, gratificado por el amargo sabor, el cual normalmente detestaba.

"Vamos, Eiji. Bebe conmigo." Shûichi lo invitó mientras se dirigía a la sala.

Eiji obedeció y abrió una lata para poder acompañar a Shûichi. Se moría por saber que había ocurrido, pero si Shûichi sama no quería decirle, tampoco deseaba obligarlo. Por cualquiera que fuera el motivo, Eiji sabía que jamás perdonaría a Yuki Eiri por golpear a su Shûichi así.

_Shûichi sama¿por qué sufrir por él? Ese maldito escritor sin sentimientos no te merece. ¡Mira lo que te ha hecho! _Eiji pensó molesto mientras seguía bebiendo.

Eiji estaba tan ocupado con sus pensamientos que no notó que Shûichi ya estaba ebrio. Cuando se dio cuenta, el pelirrosa estaba apoyado en el almohadón con los ojos cerrados.

Eiji sabía que la resistencia al alcohol del pelirrosa era miserable. La noche que fueron al karaoke bar, Shûichi apenas llevaba un trago y ya estaba en su límite. Miró la mesa y contempló 5 latas de cerveza, bebidas casi por completo por el cantante.

Dejando su propia cerveza en la mesa, cargó al pequeño al sofá alargado y lo acomodó en su lugar. Cepilló algunos mechones rosa que caían sobre su rostro, admirando al mismo tiempo aquel inocente rostro.

Frunció el ceño cuando volvió a observar el hinchado pómulo. Inclinando ligeramente el rostro, besó el punto amoratado y retrocedió, impactado ante sus propias acciones. ¡No podía creer que hubiese besado a Shûichi sama¡Ni en sus sueños más salvajes pensó que podría besar al Shindô Shûichi 'real'!

Como una abeja atraída a la miel, Eiji descubrió que deseaba más de Shûichi. Acaricio su cabello gentilmente, jugando amorosamente con él antes de sentir su aroma. Shûichi tenía razón. El shampoo de mango le quedaba perfecto.

El ritmo cardíaco de Eiji aumentaba con cada centímetro que se acercaba a su ídolo. Estaba sentado en el piso al lado del sofá, mirando a su dios, negándose a creer que el verdadero Shindô Shûichi estaba ahí, durmiendo en su sofá.

Inclinó si cabeza y suavemente pasó sus labios sobre los de Shûichi. Éstos eran suaves y cálidos, sabían a cerveza pero aun así era una deliciosa experiencia.

"Yuki..." Shûichi gimió suavemente.

Eiji se quedó quieto por un momento. Shûichi pensaba que era Yuki en lugar de él. Un pensamiento maligno llegó inmediatamente a su mente. ¿Debería continuar pretendiendo ser Yuki?

Eiji decidió esperar y ver que pasaba. Volvió a besar esos labios e introdujo su lengua en cuanto Shûichi gimió y volvió a susurrar el nombre del escritor. Eiji deslizó sus dedos por el ombligo del pelirrosa y bajo la playera que llevaba, acariciando su piel suavemente.

Shûichi comenzó a responder a sus besos y caricias, aumentando la excitación de Eiji. Decidió en su mente que debía continuar lo que estaba haciendo, ya que estaba en un punto sin retorno. Estaba a punto de llevar al cantante a su habitación cuando alguien tocó su puerta.

_La vida de alguien corre serio peligro. _Eiji pensó molesto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Miró por el agujero pero no vio a nadie. Curioso, Eiji abrió la puerta para confirmar si en realidad algunos niños estaban jugando bromas.

No había puesto ni un pie fuera cuando Yuki Eiri se movió en frente y se puso en su camino, bloqueándolo.

La gélida expresión de Yuki recibió a Eiji. Ignorando las formalidades, fue directo al grano.

"Creo que mi Shûichi se perdió y accidentalmente llegó a tu casa. He venido a traerlo de regreso."

* * *

**Notas de Kadzuki: **Eiji finalmente libera su perversión! Woah… que miedo… ¿por qué creo que todos van a matarme después de leer este capítulo?

Mejor escapo! (Kadzuki fue a ocultarse y no volverá a aparecer hasta el siguiente capítulo... bueno, si es que sigue viva para poder escribir)

¡Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews!

**Notas de traducción: **Este capítulo fue el último que tenía actualizado Kadzuki cuando le pedí que me dejara traducir, por lo que me trae muchos recuerdos! Así conocí a una gran amiga y he podido estudiar ingles xD, qué más se puede pedir? Por cierto, disculpen las horribles onomatopeyas xDD no sabía como poner el sonido del golpe y la bofetada!

Para los que siguen preocupados por Amor Yaoi, ya sabrán que la página está en reconstrucción, pero la sección de fics está disponible **sólo para leer**, aun no se puede actualizar o subir nuevos fics. Si se siente interesada, favor dirigirse a la siguiente dirección: www(punto)amor(guión)yaoi(punto)com(slash)fanfic2(slash)index(punto)php


	14. Capítulo 14

Aviso! El capítulo contiene lemon! (excitación general) por lo que si alguien se siente ofendido por estas escenas sólo me queda decirle… ¿cómo seguirá leyendo el fic si no le gustan? Por cierto, esto es una TRADUCCIÓN, para datos de autor y Disclaimer dirigirse al primer capítulo.

* * *

Flashback

Yuki lanzó el cigarro lejos al momento en que sus dedos comenzaron a quemarse. La varilla voló por los aires hasta caer varios pisos hasta el suelo. Observó todo esto mientras sus codos reposaban sobre el balcón y volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

Shûichi se había ido hace casi dos horas. Había observado la puerta cerrada por unos cuantos minutos con la mente en blanco. Yuki levantó su cuerpo y caminó hacia el balcón antes de sacar un cigarro con sus temblorosos dedos.

Yuki aclaró su mente, tranquilizándose antes de sacar su celular para llamar a Shûichi. La línea sonaba ocupada. Entre improperios volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez, el alegre mensaje de voz de Shûichi lo recibió, pidiéndole que dejara un mensaje. Yuki cerró su celular y mordió su labio inferior preocupadamente.

_¿Adonde habrá ido el mocoso? _Pensó, golpeando su puño contra las barras de acero del balcón. _¡Hiro! _Consiguió como conclusión y marcó el teléfono del pelirrojo automáticamente. Gracias a dios lo había guardado cuando Shûichi usó el celular de Hiroshi para llamarlo una vez.

"¿Moshi Moshi?" respondió el guitarrista.

"Hiro. Pásale el teléfono a Shûichi." Yuki le dijo sin más rodeos.

"¿Shûichi?" La voz de Hiro sonó confundida. "Shûichi no está aquí. No me gustaría que interrumpiera mi cita." Hiro sonrió picaronamente.

"¿Estás en Kyôto?" Yuki comenzó a entrar en pánico.

"Sí. ¿por qué?. ¿Qué ocurrió?" Ahora fue el turno de Hiro de sonar preocupado.

"Nada," murmuró el rubio.

Hiro suspiró. "Yuki-san, te peleaste con Shûichi otra vez¿verdad?

"No es de tu incumbencia." Le respondió fríamente, tentado a acabar la conversación.

"Carajo, no intentes parecer tranquilo. Sabes jodidamente bien que te preocupas por él" le ladró con franqueza. "Te lo advierto, Yuki. No le hagas daño. Ya ha sufrido suficiente."

"No necesito que me lo digas." Le respondió el novelista antes de cortar. "Maldita sea," maldijo, casi con ganas de descargarse contra el teléfono. Se quedó quieto, observando el silencioso paisaje urbano bajo su apartamento y puso su cerebro a funcionar nuevamente.

_¿A dónde su fue? No está con Hiro, jamás regresaría a su casa… masaka… ¿está con Eiji? _El corazón del rubio se aceleró.

Entre más pensaba en ello, más cobraba sentido. Dado que Shûichi había estado hablando de él toda la tarde, era muy lógico pensar que se dirigió a su casa. Sintió escalofríos al pensar que el pelirrosa estaba con Eiji. Sin esperar, marcó el teléfono de Tôma y esperó impaciente que cogiera la llamada.

"Yuki—" Tôma lo saludó.

"—Tôma," el aludido lo cortó. "Necesito la dirección de Eiji."

"Claro ¿pero por qué la quieres?" Tôma le preguntó confundido.

"Te explicaré más tarde. La necesito. ¡Ahora!" Yuki enfatizó.

"Muy bien, aguarda," Tôma le pidió mientras buscaba el archivo. Le dio la dirección a Yuki un minuto más tarde y le preguntó, con algo de temor, "No vas a lincharlo ¿verdad?"

Yuki sonrió. "No, no te preocupes. No lo haré." Le prometió a su cuñado. Se despidió presuroso sin darle tiempo de sermonearlo. Observó el trozo de papel donde garabateó la dirección y se volteó para coger sus llaves y abrigo antes de salir del apartamento.

_Pervertido, si tocas a mi Shûichi lo pagarás. _Yuki pensó severamente al encender el motor.

Apartamento de Eiji

En cuanto Eiji se quedó observando al escritor más prolífero de Japón, cayó en un profundo silencio por unos momentos, meditando que debía hacer. ¿Probar hacerse el loco y pretender que no había visto a Shûichi o moverse y permitir que Yuki se llevara al niño a casa? No podía decidir cual era la mejor opción.

Sus ojos negros cayeron sobre la expresión molesta de Yuki nuevamente. Sus ojos entrecerrados atravesaban a Eiji impacientemente, esperando una respuesta.

El rubio fue el primero en hablar. "No empieces con mierda tipo 'Shûichi no está aquí'" le dijo con tono profundo. Antes de que Eiji pudiera defenderse, Yuki habló. "Sus zapatos están aquí. Él está aquí adentro." Dijo confiadamente.

"Yuki-san. ¡que agradable sorpresa!" Eiji pretendió estar sorprendido con la presencia de Yuki mientras sonreía. Dejó pasar las cosas por esta ocasión, ya que quería planear una pequeña venganza y además porque Shûichi-sama estaba dormido en la casa.

"No pretendas ser un tipo cortés." Yuki le advirtió. Su humor estaba de perros desde que Shûichi dejó el apartamento y le había tomado mucho tiempo dar con el despreciable hogar de Eiji. Podía jurar que cuando se presentó frente a la puerta del psicópata, éste lució verdaderamente conmocionado. Sin embardo, Eiji era un buen actor, y logró controlarse prontamente.

Cuado Eiji no hizo ningún ademán para moverse, Yuki lo empujó fuertemente antes de entrar al apartamento de un ambiente. Encontró a su joven amante hecho una bolita en el sofá, durmiendo pacíficamente, ajeno a todo lo que ocurrió a su alrededor.

Confundido, Yuki observó la pequeña sala y vio varias latas de cerveza vacías. Eso ciertamente explicaba porqué Shûichi no se había ni inmutado ante el enfrentamiento, ya que tenía el sueño ligero y despertaba con el mero sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

En lugar de golpear a Eiji por ofrecerle alcohol al mocoso, tomó la mochila de éste del piso y levantó a Shûichi sin mayores problemas del sofá. Su ligero y pequeño cuerpo se acurrucó a Yuki, respirando profundamente, como si intentara absorber la esencia de Yuki todo lo posible.

Tomando a Shûichi firmemente, la expresión de Yuki se suavizó al mirar el angelical rostro de su amante. Estaba a punto de girar cuando vio algo en un rincón de la habitación: un blanco de dardos colgaba en un punto excluido de la habitación, con la inconfundible fotografía de Yuki pegada en el medio. La foto era de una revista, repleta de agujeros, indicando claramente que alguien había estado practicando con ella.

Luchando horrores por mantener la calma, desvió la mirada antes de asegurar su agarre en Shûichi y se giró para abandonar el lugar.

Yuki casi olvidó que Eiji estaba ahí parado, observando todos sus movimientos. Caminó serenamente hacia la puerta y le dirigió a Eiji una mirada gélida que le provocó escalofríos. "Muévete." Le ordenó suavemente.

"Shûichi-san.. él vino y estaba apenado por…" Eiji habló con la mirada fija en Shûichi.

"No te pregunté eso." Yuki le escupió las palabras con molestia. Abrazó a Shûichi en sus brazos con más fuerza cuando vio que Eiji observaba al pequeño y dijo en voz muy baja, volviendo a amenazarlo. "Muévete."

Eiji notó que no podía más que obedecer. La mirada que el novelista le enviaba era fría y asesina. Si Yuki Eiri podía deslumbrar a millones de lectores japoneses con sus ojos, ahora podía lucir como una bestia salvaje, lista para atacar si Eiji mostraba cualquier signo de resistencia. El manager respiró hondo y tembló antes de dar unos pasos atrás cuando los ojos dorados continuaron observándolo.

Eiji despejó el camino, permitiéndole el paso. Yuki lo pasó sin mirarlo dos veces. En cuanto puso el primer pie fuera del departamento, se frenó. Aun con el dormido cantante en sus brazos, le habló fuerte y claro a Eiji, congelándolo en su sitio.

"Por cierto, de verdad tienes agallas para poner mi foto en ese blanco." Yuki se burló dándole la espalda a Eiji mientras caminaba hacia el elevador.

Golpeó el botón del elevador con su codo y la puerta se abrió al instante. Entró en él y esperó que se cerrara. En cuanto comenzó a hacerlo, echó un último vistazo y vio a Eiji mirándolo fijamente con expresión pasmada.

Llegaron al primer piso en menos de un minuto y sintió que los brazos comenzaron a cansárseles. Shûichi podía tener el peso de un niño, pero _había _estado cargándolo por un buen rato y sus fuerzas estaban abandonándolo. Instalándolo en el auto con gran dificultad, encendió el motor y con rugido, el auto se alejó de aquel lugar.

Yuki observó el asiento sobre el cual reposaba el pequeño; aun seguía dormido con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la izquierda. En cada luz roja, fijaba sus doradas orbes en el cantante y trazaba la línea de su mandíbula con un dedo. En quince minutos llegó a casa y cargó al dormido pelirrosa hasta su apartamento.

Cerró la puerta de una patada, lanzó las llaves del auto y la mochila del cantante en la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación que compartían. Colocó a Shûichi en la cama gentilmente y se inclinó para quitarle los zapatos. Vio los pies delcazos del pequeño y recordó que había olvidado tomar los zapatos del departamento de Eiji. Entre maldiciones decidió dejar que los gastados zapatos juntaran polvo. Shûichi tenía más pares de los que podía usar y sin duda sobreviviría con uno menos.

Bostezó y cayó en cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Subió a la cama junto a Shûichi, deteniéndose un momento al notar el amoratado pómulo de éste. Una oleada de culpa lo envolvió al tocar la piel ligeramente hinchada, recordando los sucesos de hace unas horas atrás. Se acercó a Shûichi y acunó su cálido cuerpo antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Shûichi se sentía tibio. Se acurrucó a su almohada y la abrazó con fuerza, disfrutando de su calor. Un momento... su almohada no podía ser tan grande¡ni mucho menos le latía el corazón! Subconscientemente, se alejó de su 'almohada'. Se asustó al ser recibido por la oscuridad. Lleno de pánico presionó el botón de su reloj de pulsera para revisar la hora.

2:23 a.m.

"Koko wa..." Shûichi murmuró aturdido, intentando imaginarse donde se encontrada. Su cabeza le dolió de tanto pensar, hasta que finalmente recordó que estaba en casa de Eiji, bebiendo cerveza con el manager.

Esta debía ser la habitación de Eiji. _Dios¿acaso estaba abrazándolo? _Shû pensó mortificado. Se sentía como si hubiera pecado¡pensar que disfrutó abrazar el cálido cuerpo de Eiji"

_¡Pero espera¿Acaso el olor de Eiji es parecido al de Yuki? _Shûichi intentó mirar a la persona durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado, esperando vislumbrar algún rasgo. Estaba seguro que el olor era el mismo con el que dormía todas las noches¿pero Eiji compartía ese olor?

Debió haberse movido demasiado ya que la persona a su lado comenzó a despertar. Shûichi estaba apunto de abrir la boca cuando una muy familiar voz profunda le habló...

"Mocoso¿por qué estás sentado en la cama en medio de la noche?"

Shûichi no daba crédito a lo que oía. Era Yuki. Queriendo asegurarse de que no soñaba, estiró sus manos ciegamente en medio de la oscuridad, intentando tocar al hombre. Tomó su rostro y pasó sus dedos hasta alcanzar las orejas. ¡Había un aro en una de ellas!

"Yuki... de verdad eres tú." Shûichi jadeó sorprendido mientras retiraba sus manos.

"Claro que soy yo. ¿Con quién creías que estabas durmiendo?" Yuki dijo, casi irritado. Los celos lo acosaban ante la idea de que Shûichi pensara que estaba durmiendo con Eiji en lugar de él.

"Pues yo... pues yo..." Shûichi murmuró, intentando registrar como había terminado en casa cuando todo lo que lograba recordar era que estaba bebiendo en casa de Eiji.

"¿Pensaste que estabas donde Eiji?" Le preguntó. La oscuridad de la habitación no le permitía a Yuki ver el rostro del pequeño, pero podía darse una idea de donde estaba. Estaba molesto a pesar de saber que no era culpa de Shûichi pensar que estaba en casa del psicópata. El chico ni siquiera estaba despierto en ese entonces.

Por un momento, ninguno dijo palabra alguna. Shûichi pensaba en las hirientes palabras que le había escupido a su Yuki antes de salir corriendo del apartamento infantilmente. Retrocedió hasta descansar apoyado contra el respaldo de la cama abrazando sus rodillas. Se sintió culpable por su comportamiento, por arrojar las palabras sin pensar. De verdad quería abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado, pero en ese preciso momento, estaba muy nervioso para moverse.

Yuki notó que su amante se sentó a su lado, así que se levantó e hizo lo mismo. Quería preguntarle a Shûichi si le dolía la mejilla pero su orgullo lo hizo callar. Estaba agradecido de la oscuridad que los rodeaba porque no estaba seguro de poder mirar a Shûichi a los ojos.

"Emm... Estaba ahí hace un momento¿cómo llegué a casa? No recuerdo haberlo hecho." Le preguntó Shûichi tímidamente.

"Fui a su apartamento y te traje a casa."

"¿Cómo.. cómo supiste que estaba allí?" Le preguntó confundido.

Yuki meditó su respuesta un momento. "No es difícil de imaginar. Ya que Hiro dijo que iría a Kyôto a visitar a Ayaka y no volverías a la casa de tus padres, el único lugar que queda es donde Eiji." El escritor le confesó.

"Pero... pero... no has estado donde Eiji antes... cómo... cómo?" Shûichi balbuceó.

"Le pedí a Tôma la dirección." Admitió el rubio.

Shûichi se molestó al instante. "Estás vigilándome. Tú--" lo acusó.

"--Shûichi." Yuki lo cortó. El pequeño detuvo lo que iba a decir y se giró para encarar a Yuki a pesar de no poder verlo claramente. Yuki raramente lo llamaba por su nombre, y si lo hacía, es que estaba molesto o tenía algo importante que decirle. El cantante podía imaginar los ojos entrecerrados de su amante cuando algo lo fastidiaba y se le puso la piel de gallina de solo pensarlo.

"Estoy cansado y molesto por haber sido despertado en medio de la noche. No estoy de humor para esta basura." Le advirtió Yuki, deslizando los dedos por su rubia cabellera.

"¿Basura?" Shûichi subió el tono. "Oh¿y se supone que me calle porque tú me lo dices?" Antes de que Yuki pudiera contestar, el niño continuó. "Bien, jódete. Hablaré todo lo que se me venga en gana," le dijo irritado.

Algo sorprendido con la actitud rebelde de Shûichi, Yuki volvió a advertirle. "Shûichi, es tarde y no quiero gritar y dejar que todos los vecinos se enteren que estamos discutiendo. No estoy vigilándote, simplemente fui a su apartamento y te traje a casa." Yuki dijo calmadamente. _Antes de que te violara, _agregó silenciosamente.

"¡No me importa¡Eres un egoísta! Estabas vigilándome. ¿Cómo pudiste¡Puedo cuidarme yo solo¡No necesito de ti para volver a casa!" Shûichi le gritó fuera de razón.

"Te lo advierto, no quieres llegar tan lejos." Yuki le gruñó, conciente que su enfado había aumentado un nivel.

Ignorando la advertencia del rubio, el pelirrosa continuó contraatacando. "¿Qué harás si sigo?" Shûichi se burló. "¿Me golpearás como antes y me botarás de la casa?" le gritó enojado, saltando de la cama inmediatamente.

Yuki atrapó su mano antes de que Shûichi lograra escapar. "¿Adónde vas?" Le preguntó enojado.

"No es asunto tuyo. Tú no eres mi dueño y yo puedo cuidarme por mí mismo." Shûichi estalló furioso, intentando zafarse del agarre de Yuki.

"¡No irás a ninguna parte!" Yuki tiró de la mano de Shûichi y lo tumbó en la cama. El pequeño aterrizó fuertemente, golpeándose la cabeza contra la mano del rubio.

Yuki se instaló a horcajadas sobre él antes que pudiera moverse, tomando sus muñecas y sujetándolas sobre la cabeza del cantante con sus fuertes manos, atrapándolo efectivamente. Entonces Yuki acercó su rostro para examinar la expresión de su pequeño.

Yuki debió haberse acostumbrado a la oscuridad porque podía ver el rostro desafiante de Shûichi mirándolo. La Luna ofrecía su ayuda iluminando el cuarto con su brillo, brindándole al escritor una imagen más clara de su amante. Le dolía el alma que Shûichi lo mirara de esa forma.

Dándose cuenta que no podría zafarse del agarre de Yuki, Shûichi se quedó quieto. Vio los ojos enojados de Yuki observándolo¿o acaso estaban tristes? Se fijó en el apuesto rostro de su amante y olvidó su enojo. _Dios, ayúdame.. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo tan atractivo?_

"Yuki..." Shûichi susurró.

Yuki unió sus labios antes que el pequeño pudiera decir otra palabra. No quería pelear con el mocoso, porque sabía que perdería los estribos y podría volver a hacerle daño si eso ocurría.

Shûichi esperaba un beso violento, pero en lugar fue besado tiernamente, tomándose su tiempo para explorarlo hasta que sintió mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Mientras se besaban, el cantante notó cuanto había extrañado el sentimiento de abrigo y consuelo que los brazos de Yuki le brindaban. Le respondió inmediatamente, abriendo su boca obedientemente para recibir a su rubio amante.

El firme agarre de Yuki vaciló cuando Shûichi respondió al beso, quién aprovechó el momento para pasar sus brazos por el cuello de su amante, acercando sus cuerpos. Lentamente, sus manos comenzaron a vagar hasta el cabello rubio, acariciándolo cariñosamente antes de bajar hasta la espalda de éste.

El novelista acabó el beso rezongando. Sin decir nada, desnudó a Shûichi antes de levantarse de la cama para hacer lo mismo. El pelirrosa reposaba sobre la cama y observó el magnífico cuerpo de Yuki admiradamente mientras se desnudaba bajo la luz de la Luna. Lucía simplemente perfecto.

Yuki sonrió travieso y regresó a la cama, volviendo a instalarse a horcajadas sobre él. Pasó su boca sobre su sien antes de besarlo nuevamente. Esta vez, lo besó fuerte y profundo mientras sus manos se movían hacia abajo y tomaron su naciente erección, causando que Shûichi se apretara seductoramente contra él.

"Yuki..." Shûichi jadeó. "Por favor..." le rogó, a pesar de que no sabía bien por qué estaba rogando. Se sentía tan caliente, como si sus venas estuvieran al rojo vivo. Yuki se detuvo y miró al pequeño, casi temeroso que su amante fuera a rechazarlo, mas para su alivio, Shûichi lo atrajo hacia sí y le rogó, "Por favor... te deseo... ¡No te detengas!"

"Nunca me detendré, no te preocupes." Le aseguró el rubio. Su voz sonaba baja y tosca.

Se besaron hambrientamente, olvidando que estaban en medio de una pelea sin sentido. Yuki estimuló a Shûichi hasta hacerlo sollozar, rogándole que lo tomara una y otra vez. Arqueó su espalda y clavó sus uñas en sus hombros. "Yuki, por favor." Le dijo ahogadamente.

"Mírame." Yuki le ordenó. Sus ojos se encontraron: los de Yuki estaban ligeramente entrecerrados mientras que los de Shûichi estaban muy abiertos. Ese momento se prolongó y se mantuvo mientras entraba en él, embistiéndolo fuertemente.

Shûichi gritó. Enrolló sus piernas al rededor de la cintura de Yuki, levantando su pelvis para recibirlo más profundamente. Necesitaba apaciguar su propio deseo, aquel vacío que sentía en su interior.

Shûichi alcanzó un clímax fuerte y largo, llorando y gritando mientras Yuki seguía cogiéndolo sin piedad. No pasó mucho antes que el cuerpo del mayor se tensara sobre él, temblara y se encorvara por la fuerza de su propio orgasmo.

Yuki rodó de Shûichi instantáneamente antes de atraer su espalda contra su torso, enrollando sus brazos a su alrededor. "¿Te duele?" le preguntó, tocando su pómulo gentilmente.

Al darse cuenta que Yuki preguntaba por su hinchazón, negó la cabeza débilmente. Su espalda descansaba contra el muscular pecho de Yuki, avergonzado sin saber bien porqué.

Shûichi sabía que había actuado como un criajo esta tarde, lanzándole esas palabras hirientes a su amante sin siquiera considerar sus sentimientos. Siempre había sabido que Yuki lo amaba¿cómo pudo siquiera dudarlo por un segundo? Se sentía culpable de pensar que Yuki no lo entendía.

_¿Acaso no te prepara la cena todo el tiempo¿Acaso no espera a que llegues a casa cada noche¿Acaso no escucha tus molestas charlas a pesar de tener sus propias novelas en las que trabajar? _Shûichi se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Shûichi se preparó y abrió la boca con una disculpa preparada. "Yuki... yo lo..."

"Lo siento."

Shûichi no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Yuki disculpándose con él? Se sentó inmediatamente y observó pasmado a su amante.

Yuki se sentó y estudió la expresión de Shûichi. A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver que los ojos violetas se llenaban de lágrimas. Estaba a punto de sacudir al mocoso y preguntarle que le pasaba cuando el cantante se arrojó llorando sobre él.

"Lo... lo siento." Shûichi sollozó. "No fue en serio lo que te dije. ¡Jamás he querido estar con Eiji¡Estaba molesto y lancé las palabras sin pensarlo"· Shûichi abrazó a Yuki firmemente mientras lloraba.

"Lo sé." Yuki sonrió, despeinando el cabello rosado cariñosamente. Se sentía tan bien tener a Shûichi de regreso en sus brazos y estaba muy complacido tras oír la confesión de Shûichi sobre no querer estar con Eiji. Abrazó al adolescente con fuerza, acariciando su espalda amorosamente.

* * *

Eiji miró el blanco de dardos tras la partida de Yuki con su Shûichi-sama. Lucía prácticamente lunático con sus amplios ojos fijos en la foto de Yuki mientras su delgado labio se curvaba en una sonrisa. Entonces comenzó a reír hasta las lágrimas. Lentamente, como la muerte, se levantó de su asiento y tomó los dardos antes de arrojarlos uno por uno. Los cinco dieron en el blanco.

Luego, fue a la cocina y tomó un cuchillo del cajón. Apretó furioso los dientes mientras caminaba furibundo hacia el blanco. Eiji tomó fuertemente la brillante herramienta en sus manos y atravesó el rostro de Yuki con ella, desgarrando la foto.

"¡_Bastardo! _**¡Bastardo!**" Eiji gritó una y otra vez.

**Notas de Kadzuki: **muchas gracias a todos los reviewers! Adoro todos y cada uno de ellos! Ustedes me inspiran a continuar con esto gracias a su apoyo!

**Notas de Traducción: **Pasó MUCHO tiempo, de verdad lo siento! Marzo fue ridículamente frenético y estuve demasiado tiempo pegada en el último capítulo de Depravación, lo que me llevó a atrasarme en este. De verdad me esforzaré para que el siguiente capítulo salga en menos de un mes junto con el siguiente de Depravación. Se lo ganaron por ser tan lindos y tenerme paciencia ! Primer lemon, y les aseguro, no el último, guapos!


	15. Capítulo 15

"¿Siente algún dolor, Aizawa-san?" El anciano doctor le preguntó gentilmente mientras sus dedos expertos revisaban las heridas de Aizawa.

Aizawa negó con la cabeza, sin mirar sus heridas. No se atrevía a observarlas por las nauseas que le sobrevenían cada vez que lo hacía. Los calmantes que había tomado una hora atrás seguían trabajando milagrosamente, por lo que ni se inmutaría si al doctor se le ocurría rajarle el estómago una vez más.

"Muy bien, hemos terminado." El doctor Uchiyama se paro derecho con una amplia sonrisa iluminando su rostro mientras observaba a Aizawa.

"Gracias," Aizawa murmuró mientras se cubría con la manta para tapar su lastimado cuerpo.

"No se mueva demasiado. De ser posible, recuéstese completamente quieto." El Dr Uchiyama se movió hasta el fin de la cama, tomó el archivo de la mesa y escribió algo en él.

"Doctor¿cuánto tiempo debo seguir conectado al suero?" Aizawa estiró su brazo hacia el doctor.

"Por otro día más. Puede intentar beber líquidos por su cuenta pasado mañana." El doctor concluyó su reporte y regresó las páginas al bolsillo ubicado a un lado de la cama para luego dirigirse a la puerta. "Cuídese." El doctor le recomendó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Aizawa observó con ojos despiertos la luz del techo y pensó en Ken y Ma-kun. Se preguntaba como irían las cosas en NG en estos momentos. Habían pasado dos días desde que despertó del coma, y ni un alma lo había visitado. Quería hacer una llamada para informarles y preguntarles que le había ocurrido.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Aizawa gimió, pensando que quizás el doctor había decidido regresar. Estaba apunto de abrir la boca cuando una voz nada familiar lo llamó por su nombre.

"¡Tachi!" Aizawa observó a un hombre alto de cabello oscuro que le observaba desconcertado. "¡Tachi!" el hombre volvió a hablarle y estaba a un lado de Aizawa en un parpadeo. Se sentó y tomó su mano firmemente mientras una sonrisa se apoderó de sus delgados labios. "¡Ya despertaste!"

"No quiero parecer rudo, pero ¿quién es usted?" Aizawa preguntó curiosamente. El hombre jadeó antes de soltarle la mano, aunque sus ojos impactados jamás dejaron de mirarlo.

"Soy Toru¿recuerdas?. ¿Tu amigo de preparatoria?" Toru se detuvo por un momento antes de proseguir. "Dios. ¿no me recuerdas?"

Aizawa sacudió su cabeza. "Lo siento, el doctor dice que tengo pérdida de memoria a corto plazo. Aunque no entiendo porque logro recordar a mis otros amigos." Aizawa respondió confundido.

"¿No logras recordar nada?. ¿Sabes quién te atacó?" Toru volvió a tomar su mano.

Aizawa volvió a sacudir la cabeza. "Ni siquiera sé que ocurrió. Desperté en la cama del hospital sin ningún recuerdo del incidente."

"No puedo creerlo." Toru cayó sobre su silla buscando algún apoyo mientras murmuró para sí mismo.

"¿Toru?" Aizawa susurró y vio que el hombre lo observaba curiosamente.

"¿Cómo supiste que fui atacado?. ¿Y por qué eres el único aquí?. ¿Dónde está el resto de nuestros amigos?"

Toru soltó una exhalación. "De verdad no logras recordar nada." Se quedó callado un momento antes de continuar. "Tachi… tengo algo que advertirte. Lo que oirás puede ser en absoluto placentero." Los oscuros ojos del moreno se tornaron serios.

Aizawa se confundió aun más. Este hombre, Toru, parecía saber muchas cosas y aun así le ocultaba algo. Seguía con la mirada fija en él. Tembló un momento y pensó en la advertencia de Toru. ¿Podría aceptar lo que iba a decirle?

Le tomó menos de 10 segundos decidir. Lo que más deseaba era saber, ya que no podría soportar vivir sin sus recuerdos. Respiró profundamente y habló sin vacilar. "Estoy listo, Toru. Cuéntamelo todo."

* * *

"Mocoso, si no te despiertas ahora, llegarás tarde al trabajo." Yuki cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y le dijo al adormilado cantante.

En lugar de despertar, Shûichi murmuró un sonido ininteligible, se arropó entre las mantas con más ahínco y continuó durmiendo como un lirón.

Yuki se sentó en el borde de la cama y sacudió el cuerpo del pelirrosa suavemente. Dada la nula respuesta por parte de éste, el escritor decidió dejarlo en paz. Observó la figura dormida de su amante, mientras una sonrisa brotaba al recordar como habían hecho el amor esa mañana. Lo hicieron hasta que Shûichi se desvaneció segundos después de acabar la ronda final. Yuki tuvo que limpiarlo antes de cargar al cantante de regreso a la cama.

Se subió a la cama, uniéndose a su amante. Como si sintiera la presencia de Yuki, Shûichi arrojó la almohada donde descansaba su cabeza y se acercó al rubio, quien recibió al mocoso pelirrosa rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos y cerrando los ojos. Volvió a abrirlos después de largo rato y concluyó que ya no podía volver a dormirse. Cuidadosamente, se separó del pequeño y decidió trabajar en su novela.

Shûichi protestó suavemente cuando la 'almohada' que abrazaba lo abandonó pero continuó durmiendo. Yuki masajeó sus brazos con su mano libre, siseando ligero ante el dolor del músculo. Al dejar la habitación para dirigirse al estudio, el escritor sonrió divertido al imaginar lo que su editora pensaría su supiera que estaba escribiendo sus novelas con antelación.

Yuki trabajó en silencio por unos momentos. Estaba profundamente asombrado de lo rápido que podía trabajar cuando el apartamento estaba en reposo. Cuando acabó de escribir, se dio cuenta que había completado el trabajo de dos días. Aun así decidió continuar, pensando que no debía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Después de todo, no todos los días recibía inspiración divina para escribir su novela.

"Yuki¿qué haces?" Unos largos y delgados brazos lo abrazaron por detrás.

Yuki saltó antes de comprender que se trataba de Shûichi. "Trabajando," respondió escuetamente. "¿Ya estás despierto?" Los dedos del rubio continuaron trabajando ni su mirada se despegó de la pantalla.

"La cama está muy fría sin ti." Shûichi se quejó al apretar sus brazos contra el cuello de su amante.

Yuki sonrió. Podía sentir la cara del pequeño presionando contra la suya y no pudo evitar llevar sus dedos para trazar la línea de su pequeña mandíbula. Shûichi continuó acariciando su cuello con el rostro antes de plantar pequeños besos en la zona.

Sin advertirle, Yuki lo tiró hacia el frente. Shûichi gustoso cayó sobre el regazo del escritor y rápidamente se recompuso para sentarse a horcajadas. Enganchó sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio mirándolo con devota pasión.

Yuki presionó el botón de guardar y cerró su laptop antes de llevar ambas manos a la delgada cintura del cantante. Se recostó contra la silla, intentando conseguir mayor comodidad en el pequeño mueble.

"Yuki, eres tan hermoso." Shûichi susurró.

"No creo que ese sea un adjetivo apropiado para describir a un hombre, mocoso." Le respondió el novelista con una sonrisa.

"No sé como describirte, pero eres hermoso." El pequeño concluyó orgulloso. Acercó su rostro al de Yuki y lo besó suavemente.

Una vez que logró acomodarse en el pequeño espacio, el mayor apretó sus brazos contra su contorno y le respondió el beso, fuerte y demandante. Su lengua penetró profundamente en la tierna boca, saboreándolo hasta hacer jadear al cantante. Sus manos dejaron la cintura de Shûichi y comenzaron a elevarse por su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda antes de volver al frente para desabrochar su pijama.

Shûichi estaba en llamas. A pesar de las múltiples rondas de sexo y amor esa mañana, notó que estaba completamente excitado, respondiendo ante cada toque del novelista. Sus delgados brazos desabrocharon la prenda, intentado deshacerse de la ropa que cubría el torso de su amante.

Yuki gimió fuertemente al sentir las manos de Shûichi sobre su piel desnuda, deslizando sus dedos expertos sobre él. Cuando el novelista estaba listo para bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones, sonó el teléfono.

Shûichi se congeló, frunciéndose ante el ruido. Sabía que Yuki no podría continuar hasta contestar el aparato.

"Mierda." Yuki maldijo suavemente al sentir al pequeño retirándose lentamente. Tomó el celular que reposaba al lado del cenicero en la mesa y lo abrió sin tardanza. "Yuki Eiri," murmuró secamente.

"Yuki-san." La fría voz de Nakano Hiroshi lo recibió.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Yuki respondió fríamente, asombrado por su educada actitud.

"¿Dónde está Shûichi?" Le preguntó molesto.

"Está aquí."

"¡No me mientras, bastardo! Lo llamé a su teléfono cientos de veces y no responde. ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? Lo juro, si algo le ocurrió¡te retorceré el cuello!" lo amenazó.

Yuki sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar las amenazas de Hiro.

Shûichi reposó su cabeza sobre su hombro, inhalando el familiar aroma del escrito, llevando sus dedos hasta su pecho. Un pensamiento atrevido pasó por su mente, y sonrió. Lentamente bajó la cremallera e introdujo sus dedos, apretando ligeramente.

Yuki siseó y tomó con fuerza la mano de Shûichi para detenerlo.

"Te estoy diciendo que está aquí. Habla con él." Yuki llevó el teléfono a la oreja de Shûichi y murmuró, "por favor tranquiliza a tu amigo antes de que me deje sordo."

Shûichi liberó su mano de la de Yuki para tomar el teléfono, enfurruñadamente llevarlo hasta su oreja y hablar sin mucho interés, "Hiro, soy yo."

"¡IDIOTA!. ¿Por qué no contestas tu jodido teléfono?" le gritó el guitarrista.

Shûichi tuvo que alejar el teléfono unos cuantos centímetros para evitar destrozar sus tímpanos. Esperó que Hiro acabara pacientemente antes de regresarlo a su lugar.

"Cálmate, Hiro. Siento no haber respondido el teléfono. Quedó en la habitación." Shûichi se sentó derecho, escuchando otra ronda de contra-argumentos de Hiro.

"Entonces¿ese bastardo te hizo daño?" Hiro preguntó, después de calmarse un poco. "Me llamó anoche, pensando que estabas conmigo."

Shûichi quedó sin palabras. Observó a Yuki, quien lo miraba de regreso con curiosidad, como si intentara saber de qué estaban hablando. Complacido con la idea de que su amante hubiera llamado para saber de él, sonrió y respondió. "No, no me hizo daño. Y no es un bastardo."

Shûichi observaba a Yuki con tanta intensidad hasta un punto en que el escritor se sintió casi incómodo. El rubio sabía que su amante y su amigo discutían sobre él. Por la expresión en el rostro del pequeño, tuvo la impresión de que Hiro debió haberle dicho algo.

"Idiota¿cuándo pretendes traer tu trasero a este lugar? Tenemos una conferencia de prensa en una hora." Hiro demandó.

"¿QUÉ?" Shûichi casi gritó. "¿Qué hora es?" Shûichi giro su cabeza hacia atrás para revisar el pequeño reloj sobre la mesa y jadeó fuertemente. "Mierda… mierda…" murmuró. "Lo siento Hiro, voy en camino." Shûichi se quitó del regazo de Yuki y comenzó a moverse en la pequeña habitación mordiendo sus uñas. Cerró el teléfono y se lo puso a Yuki en la mano, disculpándose al mismo tiempo. "Lo siento, Yuki, necesito legar ahí L.A.P. o Tôma me matará."

"¿L.A.P.?" Yuki arqueó las cejas con curiosidad.

"Lo antes posible." Shûichi se inclinó y depositó un piquito en los labios del rubio antes de girarse para salir de la habitación.

Yuki tomó su brazo firmemente y lo tiró de regreso. El pequeño cayó sobre el pecho de su amante, parpadeando confundido. El prolífico escritor le sonrió con satisfacción antes de preguntarle, "¿Quieres que te lleve? Es más rápido que tomar un bus."

Shûichi asintió feliz. Antes de que pudiera agradecerle como era debido, su amante unió sus labios con pasión, besándolo fuertemente. Yuki fue el primero en retroceder; su rostro estaba lleno de deseo cuando se acercó hacia él, murmurándole, "bueno, necesitamos terminar ciertos asuntos L.A.P. para poder salir." Su voz salió con dificultad debido al deseo que sentía.

"¿Terminar ciertos asuntos?" el cantante le preguntó tontamente.

"Esto…" le respondió antes de volver a unir sus labios.

* * *

Eiji estaba sentado en la sala de conferencias, esperando a Shûichi junto con Fujisaki, Sakano y Hiro. No hizo ningún intento por hablar ya que los tres parecían muy satisfechos con su conversación como para notar su presencia, así que fue dejado sólo en una silla, pensando.

El manager no lograba sacar el incidente del día anterior de su cabeza. Los recuerdos de Yuki Eiri mostrándose en su puerta, llevándose a Shûichi-sama desde su sofá, lo habían perseguido durante toda la noche. Apretó los dientes con furia al pensar en la forma en que Yuki le había hablado. Estaba aun más frustrado por la forma en que había actuado frente al escritor.

_Genial. El bastardo debe creer que le tengo miedo. _Eiji casi golpeó sus puños contra la mesa.

Y había estado tan _cerca._ Si Yuki no se hubiese presentado, entonces Shûichi-sama habría sido suyo. Silenciosamente, se preguntó como habría tratado el bastardo al cantante. Notó que el escritor no estaba muy complacido al encontrar a Shûichi en su apartamento la noche anterior por lo que probablemente iniciaría otra discusión con su Shûichi-sama.

En el fondo deseaba que hubiesen discutido, aunque temiera por la seguridad de su ídolo. Yuki ya lo había golpeado una vez y no dudaría en hacerlo nuevamente. La otra parte de él le decía que si el escritor realmente golpeó al pequeño, éste habría de dejarlo. Y cuando eso ocurriera, Eiji abriría sus brazos gustoso para recibir al cantante.

El solo pensar en ello le hacía bombear adrenalina. Eiji sonrió y corrió su manga para revisar la hora. Se puso de pie por el impacto de percatarse que sólo quedaban 15 minutos para la conferencia.

Se giró para dirigir su pregunta a Hiro, que esperaba impacientemente. "Hiro-kun¿dónde está Shûichi? Esta conferencia es muy importante. Necesitamos a todos los miembros presentes."

Hiro se incorporó preocupado. "Ese mocoso. Le dije que se apresurara. Sabe muy bien que tendríamos esta conferencia hoy para hablar sobre el concierto y aun así se deja un tiempo para pasarla bien con su novelista."

Los ojos de Eiji se abrieron sorprendidos. "¿Quieres decir que sigue en casa con Yuki-san?" El oír esto fue un mal augurio para Eiji. Si Shûichi seguía en casa a esta hora, probablemente significaba una reconciliación entre ambos.

"Si, ese idiota. Si logro ponerle las manos encima¡le retorceré el cuello!" Hiro refunfuñó. Justo entonces, la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe y Shûichi entró calmadamente. Hiro giró ante el sonido de la puerta, listo para darle un golpe juguetón a su mejor amigo por llegar tarde, pero al verlo le dijo, "¿qué demonios te pasó?" en cuanto notó el hinchado pómulo de Shûichi.

Shûichi se rió para calmar la tensión de Hiro. "Me tropecé y caí contra la esquina de la mesa. Quedó bastante mal¿verdad?" se rió nervioso.

Su mejor amigo era muy listo para ser engañado. Shûichi nunca había sido bueno mintiendo y no le tomó mucho interpretar lo que había ocurrido realmente. "Yuki te golpeó¿verdad?" le preguntó. Sus ojos oscuros y furiosos miraban a Shûichi. El repentino comentario del guitarrista arrancó jadeos de sorpresa en la habitación, y todos los ojos se fijaron en Shûichi esperando una respuesta.

El cantante retrocedió un poco, sorprendido ante lo bien que su mejor amigo podía leer a través de él. "No.. ¡Por supuesto que no" Yuki jamás me golpearía."

Eiji aplaudió internamente a Hiro por preguntar aquello que él quería hacer desde la anoche pasada. Era cierto, él sabía que Yuki lo había golpeado, pero quería oírlo directamente de la boca de Shûichi.

"No mientas," le advirtió el pelirrojo. "Yuki me llamó anoche. Claramente, ustedes dos estaban en medio de una discusión. Él te golpeó cuando las cosas subieron de nivel y tu saliste corriendo¿no es cierto?" le preguntó furioso.

Si Shûichi no hubiese estado tan nervioso, le habría dado un premio a su amigo por adivinar correctamente. Se encontró acorralado, luchando por encontrar una excusa adecuada para calmar al guitarrista. Observó al resto de la habitación, pidiendo ayuda, sólo para descubrir que todos esperaban su respuesta.

Eiji estaba tan cerca de la verdad. Necesitaba oír a su ídolo diciéndolo, diciendo que el bastardo lo había golpeado la noche pasada. Sintió que su ira aumentaba al mirar la marca azulina en su mejilla.

Afortunadamente, Tôma ingresó en ese momento, terminando con la incomoda situación en la que estaba Shûichi. Detrás del presidente, caminando majestuosamente, estaba Yuki Eiri.

Hiro no perdió tiempo y se arrojó contra el escritor, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y siseó, "lo golpeaste." Era una declaración más que una pregunta.

Eiji jadeó fuertemente. Todo este tiempo, había pensado que Hiro era del tipo callado que no se metía en los asuntos de nadie. Mirando al nuevo Hiro ahora, el manager sintió gran admiración por el valor del guitarrista puesto en ese pequeño acto.

"Quítame las manos de encima," el escritor dijo gélidamente.

"Hiro, por favor.. ya te lo dije¡me caí!" Shûichi intentó alejar las manos de su amigo del rubio.

"¡Ya fue suficiente, Nakano-san!" Tôma se puso detrás de su cuñado y le advirtió. "La conferencia de prensa está a punto de comenzar. No quiero que ningún reportero vea esto." Cuando Hiro no mostró ningún interés por soltar su agarre, Tôma volvió a advertirle, esta vez con un tono más severo. "Nakano, suéltalo."

Reaciamente, Hiro se retiró. Su pelirrosa amigo respiró aliviado e inmediatamente se movió frente a Yuki para escudarlo de Hiro. "Vamos, es tarde y necesitamos irnos." Tôma regresó a su estado normal, acompañando a todos mientras se dirigían al piso inferior.

Yuki fue acompañado por Shûichi, mientras Sakano intentaba desesperadamente calmar a Hiro con sus tontas bromas. Fujisaki caminó tan graciosamente como siempre, sin querer entrometerse en esa clase de conflictos. Eiji fue el último en salir de la habitación, junto con Tôma.

Antes de que Eiji pudiera salir, Tôma agarró su muñeca, deteniéndolo. El manager miró al presidente sorprendido, sólo para encontrar un par de serios y molestos ojos sobre los suyos.

"Eiji-san, espero que te comportes de ahora en adelante. Si vuelvo a oír otra estupidez como poner la foto de Eiri en un blanco de dardos, no dudaré. Te despediré instantáneamente." Tôma le advirtió, mientras su furiosos ojos no vacilaban. Con ello, se giro para dejar la habitación, dejando un aturdido Eiji a sus espaldas.

* * *

Aizawa no podía creer lo que había oído hace una hora y media atrás. Sus ojos observaban el techo, intentando procesar lo que Toru le había dicho.

"Me pediste que te ayudara a secuestrar a Shindô Shûichi, la estrella pop." Toru le murmuró.

_Dios¿realmente hice algo así?. ¿le pedí a Toru que secuestrara a Shindô Shûichi? _El corazón de Aizawa latía descompasado. Sabía acerca de Shindô, era una estrella emergente y su rival en NG, pero su cerebro fallaba al informarle acerca de su odio por el cantante.

Vagamente, recordaba amenazándose mutuamente con Shûichi en los ensayos. Recordaba como habían reñido en programas de televisión, como habían competido por ser la mejor banda en NG. Detalles de cómo había ganado ese odio por Shindô no parecían estar registrados en su cerebro.

Lo que de verdad lo sorprendió no fue esto, sino que Toru le dijo que había atacado a Shûichi en venganza. Aizawa estaba tan confundido por el comportamiento protectivo de Toru como por el ataque de Shindô.

_¿Por qué me ayudó Toru?. ¿Acaso Shindô Shûichi me odia tanto que le pidió a alguien que me atacara en su nombre? _Aizawa no lograba encontrar respuestas en su mente.

_Mañana. _Se decidió. Le preguntaría más sobre el incidente a Toru mañana, y si Shûichi estaba involucrado en el asunto, el cantante la pagaría por mandar su vida al carajo.

**Notas de Traducción: **Simplemente feliz de haberlo logrado! me disculpo nuevamente por la demora, pero créanme que de poder subiría todo rauda y veloz! Espero al menos que la espera haya valido la pena . Gracias por ser tan pacientes, y nos vemos en los próximos capítulos de Depravación y Adicto!


	16. Capítulo 16

**Recordamos a nuestros lectores que estou es una traducción. Para datos de autor y URL original, favor pasar al primer capítulo. Gracias!**

_Veinte minutos antes de la conferencia de prensa. _

"Eiri¿que le ocurrió a Shûichi? Tiene el rostro marcado." Tôma sonrió mientras le servía un trago a su cuñado en el mini bar.

Yuki se sentó en el amplio asiento de cuero sin permiso y cruzó las piernas. "El torpe idiota se cayó y se golpeó el rostro contra el borde de la mesa." Yuki respondió antes de garabatear con la pluma Parker del presidente.

"¿Esperas que me crea eso? Vamos, Eiri, te conozco muy bien. Cuando le pregunté a Shindô lo que había ocurrido, desvió la mirada antes de contestarme. El mocoso es transparente. Además¿por qué me habrías llamado pidiéndome la dirección de Eiji?" Tôma rió antes de poner el vino de Yuki sobre la mesa. "Lo golpeaste¿verdad?" El rubio se inclinó contra la mesa al lado de Yuki al preguntarle. El novelista debatía internamente si debía contarle la verdad. _Maldición. _¿Por qué Tôma lograba ver tan bien a través de él? El astuto rubio lo conocía muy bien. Podría apostar que el esposo de su hermana lograría descubrir si un día no se bañaba. "¿Y bien?" Tôma preguntó, aun sonriendo.

"Tôma, yo… yo estaba molesto con él." Yuki comenzó débilmente. No sabía por donde empezar su historia. Aun estaba furioso con Eiji y deseaba partirle la cara – especialmente después de haber encontrado a Shûichi en su apartamento.

"¿Por qué?" Tôma se paró derecho, luciendo algo preocupado. Yuki siempre le respondía con confianza, aun cuando no estuviera seguro. Viendo al escritor ahora, el presidente no podía evitar preguntarse si hombre sentado en su silla era el escritor que conocía de toda la vida.

Yuki dejó la pluma a un lado lentamente, inclinándose hacia delante para poner sus codos sobre la mesa. Entrelazó sus dedos antes de poner su frente en ellos. "No sé que me pasa. Se ha vuelto tan íntimo con Eiji y…"

"Ah… estás celoso." Tôma sonrió, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"Voy a hacer que te calles." Le dijo molesto.

"Lo siento, continúa." Tôma rápidamente dejó de fastidiarlo antes de que Yuki decidiera no decirle nada.

"Todas las noches llegaba hablando de Eiji. Cuando descubrí que había salido con él, casi perdí por completo el control." El rubio admitió avergonzado. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar de reojo a Tôma, a quien podía ver con una gran sonrisa, riéndose de él.

"¿Por eso fue que lo golpeaste? Eiri, no sabía que fueras _tan _posesivo de Shindô." El presidente simplemente _no podía _resistir el fastidiarlo.

"Juro que algún día te estrangularé." Yuki refunfuñó.

Tôma se rió. "Me alegro que aun tengas sentido del humor." Yuki suspiró y lo miró. El hombre más pequeño dejó de reír al momento en que vio la expresión preocupada de Yuki. "Eso no es todo¿no?"

"El mocoso salió corriendo."

"Y fue a casa de Eiji. Por eso insististe en que te diera su dirección." Tôma terminó por él. Tomó la copa de vino y se la ofreció al escritor.

Yuki lo aceptó agradecido y se bebió el suave líquido antes de dejarla de lado. "Sabía que no estaba con Hiro ya que estaba en Kyotô en ese entonces. Cuando fui al apartamento de Eiji a buscar a Shûichi, vi algo."

"¿Algo?" Tôma arqueó una ceja. Ahora estaba curioso.

Yuki explicó lo del blanco de dardos que vio en el apartamento de Eiji la noche que fue a reclamar a Shûichi. Tôma escuchó, sin apartar la mirada de Yuki.

"Tôma, no le temo a Eiji." Yuki agregó inmediatamente cuando notó la expresión preocupada de Tôma. Lo que molestaba a Yuki no eran los dardos, ni siquiera le importaba eso, pero temía que Shûichi pudiera estar en peligro. De lo que había visto esa noche, sabía que Eiji no estaba tan sano como todos creían.

"Lo sé, Eiri. Lo sé." Tôma interrumpió. Sabía que Yuki no estaba asustado ni nada – era eso, o Eiji le importaba un comino – pero no quería a ver a su cuñado sufriendo otra vez. Lo que había ocurrido en Nueva York jamás debería ocurrir nuevamente. Y Tôma estaba determinado a asegurarlo. "Eiri, detesto tener que terminar con nuestra charla, pero tengo que ver a Bad Luck ahora." Tôma cogió su abrigo del perchero y se lo puso. Entonces, se dio vuelta hacia Yuki y sonrió. "¿Quieres acompañarme?" Le preguntó, sabiendo muy bien que Yuki lo haría, ya que Shûichi estaría ahí.

Yuki respondió con un _nnn_pero se puso de pie. Tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando su copa de vino vacía sobre la mesa.

Mientras Tôma extendía su mano para girar la manilla, se dirigió a su cuñado para fastidiarlo un poco. "Eiri, si quieres golpearlo, la próxima vez que no sea en la cara. Ese rostro tiene un valor comercial de millones."

Yuki sonrió con satisfacción. "Intentaré recordarlo cuando te golpee a ti la próxima vez."

* * *

_Después de la conferencia de prensa. _

"Eso estuvo horrible." Dijo Shûichi.

"Sabías que sería horrible" respondió Hiro, refiriéndose a la conferencia de prensa que acabó hace diez minutos. "Especialmente con esa marca en tu rostro." Añadió sarcásticamente.

"¡No puedo evitarlo! No quise caerme _a propósito_," Shûichi se defendió, negándose a mirar a su amigo.

Hiro se inclinó sobre Shûichi y susurró, "Sé bien lo que pasa, pero no voy a forzarte a admitirlo si no te sientes preparado."

Shûichi se volteó hacia Hiro y lo miró agradecido. "Gracias," le murmuró antes de darle un cálido abrazo. Estaban sentados en las cómodas sillas de la sala de reuniones después de la desastrosa rueda de prensa. Tôma entró al lugar con Yuki y se sentó en medio de la mesa ovalada mientras Yuki se acomodó en una silla vacía a su lado. El resto de ellos, incluyendo a Eiji, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y esperaron pacientemente que el director de la compañía hablara.

"Eiji," comenzó Tôma.

El aludido se sobresaltó cuando oyó su nombre. Justo antes de la conferencia de prensa, Tôma lo había tomado por el brazo y le había dado una advertencia. Sinceramente, no estaba asustado de perder su trabajo ya que le importaba un rábano, pero sí temía que Shûichi descubriera su parcialmente poco sano hobby. Tragó saliva y se secó una naciente gota de sudor de su frente mientras fijaba sus ojos en el presidente.

"Eiji, el concierto es en cuatro días. Quiero que tengas todo preparado para mañana." Eiji casi suspiró aliviado. El manager asintió antes de mirar en otra dirección. "Shindô, le pediré a Zen que cubra ese moretón. Intenta ocultar tu mejilla moreteada de las cámaras. Ruega para que esté bien curada y nos ahorremos problemas." Tôma le dijo suavemente antes de mirar la expresión de Yuki. Pero en el rostro del escritor no vio emociones.

"¿Zen?" Preguntó Eiji estúpidamente.

"Es el estilista de NG. De hecho, es el mejor de Japón." Sakano respondió rápidamente.

Eiji desvió la mirada, avergonzado de no saber aquello.

"Shindô, por razones de seguridad, he decidido que mi chofer te transporte por la ciudad. No quiero que nada te ocurra."

Shûichi saltó de su asiento y exclamó con vehemencia, "¡Pero, Seguchi-!"

"No voy a arriesgarme, Shindô-kun. No puedo seguir cancelando el espectáculo." Tôma le dijo firmemente.

Shûichi se sentó desanimadamente a un lado de Yuki y permaneció callado. "Los ensayos generales comienzan mañana. Eiji, por favor explícales los detalles. Asegúrate que todo salga bien. Eso incluye sistemas de sonido, escenarios, bailarines y demás." Añadió el presidente.

Tras otra media hora recordándoles a los miembros sus responsabilidades, Tôma concluyó la reunión.

Yuki empujó su silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie, asombrado de haber resistido toda la reunión. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, se dio cuenta de lo estúpidas que fueron sus acciones. Podría haber regresado, comenzar a trabajar y, de estar inspirado, haber terminado por lo menos medio capítulo. Pero en lugar de ello, se había quedado a escuchar toda la reunión como un idiota.

Su ánimo empeoraba entre más pensaba en ello. Sólo esperaba que Shûichi no empezara otra de sus pataletas, o perdería el control ahí y ahora.

"Shûichi¿vas a regresar?" El rubio oyó que Eiji le preguntaba.

El escritor se detuvo en seco, se dio vuelta y buscó a su hiperactivo amante. Vio al desquiciado manager de pie al lado de su niño, intentando acercársele lo más posible.

Revisó la expresión de Shûichi y vio que dudaba de su respuesta.

Yuki sonrió. _Pensándolo bien, no fue tan mala idea quedarme toda la reunión. _Con tres zancadas el rubio se acercó a Shûichi y lo rodeó con un brazo antes de que Eiji pudiera continuar. "¿Vienes a casa, Shûichi?" Le preguntó Yuki brindándole su mejor sonrisa.

Los ojos de Shûichi se iluminaron cuando el novelista lo llamó por su nombre. Levantó la mirada y vio que su rubio amante lo miraba hambriento.

Yuki tenía que admitir que su normalmente desesperante amante lucía más tierno que nunca. Los suaves labios del cantante estaban ligeramente abiertos, con esos inocentes ojos mirándolo. De repente Yuki se sintió conmovido en su interior.

Mirando de reojo, el escritor podría jurar que vio al frustrado manager mordiéndose el labio inferior. Eiji no notó que lo estaba mirando, ya que estaba muy ocupado observando a Shûichi.

"Em… no lo sé, Yuki. Tengo un ensayo más tarde y no puedo faltar," Shûichi le respondió mientras miraba a Tôma dudosamente.

Tôma dirigió su atención al cantante. Estaba a punto de pedirle que tuviera una sesión extra de práctica cuando sintió lo mirada asesina de Yuki sobre él. Mirando a su cuñado, confirmó sus temores. El Presidente rápidamente le concedió su deseo antes de que el novelista decidiera clavarle un cuchillo en el pecho. "Estoy seguro que todos están cansados. ¿Por qué no empezamos mañana con nuevas energías?"

Yuki sonrió cínicamente. Sabía que Tôma nunca lo defraudaría. Afirmándole al presidente, se movió para permitirle salir de la sala de reuniones.

"¡Significa que puedo irme!" La ansiosa voz de Shûichi sonó en cuanto Tôma se retiró. "¡Vamos a casa, Yuki!" El pequeño tiró de la manga de Yuki.

Sintiéndose repentinamente irritado con Shûichi, Yuki estaba a punto de quitárselo de encima cuando vio los celosos ojos de Eiji. Decidiendo seguirle el juego, Yuki se aclaró la garganta y rodeó los hombros de su niño con un brazo. "Vamos, Shûichi." Y se fue del lugar con el niño entre sus brazos.

Eiji oyó eso. Sabía que Yuki lo había hecho deliberadamente para molestarlo. Estaba tan lleno de celos que se sintió tentado a sacudir a Shûichi-sama y pedirle que abriera sus ciegos ojos y mirara bien a ese bastardo.

"Eiji¿vienes? Fujisaki y yo vamos a buscar algo de beber," lo invitó Hiro.

Eiji volvió a sus sentidos y rápidamente declinó la oferta cortésmente diciendo que necesitaba hacer unas llamadas importantes.

Después de despedirse de los miembros restantes de Bad Luck, Eiji tomó la silla presidencial y se sentó en ella con tal fuerza que su trasero le dolió con fuerza.

_¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué le gusta tanto?. ¿Acaso no ve que sólo está jugando con sus sentimientos?. ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo, Shûichi-sama? _Eiji pensó amargamente.

Eiji golpeó con el puño la mesa de madera, causándole un fuerte dolor que en realidad no le importó en lo absoluto. Su rostro estaba oscurecido debido al enojo. Sabiendo que no sería decoroso que lo vieran chillando en la habitación, volvió a golpear su puño contra la mesa.

_Yuki Eiri._ Tenía que hacer algo con este hombre. El bastardo había torturado a Shûichi golpeando su rostro angelical, el mismo que Eiji se moría por acariciar.

_¿Pero cómo?_ Yuki era un bastardo muy listo. Por la pasada semana, Eiji había estado observando al novelista. El rubio no dejaba la casa a menos que tuviera necesidad de salir – como hoy. La seguridad de su apartamento era más estricta que donde Aizawa, lo que le hacía imposible llevar a cabo los planes que tenía para Yuki Eiri.

Y aparte estaba Seguchi Tôma. El hombre haría cualquier cosa dentro de su poder para proteger a Yuki. Eiji no sabía porque el presidente era tan protector del escritor. Habían veces en que incluso se preguntaba si acaso estaba enamorado del escritor.

Eiji se tiró el cabello hasta que le dolió. Su pequeña mente maquinaba mientras volvía a golpear la mesa. De lo que había calculado, no podía dar ni el más mínimo paso contra Yuki Eiri.

El manager se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Shûichi saltando en el auto junto a Yuki Eiri. Respirando profundamente, Eiji se calmó y se recordó que debía encargarse del concierto. Quería que todo fuera perfecto para la gran noche de Shûichi-sama.

Nada debía arruinar eso. Incluso la venganza contra ese bastardo tendría que esperar para más tarde.

El manager se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y sonrió. _Shûichi-sama, por favor espere un poco más. Voy a rescatarte.

* * *

_

"Yuki¿tienes algo que hacer el sábado en la noche?" Shûichi pasó sus dedos por el torso desnudo de su amante.

Yuki, quien se maravillaba con el cabello de Shû, se detuvo y miró a su pequeño. La pequeña cabeza descansaba cómodamente sobre su pecho mientras su brazo lo tomaba por la cintura.

Respirando profundamente en un intento por calmar su pulso después de una ronda de sexo, Yuki apenas arqueó una ceja cuando el cantante lo miró directamente. "Tu eres el que tiene algo que hacer esa noche," le informó escuetamente.

Shûichi se liberó de su amante, lanzó las cobijas y se subió a horcajadas sobre él. El joven no se molestó en ocultar su desnudez al presionar contra el novelista descaradamente.

"Lo sé. Es mi gran día," el cantante declaró orgulloso.

"¿Y?"

"Quiero que me acompañes," Shûichi le susurró, pendiente ante la reacción de su amante.

El novelista resopló. "¿Quieres que pierda mi tiempo yendo allí y escuchar tu concierto de mierda?"

Yuki se lo dijo apropósito. Se dio cuenta de que había actuado muy amable los últimos días y no quería que Shûichi se aprovechara de ello. El cantante había estado dominándolo desde que entró en su vida, cambiando su ecuánime personalidad.

Incluso _Tôma_ dice que he cambiado. El presidente de NG le había dicho que ya no era tan taciturno como antes. ¿Taciturno?. _¿Desde cuando? _Yuki se preguntó al mirar el rostro de su amante. Shûichi estaba al borde del llanto tras oír el comentario del rubio.

"Por favor, Yuki. Quiere que estés allí." Shûichi se movió fuera de la cama para buscar algo en los cajones. Yuki lo miró con curiosidad, preguntándose que estaba buscando. Su amante regresó un minuto después. Esta vez, alargó sus delgados brazos hacia él al sentarse a un lado de la cama.

El novelista giro los ojos. Notó que Shûichi tenía algo en las manos. Curioso, tomó el papel presentado frente a él y lo leyó.

Era un pase VIP para el concierto de Bad Luck.

"Por favor, Yuki ¡ven a mi concierto!" Shûichi le rogó. "¡Todos estarán allí: Sakuma-san, Noriko-chan, Seguchi-san, incluso K estará allí!"

"Quizás debería dárselo a Tatsuha. Se meará cuando sepa que podrá sentarse al lado de Ryûichi," le respondió.

Shûichi extendió sus piernas y se acercó a Yuki, tomando sus brazos con fuerza. "Le daré un boleto extra a Tatsuha. Por favor ven."

Yuki vio los ojos suplicantes de Shûichi, preguntándose si debería seguir con este pequeño juego un poco más. Sabía que su amante guardaba un boleto para él ya que su metiche cuñado se lo había informado un día antes.

Se mortificó cuando notó que en realidad _quería_ ir. Aun podía sentir la emoción cuando asistió por primera vez a un concierto de Bad Luck. Los enérgicos movimientos de Shûichi lo sorprendieron sin límite y esperaba con ansias su siguiente actuación. Por las noches siguientes, sus pensamientos estaban llenos de imágenes de Shûichi en escena.

El pensar en su mocoso vistiendo apretados pantalones de cuero, apegándose a su redondo trasero perfectamente, le hacía bombear adrenalina. Comenzó a calentarse al pensar en ello. Regresando su atención a Shûichi, sintió un gran deseo de arrojarlo a la cama y hacerle el amor hasta que le rogara que se detuviera.

"Por favor, Yuki. Ven a mi concierto. ¡Seré tu esclavo sexual por un mes! Te cocinaré todas las noches, te lavaré la ropa¡haré _lo que sea_!" Shûichi le sacudió los brazos de Yuki, sin pasar por alto lo que había notado entre los muslos de su amante.

"¿Lo que sea?" Esto era lo que estaba esperando.

"Lo que sea," Shûichi afirmó con firmeza, desesperado por probar lo que decía.

Shûichi esperaba que Yuki aceptara la oferta del esclavo sexual. Después de todo, sabía que su pervertido amante no dejaría pasar semejante oportunidad. Mirando el bulto en los pantalones del novelista, las posibilidades de que Yuki aceptara la oferta ascendían al 90 por ciento.

Yuki inmediatamente descartó la segunda y tercera opción. La última vez que Shûichi había cocinado para él, el cantante casi hizo explotar toda la cocina. Lo mismo con la ropa. Unas cuantas camisas de su guardarropa faltaban después de que Shûichi se ofreciera a terminar la lavandería. Estaba tentado a aceptar la primera oferta, pero no quería caer en los planes del mocoso. Yuki permaneció en silencio y pensó un momento en la oferta. "Muy bien. Iré," le respondió tras una larga pausa. Shûichi estaba apunto de arrojarse a los brazos de su amante cuando éste le interrumpió. "Por ello, tendrás que dormir en el sofá por una semana."

"Yuki,_ ¡HIDOI!_"

"Dijiste que harías lo que sea," le murmuró sarcásticamente el frío escritor.

"Pero… pero," el cantante balbuceó.

Yuki sonrió. "Aun no he terminado." Shûichi lo miró confuso y esperó pacientemente que su amante se explicara. En lugar de ello, Yuki sólo se limitó a empujar al cantante hacia él y atrapar su cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo, asegurando sus manos sobre su cabeza. El novelista llevó su mano libre al rostro de Shûichi, pasando su pulgar sobre los labios de su niño. "Por supuesto, también serás mi esclavo sexual por un mes," le murmuró.

Shûichi se estremeció cuando Yuki lo tocó. No sabía porque siempre reaccionaba así cuando su amante hacía eso. Inseguros ojos violeta lo miraron y antes de que Yuki pudiera probar el sabor de sus labios, Shûichi abrió su boca y chupó el pulgar del rubio, deslizando su lengua gentilmente.

Asombrado, Yuki permaneció en su posición. El adolescente liberó su pulgar y lamió los dedos desatendidos, mirándolo con ojos llenos de lujuria. Yuki dejó escapar un ronco gemido y retiró su mano antes de presionar sus labios contra los del otro.

Cuando Yuki terminó el beso, Shûichi estaba jadeando y su boca hinchada imploraba por un nuevo atraco. El novelista miró al pequeño a través de unos mechones rebeldes, adorando la forma en que Shûichi rogaba.

Lentamente, Yuki soltó las muñecas de Shûichi y las llevó a acariciar sus mejillas. Su fornido cuerpo aplastaba la pequeña figura de su amante mientras acariciaba su cuello con la boca.

Shûichi se retorció bajo él, intentando liberarse para acariciar el magnifico torso de su amante con sus dedos, pero el rubio no se lo permitía.

"Quédate quieto," Yuki le ordenó. "Dijiste que serías _mi _esclavo sexual por un mes."

El pequeño lo obedeció al instante. Yuki sonrió ante la obediencia de Shûichi y continuó su viaje. Bajó su cabeza, plantando húmedos y sonoros besos sobre su suave piel. Llegando aun más abajo, el novelista se detuvo en su ombligo, revoloteando su lengua y lamiendo la pequeña hendidura.

Cuando Yuki finalmente se retiró, revisó a su amante. Shûichi jadeaba con mucha dificultad, mientras su boca entreabierta le rogaba que lo tocara donde tanto deseaba.

"Por favor," Shûichi dejó escapar entre sus hinchados labios. Yuki volvió a su posición y engulló el miembro de Shûichi en su boca, causando que éste gritara. Mientras el rubio lo lamía, arrojaba su cabeza de lado a lado, jadeando y haciendo corcovear sus caderas. "Por favor, Yuki," Shûichi le canturreó.

El escritor se detuvo, se elevó para mirar a Shûichi y comenzó a fastidiarlo. "¿Por favor qué, Shûichi?"

Descaradamente, Shûichi llevó sus brazos al cuello de Yuki y lo atrajo hacia sí para poder besarlo. "Por favor, lo necesito…" Shûichi no pudo continuar.

Decidiendo acabar con la miseria de su amante, Yuki separó sus piernas antes de hacer ingresar un lubricado dedo en Shûichi. No le tomó mucho tiempo tenerlo preparado ya que el pequeño estaba muy excitado. Bañó su miembro con el lubricante que encontró bajo la almohada y lanzó la botella a una esquina, sin importarle que golpeara su precioso jarrón en un lado.

Se puso en posición antes de entrar lentamente. Yuki estaba temblando cuando tuvo su erección por completo dentro del cuerpo de Shûichi. Casi perdió el sentido cuando intentó controlarse para tomar las cosas con calma.

Shûichi no ayudaba mucho a la causa. El cantante estaba gimiendo fuertemente, lo suficiente para acabar con todo control de Yuki. Finalmente, el rubio no pudo aguantar el dolor. Embistió contra Shûichi fuerte y profundo, acariciando a su amante con sus dominantes ataques, consiguiendo fuertes jadeos y gemidos de parte del pelirrosa.

Acortando la distancia entre ambos cuerpos, Yuki apoyó su mentón sobre el cuello de Shûichi. Sin pensarlo, Yuki mordió su cuello fuertemente.

"_¡AUCH!. _¿Por qué hiciste _eso_?"

"Para marcarte como mío," le respondió escuetamente.

Le tomó a Shûichi menos de tres minutes correrse. El rubio lo siguió, temblando mientras liberaba su semilla antes de caer jadeante sobre el delicado cuerpo de su niño.

Por un momento, todo pareció haberse detenido. Ambos amantes recostados en los brazos del otro, saboreando cada momento que compartían. Yuki respiraba con dificultad intentando absorber la mayor cantidad posible de oxígeno para poder recuperarse.

El rubio abrió los ojos y miró el blanco techo en cuanto logró acompasar su respiración. Su amante se movió y colocó su cabeza en su lugar favorito – el pecho de Yuki, para poder escuchar sus latidos.

"¿Cómo estuve, Amo?" Shûichi lo fastidió.

Yuki le brindó una sonrisa cínica, "espantoso."

Continuará…

**Notas de Kadzuki: **Sé que este capítulo era aburrido. Le agregué un Lemon para hacerlo más interesante. ¡Espero que haya resultado!

Hidoi-Malo/Eres terrible! (lo siento, es la mejor traducción en la que puedo pensar)

**Notas de Traducción: **Nada que decir, sólo disculpe la muy larga demora y gracias a ffpanda por ayudarme con el inglés y a Nadeshiko por ayudarme con el español! Espero que hayan disfrutado de esto y ojalá lean Depravación y Fanfic, un one-shot que adoro que traduje para conseguir su perdón debido al retraso! Besos y nos vemos, espero, pronto!


	17. Capítulo 17

Aizawa no lograba conciliar el sueño. Estaba intentando digerir la información que Toru acababa de darle hace dos días. ¿Acaso era todo cierto?. ¿Que odiaba a Shindô Shûichi tanto como para pedirle a Toru que lo secuestrara?. ¿Era cierto que Shûichi había logrado enterarse del plan y atacarlo antes?

Cuando Toru se lo dijo, Aizawa casi no podía respirar, ni siquiera parpadeó. Su corazón latía desesperadamente, golpeando contra sus costillas mientras Toru le explicó la complicada relación que tenían ambos cantantes.

El moreno no estaba seguro de como sentirse. ¿Sería acaso que no sentía nada de absoluto? Aizawa se preguntó que debería hacer. Su amigo le insistía que debía contraatacar, ya que todo fue culpa de Shindô.

Aizawa frotó sus ojos e inhaló profundamente antes de cerrarlos. ¿Debería preguntarle a Ma-kun o Ken-chan que hacer?

_No, Ma-kun y Ken-chan no saben nada sobre el incidente. Ni siquiera saben que Toru existe. _Aizawa pensó.

Cuando Ma-kun y Ken vinieron a visitarlo, ambos le preguntaron si lograba recordar algo sobre el ataque. Toru le había dicho que el plan era estrictamente confidencial entre ellos dos, por lo que no le mencionó el asunto a sus compañeros de banda, la policía, ni nadie que viniera a visitarlo.

_¿Qué debo hacer ahora? _A pesar de que Toru afirmaba fehacientemente que la culpa era de Shindô, él no sentía resentimiento contra el cantante. No sentía absolutamente nada.

* * *

Yuki estacionó su Mercedes en el lugar reservado, preguntándose, una vez más, porqué estaba parado frente a la enorme puerta del estadio.

Cuatro días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A pesar de que Shûichi había prometido ser su esclavo sexual por una semana, el cantante rara vez cumplió sus deberes. El pequeño estaba de cabeza con el apretado horario, regresando a casa pasadas las diez de la noche y al hacerlo, sólo se bañaba y se arrastraba a la cama a dormir.

Hablando con sinceridad, Yuki comenzaba a extrañar el usual y chillón "¡Tadaima, Yuki!" El rubio notó la baja de peso del mocoso y suspiró, preguntándose por un momento porqué el pelirrosa había decidido volverse cantante.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y vio que ya casi eran las siete. El concierto comenzaría dentro de diez minutos y ni un alma se veía a los alrededores. Todos sus leales fans estaban adentro, gritando y preparándose para que las superestrellas llevaran a cabo el concierto más esperado del año.

Yuki ajustó sus gafas oscuras y entró por la puerta principal con las manos en los bolsillos. Jamás le había gustado usar gafas de noche porque lo hacían parecer ciego, pero no tenía alternativa. Si acaso llegaba a dejarlas, los fans de Shûichi, incluso _sus_ fans, harían fila para lanzársele encima.

Dos hombres fornidos estaban de pie en la entrada, bloqueándole el paso.

"¿Su boleto, señor?" uno de los hombres le dijo.

Yuki mostró irritado su entrada VIP al guardia y esperó.

"¿Yuki-san?"

Yuki se quitó las gafas y miró al otro hombre. El novelista casi se rió de asombro cuando el guardia le quitó de las manos el boleto a su compañero y se lo regresó al rubio.

"Lo siento mucho, Yuki-san. No me di cuenta que era usted." El guardia se inclinó ligeramente. "Seguchi-san nos informó de su llegada y nos encargó indicarle la ubicación de los asientos VIP."

Yuki arqueó una ceja sorprendido pero siguió al hombre de todas maneras.

Podía sentir como le retumbaban los tímpanos al ingresar al estadio. Más de cincuenta mil fans de Bad Luck repletaban el lugar, cantando y gritando emocionados frente al escenario vacío.

Yuki caminó tranquilamente hacia los asientos VIP, agradecido de no tener que pasar a la fuerza entre la multitud para llegar a la parte frontal.

"¡Ese es Yuki Eiri!"

Alguien gritó su nombre. Los alaridos eventualmente se transformaron en cantos. Ligeramente avergonzado, Yuki aceleró su paso. Los asientos VIP estaban en una posición más alta que los de la audiencia, teniendo prioridad para ver el escenario claramente. El novelista rápidamente subió por los escalones y se sentó entre Tôma y Tatsuha.

"No puedes evitar atraer todas las miradas a donde sea que vayas¿verdad, aniki?" Tatsuha molestó al rubio.

"Cállate Tatsuha," Yuki le respondió irritado sin mirar al más joven de los Uesugi.

"Tatsuha, no molestes a tu hermano," Tôma se interpuso suavemente. "No es su culpa tener tantos fans como Shindô-kun."

"Tôma, aun me pregunto porqué tengo que tener esta conversación contigo…" Yuki murmuró.

Antes de que Tôma pudiera responder, los gritos subieron de intensidad. Miles de jóvenes adolescentes gritaron para que Shûichi subiera al escenario.

_Yuki Eiri… Shindô Shûichi…. Yuki Eiri… Shindô Shûichi… _

Yuki se cruzó de brazos molesto. _¿Qué?. ¿Acaso no pueden callarse y esperar que aparezca el mocoso? _Yuki miró con odio a su cuñado cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro de éste. Tôma rápidamente subió ambas manos, en prueba de su inocencia.

El rubio ajustó su camisa de mangas largas antes de sentarse cómodamente en la silla acolchada.

"Mr. Yuki, espero que estés orgulloso de Shûichi."

Yuki giro su cabeza para encontrar a K sonriéndole. El rubio sonrió con satisfacción y preguntó, "¿Cuándo vas a volver a NG? Shûichi te extraña."

K sonrió con más fuerza. "Pronto, Mr. Yuki."

_Mientras tanto, en la sala de espera... _

"Hiro¿escuchas eso?" Shûichi agarró el brazo del pelirrojo bruscamente.

"¡Auch! Claro que si, es imposible no hacerlo," Hiro le respondió, zafando su brazo del agarre del pequeño.

Shûichi abrazó a Hiro desde atrás, apretando su pequeño cuerpo contra su mejor amigo. "¡Él vino, Hiro!. ¡Yuki vino!" Shûichi canturreó felizmente.

Hiro se liberó de los brazos de Shûichi y lo alejó. "Lo sé, viejo. ¡No tienes porque emocionarte tanto por eso!"

"¡Pero vino! Aunque prometió venir si me convertía en su esclavo sexual…" Shûichi calló su boca de golpe al notar que había estado hablando más de la cuenta.

Hiro abrazó a Shû por los hombros y lo miró seductoramente, "Entonces¿te volviste su esclavo sexual?" El guitarrista deslizó sus dedos sobre el pecho del cantante, rodeando sus pezones. "Quiero detalles, Shû."

"¿Podrían parar?" Fujisaki les gritó. Separó a sus dos compañeros de banda y los arrastró hacia la puerta, murmurando, "¡me pregunto cuando crecerán!"

Eiji estaba sentado en una esquina, temblando de rabia. Estaba tan furioso que apenas podía moverse. Hace unos momentos, el manager había oído a alguien gritar el nombre de Yuki Eiri. Rezó, esperando haber oído mal, cuando miró a Shûichi para revisar su reacción. El moreno confirmó sus temores cuando notó el cambio en Shûichi-sama.

Los ojos del pequeño brillaron al mirar hacia la puerta como si lograra ver el escenario a través de ella. Mientras los gritos aumentaban de intensidad, Eiji quiso correr al escenario, coger el micrófono y gritarles que se callaran que una puta vez.

Los gritos enfermaban tanto a Eiji que sintió ganas de tomar el cuchillo de la mesa y clavarlo en sus oídos, **fuerte**, para desgarrarse los tímpanos. _¿A qué vienen tantos gritos?. ¿Y se hacen llamar fans leales? Vinieron acá a adorar al gran Shûichi sama¡no al bastardo!_

Afortunadamente, los cantos disminuyeron y luego se volvieron chillidos cuando el guitarrista y tecladista de Bad Luck aparecieron en escena. Eiji sintió un profundo alivio al detenerse los cantos, ya que de haber continuado, no podía garantizar mantenerse cuerdo.

Eiji colocó sus palmas en la mesa y lentamente se levantó. Era una lucha constante mantenerse sereno a pesar de que todo su cuerpo temblaba de furia. Se secó sus palmas sudadas a los lados de su camisa y reajustó su corbata antes de salir con paso seguro a través de la puerta.

Mientras el manager caminaba por el estrecho y ocupado corredor, sus pensamientos volaron al primer momento en que sintió amor por Shûichi. Estaba caminando frente a un pequeño callejón cuando notó un póster de Shûichi por primera vez. Inmediatamente fascinado por su apariencia inocente, Eiji compró el póster sin pensarlo y en una semana, su habitación estaba repleta de pósters de Bad Luck. Siempre soñó ser parte del equipo, ayudar a Shûichi a prepararse para sus actuaciones, darle ánimos mientras lo observaba actuar en vivo.

Una sonrisa satisfecha se curvó en los labios de Eiji, olvidando temporalmente el dolor en su corazón. ¡Finalmente lo estaba haciendo! Jamás en sus sueños más salvajes habría pensado que se volvería realidad. Él, Eiji Tono¡era el manager de Bad Luck! Silbando alegremente, avanzó a zancadas para unírsele al equipo de Bad Luck.

* * *

Yuki se estaba impacientando. _¿Qué está haciendo el mocoso?. ¡Se supone que ya debería estar cantando y saltando! _Yuki murmuró en voz alta al observar su reloj de pulsera. Molesto con la tardanza de Bad Luck, tomó un cigarrillo y lo prendió con su encendedor Zippo favorito. Guardó el objeto en su bolsillo antes de observar el escenario. Se dio cuenta que las luces del estadio se atenuaron, encendiéndose los focos en su lugar.

Las chillonas y molestas fanáticas comenzaron a gritar emocionadas. Yuki empezaba a preocuparse seriamente por el bienestar de sus tímpanos si esto continuaba por el resto de la noche.

Suguru y Hiro comenzaron a tocar algunas melodías. La multitud inmediatamente se puso histérica cuando los dos jóvenes tomaron su lugar en el escenario. Las fans comenzaron a chillar cosas como, "Hiro¡Te amamos!" o, "Suguru¡Estás tan buenote!"

Oh Dios. Sentía ganas de vomitar. ¿Cómo podían pensar esas mujeres que esos dos idiotas eran geniales? Despegó sus ojos del escenario y miró a su cuñado, quien estaba de brazos cruzados.

Sintió los exasperantes chillidos aumentar los decibeles, pero no le importó. Cerró los ojos por un momento, deseando estar en su silencioso apartamento, tipeando un nuevo capítulo. El rubio volvió a abrir los ojos cuando los gritos siguieron aumentando.

El cantante había subido al escenario, vestido con unos brillantes y apretados pantalones negros y una resplandeciente camisa roja, la cual no estaba abotonada a la altura del ombligo, exponiendo su cremoso torso.

_Mocoso insolente. Quítate esa estúpida expresión engreída de la cara. ¡Estás en escena! _Yuki se cruzó de brazos mientras se relajaba en su asiento especial.

Shûichi saludó a la multitud enérgicamente antes de cambiar su apariencia aniñada. Yuki sabía que lo estaba saludando a él en lugar de los fans, ya que siempre ponía esa mirada de idiota cuando lo miraba. _Ese tonto. Parece un mocoso de 16 años esperando su primera cita. _

Yuki sabía que se arrepentiría de pensar así cuando Shûichi tomó el micrófono. Su sonrisa infantil desapareció y un Shûichi transformado se paró en medio del escenario, cantando desde el corazón.

Mientras Shûichi cantaba el primer verso, el novelista tragó saliva y se sentó derecho para observar intensamente al pequeño. Shûichi lucía tan sexy. La forma en que bailaba y se tocaba mientras cantaba era suficiente para aumentar su adrenalina circulante.

_Maldición. ¿Qué intenta hacer? _Yuki maldijo cuando Shûichi descaradamente le indicó a la multitud con un gesto que se le uniera. El rubio sabía, sin embargo, que aquella petición no era para la multitud, sino para él. El cantante miró directo a sus ojos, ignorando a los miles de fans frente a él.

Por dos horas, el cantante de Bad Luck continuó torturando a su amante. Yuki casi gimió cuando su usualmente tímido amante frotó su cuerpo contra el de Hiro. Podía apostar que la mitad de la multitud estaba tan cachondo como él. No podía esperar el final del concierto para poder agarrar al cantante, llevarlo a su pequeño santuario y montárselo como dios manda.

Yuki cruzó sus piernas y se removió sobre su asiento. Lo mortificó el hecho de estar celoso de la forma en que Shûichi se mostraba frente a los fanáticos.

"Eiri¿estás celoso?"

"¿Por qué habría de estarlo?" Yuki respondió a su cuñado espontáneamente.

Tôma sonrió. "Ah.. Pensé que lo estarías, ya que Shindô-kun está mostrando todos sus atributos al mundo entero."

Ignorando el comentario de Tôma, continuó mirando a su amante. La última parte del show fue más de lo que Yuki podía soportar. Shûichi desabrochó su camisa, tomándose su tiempo con cada botón, para luego girarla en el aire unos momentos antes de arrojársela a la multitud.

Abruptamente, el novelista se puso de pie y caminó hacia los camarines. El gentío estaba muy ocupado babeando por Shûichi como para notar la partida de Yuki.

Mientras tanto, el manager de Bad Luck, quien los miraba tras bambalinas, luchaba para no correrse. Su Shûichi sama lucía tan sexy, tan perfecto, que sentía deseo de llevárselo a alguna habitación y adorarlo de pies a cabeza.

Observó la reacción de los fans también. Las chicas estaban intimidadas por su actuación, mientras que algunos fans masculinos quedaron pasmados cuando el pelirrosa quedó medio desnudo.

Eiji, como los demás, también estaba sorprendido por aquel último acto. Nunca había visto a Shûichi quitarse la camisa a pesar de haber estado trabajando con él por los pasados tres meses. Haber arrojado su ropa al público debió ser pura espontaneidad, ya que Eiji no recordaba haberle pedido al cantante que lo hiciera.

Al darse cuenta que Shûichi sama y los demás miembros del equipo caminaban en dirección a él tras la última canción, rápidamente alejó esos pensamientos y se concentró en el grupo de jóvenes.

_Después del concierto.. _

"¡Otsukaresama deshita!" (Gracias por todo su esfuerzo) Eiji le dio unas palmaditas a Shûichi antes de ofrecerle una toalla.

"¿Salió todo bien?" Shûichi aceptó la toalla y secó su rostro y su torso desnudo.

El manager rápidamente le ofreció toallas a Suguru y Hiro antes de que notaran que su mirada estaba fija en el pequeño. Los músicos eran ajenos a las acciones de Eiji, así que sólo tomaron las toallas y le murmuraron gracias.

"Ne.. ¿Estuve genial?" Shûichi saltó frente a Eiji.

"Ah.. Lo hiciste bien, Shûichi. De hecho, lo hiciste muy bien. La actuación estuvo espléndida," Eiji le respondió al pasarle al pequeño una polera de recambio.

"¡Gracias, Eiji" No sé que habría sido de la banda si no estuvieras aquí," Shûichi se vistió rápidamente antes de girarse para abrazar a Eiji fuertemente.

En lugar de regresarle el gesto, Eiji le dio un par de palmaditas rápidas y lo alejó. Temía no poder controlarse si comenzaba a abrazarlo. Posiblemente desearía hacer más que sólo sostenerlo.

"Shûichi-sama¡fue tan sexy cuando te quitaste la camisa!" Hiro acercó a Shûichi hacia él antes de frotar su cara contra la del pelirrosa.

"¡Hiro!. ¡Eso es asqueroso!" Shûichi se alejó. "Me pregunto que pensará Yuki de lo que hice" Shûichi pensó en voz alta.

"Viejo, el culo te dolerá horrores mañana," Hiro le guiñó.

"¡Hiro!" Shûichi se sonrojó furiosamente.

"No seguiré oyendo esto," Fujisaki se golpeó la frente con la mano antes de salir del lugar.

"¡Ni yo! Yo…" Shûichi se detuvo. "Voy a cambiarme," el pequeño se dio la vuelta y se alejó rápidamente.

Shûichi giró la manilla y entró a su camarín privado. Fujisaki pidió explícitamente que cada uno, cuando menos él, tuviera un camarín privado ya que no quería estar en la misma habitación que Hiro y Shûichi. El manager les permitió tener uno a cada miembro de la banda, ya que había muchas habitaciones disponibles.

Al cerrar la puerta, fue sorprendido por un par de manos que cerraron la puerta y lo empujaron al interior. Lleno de pánico, Shûichi intentó girarse para encarar al intruso, pero el par de fuertes brazos continuó empujándolo hasta el extremo de la habitación.

Shûichi sintió su espalda crujir al ser lanzado contra la muralla. Cuando finalmente logró ver a su captor, el cantante dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver un par de familiares ojos dorados observándolo, los mismos que podían volver de gelatina sus piernas cuando lo miraban fijamente.

"Yuki, por qué…" fue todo lo que Shûichi pudo preguntar antes de que Yuki sellara sus labios con un beso brutal. "Hn…" Shûichi protestó. Sin embargo, Yuki lo tenía bien atrapado contra la muralla, evitando que se moviera.

Shûichi se quedó quieto y le devolvió los besos a Yuki.

Yuki sintió temblar los labios de Shûichi. Sin perder tiempo, los abrió y asaltó con su lengua el interior de su boca. Inmediatamente, un calor familiar envolvió al novelista de manera urgente. Su cuerpo entero se tensó al explorar la dulce boca de su amante.

Cuando Yuki lo dejó ir, estaba tan caliente que apenas lograba pensar correctamente. Al darse cuenta de que no tenía forma de detenerse, tomó a Shûichi y lo arrojó sobre un enorme sillón y lo aplastó con su cuerpo.

"Yuki¡mi ropa!" Shûichi protestó cuando su polera fue desgarrada.

En lugar de ir más despacio, Yuki se volvió más impaciente. Hizo jirones la costosa polera de Shûichi cuando no logró sacársela por las buenas. Necesitaba tener a Shûichi lo antes posible. "Te compraré todas las que quieras más tarde," el novelista le gruñó.

Después de que Yuki lograra dejar desprovisto de polera a Shûichi, sus manos fueron hasta sus pantalones ultra ajustados. Buscó a tientas el cinturón y el botón hasta que logró desabrocharlos. Le arrancó la prenda y los arrojó para que dejaran de estorbar.

"Yuki, hagamos esto en casa. Te prometo que haré-"

"-todo esto es tu culpa," Yuki lo interrumpió. "Hiciste eso deliberadamente en el escenario¿verdad? Hombre o mujer, todos estaban babeando cuando te quitaste la camisa…" su voz sonaba ronca y dura.

Shûichi soltó un grito cuando Yuki envolvió su miembro con su boca. "No lo hice a propósito. Sólo quería impresionarte," Shûichi jadeó.

Yuki respondió con un gruñido y continuó con su trabajo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de explotar, quitó su boca y se desnudó. "Date la vuelta," Yuki le ordenó.

Shûichi sonrió. Lentamente, se arrodilló frente al sillón, descansó sus codos sobre éste y aguardó.

Yuki estaba temblando. Le costó cada gramo de cordura el contener las ganas de zambullirse contra su joven amante, arrodillado tan provocativamente frente a él. Shûichi aun estaba transpirando por el show, haciendo brillar su piel. El rubio tragó saliva excitado cuando tomó las caderas de Shûichi firmemente antes de entrar en él con lentitud.

"¡Más rápido!" Shûichi dijo atorado.

Yuki obedeció cuando Shûichi le dio el pase. Penetró profunda y duramente, causándole olas de placer al cantante, quien respondía con gritos. El cuerpo entero del rubio se flexionó y, con un sonido gutural, aumentó la intensidad, entrando en su amante una y otra vez hasta que Shûichi gritó su nombre.

En un par de momentos ambos se habían corrido. Yuki se dejó caer sobre el enorme sillón, atrayendo a Shûichi contra él. En el silencio tras el orgasmo, el rubio oyó su propia respiración, junto con la de Shûichi, rápida y errática.

Shûichi sonrió con satisfacción y antes de poder preguntarle a Yuki si había disfrutado el espectáculo, un golpe en la puerta causó que ambos saltaran sorprendidos.

"Shûichi¿estás bien? Te has tardado mucho en cambiarte."

Yuki se tensó. "Eiji Tono," fue todo lo que dijo.

**Notas de Traducción: **Amigos lectores, debo informales que a partir del capítulo 18, la historia da un quiebre imperdible. Espero que sigan en sintonía porque ya entramos a la parte final de esto.

-**VIP**: _Very Important Person_, ó persona muy importante. El término es muy usado en español pero no está de más recordar a que viene el acrónimo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ya sea de Depravación, Adicto a Shûichi o algún nuevo one-shot.


	18. Capítulo 18

"Eiji Tono," Yuki dijo tajantemente.

"Oh Dios, Yuki¡tenemos que vestirnos!" Shûichi entró en pánico. Se puso de pie y comenzó a juntar su ropa desparramada por todas partes, intentando ponérsela lo más rápido posible.

"Relájate," Yuki observó de reojo la aterrada expresión en el rostro de su amante antes de jalarlo de regreso al enorme sillón.

"Shûichi¿estás bien?" el golpeteo en la puerta se volvió más persistente.

"Urusai," Yuki gruñó. Se paró y se subió los pantalones sin molestarse en abotonarlos. Entonces caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta antes de coger la manilla firmemente.

"Yuki¿qué estás haciendo?" Shûichi casi gritó, alarmado. Apenas había terminado de ponerse los bóxers y se disponía a colocarse los pantalones mientras Yuki ignoraba olímpicamente sus gritos desesperados y abría la puerta de golpe.

* * *

Eiji golpeó la puerta con sus nudillos mientras esperaba afuera preocupado. Shûichi sama había estado en su camarín por más de veinte minutos. Normalmente no le tomaba más de diez minutos cambiarse de ropa.

Dejó de golpear cuando le pareció oír susurros en el interior. Presionó su oreja contra la puerta y volvió a escuchar; no era su imaginación. Alguien estaba hablando dentro de la habitación. Preocupado de que alguien estuviera adentro haciéndole daño a su Shûichi sama, golpeó la puerta nuevamente y llamó al pelirrosa por su nombre.

El manager estaba a punto de entrar a la fuerza cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Cerró sus puños con intensidad al verse encarando a su rival, el gran Yuki Eiri.

Una centésima de segundo más tarde, soltó un grito sofocado cuando notó que el novelista estaba medio-desnudo. Lo miró rápidamente de pies a cabeza y vio que el hombre ni siquiera tenía cerrados los pantalones.

Eiji levantó la vista para ver al rubio y ambos intercambiaron miradas asesinas. Finalmente, Yuki deslizó su mano dentro de su bolsillo izquierdo y sacó una cajetilla. Tomó un cigarrillo de la caja y lo encendió.

"¿Qué quieres?" el escritor preguntó después de tomar una bocanada.

El manager estaba a punto de responder cortésmente cuando oyó unos sonidos en la habitación. _¿Está Shûichi sama aquí adentro?. ¿Acaso Yuki y Shûichi sama…? _Pensó Eiji, horrorizado. Sin decir palabra alguna, pasó a través de la puerta y confirmó sus peores temores al ver a Shûichi sama luchando por ponerse sus pantalones.

"¡Eiji!" Shûichi jadeó, avergonzado de haber sido visto de esa forma. El joven rápidamente se subió la prenda. Desafortunadamente, el torpe cantante pisó sus propios pantalones y calló de cara al piso. "¡Auch!" Shûichi se sentó y se frotó la adolorida nariz.

Yuki miró hacia atrás. "Idiota¿ni siquiera puedes vestirte como una persona normal?" Tomó otra bocanada de su cigarrillo, mirando al manager frente a él.

Eiji se congeló cuando los vio y su rostro palideció. Notó que Yuki Eiri y Shûichi sama estaban casi desnudos y lo avergonzado que el pequeño lució cuando lo vio entrar. Entonces la ira le hizo volver el color al rostro. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" dirigió la pregunta a Yuki con las manos hechas puños empalidecidos y temblorosos.

Pensando que la pregunta iba dirigida a él, Shûichi balbuceó, "estamos--- sólo estamos—"

"¿De verdad necesitas preguntar?" Yuki respondió, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa satisfecha. "¿Qué no es obvio lo que estamos haciendo?" Le dio la espalda a Eiji y caminó hacia su joven amante, quien recién terminaba de abotonar sus pantalones. Sin decir nada, colocó sus manos firmemente en los hombros de Shûichi antes de voltearse para observar al manager.

Shûichi pestañó, casi paralizado por lo incómodo de la situación.

Lleno de furia, Eiji ignoró a Yuki y entró a la habitación enérgicamente. "¡No te atrevas a hablarme así, maldito --- violador!"

Yuki soltó una carcajada. "Esto es nuevo, manager. Creí que finalmente revelarías tus verdaderas intenciones," su voz se mantuvo serena y su actitud ecuánime. Sin embargo, sus manos permanecieron firmes sobre los hombros de Shûichi, resguardándolo a su lado.

A Eiji ya no podía importarle su imagen. Estaba cansado de actuar como el manager cariñoso y afectivo frente a Shûichi. Eso ahora le valía madre. Ver a Shûichi sama ahí, semi desnudo con _ese _bastardo fue la gota que colmó el vaso. "Bastardo pervertido¡no te atrevas a hablarme así!" Eiji estaba tan furioso que su voz sonó quebradiza.

"Eiji, lo siento. No debimos haberlo hecho aquí, pero-," Shûichi rápidamente contestó.

"No es tu culpa, Shûichi-sama. ¡Es él quien tiene toda la culpa!" Eiji gritó, apuntando su dedo índice hacia el rubio escritor.

"¿Shûichi sama?" El pelirrosa parpadeó, preguntándose si había oído mal. "Eiji¿por qué me llamaste Shûichi sama?"

"Shûichi sama, ven aquí. ¡Aléjate de ese violador!" Eiji tomó el brazo de Shûichi e intentó jalarlo hacia él mientras gritaba.

Yuki logró liberar a Shûichi del agarre de Eiji. "Ni siquiera lo pienses," el novelista entrecerró los ojos y le habló a Eiji muy suavemente.

Aun temblando de furia, los usualmente tranquilos ojos de Eiji estaban algo enrojecidos. Casi daba miedo mirarlo. "¡Cállate, bastardo!. ¡Ni siquiera tienes derecho a tocar a Shûichi sama!" le gritó al rubio.

Sintiendo que finalmente Eiji había perdido la cordura, Yuki liberó a Shûichi y lo depositó en el sillón por seguridad. Entonces, se giró para encarar al moreno, sólo para verse golpeado por éste.

Yuki cayó al piso con Eiji sobre él. Su espalda le dolió, pero nada lo preparó para lo que vendría a continuación. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando vio al manager apretar el puño, levantarlo en el aire y conectarlo contra su rostro.

El golpe le rompió el labio, haciendo que brotara sangre. Mientras Eiji elevaba el puño para propinarle un segundo golpe, Yuki logró liberar sus brazos y bloquear el puño con sus antebrazos.

"¡Maldito novelista! He estado enamorado de él desde antes que tú, lo he admirando desde el primer día que empezó su carrera musical¡y no tienes ningún derecho a quitármelo!" Eiji gritó mientras intentaba golpear el rostro de Yuki. "Sigues tocándolo con tus sucias manos¡manchando su hermosa piel! Lo has hecho llorar, lo has hecho perder el apetito, y peor que todo¡lo **golpeaste**!" Eiji gritó furioso.

El último golpe cayó en la mandíbula de Yuki, haciéndolo gruñir. Oyó vagamente a Shûichi gritar su nombre y sintió a su pequeño amante cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, protegiendo su rostro.

"Eiji¡_por favor _detente!" Shûichi sollozó.

Cuando Yuki recuperó el sentido, vio que estaba cara a cara con su joven amante. El pequeño estaba llorando, y sintió sus lágrimas caer sobre sus mejillas.

"Shûichi-sama¡aléjate de ese bastardo!" Eiji le dijo, intentando apartar al cantante.

"No¡le harás daño a Yuki!" Shûichi aseguró sus brazos alrededor de la rubia cabeza.

"¿Por qué estás protegiéndolo? Es un hombre sin valor alguno que ni siquiera merece tu amor," Eiji le preguntó desesperadamente.

Al oír esto, le hirvió la sangre a Yuki. Levantando sus brazos, gentilmente alejó a Shûichi e hizo que el pequeño se sentara a su lado antes de levantar un puño para darle un fuerte golpe al desconcertado Eiji.

"Eso es por llamarme bastardo," Yuki le dijo mientras empujaba a Eiji lejos de él, "—y esto," apretó el puño y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, "—es por el golpe que acabas de darme," los delgados labios del rubio se curvaron en una sonrisa. Eiji cayó de lado al suelo, agarrándose el estómago mientras gemía de dolor. Yuki se paro y pasó sus dedos sobre su mandíbula hinchada. Hizo una mueca de dolor y esto le dio otro motivo para estar molesto. Sin hablar, el rubio pateó el cuerpo indefenso de Eiji en el estómago y le ladró, "esto es por la mandíbula hinchada."

"Yuki--," susurró el cantante. Jamás había visto esa faceta de su amante antes, y el enorme hombre de pie ante él ahora lucía tan furioso y violento que casi le deba miedo mirarlo a los ojos.

El novelista se dio vuelta, observó al cantante sentado obedientemente a su lado y gruñó. Shûichi estaba temblando de miedo. Sus grandes ojos no se despegaban del cuerpo de Eiji, tendido en el piso no lejos de él. Yuki decidió dejar al psicópata por un momento para atender a su joven amante. Arrodillándose frente al pequeño, Yuki tomó su rostro con sus manos gentilmente y lo forzó a mirarlo. "Todo está bien," le murmuró.

Shûichi observó al rubio momentáneamente antes de mirar nuevamente a Eiji. Sus ojos se ampliaron horrorizados cuando vio que el manager se ponía de pie lentamente. El pelirrosa regresó la mirada a Yuki, intentando avisarle que Eiji estaba consciente. En aquel momento de pánico, Shûichi no lograba hablar. De alguna forma, los músculos de su boca se sentían pesados, haciéndole imposible articular palabra alguna. El pequeño sólo podía observar inútilmente como Eiji se disponía a atacar a Yuki nuevamente.

"¡Suficiente!" Una voz gritó. Los tres hombres presentes miraron hacia la puerta y vieron al presidente de NG, K y Tatsuha de pie frente al camerino.

Yuki observó a su cuñado y susurró, "llegas justo a tiempo, Tôma." Cogió la descartada polera de Shûichi casualmente y cubrió su cuerpo semi desnudo, tomando su propia camisa al mismo tiempo.

"¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?" preguntó K con su habitual sonrisa.

Un obviamente impactado Eiji se congeló en su sitio al darse cuenta de la presencia del presidente de NG. _Oh Dios¿qué he hecho? _El moreno observó sus manos antes de fijarse en el novelista y su pareja.

_Por favor alguien dígame que no golpeé a Yuki Eiri frente a Shûichi-sama. ¡Por favor que esto sea un sueño! _Se atrevió a mirar a su ídolo nuevamente, esperando encontrar una tranquilizadora sonrisa en el rostro del cantante. En lugar de ello, los ojos aterrados del pequeño le devolvieron la mirada, mientras abrazaba fuertemente su delgado torso con sus brazos. Horrorizado ante sus acciones, retrocedió un par de pasos hasta dar con la muralla. Recordó lo que Seguchi Tôma le había dicho en una ocasión.

_"Eiji-san, espero que te comportes de ahora en adelante. Si vuelvo a oír otra estupidez como poner la foto de Eiri en un blanco de dardos, no dudaré. Te despediré instantáneamente." _

Eiji entró en pánico. _¿Significa que me despedirán?. ¿Significa que no podré volver a ver a Shûichi-sama nunca más? _Lentamente, observó hacia la puerta donde Seguchi Tôma, K y el hermano de Yuki lo examinaban, temblando convulsivamente con cada fibra de su ser.

Como era de esperarse, el presidente estaba molesto. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su usual sonrisa brillaba por su ausencia. En su lugar, sus labios estaban muy apretados.

Al observar al presidente, Eiji notó que sus miembros estaban muy pesados, haciéndole difícil moverse. Sus latidos aumentaron su frecuencia rápidamente mientras estiraba su mano izquierda hacia una mesa en busca de apoyo.

El manager tembló cuando Seguchi Tôma avanzó lentamente hacia él, sin despegar la mirada de los aterrados ojos de Eiji. Olvidó el dolor en su estómago o su entumecida quijada en ese momento… su mente sólo lograba registrar el miedo que sentía. La mirada de Seguchi Tôma le recordaba mucho a la de Yuki Eiri, excepto que la del Presidente de NG era indescifrable.

Tôma cogió a Eiji por el cuello de la camisa y le habló muy suavemente. "Eiji-san, a menos que tengas una muy buena explicación de lo que está pasando aquí, me temo que tendré que tomar acciones en tu contra."

Eiji se negó a mirar al hombre frente a él. A pesar de sus 1,80 metros de altura, se sintió intimidadopor el hombre más pequeño. De reojo pudo ver a Yuki y Shûichi, ambos completamente vestidos, sentados en el sillón. _Ese bastardo está disfrutando el espectáculo. _

"Eiji-san¿dónde están tus modales?. ¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron a mirar a las personas a los ojos cuando te hablan?" Tôma le dio su habitual sonrisa, que era diferente a la que había visto en la oficina. Había un dejo de frialdad en sus palabras, y algo le advertía que Tôma estaba apunto de hacer algo. "¿No puedes explicarlo?" El presidente arqueó una ceja. "Estoy decepcionado. Esperaba oír alguna patética excusa." Justo al terminar la oración, Tôma lo abofeteó fuertemente en la hinchada quijada, arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

Cuando Eiji cerró los ojos preparándose para un segundo golpe, escuchó a Yuki deteniendo a su cuñado.

"Tôma, ya fue suficiente," Yuki tomó su brazo fuertemente.

Obedientemente, Tôma se detuvo y liberó a Eiji, alejándose del manager. Se ajustó el traje y ordenó su cabello antes de observar al acusado.

"Eiji, estoy avergonzado de ti," Tôma le dijo, deteniéndose un momento para pararse al lado de Yuki. Respiró profundamente y continuó, fuerte y claro. "Tu despido es efectivo a partir de este momento."

"Pero--¿pero quién tomará el cargo? Seguchi-san, lo siento muchísimo, no debí haber…"

"Eiji Tono-san, el daño está hecho. Has inflingido heridas a Yuki Eiri, causándole un gran temor a un cantante muy importante de mi compañía. ¿No te parece que sólo con despedirte no es suficiente para reparar todo el daño que has causado?" Tôma continuó. "No tienes de que preocuparte. K-san retomará sus labores a partir de mañana."

"Está bromeando, Señor Presidente. No puede hablar en serio." Eiji negó con la cabeza. Miró a Shûichi, esperando que el pequeño lo apoyara.

Lo único que pudo ver en los ojos del pelirrosa era temor. Shûichi estaba sentado en silencio y temía siquiera moverse un milímetro de su posición. No había calidez en sus ojos. Estaban completamente en blanco.

"Shûichi-sama, _por favor_, di algo," Eiji le rogó.

Ante la mención de su nombre, el pequeño saltó. No sabía porqué, pero que alguien lo llamara sama era muy incómodo. Cuando Eiji se refería a él como Shûichi-sama, se sentía de cierto modo repugnado, lo cual era extraño. Estaba acostumbrado a los fans gritando su nombre con el sufijo sama, pero nunca pensó que oírlo de boca de Eiji podría ser tan extraño.

Ver a Eiji golpeando a Yuki lo aterró. Por los primeros segundos, quedó impactado por la transformación de Eiji. Casi no quería creer que el siempre amable, cariñoso y servicial Eiji que una vez conoció era la misma persona que ahora estaba frente a él. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba golpeando a su novio, su corazón dio un salto. Ya no le importaba lo que le pasara mientras cubría la cabeza de Yuki con su delgado cuerpo, rogándole al manager que se detuviera.

"Shûichi-sama… _por favor,_" Eiji volvió a rogarle.

"Deja de llamarlo sama, loco bastardo pervertido." Yuki lo interrumpió. No le complacía ver a Eiji pidiéndole ayuda a Shûichi. ¿Hace unos instantes estaba golpeándolo y ahora le rogaba a Shûichi que lo ayudara? Que se fuera al carajo.

"Shûichi-sama, por favor," Eiji ignoró a Yuki y continuó. Había lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos cuando se acercó a él un par de pasos, alargando el brazo hacia el cantante de Bad Luck. Al ver que se acercaba hacia él, Shûichi se aferró a Yuki y tomó fuertemente su brazo. El novelista sostuvo a Shûichi detrás de él, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. "Shûichi-sama, _por favor _no me temas¿no sabes lo mucho que te amo? He estado enamorado de ti desde que tu póster apareció en un negocio desde el primer día."

"¡Basta! Por favor deja de llamarme Shûichi-sama," Shûichi se tambaleó hacia atrás, lleno de temor. "Yuki…" El pelirrosa le rogó.

En cuanto oyó el nombre del novelista, Eiji perdió todo rastro de sensatez. Se secó las lágrimas y miró a Yuki furioso. "¡Tú!. ¡Es **tu** culpa!. ¡Si no existieras, nada de esto habría sucedido!" Eiji le gritó acercándose a zancadas.

"Ya fue suficiente, Eiji Tono-san."

Eiji se sobresaltó cuando sintió algo metálico tocando suavemente un lado de su cabeza. Sus ojos se movieron hasta ver a K de pie a su lado con su pistola, la misma que había llevado al apartamento de Yuki cuando fue a visitarlos. Eiji levantó las manos intentando demostrar rendición mientras retrocedió un par de pasos. "Tôma¿debemos llamar a la policía?" El moreno oyó a K preguntar. _No. No hay forma que me lleven a prisión por esto. _Eiji pensó con pánico. Haciendo lo que le pareció lo más apropiado, empujó a K y salió corriendo.

"Ese bastardo," K gruñó y salió detrás de él.

"K-san, déjalo."

"Pero Tôma, si lo dejas así podría hacerle daño a aniki o Shindô-kun," Tatsuha argumentó. "Es posible."

"_Ch, _no necesito tu protección," Yuki sacó otro cigarrillo de su bolsillo.

"Informaré a la policía," Tôma se expresó tranquilamente. "No lo hago sólo por ti, también es por Shindô-kun." El presidente volvió a hablar cuando vio que su cuñado no estaba muy complacido con su decisión.

"Como quieras," Yuki tomó una última bocanada antes de aplastar el cigarrillo contra el cenicero sobre la mesita. Rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Shûichi y guió al obviamente impactado cantante fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Eiji corrió hasta llegar a la seguridad de su hogar. Abrió la puerta fuertemente, cerrándola con llave detrás de él antes de sentarse en el sofá de su sala. Subió ambos pies y abrazó sus rodillas fuertemente.

Cerró sus ojos, intentando tranquilizarse. Sus dientes castañeaban a pesar de estar sudando por la carrera de veinte minutos. Eiji no era capaz de pensar coherentemente. No sabia si estar asustado o molesto. Cuando K lo había apuntado con su arma, una ola de temor lo sacudió y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con parsimonia cuando escuchó el sonido del reloj. Lentamente, irguió su cabeza y miró el aparato instalado en dirección opuesta a la suya, viendo al pequeño pájaro salir de su ventanita. _¿Medianoche? _Eiji comentó con desprecio. Otro día había pasado. Si tan solo pudiera volver en el tiempo, había tantas cosas que no habría hecho.

_¿Por qué tuve que ser tan estúpido?. ¿Por qué no fui capaz de tranquilizarme?. ¡Hice el ridículo frente a todos! _Eiji se regañó una y otra vez.

"Todo ha terminado," susurró. Esas tres palabras eran tan difíciles de decir, que sintió lágrimas en sus ojos al pronunciarlas. Todo el esfuerzo que había puesto, todos esos años se habían ido al carajo. Había acabado con todos sus sueños. No podía olvidar los ojos despavoridos de Shûichi-sama cuando el cantante lo había mirado. De hecho, estaba tan asustado que había retrocedido cuando mencionó su nombre.

--Y la sonrisa satisfecha que Yuki Eiri había puesto cuando Seguchi Tôma entró en la habitación. _Ese bastardo. _Eiji apretó los puños con furia cuando recordó al novelista. El miedo que había sentido se había desvanecido y, de un momento a otro, se sintió tan furioso que quería gritar. Golpeó con su puño el sofá repetidamente y en lugar de sentirse mejor, estaba aun más frustrado. Eiji se puso de pie y golpeó la muralla- Esta vez, le dolió tanto que sintió que sus nudillos estaban a punto de romperse, pero se sintió mejor.

_Sólo espera. Voy a borrarte esta sonrisa de tu rostro. Voy a llevarme a Shûichi lejos de ti y lo haré **mío**_. Eiji sonrió.

El ahora despedido manager se sentó en el sofá nuevamente con una desquiciada y extraña apariencia mientras pensaba en su siguiente movida, o más bien, en como debería matar a Yuki Eiri.

* * *

**Notas de Kadzuki Fuchoin: **Sé que esto es extremadamente corto. Ashley-chan lo leyó en cinco minutos y me dijo que estaba cortito! dntfckwifme dijo que era mejor que nada (inclina la cabeza)

**Notas de traducción: **No! Es que cuando lo leí estaba tan emocionada que, aunque hubiesen sido 50 hojas se me habría hecho corto de todas maneras! Ya quisiera yo poder traducir esto en 5 minutos xD. Como ven, estoy intentando aumentar el ritmo de actualización, tanto de Adicto como de Depravación. Espero poder actualizar 4 veces al mes, de continuar con est ritmo y si mi nuevo trabajo editando mangas no me quita mucho tiempo.

Gracias nuevamente a mi queridisima **Nadesiko Takase **por ser una excelente beta y amiga (y psicóloga particular xD) Ella se asegura que esto no venga con feos errores, así que viva ella!

Muchas gracias por leer, y si tienen tiempo, los reviews son siempre muy bien recibidos. Sus opiniones hacen este mundo girar!


	19. Capítulo 19

Recordamos a nuestros lectores que esto es una **traducción**. Para datos de autora y disclaimers pertinentes favor pasar al primer capítulo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuki se levantó de la silla del estudio y se dirigió a su habitación. Empujando la puerta ampliamente, vio a su amante hecho un ovillo sobre el amplio y cálido edredón. Shûichi no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que habían regresado la noche anterior. No volvió loco al rubio saltando y chillando como solía hacerlo, ni siquiera comió ni mostró interés en sus Pocky de fresa. Simplemente se había dado una ducha, se arrastró hasta la cama y se acurrucó con su manta.

Yuki decidió darle su espacio considerando el estado de shock en que se encontraba. Incluso permitió que el pequeño lo abrazara fuertemente toda la noche, algo que detestaba.

Hasta el amanecer, ninguno de los dos habló. Yuki sabía que el cantante no había dormido, a pesar de encontrarse completamente quieto, ya que su respiración no era regular. El rubio se durmió un par de veces, sólo para despertar unos minutos más tarde debido al fuerte agarre que Shûichi ejercía sobre su brazo.

Le preguntó si estaba bien y el pelirrosa había insistido en que lo estaba. En un par de ocasiones, Yuki sintió que Shûichi tenía intención de decir algo, pero dudaba y terminaba nuevamente en silencio. El rubio no quería presionar a su amante, por lo que él también permaneció en silencio.

Viéndolo a través de la habitación, Yuki se dio cuenta que realmente su amante tenía una pequeña figura. A pesar de que ya estaba a puertas de la adultez, su cuerpo permanecía esbelto y pequeño. Si Yuki no conociera su identificación, él también pensaría que el pequeño mentía sobre su edad.

Shûichi se estiró, sólo para voltear su cabeza hacia el otro lado, haciendo más difícil para Eiri constatar si estaba dormido o no. Dando palmadas al colchón lentamente, se cruzó de brazos y se preguntó se debería meterse a la cama o sólo regresar a su estudio.

Se decidió por la primera opción. Sin hacer ruido, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde de ésta lentamente. La cama crujió bajo su peso, causando que el pequeño saltara de sorpresa y lo mirara.

Yuki inhaló profundamente. El rostro de Shûichi estaba pálido. Aquel sonrojo que solía llevar brillaba por su ausencia. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y apagados. Sólo escuchar la irregular respiración de Shûichi era suficientemente doloroso para el rubio. Llevó su mano hasta la frente de su amante para corroborar si Shûichi tenía fiebre.

Su temperatura era normal. En silencio, se metió bajo las mantas y abrazó al cantante con fuerza mientras acariciaba su suave cabello con ternura.

"Yuki, no entiendo porque Eiji..."

"Él es solo un pervertido bastardo que te eligió como objeto de su depravación," lo interrumpió.

Shûichi rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente a Yuki y permaneció quieto. "Pero¡era tan bueno con todos!" protestó.

"Era bueno con todos porque quería acercarse a ti," Yuki lo corrigió.

Por un momento, el pequeño permaneció quieto mientras reflexionaba. Yuki no podía determinar que ocurría en la mente del niño ya que su rostro estaba fuertemente pegado a su torso. Casi se le había agotado la paciencia cuando finalmente Shuichi volvió a hablar. "Yuki, aun no puedo creer que Eiji te haya atacado."

Yuki suspiró, casi al límite de su escasa paciencia. "Aunque no puedas creerlo, lo cierto es que sucedió." Colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros del pequeño y lo alejó de su pecho para observarlo directamente. "Eiji es un bastardo. Lo supe desde el día en que lo conocí."

"Suenas tan seguro," Shûichi lo miró con curiosidad y cierto aire acusatorio.

Yuki desvió la mirada avergonzado. Recordaba claramente lo que había ocurrido cuando conoció a Eiji Tono en su casa. El ex-manager había intentado palpar el redondo trasero de su amante. Yuki agradeció a su sexto sentido por haber cancelado su cita con su editora y regresado a casa. Tembló al pensar en lo que podría haber pasado de no haber llegado a tiempo.

"¿Yuki?. ¿Ocurrió algo malo entre Eiji y tú?" Shûichi le preguntó con curiosidad.

Yuki le respondió rodeándolo con sus brazos y abrazándolo con fuerza. Siendo sincero, no estaba seguro de como responderle. No sabía si el cantante le creería el incidente que había ocurrido aquella tarde.

"Nada pasó," Yuki respondió firmemente. "Me desagrada, eso es todo."

El pequeño volvió a temblar. "Yuki, Eiji no estaba actuando¿verdad?"

"¿Crees que todo lo que hizo fue actuado?. ¡Casi me da una paliza!" El rubio le respondió un tanto molesto.

"No." Fue la débil respuesta.

Irritado, el novelista volvió a colocar sus manos sobre los hombros del niño para alejarlo de su pecho. "Mírame, mocoso. Eiji es un loco bastardo y pervertido que está desquiciadamente enamorado de ti y hará lo que sea para conseguirte-" Yuki se detuvo un momento antes de continuar. "Y eso incluye deshacerse de mi. ¿Comprendes?" Le gruñó mientras lo sacudía por los hombros.

El cantante de Bad Luck sólo pudo asentir.

En cuanto Yuki vio lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, se arrepintió de haber sido tan duro con el crío. Maldiciendo suavemente, volvió a envolver a Shûichi con sus brazos. "Como sea, debes ser extremadamente cauteloso desde ahora."

"Yuki, no quiero perderte," Shûichi susurró.

El novelista no le respondió y abrazó con más fuerza al emocionalmente inestable cantante. No podía decirlo en voz alta, pero él temía aun más el perder a su Shûichi. Imaginar al cantante desparramado sobre la cama de Eiji, bañado en sangre, sin vida en el cuerpo, envió oleadas de escalofríos a través de su espina dorsal.

Yuki miró el techo mientras sus pensamientos vagaban hasta el día anterior. Recordó claramente como Eiji lo había mirado la noche pasada. Ahora que lo pensaba, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien logró hacerle sentir de esa forma, algo muy inusual en él. Internamente su confianza había vacilado, a pesar de haber permanecido firme frente a Eiji.

_Ese bastardo_. Tôma había llamado la noche anterior y le comunicó que ya había informado a la policía acerca de Eiji y sus amenazas. La policía había ido a su apartamento en cuanto el reporte fue hecho, pero no pudieron encontrarlo. Sabía que el bastardo regresaría pronto por Shûichi. Con Eiji suelto, sabía que ni él ni Shûichi estaban a salvo.

Tras un largo momento, la débil voz de Shûichi cortó el silencio. "¿Qué le pasará a Eiji?"

"Tôma ya lo reportó a la policía. Desafortunadamente huyó de su apartamento. La policía está haciendo todo lo que puede," Yuki simplificó las noticias. "Mocoso, quédate en casa hasta que Eiji haya sido capturado." Era una orden más que una petición.

"Pero—tengo que trabajar. No puedo—"

"Escucha, mocoso," Yuki lo interrumpió con rudeza. "Te guste o no, te quedarás en casa. Tôma les otorgó dos semanas de descanso para que recobren energías. No tiene sentido que vayas a NG."

Shûichi se quedó quieto y no dijo nada más. Pronto cayó dormido entre los brazos del rubio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eiri desgarró el envase plástico fuertemente y comió presuroso el pan que había comprado en una tienda hace unos momentos. Sentado en el vacío apartamento que había rentado, fijó sus ojos en la pantalla del televisor, el único objeto presente en el lugar, atento por si aparecían noticias referentes a su desaparición.

Se atoró mientras tragaba un pedazo y alcanzó rápidamente la botella de agua mineral para beberla. Logró desatorar el estorbo tras beberse la mitad del contenido. Frustrado, arrojó el pan y la botella y golpeó con furia su puño contra el piso de concreto.

_Ese bastardo_. Si no hubiera estado en el camerino de Shûichi la noche pasada, no habría perdido el control. La imagen en la que había trabajado con tanto esfuerzo para construirse en el último tiempo estaba destrozada. Se había quitado la máscara y vio lo mucho que aterraba al cantante de Bad Luck.

No le dolía tanto la pérdida de su antigua imagen, sino la decisión de Shûichi de arrojarse para proteger a Yuki de él. Eiji se sintió herido, de una forma que jamás imaginó. El pensar que Shûichi estaba dispuesto a entregarse por Yuki, el pensar que Shûichi arriesgaría hasta la vida para proteger a su amante, le dolía tanto que casi le costaba respirar.

_¿Por qué tiene que ser él y no yo, Shûichi sama? _Eiri lloró amargamente. _¿Por qué estás dispuesto a ser golpeado por su causa? _Eiji dejó que sus lágrimas rodaran libremente. Jamás había derramado una sola lágrima desde que era un niño ya que tenía la firma convicción de ser capaz de solucionar sus problemas, sin importar cuan grave fueran. Siempre pensó que tenía la confianza y el poder para cambiar los sentimientos de Shûichi, pero ahora, ya no estaba tan seguro.

La única palabra que podía pensar para describirse en ese momento era 'inútil'. Le causó un gran dolo admitirlo, pero había perdido todo: su carrera, su hogar y Shûichi.

"Shûichi-sama," sus labios temblaron. Trazando con sus insensibles dedos una fotografía de Shûichi, murmuró, "te amo," antes de levantarla y besarla con sus labios gentilmente.

El antiguo manager regresó con cuidado la fotografía a su bolso en el que había colocado todos los pósters, recortes de revistas y material gráfico de Shûichi. Caminando de un lado para otro en el apartamento cual león enjaulado, meditó cual sería su siguiente movida. La sangre le hirvió cuando su mente vagó hasta los sucesos de la noche anterior.

_Mierda Yuki, mierda Tôma y toda su familia. _¿Por qué tenían que meterse en sus asuntos? No había hecho nada malo. Todo lo que quería era volverse cercano a Shûichi y quizás, de ser posible, hacerlo cambiar de opinión acerca de Yuki Eiri. Entre más lo pensaba, más se enfurecía. La sangre le hervía, disparándose hacia su cabeza y nublándola. Sin pensar, golpeó sus puños en la blanca muralla con furia y sintió el dolor de sus nudillos.

"Yuki Eiri. Ya has jugado demasiado conmigo. Esta vez te toca pagar." Sus labios se curvaron en una maniática sonrisa.

Se dio vuelta y apoyó su espalda contra la muralla, deslizándose lentamente hasta que quedó sentado sobre el concreto. Eiji puso su mente a trabajar inmediatamente en como matar a Yuki Eiri.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Yuki, me voy al trabajo," Shûichi gritó al abrir la puerta.

Yuki se levantó de su silla, dio un par de zancadas hacia la puerta y cogió al pequeño por el brazo para detenerlo. "Yo te llevo," le dijo.

"No es necesario. Yo puedo—"

"Yo te **llevo**," le repitió.

Shûichi lució inseguro por unos momentos, pero rápidamente asintió al sentir la determinación de su amante.

"No lo malinterpretes, mocoso. Ofrezco llevarte porque quiero comprar un par de cervezas de regreso," le dijo el rubio mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

"¡Yu...ki!. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malo? Sé que estás preocupado. ¡Admítelo!" Shûichi gimoteó mientras se frotaba contra Yuki.

"En tus sueños, mocoso," con fuerza logró desprenderse del pelirrosa y encender un cigarrillo. "Vamos," le dijo después de tomar una bocanada de humo.

"No iré hasta que me digas que estás preocupado." Shûichi se colgó de su amante obstinadamente.

"Como gustes. Voy por unas cervezas. Nos vemos," Yuki se dio vuelta para irse.

"¡Yu-----------_ki!. ¿_No es justo!" Shûichi finalmente lo siguió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Yuki observó al cantante pelirrosa saltar dentro del auto, tarareando felizmente. Mientras el pequeño se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo más podría mantenerlo a salvo. Sabía que Eiji definitivamente vendría por él o por Shûichi, por lo que permaneció al lado de su amante por las pasadas dos semanas. Incluso Shûichi estaba confundido por su permanencia en casa, y cuando se lo cuestionaba a Yuki, no le quedaba más opción que inventar alguna tonta excusa.

Shûichi ya estaba hablándole sin parar a su rubio amante. Yuki, por su parte, no prestaba atención a palabra alguna. Estaba muy ocupado pensando acerca de Eiji, su oculta locación, su siguiente movida y cuando y como la llevaría a cabo. Pensando en el lunático, eran demasiadas opciones, causándole un profundo malestar.

Observó al pequeño desaparecer en el imponente edificio después de despedirse con las manos vigorosamente. Se alejó del lugar aun pensando en Eiji. Realmente no esperaba que perdiera la cordura y los atacara durante las dos semanas pasadas. Estaba preparado para seguirle el juego y reír último viendo como Eiji intentaba ocultar su ira cuando los encontró en el camerino de Shûichi. Ahora que las cosas se salían de control, se sentía inquieto, constantemente preocupado por la siguiente movida de Eiji. El maniático ya no trabajaba para NG y su paradero era aun desconocido, dándole más motivos de preocupación al novelista.

Estacionó su auto en el espacio provisto y se dirigió a la tienda para comprar unas cuantas latas de cerveza y unas tartas de fresa. Saliendo de la tienda con una bolsa, volvió ingresar a su poderoso automóvil y se alejó del lugar.

Tras un par de cervezas y horas tipeando, el novelista decidió terminar por el día. Apagó su laptop y observó el reloj colgando de la pared, percatándose que ya eran las siete de la tarde.

_ 'Extraño'_ el novelista frunció el ceño. _'Shûichi ya debería haber regresado'._ El mocoso seguro había salido a comprar sus pocky de fresa. Había estado lloriqueando por ellos toda la semana y no sería extraño que volviera a casa con un saco de ellos. El pensar en la escena casi hizo que Yuki se riera a carcajadas.

Mientras se servía café, el teléfono de su mesa sonó. Cogió el aparato y lo contestó sin molestarse en revisar el identificador de llamadas.

"Yuki Eiri," respondió en su habitual tono monótono.

Yuki escuchó una risa. Pensado que sería una llamada de broma, volvió a colgarlo, maldiciendo a quien fuera el mal nacido. Cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar, no dudó un segundo. Contestó la llamada y ladró, "no te atrevas a volver a hacerlo, imbécil."

"Señor Yuki," una profunda voz le habló, la que Yuki reconoció como la misma que había llamado hace diez segundos. El hombre del otro lado de la línea volvió a reír antes de continuar. "¿Sabe quién es?"

Yuki sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Apretó el teléfono entre su mano y dijo, "Eiji Tono."

"¡Muy bien! Se merece un 10 por acertar," Yuki escuchó un aplauso lejano. _Ese psicópata. _

"¿Qué quieres? No recuerdo tener asuntos pendientes contigo," Yuki respondió fríamente.

"Tu no. Yo si," Eiji cambió su voz a firme y seria.

El rubio arqueó una ceja. "¿De verdad? Me temo que tendrás que hacer una cita con mi secretaria."

Eiji se rió. "Estoy muy seguro que tú serás el que tendrá que hacer una cita conmigo después de escuchar esto."

Yuki permaneció congelado de miedo en su sitio cuando escuchó una voz tan familiar llamándolo. "Yuki—ayúdame,"

"¡SHÛICHI!" Yuki apretó aun más el teléfono y gritó. Su corazón latía con furia, sus hormonas enloquecidas al oír a su joven amante pidiéndole ayuda.

"¿Cómo estuvo eso, Yuki Eiri-_san_?" Eiji rió histéricamente.

"¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?" Yuki le ladró.

"Ven al acantilado Shimuzu esta noche." El antiguo manager se detuvo antes de continuar, "solo".

"¿Qué mierda quieres?" Yuki repitió con furia.

"Paciencia, lo sabrás cuando llegues ahí, Yuki Eiri san. Encuéntrame a la media noche en punto." Eiji le dijo. Respiró profundamente antes de continuar. "Y si alguien viene contigo, en especial la policía, no dudaré en causarle algo de daño a tu querido pequeño Shûichi," lo amenazó antes de cortar la llamada abruptamente.

Por un momento, Yuki miró el teléfono inalámbrico, sin creer lo que había pasado. ¿Estaba imaginando cosas o había ocurrido de verdad? Cuando su pecho se apretó, supo con seguridad que no lo había soñado.

Intentando permanecer tranquilo, colgó el teléfono y se sentó en su sofá. Yuki se dio cuenta que estaba temblando. Sintió escalofríos recorriéndolo al pensar en Shûichi en una fría y oscura habitación con sus manos y piernas atadas, a solas con ese lunático. Sintió la horrible necesidad de correr y partirle la cara por secuestrar a Shûichi, pero no tenía ni la más puta idea de su ubicación.

Aun temblando, Yuki cogió un cigarrillo de la cajetilla y lo encendió con manos temblorosas. Después de fumar dos bocanadas, lo extinguió al notar que estaba muy nervioso como para fumar. Luego se recostó sobre el sofá y llevo ambas palmas a su rostro.

Se preguntó porque Tôma o Hiro no lo habían llamado para informarle sobre el secuestro de Shûichi. Esto debía ser una trampa para llevarlo hasta allá, pero no podía estar seguro. El mocoso podría haber sido secuestrado en su camino de regreso por lo que ni Tôma ni Hiro sabían nada al respecto. No iba a tomar el menor riesgo.

Se preguntó si debía llamar a Tôma y contarle la situación. Después de todo, Tôma tenía muchísimas conexiones que podrían ser útiles para encontrar al pelirrosa. Rechazó la idea instantáneamente al recordar las amenazas de Eiji. Hasta hace dos meses atrás, habría jurado que Eiji jamás le levantaría la mano a Shûichi, sólo temía que lo acosara sexualmente. Ahora, ya no podía estar tan seguro.

Eiji debía estar devastado tras el rechazo de Shûichi. Quizás un corazón roto haría que brotara ira en su interior y buscara venganza. Yuki sólo podía rezar para que Eiji no estuviera completamente desquiciado aun.

Cerrando sus ojos, murmuró. "Espero que estés a salvo, Shûichi."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eiji observó su teléfono y soltó una carcajada. No había duda de que Yuki Eiri definitivamente aparecería esta noche.

Miró rápidamente su reloj de pulsera y leyó que aun faltaban cuatro horas y quince minutos para la medianoche. Se puso de pie y se limpió el polvo de la espalda.

Al ponerse un abrigo y lentes oscuros, Eiji abandonó el apartamento. Era momento de poner fin a un asunto pendiente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuki detuvo el motor y salió de su automóvil cuando el reloj marcaba las doce de la noche. Podía oír los suaves murmullos del mar y viento soplando gentilmente en dirección a él. El rubio abotonó su abrigo y sacó un cigarrillo.

Lo encendió y miró los alrededores el acantilado. El lugar estaba oscuro, desierto y callado por encontrarse a las afueras de la ciudad. Caminó hacia el borde, intentando medir la distancia con el oscuro mar debajo de él.

El acantilado Shimuzu era famoso por su impresionante paisaje y servía de atracción principal para jóvenes o enamorados en busca de un bello atardecer. Si de día era impresionante, de noche era un tanto temible.

Yuki palpó sus bolsillos y los sintió vacíos al haber olvidado traer su celular consigo. Gruñendo, estaba a punto de volver a su auto cuando escuchó una profunda voz a sus espaldas.

"Llegas temprano, Yuki Eiri-san."

Yuki no necesitó darse vuelta para identificar a la persona de pie detrás de él. Podía reconocer la voz de Eiji Tono desde el primer día que lo conoció en su apartamento.

Sin moverse de su sitio, Yuki le respondió, "siempre llego temprano a mis reuniones."

El antiguo manager rió suavemente por un momento antes de soltar una carcajada. "Tan pedante como siempre, me gusta eso."

Finalmente se giró para encarar al captor de Shûichi, diciéndole, "¿Dónde está Shûichi?"

Yuki vio como la expresión de Eiji cambió. Sus cejas negras se apretaron y sus delgados labios se curvaron en una sonrisa siniestra.

"¿Qué mierda quieres?" Yuki le ladró al observar a Eiji con furia a aproximadamente 4 metros y medio de él. La sangre le hervía, su cuerpo tembló con miedo o frío, no sabía bien cual. Incluso los nervios de acero del famoso Yuki Eiri fallaban al pensar en su amante en garras de este psicópata.

"¿Qué quiero?. ¡Quiero tu vida, bastardo!" Eiji le gritó al sacar una pistola de su espalda y apuntarla hacia el rubio.

Por un segundo Yuki se sintió muy impactado para moverse. En toda su vida jamás lo habían apuntado directamente con un arma, y no sabía si quedarse donde estaba o salir corriendo. Momentáneamente, se maldijo por retroceder hacia el borde del acantilado. Estaba justo en el filo, lo que significaba que la única ruta de escape que le quedaba era volver por donde había venido.

"¿Dónde está Shûichi?" Yuki volvió a preguntar, esta vez calmadamente. Su cerebro, en el entretanto, pensaba en formas de escapar a salvo, pero antes debía conocer la ubicación de Shûichi. Debía tentarlo para que le revelara donde tenía oculto a su novio y luego escaparía.

"¡No lo llames así!. ¡No tienes ningún derecho de hacerlo!" Eiji chilló al dar un paso adelante. Su mano derecha, la que portaba el arma, tembló ligeramente al gritarle.

Yuki notó el ligero temblor de sus manos cuando Eiji se acercó. En ese momento supo que no era un tirador entrenado. De alguna forma, eso logró aliviarlo ya que era casi imposible que Eiji le diera con una sola bala. Yuki esperaba ser capaz de evadir los seis tiros y conseguir, de alguna manera, detenerlo.

"¡Es tu culpa que Shûichi-sama no me quiera!. ¡Es tu culpa!" Eiji comenzó a gritarle y se acercó otro paso hacia Yuki. La pistola en su mano volvió a temblar.

Yuki pensó en las consecuencias y decidió que lo más apropiado en ese momento era permanecer callado. Se mostró sereno con ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y nunca despegó sus ojos del dedo de Eiji en el gatillo.

"¡Shûichi-sama y yo merecemos estar juntos! Después de que te mate, me llevaré a Shûichi-sama de Japón y comenzaremos una nueva vida," Eiji sonrió.

"¿Dónde está Shûichi?" le preguntó cuidando de no subir la voz.

"¿Shûichi-sama?" Eiji se rió. "¡Debe estar en NG grabando su última canción!"

"¿Qué?" Yuki casi gritó.

Eiji se rió con fuerza. Miró directamente los impactados ojos de Yuki y le dio una sonrisa triunfante. "¿No te lo esperabas, señor Yuki?" le preguntó al apretar la pistola con más fuerza para mantenerla derecha.

Yuki estaba muy impactado para hablar. Lo único que lograba procesar era que había sido engañado. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y respondió a la mirada de Eiji. Se atrevió a decirle, "escuché la voz de Shûichi cuando me llamaste."

Eiji se rió con ganas. "Oh si, ese era Shûichi actuando en el estudio. Naturalmente, lo grabé."

Yuki quedó sin palabras. Había sido engañado con un truco muy sencillo, bailando al son de Eiji durante todo el día. Ahora que lo pensaba, debió haber llamado a Tôma o Hiro para asegurarse, pero en su lugar se sentó en su sofá, preguntándose que debía hacer. Se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde para actuar. Bueno, al menos tenía una preocupación menos ahora, pensó amargamente. El mayor problema era como lograría escaparse de Eiji.

"¿El gato te comió la lengua, señor escritor prolífico de novelas románticas?" Eiji arqueó una ceja.

Yuki permaneció en silencio planeando una ruta de escape. Se dio cuenta que sería imposible a menos que dejara inconsciente a Eiji. Con un arma en su poder, acercarse a Eiji no era posible, ni hablar de dejarlo inconsciente.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Yuki murmuró.

Eiji se rió. Se lamió los labios antes de responder. "Quiero tu vida, Yuki Eiri." Antes de que Yuki pudiera responder, Eiji continuó. "Adiós, Yuki Eiri-san." El momento que terminó la oración, Eiji disparó.

Eiji observó el cuerpo frente a él caer por el acantilado. Se acercó a zancadas al borde y miró hacia abajo. La marea estaba alta y golpeando con ferocidad contra las rocas. El viento soplaba fuertemente, revolviendo el cabello de Eiji. Observó hacia abajo y sonrió. No había forma en que Yuki Eiri pudiera sobrevivir.

Mientras tanto...

"¡Yuki, estoy en casa!" gritó Shindô Shûichi. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que su amante no estaba en casa. "Extraño," murmuró. "¿Adónde habrá ido Yuki?"

**Notas de traducción: **Sé que me tardé mucho, de verdad lo siento, pero no voy a aburrirlos con excusas sobre mi vida real; lo que aquí nos une es el yaoi xD. Descuiden; e menos de lo que creen tendrán un nuevo capítulo de Depravity. Por mientras espero que este les haya gustado. Nos vemos!


	20. Capítulo 20

Recordamos a nuestros lectores que esto es una **traducción**. Para datos de autora y disclaimers pertinentes, favor pasar al capítulo 1.

Al final del capítulo les tengo un pequeño anuncio espero que les guste!

* * *

Hasta ahora, Yuki no había abierto los ojos. Luchaba por respirar, pero notó que era muy difícil llenar sus pulmones con oxígeno. Lentamente, sintió que los sentidos lo abandonaban. No sabía donde estaba ya que sólo lo rodeaba una eterna oscuridad; sus brazos estirados no encontraban ningún objeto sólido, lo que significaba que no estaba cerca de las rocas. Quizás era algo bueno, probablemente habría caído sobre alguna de ellas y desangrado hasta morir de haber estado cerca. 

El novelista intentó nadar, pero su frío y entumecido cuerpo estaba muy adolorido como para moverse. No sabía en que parte específica le había dado Eiji ya que sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo. Quizás fue en su pierna, pensó, ya que no podía moverlas.

Yuki probó nadar nuevamente, estirando sus brazos, intentando mantenerse en la superficie del mar. No estaba seguro de poder lograrlo, ya que no era un nadador profesional.

Por un momento, imágenes de Shûichi invadieron su mente. _¿Por qué estoy pensando en el mocoso en semejante momento? _Pensó Yuki mientras intentaba nadar. De pronto, supo que era inútil, ya que no se había movido. En cambio, se estaba perdiendo más y más a la deriva. Una ola de dolor lo atacó, envolviendo su cuerpo en agonía. Cada vez que se movía sentía que se desgarraba hasta que alcanzó un punto en que no pudo soportarlo más. Perdiendo la esperanza, dejó de nadar y se quedó quieto, dejando que las olas lo alejaran más de la orilla.

Imágenes de Shûichi volvieron a invadirlo. Vio a Shûichi recostado en la cama después de hacer el amor apasionadamente; Shûichi destrozando la cocina mientras cocinaba; Shûichi cantando y bailando en el escenario; Shûichi grabando en los estudios de NG. Perdió la cuenta de las imágenes que había visto ese segundo. _Quizás así se siente morir_, pensó Yuki. Una vez había oído que si se acercaba la muerte de alguien, vería imágenes de sus personas amadas. Yuki pensó que eso debía ser, los momentos previos a su muerte.

El terrible dolor se retiró, siendo reemplazado por un inexplicable cansancio. Yuki se quedó quieto, en medio de la oscuridad, sintiendo un extraño frío a través de su cuerpo, su corazón latiendo cada vez más lentamente.

Yuki estaba tan cansado que ya no podía pensar. Permaneció quieto y dejó que la oscuridad lo invadiera…

* * *

Eiji tarareaba al ingresar al apartamento rentado. Nunca antes se había sentido tan bien. Apuntar el arma y dispararle a Yuki había sido lo mejor que había hecho en toda su vida y ver como desaparecía en el salvaje mar no tenía precio. 

Sin molestarse en encender la luz, lanzó las llaves hacia el televisor y susurró 'bingo' cuando dieron en el blanco. Metiendo sus manos al bolsillo de su abrigo, sacó el arma que había usado para dispararle a Yuki y la besó. Luego se quitó el abrigo y se recostó en el piso, sin preocuparse por el dolor de espalda que le causaría.

¿Cuántas noches había soñado con esto? Disparar justo al centro del corazón de Yuki Eiri y verlo caer de un acantilado, desapareciendo del mundo y de la vida de Shûichi-sama. Que lástima no haber podido presenciar su último respiro, eso lo habría hecho perfecto. Eiji sonrió.

'¡_Lo hiciste_, Eiji Tono!' Eiji se felicitó. No podía expresar la satisfacción que sentía y deseaba gritarle al mundo sobre su increíble logro, especialmente a Shûichi-sama. "Espera hasta que oigas las noticias, Shûichi-sama," Eiji murmuró orgullosamente.

Estaba tan emocionado que podía oír su propia respiración copando el apartamento. De pronto un rayo atravesó el cielo, sorprendiendo a Eiji y haciendo que se sentara de un salto. Sintió al viento soplando ferozmente, golpeando contra las ventanas del apartamento. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maligna. La lluvia torrencial hacía casi imposible que Yuki Eiri sobreviviera.

Eiji volvió a recostarse sobre el duro piso. Cogió la brillante arma a su lado y la miró con orgullo. "He matado a ese bastardo para ti, Shûichi-sama. Nadie volverá a interponerse en nuestro camino," susurró. El hombre buscó en su bolso una de las mejores fotos del vocalista de Bad Luck, la besó y la colocó sobre su corazón.

* * *

El aroma a café despertó a Shûichi. Observó el pequeño reloj de la mesa y vio que eran las ocho y diez minutos de la mañana. Emocionado, se quitó las mantas y corrió hacia la cocina. 

"¡Yuki!. ¿A dónde fuiste anoche? Estaba tan preocupado..." Shûichi se detuvo al notar que nadie más se hallaba en la cocina. Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, decepcionado al constatar que la máquina de café estaba programada para hervir cada mañana a las ocho.

El cantante se dirigió lentamente a la sala y se dejó caer sobre un sofá, preguntándose dónde podría haber ido su amante. No era común que Yuki pasara la noche afuera sin avisarle.

_Ese idiota. ¿Será que encontró a alguna mujer en un pub y se fue a su casa después de beber? _Shûichi se mordió el labio, sintiendo su sangre hervir. Intentó pensar en otras posibilidades, como que hubiese pasado la noche en casa de Tôma o en el templo de Kyoto. Las dos posibilidades fueron descartadas ya que a Yuki no le agradaba ninguna de las dos. En lo único en que Shûichi podía pensar ahora era que Yuki estaba acostado con una mujer en alguna parte.

"Te odio, Yuki." Shûichi chilló y se dirigió a su habitación infantilmente, tomando su ropa antes de dirigirse a la ducha. Yuki podía irse al carajo. "¡Shindô Shûichi se va al trabajo!" dijo tajante.

Al entrar a NG Records, Shûichi fue directo a la sala de ensayos. Fue recibido por un sorprendido Fujisaki, un pasmado K y Hiro.

"Shindô-kun¡creí que jamás te vería por aquí tan temprano!" K corrió a su lado y le dio un abrazo frotando sus rostros mutuamente.

"Basta K. Esto es desagradable." El niño alejó al manager.

"No es normal que llegues tan temprano, Shûichi." Hiro lo miró con curiosidad.

"Pues si. Creo que he dado vuelta la página." Shûichi sonrió tímidamente.

Fujisaki resopló. "Por---favor. Eso fue lo más estúpido que he escuchado. ¡Shindô Shûichi nunca da vuelta la página!"

Shûichi se giró para quedar frente a Fujisaki y se cruzó de brazos. "Fujisaki¿estás buscando pelea?"

Fujisaki arqueó una ceja. "Me siento tentado a aceptar la oferta, pero necesitamos comenzar pronto con el ensayo."

"Pero---" Shûichi se detuvo cuando sintió el arma metálica de K apuntando a su cabeza.

"K-san¿podrías por favor bajar esa cosa? Dios¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no traigas objetos tan peligrosos?" Hiro le ladró, intentando quitarle el arma.

"_Ch, _sólo intento motivarlos para que trabajen mejor," K sonrió y guardó el arma en su bolsillo.

"¿Motivarnos?. ¡Nos matarás a todos antes de que nos motivemos!" Shûichi casi le gritó. Se golpeó la frente con las palmas y murmuró, "Dios, estoy cansado. No me incluyan en esta estúpida pelea. Voy a tomar un descanso, llámenme cuando tengan listos los instrumentos." El cantante dijo pesadamente.

Hiro vio a su mejor amigo instalarse en uno de los pequeños sofás de la sala. El guitarrista lo miró con curiosidad. Había algo muy mal en él, concluyó. Primero, no era normal que Shûichi llegara tan temprano a NG cuando normalmente no quería salir del apartamento incluso si el arma de K le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza. Segundo, el cansancio y el nulo deseo de pelear de Shûichi lo dejó estupefacto; Shûichi nunca se rendía cuando peleaba con Fujisaki. Podía seguir y seguir, incluso si lo único que hacía era repetir el mismo argumento una y otra vez. La única razón que Hiro podía pensar era que algo debió haber pasado entre Yuki y Shûichi.

Hiro se preguntaba como abordar el tema con Shûichi cuando el presidente de NG entró a la sala de ensayos. Todos los ojos quedaron fijos en el jadeante presidente, preguntándose que podría causarle tanto apuro.

Tôma escaneó la habitación rápidamente en busca a Shûichi. Lo halló mirándolo desde un rincón, sentado en un sofá. Se apresuró hasta el cantante y respiró profundamente antes de preguntarle con urgencia, "Shindô-kun¿dónde está Yuki?"

Shûichi se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada con enfado. "¿Cómo podría saberlo? No estaba ayer en la noche en casa y no ha regresado desde entonces. Apuesto que se lo está montando con alguna mujer." Dijo el cantante con los celos a flor de piel.

"Shindô-kun, por favor no bromees. ¿Dónde está Yuki?" Tôma levantó la voz, acercándose un paso a Shûichi. Las facciones de su rostro se contrajeron al preguntar.

"Hablo en serio, no tengo idea." Ahora Shûichi estaba preocupado. Separó los brazos y miró a Tôma seriamente. "Seguchi-san¿ocurre algo malo?"

Tôma miró a Shûichi con firmeza y notó que el cantante no estaba bromeando. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se mordió el labio. "¿Cómo podría decirlo?"

"Mister President¿ocurre algo?" K miró al rubio con curiosidad. Hiro y Fujisaki permanecieron estáticos en su lugar, sin saber como reaccionar.

"Seguchi-san, por favor dígame que ocurrió. ¿Acaso algo le pasó a Yuki?" Shûichi se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el presidente de NG. Su corazón se aceleró, golpeando contra sus costillas, haciéndole dificultosa la respiración. Intentó controlarse respirando profundamente, pero no resultó. Después de un momento, su cuerpo entero tembló de miedo al fijar la mirada en Tôma.

"Shûichi¿estás seguro que no has visto a Yuki desde la noche pasada?"

Shûichi negó con la cabeza rápidamente. "Cuando llegué a casa ayer, ya había salido. Desde entonces que no lo he visto." Los labios del pequeño temblaron al hablar.

"Seguchi-san, ya no torture a Shûichi y díganos que ocurrió," le rogó Hiro.

"Seguchi Tôma, si no dices que está pasando, juro que dispararé," K volvió a tomar su arma de su bolsillo y apuntó al presidente.

"Deja que me siente, creo que me desmayaré si no lo hago." Tôma se arrastró hasta un sofá y se dejó caer. Shûichi lo siguió, tomando lugar al lado de Tôma y mirándolo calladamente.

El corazón de Shûichi latía con furia a cada segundo. Los cortos momentos que Tôma había usado para calmarse parecieron eternos, causando que el cantante se removiera en su asiento mientras esperaba que el rubio rompiera el silencio.

"La policía acaba de llamarme."

_Oh Dios. Por favor no me digan que encontraron el cuerpo de Yuki_. Shûichi se llenó de pánico al pensarlo. Se aferró con fuerza al lado del sofá con una mano y con la otra se cubrió la boca, evitando emitir sonido alguno.

Tôma se quedó en silencio por un momento, como intentando ordenar la información antes de presentarla. Después de unos dolorosos segundos, continuó. "Encontraron un Mercedes Benz negro en el acantilado Shimuzu. La matrícula mostró que el auto le pertenece a Eiri."

Shûichi no podía soportarlo más. Sollozó y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran.

"La policía intentó contactarse con Eiri, pero no lo consiguieron. Fui la siguiente persona a quien llamaron, ya que saben de mis conexiones con Eiri." Tôma continuó.

"¿Acaso apagó su celular?" preguntó Hiro.

Tôma negó con la cabeza. "Encontraron su celular en el auto."

Shûichi estaba tan impactado que no fue capaz de responder. Recordó como estaba maldiciendo a Yuki una hora atrás, sacando sus propias conclusiones cuando vio que su amante no había llegado a casa la noche anterior. Sintiéndose avergonzado y culpable por no haber confiado en Yuki, se disculpó en su asiento una y otra vez mientras sollozaba. _¿Cómo pude hacerle algo así a Yuki? _Shûichi pensó. Mientras pensaba esas cosas, su amante podría estar muerto en cualquier lugar. El pequeño se negó a pensar tan negativamente.

"Seguchi-san, debemos reportar el asunto a la policía," Shûichi habló con dificultad.

"No podemos. Sólo podremos hacer un reporte cuando Yuki lleve perdido más de 48 horas. Debemos esperar al menos 36 horas más para hacer uno." Tôma dijo con pesar.

"Pero-- ¡Pero Yuki podría estar muerto para ese entonces!" Shûichi gritó, saltando de su asiento. "Seguchi-san, _por favor_…."

"Lo sé, Shindô-kun. Me preocupo por Eiri más que nada en el mundo," Tôma lo interrumpió. "Sin embargo, las leyes son las leyes. Las leyes de Japón señalan que sólo se puede reportar perdida a un persona si ésta lleva perdida 48 horas." Tôma continuó.

Aun llorando, Shûichi le rogó, "¿Qué podemos hacer, Seguchi-san? No puedo perder a Yuki. No…" Shûichi tembló.

"Tampoco puedo perder a mi cuñado."

Por un momento la sala de ensayos quedó en silencio; nadie emitió palabra alguna. La atmósfera del lugar era tan densa que Shûichi sentía deseos de salir corriendo. El pequeño se sentía perdido; no sabía que hacer o como localizar a Yuki.

"Desde ahora, buscaremos a Yuki nosotros mismo." Tôma rompió el silencio repentinamente. El anuncio tomó a todos los presentes por sorpresa.

"¿Cómo haremos eso?" preguntó K.

"Necesito su ayuda," Tôma respondió dirigiéndose a los cuatro hombres de la habitación. Cuidando cada detalle de sus modales como presidente, se puso de pie y los miró con seriedad. "Cancelen todos sus ensayos y grabaciones y concéntrense en buscar a Eiri. Estoy seguro que Shindô-kun no será capaz de cantar aunque continúen ensayando." Tôma anunció tras constatar que los había dejado impresionados.

"Una cosa más. Mantengan esta búsqueda en secreto. Si los medios o los fanáticos se enteran de las noticias, será aun más difícil encontrar a Eiri. Además la vida de Eiri podría correr peligro. Estoy seguro que ustedes mismos pueden imaginar las consecuencias," les advirtió Tôma.

"¿Dónde comenzamos?" Shûichi dijo sollozando, sintiéndose débil de repente.

"El acantilado, allí es donde fue encontrado su auto," respondió Tôma.

"Lo que me confunde es porqué Yuki fue al acantilado," Hiro se tocó la barbilla con los dedos suavemente, como si estuviera meditando.

Tôma suspiró. "También quisiera saber eso, Nakano-kun. He pensado en las posibilidades. Yuki podría haber sido asaltado y los responsables huyeron en su auto. Sin embargo, esto no tiene sentido ya que Eiri lo habría reportado a la policía. Otra posibilidad es que haya sido secuestrado o algo similar."

"Yuki," Shûichi dijo su nombre y lloró tras oír las posibilidades de Tôma.

"Nakano-kun, irás con Shindô-kun. K, saldrás con Fujisaki," ordenó Tôma.

"¿Que hay de ti?" K se cruzó de brazos al preguntar.

Tôma se giró para mirar a K y contestarle, "Iré con Tatsuha." El presidente revisó su reloj de pulsera antes de continuar. "Son las diez de la mañana. Encontrémonos aquí doce horas más tarde."

_Unas horas después... _

Shûichi estaba de pie al borde del acantilado y dejó que la fría brisa marina consolara sus atormentadas emociones. Hiro y él habían buscado en todas partes en los alrededores del acantilado, pero su búsqueda había sido en vano. No habían encontrado una sola pista a pesar de que incluso habían bajado al fondo del acantilado buscando a Yuki. Aun así, Shûichi se sentía aliviado de no haberlo hallado allí. Eso le daba esperanzas de que su amante siguiera con vida.

_No._ El pequeño pensó firmemente. Tenía que creer que su Yuki seguía con vida. No era capaz de perder la esperanza o temía que su deseo de vivir se esfumara. _Yuki¿dónde estás? _

Mientras Shûichi miraba la puesta de Sol, el pequeño se sintió abrumado por la pena, emociones mezcladas y arrepentimiento. Se arrepentía de no haber confiado en su propio amante; en lugar había dudado de su fidelidad. Se daba cuenta ahora de lo idiota que había sido.

"Amigo¿estás bien?" Hiro colocó su brazo sobre el hombro de Shûichi.

Shûichi le asintió suavemente. "Hiro, cuando Yuki no regresó a casa la noche pasada, inmediatamente pensé que no era fiel," sollozó. "Jamás pensé que algo malo pudiera haberle pasado. Me quedé dormido y desperté hablando mal de él, acusándolo de ser infiel," Shûichi cayó sobre sus rodillas y lloró con fuerza, llevando ambas palmas a su rostro.

"Na... Hiro. Por favor dime," Shûichi miró a su amigo tristemente. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y había lágrimas aun cayendo de sus enrojecidos ojos. "¿Soy un mal amante? No merezco a Yuki¿verdad?"

"¡No seas ridículo!" Le respondió Hiro al arrodillarse a su lado. "Has hecho todo lo que has podido, amigo. Sé que lo hiciste," Hiro consoló a su amigo con suaves golpecitos en su hombro. "Estará bien, ese hombre no morirá tan fácilmente," Hiro lo animó.

Mientras tanto, Tôma y Tatsuha se dirigieron al cuartel de policía para inspeccionar el auto de Yuki. El vehículo había sido llevado a los cuarteles para continuar la investigación. Tôma conocía al jefe y éste le permitió revisar el auto él mismo, con la condición de que no se llevara nada. Tôma le dio su palabra.

De pie frente al Mercedes negro, Tôma y Tatsuha simplemente observaron el auto importado. No intercambiaron palabras por unos instantes.

"Comencemos." Dijo Tatsuha.

Tôma asintió. Lo primero que Tôma cogió fue le celular que Yuki había dejado en el auto. "Tatsuha, veré si hay pistas en el celular. Tu sigue buscando," Tôma le dijo mientras se apoyó en el capó del auto.

"Muy bien," Tatsuha sonrió y continuó con lo suyo.

El presidente de NG inmediatamente revisó el último número que Yuki había marcado. No había nada sospechoso ya que sus últimas llamadas fueron su propio número, Mizuki su editora y el resto eran para Shûichi. Sintiéndose extraño, Tôma revisó los mensajes. Aparte de los mensajes de Shûichi que copaban la bandeja de entrada, no había nada más. Cerrando el celular, Tôma observó el aparato y meditó.

_Esto debe tener algo que nos sirva._ El presidente pensó. Yuki debe haber ido al acantilado Shimuzu por algún motivo. Las posibilidades de encontrarse con Mizuki allí eran nulas, Yuki jamás aceptaría semejante locación para encontrarse dado que el acantilado estaba a una hora de la ciudad.

_Espera¿Y si Yuki fue forzado a encontrarse con alguien allí? _Tôma pensó repentinamente. Abrió el celular nuevamente y revisó las llamadas recibidas. _Bingo_. El presidente sonrió. Al comienzo de la lista había un número desconocido. Inmediatamente, tomó su propio celular y guardó el número.

"Aniki, busqué en todas partes y no hay nada aquí," Tatsuha cerró la puerta con frustración.

Sorprendido, Tôma observó a Tatsuha. "Jamás te había oído llamarme así. Odiabas hacerlo porque dijiste que era confuso llamarnos a Yuki y a mi 'hermano'."

"Sólo tuve ganas de hacerlo," Tatsuha murmuró y desvió la mirada.

"Deja eso un momento. Encontré algo interesante." Tôma le mostró el teléfono al hermano menor de Yuki.

El monje en entrenamiento inmediatamente miró a Tôma. "¿Encontraste alguna pista?"

Tôma asintió y sonrió. "Encontré un número desconocido que llamó a Eiri la tarde pasada a las 7:16. Creo que este número podría guiarnos a algo." El hombre le explicó.

"Bueno, llamemos de regreso a ver que encontramos," Tatsuha dijo con impaciencia.

"Paciencia, lo haremos en cuanto lleguemos a la oficina." Tôma volvió a colocar el celular en el auto de Yuki y le regresó las llaves al jefe de policía.

En la oficina, Tôma intentó llamar al número repetidas veces, pero sin éxito. Cansado de llamar, marcó el número de la Compañía de Telecomunicaciones de Japón y esperó que le respondieran.

"Hola." La voz era profunda.

"Señor Matsuda. Habla Seguchi Tôma." Tôma le respondió al gerente general.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Seguchi-san. ¿Cuándo nos juntaremos a beber algo?" La profunda voz inmediatamente se volvió amena.

"Cuando gustes, Matsuda-san, pero primero, necesito pedirte un favor." Tôma fue directo al punto. "¿Podrías por favor revisar este número primero? Necesito saber de donde es." Tôma apoyó su espalda contra el sofá de cuero y sonrió.

"No hay problema. Dime el número. Estoy frente al sistema ahora."

Tôma se relajó en su asiento y tomó su celular. Le dio el teléfono a Matsuda cuidadosamente y esperó.

"¿Qué ocurre, Tôma?. ¿Por qué necesitas buscar este número en particular?" Matsuda le preguntó.

Tôma se rió. "Nada, alguien ha estado llamando a mi oficina constantemente y luego se queda en silencio." Tôma le mintió.

"¿Quién tendría el coraje de jugarle bromas a Seguchi Tôma?" Matsuda se rió con ganas. El hombre se detuvo unos segundos más tarde y anunció, "Ya lo tengo, Seguchi-san."

Tôma se sentó derecho y esperó la información de Matsuda. La respuesta fue decepcionante. El número era de un teléfono público de la zona de Shinjuku. Matsuda le dio la ubicación exacta del teléfono, pero eso no ayudaba. Murmuró gracias y cortó la llamada.

Tôma suspiró. Colocó ambos codos sobre la mesa y recargó su barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados. Su última esperanza se había desmoronado. Ahora sólo podía esperar que Shûichi y el resto hubiesen encontrado algo.

* * *

Shûichi abrió la puerta de par en par y entró al apartamento, murmurando 'tadaima' al entrar. El cantante suspiró y se dio vuelta para cerrar la puerta. "¿A quién estoy saludando?" Shûichi murmuró al darse cuenta que era la única persona en el apartamento. 

Después de un día entero buscando a Yuki, ningún equipo logró conseguir información. Fue muy frustrante cuando las seis personas se habían reunido en la noche. Shûichi y Hiro fueron los últimos en llegar a la reunión y en cuanto ingresaron a través de las grandes puertas, Shûichi supo que el resto también estaba con las manos vacías. Cuatro pares de esperanzados ojos se fijaron en ellos, esperando que consigo trajeran buenas noticias.

La silenciosa respuesta de Shûichi acabó con sus esperanzas. Aparte de Shûichi, Tôma era la persona más afectada en la sala. Nunca antes el presidente se había visto tan deprimido, como si hubiese perdido toda su confianza.

Quitándose los zapatos, se dirigió al estudio de Yuki. La puerta crujió cuando el pequeño la abrió, sorprendiéndolo. Todo este tiempo, nunca se había dado cuenta que la puerta crujía. Eso le recordó el silencio en que estaba sumido el apartamento.

Casi podía ver a Yuki sentado como de costumbre, tipeando constantemente con un cigarro entre los labios. Yuki siempre se daría vuelta y lo recibiría ("Mocoso.") al minuto en que entraba por la puerta de estudio, Shûichi recordó. Usualmente, eso no le agradaba al pelirrosa, pero ahora se moría por oírlo.

Shûichi pensó que estar en el estudio de Yuki lo ayudaría a aliviar su dolor; mas estaba equivocado. Mirar el santuario de su amante sólo redoblaba el dolor de su corazón.

El pequeño cerró la puerta, se digirió a su habitación y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama. Diciendo el nombre de Yuki mientras lloraba, Shûichi golpeó con sus puños la cama repetidamente, intentando acabar con el dolor que acosaba su corazón.

"¡Yuki, por favor regresa!" Shûichi murmuró. Continuó llorando hasta que cayó dormido.

Más tarde esa noche, Shûichi sintió un par de cálidos labios rozar contra su cuerpo y luego desaparecer. Los labios regresaron, esta vez por más tiempo. _¡Que bien se siente! _Shûichi pensó en sueños. _¡Debe ser Yuki. Yuki¡cómo extrañé esto! _

_Debe ser un sueño. _Shûichi pensó al levantar su cabeza y abrir su boca para permitirle a Yuki explorarla, sus brazos inmediatamente rodeando su cuerpo. Los labios volvieron a dejarlo, causando en Shûichi un gruñido reprobatorio. El cantante emitió pequeños sollozos y no pasó mucho antes de que Yuki comenzara a besar el costado de su boca, llenando de besos un camino hasta su cuello.

Shûichi sentía un gran placer. Permitió que Yuki le quitara la polera y llenara de besos su ansioso cuerpo. _Yuki, por favor._ El rubio debió haberlo oído porque lo siguiente que hizo fue bajar la cremallera de sus bermudas.

Shûichi arqueó su cuerpo, ofreciéndose por completo a Yuki. Sintió a su amante abrir sus pantalones lentamente, tanto que parecía que lo hacía a propósito. _Que extraño. El sueño es tan real que casi puedo oír la cremallera abriéndose. Estos besos son tan reales que puedo sentir su calor. Es casi como si de verdad estuviera haciendo el amor. _

_El sonido de la cremallera se está volviendo más fuerte. ¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento? _Con eso, Shûichi abrió sus ojos y miró la figura frente a él. Las nubes debieron bloquear la Luna ya que lo único que lograba distinguir era una gran silueta.

"¿Yuki?" Shûichi lo llamó, sintiéndose algo nervioso. "¿Eres tú?" volvió a hablar. La figura no le respondió, permaneciendo quieta en su lugar, al borde de la gran cama.

Justo entonces, la Luna le brindó algo de luz a la habitación y Shûichi finalmente logró distinguir la figura frente a él. Jadeó fuertemente antes de llevar las manos a su boca.

Sentado frente a él en la cama, no había nadie más que Eiji Tono.

* * *

**Notas de Kadzuki Fuchoin: **_'Tadaima'_ significa 'estoy en casa' 

Gracias a todos los reviewers!

Tengo una pregunta que quisiera hacerles. A cuántos de ustedes les gusta Eiji? Mostraré los resultados al siguiente capítulo!

Editado por **dntfckwifme. **Es la mejor! Lo diré nuevamente: soy muy perezosa, y no volví a revisarlo. Por favor perdónenme si hay algún error.

**Notas de traducción: **He estado trabajando duro por ustedes, pero al fin podemos ver los frutos. Para estas fiestas quisiera presentarles mi regalo: **cuatro nuevas actualizaciones**. Partimos con el **Drama** de Adicto a Shûichi, ahora que la cosa se pone más compleja para los protagonistas. Luego tengo preparados dos One-Shot que espero que les gusten, uno medio **Dark** y el siguiente muy **Fluff**. Y para cerrar, todo el **Smut** de Depravación. Estén atentos, no subiré todo de uno para no eliminar tantos fanfics de la lista, pero tengan por seguro que subiré sus regalos.

Besos a **Nadeshiko Takase** por ser mi adorable beta (os quiero!) y aprovechen que actualizó su fic, solo no le roben ideas y todos seremos más felices xDD! Gracias por ayudarme con toda esta celebración de Yaoi y por aguantarme mis apretadas fechas de entrega. Nos veremos muy pronto con el siguiente fic en la lista: **Tiempo y Amor **de **ffpanda!** (Dark) No se lo pierdan.


	21. Chapter 21

Recordamos a nuestros lectores que esto es una **traducción**. Para datos de autora y disclaimers pertinentes, favor pasar al capítulo 1.

Notas de Kadzuki Fuchoin: Recuerdan mi pregunta en el capítulo 20? Si no, permítanle refrescarles la memoria. La pregunta era, 'A cuántos de ustedes les gusta Eiji?' Bien, ya tengo los resultados! Por favor, pasen al final del capítulo para verlos.

* * *

Pegado a su sitio, Eiji examinó al impactado joven frente a él. Sin apartar la mirada de éste, el ex manager permaneció estático mientras observaba profundamente a Shûichi. El pequeño estaba paralizado, su rostro reflejaba claramente el terror que sentía. A pesar de la oscuridad reinante, podía ver que su ídolo estaba completamente pálido. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si temiera mirarlo directamente. 

Eiji respiraba agitadamente. Su corazón latía con furia dentro de su pecho, mientras se preguntaba que haría Shûichi. ¿Acaso gritaría?. ¿Lo patearía? Pensó con ansiedad.

En silencio, deseó nunca haber tocado al pelirrosa, pero no fue capaz de detenerse. Shûichi sama lucía hermoso mientras dormía. La luz de la Luna lo hacía brillar, brindándole una apariencia aun más adorable de lo normal. Unos cuantos mechones cubrían parte de su rostro, el cual estaba inclinado hacia un lado, exponiendo su largo y perfecto cuello, casi como si rogara ser besado y tocado.

Eiji intentó controlar sus deseos sabiendo que el motivo de la visita no era tocar a Shûichi sama. El minuto en que lo vio dormido, una ola de adrenalina lo envolvió, lo que acabó excitándolo. Pensó que un pequeño beso en los labios no haría daño, pero se equivocó. El primer beso se sintió tan electrificante que su cuerpo tembló de emoción. Incapaz de detenerse, marcó con besos un camino por la garganta de Shûichi, acariciando con su rostro el cremoso cuello.

'_Ya fue suficiente'_ su mente le dijo con severidad. Cuando estaba a punto de alejarse con fuerza del pequeño, éste gimió con placer. Con eso, la sentencia de Eiji quedó firmada. Desabotonó la camisa del pequeño sin pensarlo dos veces, ansioso de tocar el hermoso y esbelto cuerpo con el que había soñado por tanto tiempo.

El hombre se perdió en la gloriosa visión del torso desnudo de Shûichi. El pelirrosa lucía tan inocente y hermoso recostado en su espalda. Quitándose su propia camisa, Eiji respiró profundamente mientras observaba a su ídolo. Se sentía sobrecogido ante el hermoso cantante dormido frente a él.

Cuando se acercó para tocarlo, el corazón de Eiji palpitaba con furia y los dedos le temblaban. Rodeó con delicadeza su pezón, acariciándolo en círculos. Shûichi inhaló fuertemente arqueando su cuerpo, rogando por más. Lamiendo sus secos labios, Eiji se inclinó para besarlo. Colocó suaves besos en cada pezón, lamiendo y excitándolos suavemente antes de bajar hasta su estómago.

No podía creer cuanto deseaba esto. Su cuerpo completo gritó por el deseo de tener a Shûichi. Queriendo ver más, se atrevió a abrir los pantalones del pequeño con sus aun temblorosos dedos. Su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas mientras los abría lentamente, sin poder esperar ver el miembro del cantante frente a sus ojos.

Fue en ese momento que Shûichi abrió los ojos.

Asiendo la sábana, Shûichi se quedó paralizado, demasiado asustado como para moverse. Eiji se movió hacia el centro de la cama cuando se sintió muy incómodo sentado en la mitad de sus nalgas. Mientras los dolorosos minutos pasaban, Eiji finalmente se aburrió de esperar la reacción del pequeño. Abrió su boca y dijo, "Shûichi.."

Shûichi se sobresaltó. Al despertar había comprobado que se encontraba semi desnudo con Eiji en la habitación; no sabía que pensar.

"_Él es solo un pervertido bastardo que te eligió como objeto de su perversión," _las palabras de Eiri lo penaban. Su amante no estaba aquí para protegerlo y eso lo asustó aun más. Sintiéndose desamparado, comenzó a llorar. El pequeño estaba completamente aterrado, sabiendo que no tenía forma de escapar. Estaba indefenso ante horrores que no se atrevía ni a pensar.

"Shûichi," Eiji susurró inseguro.

Cuando no recibió respuesta, Eiji se atrevió a acercarse ligeramente, deseando estar más cerca de su ídolo.

"¡No te me acerques!" Shûichi le gritó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y levantó los brazos para bloquear a Eiji.

"Shûichi," Eiji comenzó nuevamente.

"¡No!. ¡Aléjate de mi!" Un aterrado Shûichi le gritó mientras su rostro era surcado por abundantes lágrimas, las que mojaban las sábanas. Abrió los ojos y los fijó en la figura de Eiji.

"Shûichi sama¡por favor no me hagas esto! Yo…"

"¡NO QUIERO OÍRTE!" Shûichi sollozo mientras cubría sus oídos con sus manos. Sacudió su cabeza violentamente, intentando bloquear cualquier sonido que intentara entrar a sus tímpanos.

"Shûichi sama¡No te haré daño!" Ahora Eiji estaba completamente desesperado. Le dolía ver a su ídolo llorar, le desgarraba el corazón que Shûichi lo rechazara. En un parpadeo, Eiji estaba a un lado del lloroso pequeño, intentando consolarlo entre sus brazos.

En cuanto Shûichi sintió a Eiji, pateó y golpeó ciegamente, intentando que alguno de sus debilitados golpes le diera a Eiji. Hizo esto una y otra vez, pero no logró conectar ninguno.

Eiji evadió cada ataque con maestría. Aprender artes marciales por seis años lo dejó con un excelente estado físico. Capturó las manos de Shûichi con las suyas e intentó controlarlo por medio de un abrazo.

Shûichi se anticipó a esto y dio una patada final, la que golpeó en el centro del estómago de Eiji. El apretón del mayor se aflojó y el pequeño aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar.

Sudando y jadeando, Shûichi se puso de pie y corrió. _Si tan sólo lograra llegar a la puerta_, pensó mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia delante con desesperación.

Recuperándose del golpe casi al instante, Eiji dio un salto de la cama y con dos zancadas alcanzó a Shûichi. Capturó la mano del pelirrosa justo cuando pretendía girar la manilla. Cogió con fuerza la pequeña mano y lo lanzó hacia atrás par alejarlo de la puerta.

Shûichi aterrizó en el piso y gritó de dolor. Su pelvis se golpeó contra el borde de la cama durante la caída. El dolor era punzante, tanto que Shûichi solo logró morderse el labio. Se tomó el lado derecho, tratando de calmar el dolor de esa parte frotándola.

Impactado por lo que había hecho, Eiji se apresuró para quedar arrodillado a su lado. "Dios, Shûichi sama, lo siento muchísimo," Eiji intentó abrazar a Shûichi pero su mano fue palmeteada con la mano libre del pequeño.

Con mucha dificultad, Shûichi dijo, "No... me toques."

Para sorpresa del pequeño, Eiji obedeció. Con ambas manos a su lado, continuó mirando al pelirrosa con preocupación, mortificado por su forma de reaccionar. No sabía que lo había poseído cuando lanzó a Shûichi lejos de la puerta. Quizás estaba desesperado por tener al pequeño entre sus brazos o tal vez el temor de perderlo frente a sus ojos. Cualquier fuera la razón, jamás fue su intención hacerle daño, ya que era, sencillamente, muy adorado como para tratarlo con tal rudeza.

"Shûichi sama¿aun te duele?" Eiji le preguntó tímidamente.

Shûichi estaba muy aterrado como para contestar. Con Eiji arrodillado frente a él, pensar en ponerse de pie y escapar de este lunático parecía un imposible. Seguía luchando para controlar el pánico que sentía. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo como en esta ocasión.

"¿Shûichi sama?" Esta vez, Eiji colocó una mano en el brazo de Shûichi e intentó ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

"¡No!" Shûichi le gritó con fuerza. Se forzó a ponerse de pie y se alejó del hombre.

"Shûichi sama, lo siento. Por favor, créeme, no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño," Eiji siguió a Shûichi hasta la puerta.

"¡Onegai, aléjate de mi!" Shûichi le rogó sin despegar la mirada de su antiguo manager. Retrocedió hasta que su desnuda espalda chocó contra la pared.

Eiji no correría riesgos. Con dos zancadas se abalanzó sobre éste y rápidamente aseguró a su presa con ambas manos, una a cada lado, dejando al pelirrosa atrapado. Por primera vez lograba ver el rostro de Shûichi a una corta distancia. El cantante temblaba, sus ojos abiertos y aterrados lo observaban de regreso mientras caían gotas de sudor por su rostro.

Su corazón dolía con furia al ver a Shûichi en semejante estado. No sabía como asegurarle que no estaba allí para hacerle daño. Tan sólo deseaba abandonar el apartamento con él. Había sido difícil entrar al altamente resguardado edificio y la única forma de salir sería con Shûichi a su lado. Además, solo llevándose al pequeño podría borrar el recuerdo de Yuki Eiri de su mente.

Eiji meditó profundamente su petición antes de formularla en voz alta, "Shûichi, por favor vayámonos juntos."

Shûichi sacudió su cabeza inmediatamente antes de que Eiji terminara su oración. "¡No!," gritó desesperado. Estiró ambas manos en busca de algún objeto a su disposición. Una de sus manos encontró el borde de la mesita de noche. Vagando por ella, sus dedos dieron con un cuadrado y antiguo reloj. Era posiblemente la única cosa que Yuki había traído consigo después de un viaje a otra ciudad por asuntos de trabajo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Shûichi tomó el reloj y se lo arrojó a Eiji. _Bingo_. Había golpeado a Eiji justo en la frente. _¡Esta es mi oportunidad!_ En una fracción de segundo, el pequeño ya estaba en la puerta, girando la manilla y saliendo de la habitación.

Su victoria no se prolongó demasiado, ya que Eiji lo atrapó en la sala mientras intentaba salir del apartamento. Abrazó firmemente al pequeño con ambas manos desde atrás, apretándolas con fuerza alrededor de su expuesto torso.

"Déjame ir, Eiji," Shûichi se retorcía con fuerza.

_¿De dónde saca toda esta fuerza? _Eiji pensó mientras intentaba asegurar a Shûichi entre sus brazos. Para ser un joven tan delgado, no cabía duda que sacaba una fuerza brutal en casos como este.

"Shûichi sama, por favor detente," Eiji intentó calmar al molesto pelirrosa abrazándolo con más fuerza.

Sus plegarias fueron completamente ignoradas por el pequeño, mientras seguía luchando antes de golpear con sus codos el pecho de Eiji, causando que gruñera de dolor. Sus brazos perdieron fuerza, y Shûichi aprovechó el momento. Liberándose de Eiji, corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta principal y empezó a abrirla.

Casi había dado el primer paso fuera del apartamento cuando Eiji lo llamó con desesperación.

"¡Te diré donde está Yuki!" Eiji le ofreció. El golpe en su pecho debió ser muy doloroso porque tosió en cuanto acabó de pronunciarse.

Con aun una mano en la manilla, Shûichi se plantó en su sitio. _¿Acaba de decir 'Yuki'? "_¿Qué-qué fue lo que dijiste?" Shûichi le susurró roncamente.

"Te diré donde está Yuki," Eiji le repitió. Se hundió en sus rodillas con una mano presionada firmemente sobre su pecho. "Te lo diré si prometes venir conmigo," Eiji continuó después de una pausa.

_¿Eiji sabe dónde está Yuki?. ¿Está intentando engañarme? No, no puede ser. ¿Cómo podría saber que Yuki está perdido?_

"¿Cómo sabes que Yuki está perdido? El rostro de Shûichi palideció. Cuando Eiji desvió la mirada en lugar de responderle, Shûichi cerró la puerta de golpe y corrió hacia él. Se arrodilló frente a Eiji y volvió a preguntarle, "¿Cómo sabes que Yuki está perdido?"

"¡Dime!" Shûichi casi le gritó cuando Eiji volvió a ignorarlo. Su voz vaciló y su cuerpo entero se estremeció con miedo y su ritmo cardíaco pareció duplicar su velocidad. _Dios¿acaso algo le ocurrió a Yuki? Eiji debe tener alguna relación con la desaparición de Yuki. _

Eiji observó el afligido rostro del pequeño y suspiró. No pensó que usaría su carta de triunfo tan pronto, pero dado que su plan para que lo acompañara pacíficamente había fallado, no le quedaba otra alternativa. La profunda preocupación de Shûichi por Yuki le dio a Eiji una puñalada de celos, un horrible sentimiento que no había sentido desde – desde esa noche en que vio a Yuki y Shûichi haciendo el amor en el sofá del camarín.

Los celos lo desgarraban por dentro. En un arranque de ira, golpeó sus puños contra el piso. "Te diré donde está Yuki si me acompañas," Eiji le dijo alto y claro.

Asustado, Shûichi se levantó e instintivamente retrocedió hasta quedar contra la puerta. Se apoyó contra ésta buscando soporte cuando notó que sus rodillas no lograban resistir su peso. Tembló por completo, sintiendo escalofríos en la espalda. Sus temblores aumentaron, haciéndolo sacudirse tan violentamente que a duras penas lograba permanecer de pie incluso con el apoyo de la puerta. El pequeño sintió sus músculos tensarse y finalmente, cayó al piso.

Tenía miedo, tan aterrado que no lograba hablar. _Debe ser una trampa,_ se dio cuenta al pensar nuevamente en la proposición de Eiji. No había forma de que pudiera aceptar su oferta, Shûichi pensó firmemente.

_Espera. _Una temible idea surgió en su mente. Quizás jamás sabría el paradero de Yuki si declinaba la oferta. Yuki podría estar encerrado en una habitación oscura, con los ojos vendados, con frío y hambriento, esperando que Shûichi lo liberara. _Morirá. _Se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de un dilema.

_¡No pienses! _Shûichi se regañó. _Sabes muy bien que no tienes opción. Esta es la única forma que tienes de conocer el paradero de Yuki y asegurar tu bienestar en el entretanto,_ el pequeño razonó.

Se levantó tembloroso, sorprendido de cuanto le costó ponerse de pie. Mordiéndose el labio para acallar un grito ante sus tensos músculos, se afirmó de la manilla de la puerta en busca de apoyo mientras luchaba por pararse. En cuanto estuvo sobre sus pies, miró los expectantes ojos de Eiji.

_Esto es por el bien de Yuki y tuyo. No dudes,_ Shûichi se dijo firmemente. "Yo… haré lo que me dices." Shûichi habló con dificultad.

Eiji sonrió triunfante antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia Shûichi para guiarlo fuera del apartamento.

"Espera," Shûichi lo detuvo. Desapareció dentro de la habitación y apareció un minuto más tarde con una polera y pantalones largos.

Eiji rió suavemente, colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de Shûichi antes de guiarlo fuera del apartamento.

* * *

"Maldición¿por qué no contesta el teléfono?" Hiro marcó las teclas del teléfono con suma molestia. Había llamado a Shûichi cinco veces pero su mejor amigo parecía estar muy ocupado con algo como para contestar el teléfono. El guitarrista estaba preocupado por el cantante ya que había quedado muy afectado tras la búsqueda de aquel día. 

Hiro se rindió tras el séptimo intento y colocó el teléfono a la mesa. Recostándose en el sofá cama, pensó en las posibilidades que podrían impedirle contestar el teléfono a su amigo. Se dio cuenta que no lograba sacar ninguna conclusión, así que saltó del sofá, cogió las llaves de su motocicleta y salió disparado de la habitación.

Revisó su reloj de pulsera el minuto en que llegó al elegante edificio. Silbando sorprendido, Hiro se dio cuenta que debió exceder el límite de velocidad ya que había llegado al lugar en solo siete minutos. Quitándose el casco, caminó seguro hacia el edificio sin molestarse en identificarse ya que los guardias de seguridad lo conocían bien.

"Buenas noches, Nakano-san."

"Buenas noches," Hiro le respondió cortésmente y siguió caminando sin detenerse.

"Si está buscando a Shindô-san, acaba de salir," El guardia prácticamente le gritó.

Completamente sorprendido, Hiro detuvo su marcha. "¿Salió solo?" Se dio vuelta y preguntó.

El guardia negó con la cabeza. "Un hombre lo acompañaba."

"¿Quién?" Hiro cortó al guardia antes de que éste pudiera terminar.

"No tengo idea. No pude verlo. Llevaba un abrigo muy ancho que le cubría la mitad del rostro y estaba usando gafas oscuras." El guardia se explicó. "Extraño¿verdad? Está oscuro como para usarlas."

"¿Era alto?" Hiro continuó preguntando. "¿Era un hombre extraño con el pelo largo y rubio?"

"Sí y no." El guardia le respondió, lo que dejó a Hiro sintiéndose frustrado.

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Era alto, pero no era su manager. Podría reconocer a K-san en cualquier situación."

Hiro entró en pánico. Si Shûichi no había salido con K¿entonces con quién? _Tatsuha,_ pensó en un instante. Es tan alto como Yuki y a veces puede hacer bromas muy pesadas. Sonrió y rápidamente sacó su celular de su chaqueta y marcó el número del moreno.

"Tatsuha¿Está Shûichi allí contigo?" Hiro le preguntó calmado.

Esperaba que Tatsuha se riera y le respondiera que sí, pero ocurrió lo contrario.

"¿QUÉ?" Hiro gritó.

"No lo he visto desde esta mañana. Pensé que estaba contigo," Tatsuha le respondió sorprendido.

En ese instante se le heló la sangre. Cortó la llamada sin responder e inmediatamente salió corriendo del edificio, pasando al confundido guardia aun de pie a un lado de la entrada principal. De golpe pensó que Eiji podría ser quien se había llevado a Shûichi. ¿Pero por qué Shûichi lo había seguido? Debía existir alguna razón, pensó mientras aceleraba en dirección a la residencia de Tôma.

* * *

_Yuki, abre los ojos. Yuki, abre los ojos. Yuki..._

Yuki sacudió su cabeza violentamente, intentando desesperadamente abrir sus ojos. En su estado de semi-inconsciencia, vio un rayo de luz sobre él y una voz desesperada lo llamaba insistentemente.

Cuando finalmente despertó, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Yuki sintió sus ojos ardiendo bajo un rayo de Sol que caía directamente sobre él. Pestañó un par de veces, intentando ajustarse al brillo antes de abrirlos definitivamente.

Finalmente siendo capaz de ver adecuadamente, Yuki levantó su adolorido cuerpo del **futón** y llevó una mano hasta su frente. Sólo entonces notó que estaba vendado. Sus manos, piernas y casi la totalidad de su torso estaban cubiertos de gasa blanca. Rápidamente examinó su rostro con sus dedos y notó que tenía otra venda sobre la frente. Dios, seguramente lucía como una momia.

Ignorando las vendas, Yuki observó a su alrededor. Estaba en una pequeña cabaña. Las tablas de madera estaban tan añejas que parecía que colapsarían en cualquier momento. No había mucho en la habitación a excepción de una pequeña mesa en una esquina. El amplio ventanal ofrecía abundante luz natural y calor, algo que Yuki agradeció enormemente.

Oía el viento soplar, el sonido de las olas golpeando las rocas y las aves cantando en el exterior. Sin dudarlo, Yuki estaba seguro que estaba cerca del mar. Pensó que si tan sólo pudiera alcanzar la ventana podría averiguar su ubicación.

Mientras intentaba levantarse. Una voz femenina le habló, "finalmente despertaste."

Yuki se giró para encontrar a una atractiva joven. Traía consigo una bandeja con vendas nuevas, antiséptico y un recipiente con agua.

"Estuviste inconsciente por un día entero," le sonrió mientras se arrodillaba frente a él.

"Y tú eres..."

"Tanaka Miyuki," terminó la oración del rubio.

"Tanaka-san-"

"Miyuki," lo corrigió gentilmente. Colocó la bandeja en el piso y observó al escritor. "¿Me permites cambiarte las vendas?"

Yuki asintió y le acercó su mano. Miyuki le quitó sus vendas con maestría y suavemente limpió al profundo corte en su brazo. No tenía idea como se había hechos esas heridas, debió haberse golpeado contra las rocas mientras caía al mar.

"Lo siento¿lo hice muy fuerte?" Miyuki le preguntó cuando Yuki hizo una mueca de dolor.

Yuki negó con la cabeza y continuó mirando a la joven frente a él. Tenía la piel clara y cabello largo y oscuro. Sus ojos combinaban con su cabello, oscuros y misteriosos. De alguna forma, Miyuki lucía como Mika, aunque su hermana no era tan agraciada.

"¿Tengo algo en el rostro?" Miyuki le preguntó sin despegar la mirada de su brazo.

"No," Yuki le respondió. Se preguntaba como podría vendar su brazo sin preguntarle. "Eres muy buena en esto," le comentó.

Miyuki aseguró la tela para evitar que se cayera y miró a Yuki. "Solía ser enfermera."

"¿Solías?" Yuki arqueó una ceja.

"Así es." Miyuki bajó la mirada.

"¿Qué ocurrió? Yuki le preguntó.

Yuki comprendió que algo malo debió ocurrirle cuando Miyuki eludió la pregunta cambiando el tema. "¿Qué hay de ti?. ¿Por qué te lanzaste por el acantilado?"

Los ojos del novelista se abrieron sorprendidos. "¿Cómo sabes que me lancé por el acantilado?"

"Papá venía de regreso cuando te vio saltando," Miyuki le explicó. "Usualmente pasa cerca del acantilado. Ese día, venía camino a casa cuando escuchó un sonido muy fuerte—como un disparo. Entonces te vio saltando. Pensó que intentabas suicidarte."

"¿Por qué me trajo aquí entonces? Podría haberme llevado al hospital."

"Las olas estaban muy fuertes esa noche. Cuando finalmente logró encontrarte, estabas muy lejos de la costa. No te preocupes, te llevamos a nuestra clínica local para tomarte unas radiografías y el doctor confirmó que no tienes huesos rotos," Miyuki le sonrió cálidamente. "Entonces¿Por qué te lanzaste por el acantilado?"

"Perdí el equilibrio y caí," Yuki mintió, Para evitar más preguntas de la joven, rápidamente cambió el tema, "¿Dónde estamos?

"Estás en un pueblo de pescadores en una pequeña isla a tres horas en barco de Tôkyô," Miyuki se puso de pie y se cambió de lado para trabajar en la mano derecha de Yuki.

Yuki permaneció en silencio mientras Miyuki lo revisaba. Tenía que regresar a Tôkyô. Estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Shûichi. Con él fuera del camino, Eiji definitivamente intentaría hacer a Shûichi suyo.

_Maldición._ Aun estaba frustrado por como Eiji lo había engañado. Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan descuidado no habría caído en la trampa. El bastardo sabía que Shûichi era su debilidad e ingeniosamente usó al cantante como señuelo.

Tuvo suerte de que Eiji fuera tan mal tirador. Pretendió que le había dado y saltó antes de que pudiera dispararle nuevamente. Fue muy riesgoso, pero no tenía opción. Era quedarse allí y ser asesinado o saltar.

"Listo, terminé."

Yuki miró su brazo recién vendado y murmuró un gracias. Mientras inspeccionaba el vendaje, Miyuki dijo un abrupto comentario que lo sorprendió.

"Shindô-san y tú se ven bien juntos."

Miyuki soltó una carcajada cuando vio la mirada sorprendida de Yuki. "Oh, sé quien eres. Desde el momento en que papá te trajo a casa, te reconocí como _el_ escritor de romance del momento," se detuvo por un momento antes de continuar.

"He leído todas tus novelas y como tu admiradora, obviamente estoy enterada de tu relación con Shindô-san," Miyuki añadió. "¿Crees que podrías darme tu autógrafo?"

Yuki sonrió con autosuficiencia. "Usualmente no lo hago, pero ya que me salvaste, te lo daré. Considérate afortunada," le dijo con arrogancia.

"¿De verdad?" Los ojos de Miyuki se iluminaron. Corrió a buscar sus novelas antes de que cambiara de opinión.

Yuki observó la puerta por un momento. La sonrisa de Miyuki le recordaba a Shûichi. Al mocoso también se le iluminaba el rostro cada vez que le prometía algo. El pequeño debía estar muy preocupado; sus labios se curvaron ligeramente.

Miyuki regresó con una pila de libros y un bolígrafo dorado. "Aquí tienes," colocó los libros frente a él.

Yuki estaba a punto de tomar el lápiz cuando Miyuki de improviso exclamó, "olvidé que estás herido, lo siento."

Ignorándola, tomó el bolígrafo, firmó un libro y le dijo, "estoy herido, no soy un minusválido. Por cierto, necesito regresar a Tôkyô inmediatamente," Yuki le dijo mientras firmaba cada novela.

"No estás en condiciones de..."

"Es urgente," Yuki la interrumpió.

Miyuki suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Desearía ayudar, pero el barco a Tôkyô ya salió y el siguiente viaje solo estará disponible pasado mañana," le dijo con pesar.

_Mieda. Muy tarde. No puedo quedarme aquí dos días. Shûichi, Tôma y Tatsuha deben estar muy preocupados. Además, dos días le dan un amplio tiempo al maniático para actuar. Dios¿qué se supone que haga?_ Yuki llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, intentando calmar el palpitante dolor, masajeándola.

"¿Yuki san?"

Miró a la preocupada Miyuki y pensó por un momento.

"Miyuki¿puedo usar tu teléfono?"

* * *

Tôma estaba sentado en la oficina presidencial con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La situación había ido de mal en peor. Primero estaba la misteriosa desaparición de Yuki. Luego Shûichi dejaba su apartamento con un hombre no identificado. No sabía que más hacer. Sus investigadores privados tampoco eran de mucha ayuda. 

Tôma observó la habitación y vio a Hiro, Fujisaki, K y Tatsuha, todos con expresiones preocupadas en sus rostros.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" Fujisaki preguntó en voz alta.

"No lo sé," Tôma le respondió a su primo, y la habitación quedó nuevamente en silencio.

"Mierda. ¡Encontremos a Eiji y sabremos que hacer!" Hiro se puso de pie y gruñó con furia.

"Si supiera donde está, nuestras vidas no serían tan miserables," Tôma respondió calmo.

"Maldito bastardo. Estoy seguro que fue él quien se llevó a Shûichi," Hiro pateó la pared repetidas veces.

"Nakano-kun, patear la pared no..." Tôma fue interrumpido por su celular. Sacó el aparato y revisó la pantalla. Suspiró y dejó que sonara hasta que se cortó la llamada.

"¿Quién era?" preguntó Tatsuha.

"No tengo idea y no estoy de humor para tratar con clientes en este momento," Tôma dijo y miró el reloj colgando de la pared, el que indicaba que eran las once de la mañana.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez, el teléfono de su oficina. Golpeó el botón con irritación. "Tokuno, creo haberte dicho que no recibiría ningún tipo de llamadas hoy," dijo con dureza.

"Pero... pero, señor presidente," la secretaria balbuceó.

"Nada de peros, no aceptaré la llamada."

"Pero... señor... es el señor Yuki Eiri quien lo llama."

"¿QUÉ?" Todos los presentes gritaron al unísono.

"Pasa la llamada," Tôma le indicó. Su corazón se descompasó al apretar el altavoz. Quería que todos oyeran para estar seguro de que era realmente Yuki. El resto se abalanzó sobre el escritorio del rubio y miraron el teléfono intensamente.

"Tôma."

"¿Eiri?" El escueto saludo era prueba de la identidad del escritor. Su cuñado siempre lo llamaba de esa forma.

"Eiri¿dónde estás? Hemos estado muy preocupados,"

"Tôma¿dónde está Shûichi?"

Tôma miró al resto de los presentes, quienes agacharon la cabeza. "Eiri-" Tôma se detuvo por un momento. Necesitó reunir todo su valor antes de continuar, "Shindô-kun…. Está perdido."

"¿QUÉ?" Yuki gritó. "¿Qué demonios quieres decir?"

"Los guardias de tu apartamento dijeron que Shindô-kun había salido con un hombre misterioso," Tôma le respondió con pesar.

"Mierda. Debe ser Eiji." Eiji maldijo.

"Eiri..."

"Tôma, estoy en un pueblo de pescadores, a tres horas de Tôkyô. El barco acaba de partir y no habrá otro viaje a la ciudad hasta dentro de dos días. Ven a buscarme," Yuki dijo con urgencia.

"Muy bien," el presidente rápidamente anotó los datos en una libreta.

"Hablaremos cuando llegues," el escritor dijo y cortó la llamada.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de Kadzuki Fuchoin: **

**Futón** – Un futón es una cama tradicional japonesa que se coloca en el piso sólo durante la noche y se guarda en un armario durante el día.

Quiero agradecerle a todos los que dejaron review y votaron! Ahora, he aquí los resultados de a quienes les gusta Eiji Tono…

Eiji Tono le gusta a 5 personas, 7 lo odian y otros 31 no votaron.

**Notas de traducción: **Y aquí estoy, corriendo para ponerme al día antes de entrar a clases nuevamente. De verdad gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia. Quizás notaron que anteriormente Eiji se refiere a Shûichi de 'usted' y desde el capítulo anterior ya lo llama más informalmente. Creo que en su actual estado psicópata, su mente no está en condiciones de llamarlo con tanto formalismo, así que pega más un trato más de secuestrador a víctima!

Gracias a Nadesiko Takase por ser mi beta como siempre! Muchas gracias por su tiempo y si gustan, los reviews son siempre muy bien recibidos. Besos a todos.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Notas de Kadzuki Fuchoin: **Me gustaría agradecer a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para leer y dejar un review a Adicto a Shûichi (reverencia)

Este capítulo está dedicado a mi beta **Elfish Etyma.** Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Quería postear esto en tu cumpleaños, pero estabas muy ocupada emborrachándote. (risitas)

**Notas de traducción:** Recordamos a nuestros lectores que esto es una **traducción**. Para datos de autora riginal y disclaimers pertinentes favor pasar al primer capítulo. Muchas gracias!

* * *

Yuki cortó el teléfono de golpe lleno de frustración. Sin darse cuenta que Miyuki aun lo observaba, cojeó hasta la habitación donde había despertado previamente y se sentó con dificultad sobre el futón.

"Vamos, permíteme ayudarte," Miyuki se apresuró a su lado para asistirlo. "Disculpa por haber escuchado tu conversación, llamaste a la persona en la otra línea Tôma. Es él, por alguna casualidad¿Seguchi Tôma?" Miyuki le preguntó con cautela mientras Yuki intentaba acomodarse en su cama.

El escritor se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y desvió la mirada de Miyuki. Aun no lograba asumir que Shûichi estuviera desaparecido. Estaba prácticamente seguro que Eiji lo había persuadido de alguna manera para que se fuera con él. Yuki se mordió el labio, expresando el amargo resentimiento por haberle creído a Eiji su estúpida mentira, la que lo obligó a saltar el acantilado.

"¿Estás bien, Yuki-san?" le preguntó Miyuki.

"Estoy bien," le respondió irritado. No le gustaba que Miyuki estuviera encima de él sobreprotectoramente. La chica debió comprender su molestia porque se quedó en silencio después de tal huraña respuesta. Salió de la habitación, dejando a Yuki a solas con sus pensamientos.

"Por favor sírvete estos fideos," Miyuki le dijo al entrar a la habitación nuevamente, quince minutos más tarde cargando una bandeja que dejó en el piso para tomar el tazón y ofrecérselo a Yuki.

El rubio la ignoró. No tenía apetito, especialmente frente a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

"A penas comienzas a recuperarte, necesitas energía," Miyuki le dijo gentil pero firmemente. Sin esperar que Yuki aceptara, le colocó el tazón en las manos.

A regañadientes, Yuki cogió los palillos y comenzó a alimentarse.

Miyuki se sentó sobre el piso de tatami y miró con preocupación al rubio.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó irritado.

"Yuki-san, puedes pensar que es ridículo pero estoy preocupada por ti. No deberías volver a Tôkyô en tu estado actual," Miyuki evitó mirar al escritor a los ojos.

"Es primordial," le replicó.

"No, tu salud es mucho más importante que cualquier—" Miyuki se detuvo cuando sintió la mirada furiosa de Yuki sobre ella. Colocó el tazón sobre el piso, irritado, haciendo que la joven saltara ligeramente en su sitio.

"No metas la nariz en mi vida personal," Yuki le advirtió. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que Miyuki le dijera lo que tenía o no que hacer. A conciencia, sabía que las palabras de Miyuki eran ciertas; aun si volvía a Tôkyô ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer. A penas tenía fuerzas para levantar un tazón de porcelana¿cómo podría encargarse de Eiji en ese estado? _No, a pesar de todo, tengo que regresar a Tôkyô, _pensó firmemente. Esa era la única forma en la que podría estar cerca de Shûichi.

"Yuki-san, puede que no lo parezca, pero los vientos de esta zona soplan fuertemente. No es posible que Seguchi-san llegue en helicóptero," Miyuki protestó.

"Ya veremos," Yuki sonrió con suficiencia.

Perdiendo toda esperanza de persuadirlo para que se quedara, Miyuki suspiró y salió de la habitación.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando Seguchi Tôma y Tatsuha Uesugi se presentaron en el lugar. El dúo logró llegar en un imponente crucero. Era tan impresionante que todos los aldeanos quedaron pasmados en su sitio, impactados ante la lujosa embarcación.

La reacción de Tôma ya la había predicho Yuki. Ni siquiera saludó a Miyuki, quien les había abierto la puerta, y se abalanzó de inmediato sobre Eiri. Llegó a su lado en un parpadeo y, juzgando por su expresión facial, era claro que el hombre estaba muy preocupado.

"Eiri—" Tôma no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra. Ver a Yuki vendado casi de pies a cabeza le dejó las palabras atravesadas en la garganta. Simplemente observó al novelista con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Aniki!" Tatsuha jadeó cuando entró a la habitación. "¿Qué te ocurrió?"

"Se cayó de un acantilado," Miyuki respondió al entrar a la habitación. "Papá lo rescató y lo trajo aquí," añadió ofreciéndole algo de beber a Tôma y Tatsuha, los que educadamente rechazaron.

"Tôma, vámonos de aquí," dijo Yuki abruptamente.

Miyuki colocó la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa redonda y corrió al lado de Yuki.

"Pero Yuki-san, ya te dije que no estás en condición de moverte. ¡Te prohíbo que regreses en ese estado!" Miyuki le habló con fuerza.

"Ya te lo dije y te lo repetiré una vez más – ¡NO METAS LA NARIZ EN MI VIDA PERSONAL!" Yuki le gritó a Miyuki.

Miyuki, que nunca había visto a Yuki actuar tan salvajemente, quedó en silencio al instante. Desvió la mirada y murmuró, "Sólo estoy preocupada. Como enfermera, es natural que soliera darle consejo a mis pacientes."

"Tsk... tsk, aniki, deberías controlar tu temperamento. Esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama," Tatsuha se movió para quedar a un lado de Miyuki. Rápidamente la rodeó con un brazo para consolarla.

Yuki no respondió. Sabía que Miyuki lo decía por su bien, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera molesto con ella. La chica jamás entendería porqué debía regresar a Tôkyô inmediatamente, ni deseaba hacerla entender tampoco.

"Miyuki-san, comprendo su preocupación. Puedo asegurarle que Eiri será atendido por los mejores doctores. De hecho, he traído unos cuantos paramédicos que nos esperan en el barco," Tôma la consoló.

La mujer observó al presidente, demasiado impactada para hablar. Reaciamente asintió y se retiró de la habitación.

"Aniki¡acabas de romperle el corazón!" Tatsuha bromeó.

Yuki lo habría golpeado de no ser por sus heridas. Dejando de lado sus planes de venganza, se giró para encarar a Tôma. "Vámonos."

Tôma se limitó a asentir, conciente de que no tenía sentido discutir con el escritor. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y le indicó con una seña a Tatsuha que lo ayudara. El joven monje, aun muy ocupado babeando por Miyuki, no se dio cuenta del gesto de Tôma.

"Permítanme ayudarles," murmuró Miyuki.

Yuki fue acompañado con sumo cuidado fuera de la pequeña casa hacia el puerto. Ignorando un par de miradas curiosas, ayudaron a Yuki a abordar la embarcación, donde un par de paramédicos aguardaban su llegada. El rubio fue colocado en una silla de ruedas en cuanto subió a bordo y retirado del lugar por los doctores.

"Gracias, Miyuki-san," Tôma le ofreció su mano.

"No hay de que," respondió Miyuki con cortesía. No cruzó miradas con Tôma, ya que estaba ocupada mirando por detrás del hombre en busca de Yuki.

"Por favor no se preocupe. Va a estar bien," le dijo Tôma cuando notó la preocupación latente en sus ojos.

Miyuki se ruborizó. "Em, sólo estaba..." se sobresaltó y desvió la mirada.

Tôma sonrió gentilmente. "Gracias, Miyuki-san. Estaré en deuda por siempre. Si hay algo que desee de mí, por favor…"

"No… no," Miyuki lo interrumpió. "Es mi profesión después de todo- quiero decir, _era _mi profesión."

'_¿Era?'_ Tôma se preguntó. Sin preguntar más sobre el asunto, sacó una tarjeta personal de su bolsillo y se la entregó. "Mi tarjeta. Llámeme si necesita algo, eso incluye encontrar trabajo," le dijo Tôma.

Sorprendida, Miyuki estaba apunto de responderle cuando Tatsuha gritó.

"¡Tôma! .¡Estamos listos!"

Tôma asintió y subió abordo. Se despidió con la mano de Miyuki y sin mirar atrás, ingresó en la cabina.

Tras confirmar con los paramédicos que Yuki se encontraba en buen estado, Tôma se dirigió a su habitación apresuradamente. Su pecho se contrajo cuando vio a su cuñado, siempre libre de toda herida, ahora con el cuerpo vendado y en un estado lamentable.

"Eiri¿cómo te sientes?" Tôma se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Con las vendas recién cambiadas, Yuki miró al presidente y murmuró un 'bien'. Tôma no quedó convencido con su respuesta, y repitió su pregunta, para irritación de su cuñado.

"¡Estoy bien!" le gritó.

"Me alegra verte actuar como de costumbre, mi querido cuñado," Tôma sonrió.

Observó el rostro arrepentido de Yuki y supo que algo malo debió haberle ocurrido. Moviéndose para sentarse más cerca del escritor, Tôma pensó bien sus palabras antes de preguntarle.

"Eiri¿Quién hizo esto?"

Yuki desvió la mirada, recuerdos de su amargo encuentro con Eiji resurgían en su mente. Estaba muy avergonzado para admitir que había caído en el truco de Eiji; jamás sería capaz de olvidar su torpeza.

"¿Eiri?" Tôma se acercó gentileza.

"Eiji Tono." El novelista apretó los dientes.

Tôma saltó de su asiento con los ojos muy abiertos. "Ese hijo de puta," gruñó.

Aquella información debió caerle como un balde de agua fría a Tôma, ya que Yuki no había oído a su cuñado hablar con improperios en el pasado. Su rostro no lucía su habitual sonrisa, en cambio tenía una expresión sombría. Tôma logró controlarse, intentando no lanzar todas las cosas de la habitación antes urgir a Yuki para que continuara.

Yuki le contó todo: Como Eiji le hizo pensar que había secuestrado a Shûichi, engañándolo para que fuera al acantilado y como lo forzó a saltar para salvar su vida.

Tôma lo escuchó con atención sin interrumpirlo, jadeando cada vez que Yuki mencionaba las situaciones donde su vida había corrido peligro. Para cuando acabó con el relato, el presidente se sentía desfallecer.

"Ese bastardo," Tôma se puso de pie y se paseó por la habitación. "Maldición, nos tiene justo donde nos quería. Ahora, incluso tiene a Shûichi." Golpeó su puño contra una mesa de madera.

Yuki lo miró con los ojos sorprendidos. "¿Es eso cierto?"

Tôma se giró para mirar al novelista. "Aun no tenemos pruebas concretas, pero de acuerdo a las descripciones, definitivamente él es el culpable."

"Mataré a ese bastardo," dijo Yuki con furia, golpeando las mantas con sus puños. Pero en lugar de aliviar su ira, se sintió aun peor debido a un punzante dolor en sus brazos. Maldijo fuertemente y llevó sus manos a su rostro, sintiéndose inútil.

'_¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido?' _Yuki se preguntó por enésima vez.

Tôma observó a su cuñado con preocupación. Lo afectaba mucho ver a un hombre al que respetaba y amaba tanto cubierto con vendas. Jamás en su vida había visto a Yuki luciendo tan desesperado y abatido.

"Eiri, lo atraparemos," le dijo Tôma con determinación mientras se acercaba a Yuki.

Su cuñado le devolvió la mirada, observándolo con peligro en los ojos. "Cuando lo hagamos…" hubo una pausa antes de continuar, "…lo mataré."

Tôma sabía que Yuki no bromeaba. Mientras miraba al exterior, sólo podía esperar que Shûichi se encontrara a salvo.

* * *

Shûichi despertó sintiéndose extraño. Batió sus pestañas un par de veces, luchando para evaporar la niebla que turbaba su mente. No podía levantar su brazo para frotarse el adolorido cuello, ni siquiera podía lamer sus labios secos.

Intentó levantar un brazo nuevamente pero en vano. Alzó la mirada para hallar ambos brazos atados firmemente a cada extremo de los postes de la cama.

Lentamente fue recobrando sus sentidos. Recordó como Eiji lo había convencido de salir del apartamento en su compañía y seguirlo hasta este lugar. Más de ello no lograba recordar, excepto que fue conducido hasta un sitio muy silencioso y luego perdió el conocimiento. Shûichi concluyó que el hombre debió haberle dado cloroformo para que no reconociera el lugar.

Shûichi luchó para liberarse, pero con cada mano atada a un poste, le resultaba imposible deshacer de sus ataduras. Intentó nuevamente, procurando tirar sus manos hacia delante tan fuerte como pudiera, esperando al menos aflojar los nudos. Este intento también resultó fallido ya que la droga aun lo tenía algo débil.

Perdiendo toda esperanza, dejó de tironear. De pronto, algo llamó su atención. Se dio cuenta que toda la habitación estaba decorada con un papel mural bastante colorido. Asombrado, se dio cuenta que todos los afiches eran de sí mismo.

Ahora con los ojos bien abiertos, vio que toda la habitación tenía pósteres de él. Los que mostraban a toda la banda con sus tres integrantes habían sido cortados para dejar sólo su imagen.

Sintió un terror tan profundo en su pecho que casi no podía respirar. Este hombre perturbado tenía fotos de él en todas las murallas. Aun siendo un fanático, el hecho de cubrir cada centímetro de muro con sus fotos era absolutamente desquiciado.

"Shûichi-sama¡despertaste!"

Impactado, Shûichi giró la cabeza para mirarlo. No había notado cuando Eiji había entrado a la habitación.

Lentamente se acercó al pequeño atado y le sonrió. Era una sonrisa tan extraña que casi le daba miedo mirarla.

"¿Qué opinas de esta habitación, Shûichi-sama?" Eiji se sentó en la cama a un lado de Shûichi y gentilmente le acarició el rostro.

Sintió unas profundas nauseas ante el contacto de Eiji. Shûichi permaneció en silencio y cerró los ojos, desviando su rostro en dirección contraria, incapaz de soportar el toque de Eiji.

"La he decorado sólo para ti," murmuró. "Es una verdadera lástima no haber podido llevarte a mi antiguo apartamento; te habrías sorprendido. Cada rincón, desde el techo hasta el piso estaba decorado con tus fotos. ¿Shûichi-sama? .¿Por qué no me miras?" le preguntó, sin dejar de tocar al pequeño. "Mírame," le demandó al acercarse a su rostro. Rodeando con sus dedos la barbilla del cantante, le giró el rostro para que lo encarara.

Shûichi sabía que Eiji estaba muy cerca de él, ya que sentía cosquillas en su piel bajo el pesado aliento de éste. No deseaba abrir sus ojos, no se atrevía a mirar sus oscuros ojos clavados sobre él.

"Mírame. ¿Por qué no quieres mirarme?" el hombre sollozó, sacudiendo a Shûichi con brutalidad. Ante la nula respuesta del cantante, le gritó, "¡Dije que abrieras tus ojos y me miraras!"

Shûichi saltó ante el volumen de su voz y finalmente abrió sus ojos. Jamás había visto tan mal a Eiji antes. Se veía -- completamente desquiciado. Aterrado, el pequeño tembló y no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna.

Llevando una mano al cuello del cantante, acarició un punto doloroso bajo su quijada. "¿Te duele?"

Shûichi se estremeció ante el contacto y tan sólo asintió.

_Yuki_. No podía creer que hubiera olvidado todo acerca de Yuki. Eiji prometió revelarle su paradero si cooperaba con él.

"¿Dónde esta Yuki?" Shûichi le preguntó.

La expresión de Eiji cambió radicalmente: una sonrisa maligna se formó en sus delgados labios, para horror de Shûichi. "¿Yuki?" Eiji rió con ganas. "¡Yuki está MUERTO!"

"No," Shûichi le respondió casi inmediatamente. "Estás mintiendo," le dijo con dificultad. Eiji soltó una carcajada y miró al pequeño. Cuando su mirada volvió a caer sobre él, vio que sus ojos no guardaban remordimiento, lo que lo hizo sentirse enfermo. El miedo que sentía se desvaneció para dar paso a una furia descontrolada. "¡Asesino! .¡Lo mataste!" le gritó.

Eiji rió con malicia. "Sí, lo hice. ¿Te gustaría saber como maté a tu rubio amante?" lo tentó.

_Oh Dios. _Shûichi sabía que no aguantaría oír algo así. Cuando escuchó que Yuki estaba sin vida, sintió que su corazón se detenía dentro de su pecho. No podía creerlo. _No._ Se negaba a aceptarlo.

Acortando su distancia, Eiji se inclinó sobre él hasta que sus rostros estaban separados por unos cuantos milímetros. "Lo engañé. ¡Hice que fuera al acantilado Shimuzu y le disparé!" Eiji se rió.

Incapaz de hablar, Shûichi miró perplejo a Eiji. "Le--- le disparaste?" murmuró.

Sus ojos brillaron con un odio venenoso. "¡Sí! .¡Ese bastardo merecía morir! .¡Merecía caer por el acantilado y morir!"

Shûichi jadeó. "¿Lo empujaste?"

"Cayó por su cuenta, Shûichi-sama, cuando le disparé," Eiji sonrió. Los ojos de Shûichi se cubrieron de lágrimas, y en instantes comenzó a llorar. "¿Por qué lloras, Shûichi-sama? He matado a ese mal nacido sólo para ti!"Eiji susurró mientras le secaba las lágrimas tiernamente con el pulgar.

"¡Asesino!" Shûichi le espetó, aun sollozando.

Eiji sacudió su cabeza. "¡No, no, NO! .¡No lo soy!" Eiji le gritó.

"¡Asesino!" continuó gritándole, batiendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

Eiji se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el estómago de Shûichi. "NO¡él merecía morir! .¡Ese bastardo lo merecía!" Sus ojos salvajes se clavaron sobre las amatistas y le gritó. "¿Por qué lo proteges? .¡Fui yo quien te rescató de ese bárbaro! Él-"

"¡No dejaré que hables mal de Yuki!" le dijo Shûichi desafiante.

"¡No!" Eiji le gritó y comenzó a golpearlo. Lo abofeteó, una y otra vez hasta que logró calmar su ira.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, Shûichi sentía sus mejillas entumecidas y adoloridas por la golpiza. Con dificultad logro articular, "tú no me amas."

Eiji observó sus palmas, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de hacer. Luego, observó a Shûichi y rompió en llanto cuando vio el enrojecido rostro del cantante. "No, Shûichi-sama, no quise hacerlo. Sabes que te amo. ¡Te amo más que a todo en esta vida! .¡Te…"

"No¡claro que no!" Shûichi lo interrumpió. "A pesar de que Yuki me abofeteó en una ocasión, jamás me golpearía de la forma en que tú lo hiciste!" le dijo con voz ronca.

"Juro que no quise hacerlo, Shûichi-sama. Sabes que te amo. Moriría si me lo pidieras."

"Muere entonces," Shûichi le gritó con rabia, ignorando el dolor de su quijada.

Eiji se rió de manera que rayaba la histeria. Levantando su dedo índice, lo movió de lado a lado. "Que mal te portas, Shûichi. No caeré en ese truco," Eiji dejó de reírse y su rostro se volvió serio. "Si yo muriera, tendrías que acompañarme, Shûichi-sama. Estaremos juntos por siempre."

En ese punto, Shûichi tuvo la certeza de que no bromeaba. Aun no podía morir, no a manos de este hombre. Su ira se desvaneció dando paso nuevamente al temor. "Sólo… sólo bromeaba, Eiji."

El antiguo manager sonrió. "Sé que así era. Jamás me pedirías algo así." Gentilmente, Eiji trazó su mejilla y barbilla. "Oh, pobrecillo, estás todo sucio. No te preocupes, me encargaré de ello," le murmuró. Para hacerlo aun más nauseabundo para Shûichi, acercó su rostro al suyo. Eiji alejó sus dedos y miró a su presa. Sonriendo, sacudió su cabeza gentilmente. "Te limpiaré. Limpiaré cada trazo que ese bastardo haya tocado. Entonces¡serás completamente mío!"

Continuará…

**Notas de traducción: **Llegó! Finalmente llegó! Ya se los he prometido antes, y volveré a hacerlo, asi como que no quiere la cosa: Jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia ni pretexto, dejré las traducciones a mitad de camino. Sin importar que tan ocupada ande, mis gustos personales u otros compromisos, ni Adicto ni Depravación quedarán a la mitad. Dicho esto, solo me resta pedirles mil disculpas por la tremenda demora. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, y todos sus comentarios son siempre muy bien recibidos. Nos vemos en el siguiente!


End file.
